Revolution D, 1st stage Rising Legend
by Alex Takahashi
Summary: Una nueva leyenda comienza a surgir en Gunma, con ella, nuevos rivales intentaran acabarla...
1. ¡A toda marcha!

**Revolution D Project.**

**Capitulo 1**

**¡A toda marcha!**

_**(Opening: On the Speeeeedway)**_

**Principios del verano**

**Región de Gunma****, Japón.**

Gunma, el lugar de las leyendas. Muchas historias se forjaron en este lugar, legendarios equipos con legendarios conductores. **Takumi Fujiwara, Ryousuke Takahashi, Keisuke Takahashi, Wataru Akiyama, Takeshi Nakazato,** simples nombres que se convirtieron en leyendas en este lugar; **Project.D**, un equipo imbatible que tuvo sus raíces también aquí. Sus logros quedaron inmortalizados gracias a varios programas de TV y películas, además de libros y mangas. Muchos hablarían de cuan grandes eran, pero muchos otros hablarían del legendario Takumi Fujiwara, un simple joven de secundaria que en menos de tres meses ya era conocido en todo el mundo de los Street Racers, pero hoy no se hablará de ninguno de ellos.

Ya que en la legendaria región, un nuevo nombre esta a punto de ser conocido, y una nueva leyenda esta preparada para ser escrita...

_**Monte Haruna, **__**4:13 AM**_ **(off topic: para quienes no sepan, Haruna es el verdadero nombre de Akina**)

_**(Insertar canción: Space Boy de Dave Rodgers)**_

Se escucha entre el tranquilo paisaje nocturno, los chirridos de llantas que van aumentando cada vez mas.

Era normal para la gente que vivía en ese lugar escuchar cosas como esas, ya que siempre los jóvenes, ansiosos luego de comprar su primer auto, lo prueban en el monte, derrapando en las curvas.

Pero ellos, al ser novatos, se cuidaban de no superar los limites de velocidad de bajada, o podrían tener un horrible accidente; así que ellos siempre lo hacían cuando no era muy tarde, entre las 9:00 PM y las 1:00 AM y lo hacían en grupos de corredores para así tener a alguien cerca si ocurría algo como esto.

Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Qué joven estaría lo suficientemente loco como para ponerse a derrapar a las 4 de la madrugada, a mas de 130 Km./h, en un circuito con tantas curvas y sin nadie que lo ayude en caso de un accidente?

Un auto, pasaba a gran velocidad el acotamiento principal, a lo lejos se podían ver las luces de tal maquina, aquellas luces aumentaban mas y mas. Finalmente el auto misterioso se muestra, y deja en claro que por su forma se trata de un **Impreza**, pero no se nota de que modelo se trataba.

Dentro del auto, el velocímetro marcaba 120 Km./h, el tacómetro 8.000 R.P.M, una silueta se hacia presente, la cual era de un joven, pero al estar tan oscuro, no se podía identificar ninguno de sus rasgos faciales...

El Impreza llegaba a una curva, dentro de la cabina, el joven presionaba el freno y el embrague, bajaba a 2da, giraba el volante levemente hacia la izquierda e inmediatamente hacia la derecha de manera rápida, el auto hacia un espectacular derrape desde la entrada de la curva, mientras que este salía con mucha técnica de la curva, sin perder estabilidad ni la línea. Nuevamente este llega a otra curva y la toma con gran destreza...

El impreza salía de las curvas y comienza a acelerar en la recta, a la distancia se nota otro par de luces, las cuales muestran a un **FC3S** conducido por un joven de 21 años de edad. El joven tenia una expresión algo cansada en el rostro, mientras conducía tenia sintonizada una estación local. En eso el joven se fija que un auto venia por el otro carril en dirección contraria.

El joven se sorprende y presiona un botón, con lo cual las luces comienzan a cambiar haciendo señales, pero el Impreza pasa de largo y el joven solo puede decir una cosa

-Tan acelerado como siempre...- dijo el joven mientras veía al auto alejarse

Finalmente la escena muestra al Impreza alejarse rápidamente y perderse entre la noche...

_**Escuela secundaria prefectural, ciudad **__**de Haruna**_

En el techo de la escuela, habían varios jóvenes de entre 15 a 18 años, disfrutando su hora de almuerzo, pero lo que mas destacaba eran 3 chicos cuyas edades no pasaban de los 17 años, dos de ellos viendo cada uno un catalogo de autos en oferta y un tercero mas pequeño entre los dos

-Veamos...- mientras uno de ellos ve una revista -...El Silvia tiene buen aspecto...- dice el primero de derecha a izquierda, tenia 1.70 de estatura, tenia una complexión normal, el pelo era de color verde oscuro y su piel estaba un poco mas bronceada, vestía el típico uniforme de escuela secundaria (como el que sale en el animé que nos ocupa)

-Pero recuerda que con que sea bonito, no significa que sea rápido, yo elegiría un 180 SX- dijo el tercero de la izquierda, era mas alto que el anterior, media alrededor de 1.75, su aspecto y complexión era algo mas musculosa con respecto al anterior, sus ojos eran color café y su cabello era negro, también vestía el uniforme de la secundaria.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de autos aunque sea un segundo?- finalmente, el del medio, su altura no era mayor a 1.65, su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos de color azul marino, con notorias facciones europeas en su cara, su complexión era normal, vestía el mismo uniforme, y traía en su cuello un colgante con una cruz de plata.

-Es solo porque a ti no te dejan conducir los autos de tu casa, Alex...- dijo el castaño

-Exacto **Satoshi**, es lo mismo que pienso- dijo el peliverde

-Ya déjense de repetirme eso, pero es que es molesto de que lo único que hablen sean autos caros, ¡Seamos realistas!- dijo el pelirrojo

-Ya cálmate **Alex**, recuerda que somos tus amigos- mientras el peli verde le acerca la revista al pelirrojo

-¿Y bien?, ¿cual querrías tú?- ambos le preguntan a la vez, el pelirrojo solo veía el catalogo sin mucho interés aparente

-Bueno, creo que seria este...- y este les señala un FD3S

-Tienes buen gusto, pero esta muy lejos de nuestro alcance- decía el castaño

-Concuerdo con **Satoshi**, para tener un FD, tendríamos que trabajar duro durante todo un año- Keiichi (el peli verde)

-Bueno no se desanimen chicos, que por algo no existen los sueños- Alex (el pelirrojo), mientras les sonríe

-En eso tienes razón... aunque ¿Cuantos ahorros tenemos?- Satoshi (el castaño)

-¿Para que?- (Alex)

-¡Para ver si podemos comprar un auto entre los tres!, ¿eso?- (Keiichi)

-Si, eso... ¿Qué dicen?- (Satoshi)

-¿Cuanto tenemos cada uno?- (Alex)

-A ver... Yo tengo 60.000 ahorrados desde que empezamos a trabajar- (Keiichi)

-Yo tengo 45.000 de la navidad pasada- (Satoshi)

-Este... yo tengo 50.000 de mi cumpleaños ...- (Alex)

-De todas formas nos alcanzaría para un Silvia S13, pero solo uno entre los tres- Keiichi dijo con desanimo, en ese instante suena la campana

-Bueno, se acabo el descanso- dice Alex a momento de que los tres se mueven de su lugar y se retiran al salón de clases

_**En el salón**__** el profesor estaba anotando algo en la pizarra, mientras que los tres sentados en sus puestos aun estaban viendo que auto comprar con sus lamentables ahorros...**_

-¿Y que tan un 86? Está en barata, solo 30.000- decía Alex por lo bajo mostrando un Levin en el catalogo

-Mmmm... no me convence; habría que hacerle muchas mejoras para poder correr en la montaña- (Keiichi)

-Bueno, recuerda que Tsuchiya conduce un Trueno- (Satoshi)

-Si, preparado por TRD, que vale mucho más que todos nuestros ahorros por 10 años - (Keiichi)

-Mmmm... de todas formas no creo que podamos reunir tan rápido el dinero, creo que si yo trabajo duro en la estación, quizá tenga mi auto para fines de noviembre- (Alex)

-A propósito chicos, mañana es sábado y los corredores se reunirán en el monte... ¿Que dicen si vamos?- (Satoshi)

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene auto- (Alex)

-Bueno... le pediré prestado el SW20 a mi padre, ¿Entonces?- (Satoshi)

-Apoyo la idea de Satoshi- (Keiichi)

-Bueno... no tengo nada que hacer el fin de semana, ¿Que perdemos?- (Alex)

-Tomare eso como un sí- (Satoshi)

En ese momento el profesor se percata de los chicos y los interrumpe...

-Señores Krieger, Tachibana y Miyamoto, podrán hablar de automóviles en el recreo, pero no en mi clase-

Los tres chicos bajan las cabezas avergonzados mientras todos en el salón dan unas ligeras carcajadas...

_**Ya en la tarde...**_

-Nos vemos el sábado en la gasolinera- decía Satoshi a Alex y Keiichi, los tres anteriormente mencionados estaban a la salida de la escuela, las clases ya habían acabado, a lo cual Satoshi se va por un lado y Keiichi y Alex por otro

Mientras ambos caminaban

-Oye Alex, porque no le pides a tus padres uno de los autos para ir el sábado- (Keiichi)

-Mmm... no se si me prestaran alguno- (Alex)

-Vamos...¿Ni siquiera el S15?-

-...déjame ver, veré si puedo pedirle uno a mi padre, mañana en el trabajo te diré, ¿Pero porque lo dices si Satoshi nos va a llevar en el SW20 de su padre?...-

-Es poco probable que le presten el auto, así que con esto veremos si podemos estar seguros-

-Bien, pero no te desilusiones si no me prestan alguno, además de que mis habilidades de conducción son algo pésimas-

-Seguro...-con cierto sarcasmo –Entre nosotros, tienes mejores habilidades que Satoshi, y eso que el es bueno en los derrapes-

-No te creo mucho...- ve que un bus para en la esquina –Me tengo que ir... adiós!!!- y Alex se larga a correr a toda velocidad para agarrar el bus

El bus al que subió Alex llega hasta una pequeña agrupación de casas a la salida de la ciudad, la gran mayoría de estas eran casas estilo japonés de finales de la era Tokugawa, a excepción de la casa de Alex, es una casa estilo europeo (una villa para ser vas exactos), la cual tiene un jardín exterior lleno de flores y un par de árboles (un manzano y un cedro) y en una calzada en su exterior se ven 3 autos, un Impreza 22-B, un Silvia S15 y un Impreza GL 1.6; nuestro amigo estaba observando esos autos, pacientemente se acerca a el GL y se queda observándolo un rato, para posteriormente irse al interior de su casa

Cuando Alex entra a esta, va hacia la sala principal y ve que no hay nadie; así que decide ir a la cocina a comer algo

En ese instante una silueta aparece detrás suyo

-¡Boo!-

-Yaaaaaa!!!!!!- Alex salta del susto

-No creía que fueras tan cobarde- en ese instante Alex se da vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con la persona; esta era un chica de no mas de 19 años de edad, su altura era 1.74, algo mas alta que nuestro amigo, su cabello era de color azul claro moderadamente largo (detesto dar comparaciones, pero es aprox. del mismo largo de Naru de love hina), sus ojos eran de un color verde-agua, su cara tenia notorias facciones japonesas con unas menos relevantes europeas, su piel era mas clara que la de nuestro amigo; vestía un sencillo vestido de una pieza color blanco y un par de zapatos del mismo color, su expresión facial notaba satisfacción

-Te detesto, **Kira**- dijo Alex enojado

-Bueno no hay nada que hacerle- pasa por al lado de Alex y se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina –Papá y Mamá salieron a la capital, no llegaran sino hasta dentro de 3 semanas-

-¿Y porque me lo dices?-

-Porque se que te quieres llevar el Silvia el sábado, ¿O me equivoco?- Kira mostraba una mueca de burla

-Este...¿Si que hay de malo?, tengo licencia, no habrá ningún problema-

-Bueno, el problema es, que yo tengo que salir el sábado, y además... el Silvia es mío-

-Demonios, ¿Y el 22-B?-

-Lo vendrán a recoger mañana, Papá tiene que competir-

-Mas demonios...-

-Pero puedes llevarte el GL- dice Kira con cierto regocijo

-No gracias...- termina Alex, moderadamente frustrado, saca una manzana del refrigerador y se va de la cocina, mientras que Kira solo sonreía

-Me encanta hacerlo enojar-

_**Ya al **__**día sábado en la tarde, en una estación de servicio, la cual también es taller...**_

-¿Como que no te dejó?- (Keiichi)

-No me dejó, ella se lo iba a llevar- le respondía Alex a Keiichi, ambos trabajan en el mencionado lugar luego de la escuela

-Pero... ¿Entonces que haremos?- (Keiichi)

-¡¿Que satoshi no dijo que nos iba a llevar?!- (Alex)

-...cierto... pero aun no llega- dice Keiichi mirando su reloj -Las 11:30, ¡debió haber llegado hace media hora!-

-Hey chicos, ¿Que ocurre?- entre las rabietas de Keiichi y la tranquilidad de Alex, aparece un Joven de entre unos 20 a 21 años de edad, media 1.80, su piel era morena, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y sus facciones eran japonesas en su 100, vestía un pantalón de tela negro con una polera manga corta azul oscura, respondía al nombre de **Suichi**

-Nada, que Keiichi anda regañando por la perezocidad de Satoshi- se dirigía Alex al joven

-Es que Satoshi siempre es así, llega tarde cuando le decimos que lo haga temprano- refunfuñaba Keiichi

-Bueno... no hay nada que hacerle- terminado de decir esto un SW20 de color rojo entra al lugar -Atiendan chicos- dirigiéndose a Keiichi y Alex, ambos van a atender a esta persona

-¿Que desea?- preguntan ambos a la vez, a tiempo de que se abre la puerta del auto y ambos ven una cara muy conocida

-Tanque lleno por favor- dice el conductor que para su sorpresa era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Satoshi -Y no tarden mucho- terminó diciendo con sarcasmo

-...Llegas...tarde...- decía Keiichi con cara furiosa, Alex solo se reservaba a no decir nada aún

-Lo siento, es que tuve un par de problemas con mi padre para que me lo prestara-

-Bien... ¿La condición fue que le pusieras gasolina, como siempre?- (Alex)

-No... que le cambiara los neumáticos y que no le hiciera nada a la pintura- (Satoshi)

-¿Porque lo dices?- dice Keiichi ya mas calmado

-Recuerdan el mes pasado...- dice Satoshi, en ese instante Alex y Keiichi se ponen a pensar

_**Flashback**_

En el monte Haruna, una noche de primavera; un SW20 azul estaba derrapando por el monte llegando a la horquilla; se podía ver a un joven de pelo castaño al volante de esta maquina acompañado de otros dos, uno pelirrojo y otro peli verde

-¡Despacio!- decía Keiichi agarrándose al cinturón como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¡¡Voy despacio!!- Respondía Satoshi

-¡Pisa el freno ahora!- decía Alex que estaba en el asiento trasero del vehiculo

-¡Concéntrate mira el camino, nos acercamos a la curva!- (Keiichi)

-¡No me puedo concentrar si me están gritando todo el tiempo!- grita Satoshi, a tiempo de que gira la cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo, perdiendo la vista en el camino

-¡¡Cuidado!!- grita Alex

Finalmente el tortazo fue inevitable y el SW20 chocó contra la barrera de contención, rompiéndose en el acto una luz delantera y parte de la pintura de la puerta izquierda estaba raspada, en general el auto quedo como el de Shingo luego de la carrera contra Takumi; en ese instante los tres salen del auto y ven el daño hecho

-¡¡¡Mi papá va a matarme!!!- dice Satoshi horrorizado luego de ver el estado del auto

-Lo siento- decían Keiichi y Alex a la vez con las cabezas bajas

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Aaaaa... ahora me acuerdo- dice Alex levantando el dedo índice

-Bueno y ahora que saben prohibido decirme algo mientras conduzco en el monte, ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido- dicen ambos a la vez

-Así que irán al monte hoy- Suichi aparece desde dentro del taller y sorprende a los chicos

-Si, ¿Qué hay de malo?- dicen los tres a la vez

-No mucho- dice Suichi para posteriormente sentarse en el capó del SW20 –Quiero hacerles una propuesta- en ese momento los tres lo miran interesados

-¿Y cual será?- (Alex)

-Estoy buscando a nuevos miembros para el equipo, y el sábado comenzaremos con las "audiciones" de los candidatos, así que ¿Porque no van y muestran que pueden hacer?- (Suichi)

-No tenemos auto, a excepción de quien vez aquí- dice Keiichi apuntando a Satoshi

-De eso me encargo yo, convenceré a algunos miembros del equipo para que les presten sus autos para hoy-

-¡De acuerdo!, ¡Si me consiguen el auto yo entro!- Dice Keiichi animado y saltando de felicidad a lo Itsuki

-Bien ahora vuelvan a trabajar, saben que no les pagaré por estar todo el día hablando de autos mientras no atienden a nadie- terminó diciendo Suichi para posteriormente irse al interior del taller; mientras que los chicos meditaban la gran oportunidad que tenían

-¡Escucharon eso! ser miembros de los** Star Racers**,es una oportunidad en un millón- Satoshi estaba que explotaba de la alegría, Keiichi ya quería tener un auto para ser miembro oficial, pero Alex los miraba raros

-En serio no se porque se alegran tanto, es solo algo que dijo Suichi, además no le ayo mucha gracia a eso de correr en el monte- en ese instante ambos miraron a Alex completamente sorprendidos

-Estas loco Alex, ¿Quieres tomar un poco de gasolina o algo así?- decía Keiichi mientras ambos sujetaban a Alex y trataban de hacer lo mismo de Iketani e Itsuki con Takumi (Ya saben de que hablo; sino véanse el primer capitulo de Initial D otra vez)

-Es una completa locura que a alguien que es hijo de un corredor de **formula D**, nunca haya sentido la necesidad de pertenecer a una banda de corredores callejeros- decía Satoshi para luego soltar a Alex

-Bueno no hay nada que hacerle... aunque tu padre sea corredor de carreras, tu tampoco tienes que serlo- terminó diciendo Satoshi, en ese instante un auto cualquiera entra a la estación y los tres se ponen a trabajar de inmediato

_**Ya en la tarde, cerca de las 6:**__**30 PM**_

-¡Bien chicos, los pasaré a buscar por ahí de las 9:00!- dice Satoshi a Keiichi y Alex

-¡¡No nos lo perderíamos por nada!!- termina diciendo Keiichi a lo cual ambos se van

-Están muy animados por lo que dije- dice Suichi apareciendo por la puerta de la tienda de la estación

-Si, y yo mas que ellos; ¡Soy un buen corredor así que será muy fácil para mi entrar en el equipo y así convertirme en el mas rápido de Haruna!- dice Satoshi con sus aires de superioridad

-Bueno... no se si serás él mas rápido- (Suichi)

-¿Porque lo dices? ¿Acaso hay alguien mas rápido en el monte?- (Satoshi)

-Bueno... se de una persona en especial la cual todos decían que era la mas rápida del monte en descenso, aquella persona una vez le pudo ganar a un GT-R 34 con un 240SX en descenso-

-Es imposible que un 240SX le pueda ganar a un GT-R 34-

-O si existe mi amigo, incluso yo conozco a esa persona ya ella era parte del equipo hace tiempo-

-¿Pa-parte del equipo? ¿Y te refieres a esa persona como si fuera una chica?-

-Así es, era una chica; la conocían como la princesa de Haruna, era la mas rápida en el descenso; como dije ni un GT-R le pudo ganar nunca aquí, ni otros autos en otras cúspides-

-No te lo creo... una chica, ¿Una genio del derrape?- Satoshi estaba casi perplejo por lo que oía –Y bueno ¿Qué pasó?-

-Ella sufrió un accidente hace un año, por lo cual decidió retirarse de las carreras y llevar una vida normal como chica normal-

-¿Y que edad tenia? digo, debió tener por arriba de 30 años para poder tener una habilidad así-

-Nada de eso, tenia 16 cuando entro al equipo y ahora debe tener 19-

-Por mas que me lo digas, tu historia parece un fanfic escrito por algún fanático de Initial D-

-Créeme si quieres- a lo cual Suichi se va al interior para cerrar mientras que Satoshi va a tomar el SW20 para irse a casa

Pero Suichi da vuelta y le dice a este antes de que se valla –Oye, por cierto debes saber que aquella corredora tiene un hermano, el cual posee sus mismas habilidades, y que actualmente corre en el monte- Satoshi escuchó esto y se quedo perplejo una vez mas, seguido de esto arranco su auto y se fue

Mientras conducía, Satoshi meditaba lo que le dijo Suichi

-Mmm... una chica, una genio del derrape, y además tiene un hermano que posee una habilidad parecida; esto me esta asustando...pero ahora que lo pienso, no es tan descabellado-

_**Residencia Krieger**___

Mientras en la casa de Alex, estaba en su habitación tendido en su cama, meditando acerca de lo que había pasado últimamente y de la oportunidad que le habían ofrecido

-Ser un corredor callejero... no es una oportunidad que se de muy seguido... pero...- en ese instante vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca -... Las 8:45, mejor voy a la parada del bus- a lo cual se levanto de su cama, se cambio la ropa (se puso unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas blancas con toques rojos y una polera blanca) y se puso una chaqueta, ya que aunque fuera verano, aun hacía frió durante las noches, se disponía a salir cuando una figura en la puerta de su casa lo detuvo

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntaba Kira

-Si, hoy Suichi nos va hacer un tipo de prueba para ver si podemos estar en el equipo-

-Ese Suichi...nunca cambia- Kira se quedo pensativa y le dio el paso a Alex –Lo que hagas en la noche es cosa tuya, pero recuerda que te moleré a palos para que te despiertes temprano en la mañana-

-Lo se, no tienes que repetirlo...- Alex se disponía a ir a la parada de bus pero Kira tenia algo mas que decirle

-Oye idiota, te diré para que no digas que soy mala, mañana la tía Sakiko vendrá a cuidarnos por obligación de nuestros padres- a Alex esa noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría

-Tu no eres mala... eres odiosa...- dijo Alex para posteriormente irse diciendo unas cuantas maldiciones

-Y no te dije quien más iba a venir...- terminó diciendo Kira con una mueca de satisfacción en su cara

_**Cambiamos de escena**__** al monte Haruna**_

Los autos del Equipo local del monte, estaban ascendiendo por este a toda velocidad, en especial se veían varios autos como AE86, Silvia S13, un GT-R 32, un par de 240SX, un FC negro y un SW20, en el interior de estos últimos estaban, el líder del equipo, Suichi, junto a Alex en el FC, y Satoshi y Keiichi en el SW20, al llegar a la cima todos los miembros estaban juntos para ver a cada novato que quisiera entrar en el equipo

Suichi estaba con otros miembros del equipo observando los autos de cada nuevo aspirante, mientras que Alex y sus amigos estaban reunidos cerca del SW20

-Espero ser aceptado- decía Satoshi, el cual estaba muy nervioso (vestía unos Jeans de color gris junto a una chaqueta abierta de color azul, con una polera roja y un par de zapatillas negras)

-Ya cálmate, no vas a sacar nada poniéndote así- Keiichi intentaba bajarle el nerviosismo (vestía un sencillo pantalón de tela blanco y una polera verde con unas zapatillas de color negro)

-Keiichi tiene razón, veras como entras en el equipo de una, hora solo falta que muestres lo que sabes- Alex como siempre entre medio de ambos calmando a sus amigos (la vestimenta la explique antes)

Luego de decir esto, los miembros originales del equipo se dividen y van con los novatos; Suichi se acerca a los chicos y les habla

-Keiichi, Alex, llegue a un acuerdo con los chicos: Alex tú usarás mi FC, mientras que tú Keiichi el S13 verde, ¿que dicen?-

-Voy de inmediato- Keiichi va que salta al Silvia y se sube

-No creo que haya otro modo- Alex va con Suichi al FC y se sube

-¡Satoshi, trata de seguirnos el ritmo!- decía Suichi antes de subir al FC

_**Mien**__**tras a las afueras de la ciudad... Kira, se disponía a salir...**_

-Espero que no llegar muy tarde, la tía se pondrá furiosa si la hago esperar mucho tiempo- decía para si, cuando estaba a punto de subir al auto, el ruido de unos motores la interrumpen

(Insertar aquí el tema de los **Redsuns**, el que se escucha en el primer capi de initial D)

-Que demonios...- y se dispone a mirar –No puede ser- queda sin habla al ver los autos que pasan los cuales tienen una calcomanía muy familiar para ella –Ellos otra vez-

Los autos se dirigían hacia el monte eran MR2, 180SX, SW20 entre otros, entre estos autos destacaban un Toyota Celica GT-4 ST-205 plateado y un Toyota Celica GT-S rojo

Mientras en el monte, todos se disponían a largar (El FC y el Silvia estaban en posición para correr con los otros autos detrás de ellos), cuando ven unas luces que aumentaban mas y mas, cuando finalmente se mostraron los autos, todos en el equipo estaban sin habla por lo que veían

Cuando los autos pararon, los Celica abrieron sus puertas, del GT-S salió una Chica que no aparentaba mas de 19 años de edad (era de piel clara, tenia ojos color azul y su cabello era de color púrpura, su pelo era moderadamente largo amarrado en dos coletas, su vestimenta era un falda color azul oscuro, y una polera roja manga corta además de unas sandalias color crema), mientras que en el GT-4 salió un Joven que tenia aprox. unos 21 años de edad (la piel era parecida a la de la chica, solo que un poco mas morena, tenia ojos color verde, su cabello era corto y de color castaño oscuro, vestía un pantalón de tela café claro con una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul encima de esta, además de unas zapatillas color blanco con líneas azules), en eso la chica se dispuso a hablar frente a todos

-¡Somos los **Akagi Schwarz Riders**, y hemos venido por la revancha!-

_**Fin del capitulo 1...**_


	2. Declaración de revancha

**Capitulo 2**

**Declaración de Revancha**

_**(Opening: On the Speeeeedway)**_

-¡Somos los Akagi Schwarz Riders, y Hemos venido por la revancha!-

Suichi y los demás miembros del equipo estaban mas que perplejos, los mejores de Akagi habían regresado a retar a los mejores de Haruna; entre todo el asombro, Suichi salió del FC y se dirigió a sus rivales

-¿Eso es lo que los trae aquí nuevamente?- dijo Suichi, la chica se sintió ofendida, mientras que el chico respondió a esa pregunta con una expresión seria en su rostro

-¿Aceptas el desafío o no?- el joven le contesto

Suichi miró a su alrededor, todos los pilotos de Haruna esperaban expectantes sus palabras ,no por algo él era el líder del equipo

-Aceptamos ,¿Te parece el sábado que viene?-

-Me parece bien, hoy quiero ver que tanto han mejorado-

-De acuerdo, ¡todos prepárense!- tras la orden de Suichi todos comienzan a entrar a sus autos y parten, primero los Schwarz Riders, seguidos por los Star Racers; el chico se acerca a Suichi y Alex para decirles algo

-Vamos a charlar a otro lado- posteriormente la chica se sube a su auto, y el chico al suyo, Suichi toma su lugar en el asiento del copiloto, y Alex el suyo como conductor; Keiichi se baja del S13 y va con Satoshi que aún no había largado, disponiéndose a seguir al resto en el SW20

Cambió de escena...

Mientras los corredores de ambos equipos peleaban sin cesar en el monte, 3 autos, 3 chicos y una chica estaban en un lugar donde podían observarlos con mas detenimiento (nota: el mismo lugar donde estaban los hnos. Takahashi en el primer capitulo), la chica estaba viendo a los autos que estaban corriendo cuesta abajo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hablaban los jóvenes

-Y bien **Kentaro**, ¿Qué cosa te hizo venir aquí? Sinceramente no creo que fuera una revancha...- Suichi se dirigía al conductor del GT-4, el cual lo miraba fijamente en señal de desafío

-A decir verdad, no es solo eso; veras, desde que tú y la princesa nos derrotaron hace tres años en subida y bajada respectivamente, nuestra leyenda se destruyó-

-...Y vienen para tratar de reconstruirla desde sus ruinas y comenzaran por el lugar que los vio caer, ¿Me equivoco?- Suichi había dado en el clavo, la cara de Kentaro mostró una sonrisa

-Para nada...- dice Kentaro, en eso ve al chico que estaba al lado de Suichi y le habla en tono fuerte -...oye tú, ¿cual es tu nombre?- en eso Alex se queda algo asustado, la chica se da vuelta y mira con detenimiento e interés al aludido

-Mi nombre... este, es Alex- este logra decir, Kentaro se acerca a verlo y lo mira analizándolo

-Mmm... un nombre un poco raro para un japonés; pero...- se dirige a Suichi -tengo que decir que tus amigos Suichi son bien raros- posteriormente se aleja y se dirige a su GT-4 –Te propongo que tengamos una carrera amistosa- Suichi miró interesado a Kentaro

-¿Subida o bajada?-

-Ambas- a lo cual se sube al GT-4 y lo arranca para colocarlo en posición

-Bien- inclina su cabeza a Alex –Te pasaré a buscar después, tengo algo pendiente que hacer- acto seguido se sube a su FC, Alex se sale del camino y el auto va al camino seguido del GT-4

Los que quedan ahí solo son: la chica del GT-S y nuestro amigo pelirrojo, es eso este se apoya en uno de los postes de luz que estaban cerca, algo frustrado

-Hump... esta es una de las razones por la que no quería venir- en eso la chica se acerca a él para hablarle

-Disculpa a Kentaro, es muy testarudo y además un idiota cuando se trata de autos- la chica captó la atención de Alex

-Te entiendo, yo tengo una hermana que tiene un actitud peor- a lo cual la chica suelta una pequeña carcajada por lo dicho por este

-Eres divertido, soy **Sakura**, hermana de Kentaro, mucho gusto-

-Bueno, como escuchaste, soy Alexander, pero todos me dicen Alex, el gusto es mío- en eso él le extiende su mano, a lo cual la chica le responde en un apretón de manos

-Bueno, se que no sacas nada con estar aquí, así que... ¿Qué dices si vamos a dar una vuelta los dos?- Alex se alborotó por dentro al escuchar esto

-Se..seguro...¿porque no?- alcanzó a decir mientras tartamudeaba

La chica se sube a su auto, mientras el chico solo pensaba en lo que le estaba pasando

-'Bien Alex, cálmate y estarás bien...'- mientras subía al auto de ella y se sentaba –'Solo es una chica atractiva, no es nada del otro mundo'- termino de pensar mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

-Agarrate, esto será un poco agitado- dijo la chica, en eso el auto arranca muy rápido hacia la cima

El GT-4 y el FC estaban batiéndose a duelo, en la ultima curva a la salida de la horquilla ambos hacen un derrape dual por inercia, a lo cual todos se quedan pasmados por tal maniobra. En eso se fijan en la línea de meta, que un cono esta colocado en medio del camino, a lo cual ambos conductores sabían lo que venia, en FC pasó por adentro al GT-4 y se posicionó a su lado, a lo cual todos se sorprendieron. Ambos conductores comenzaron a acelerar como condenados, a lo cual todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar salieron inmediatamente. Al momento de llegar al cono, el FC comenzó a derrapar y el GT-4 hizo lo mismo, ambos autos giraron alrededor del cono con gran destreza de no chocar entre ellos (algo así como Keisuke y Pie de Dios). Finalmente el GT-4 salió primero a gran velocidad siendo seguido por el FC...

Luego de esa traumatízante escena, los autos se encontraron nuevamente en posición uno al lado del otro, y así comenzó nuevamente otra batalla, pero hacia la cima a toda velocidad.

Mientras en la cima... Alex estaba sentado en el asfalto, apoyando su espalda en el GT-S, tratando de retomar el aire; en la cima del monte estaban: las furgonetas de ambos equipos, corredores rivales hablando y varios otros mas viendo los autos y cambiando llantas; Sakura estaba cerca de Alex y lo veía muy preocupada

-Perdóname por favor, no sabia que te agitabas tanto- Sakura se sentó al lado del chico

-No...te...disculpes...- terminó de recuperar el aire -...fui yo quien no te dijo nada- Alex miró a Sakura, esta solo trataba de no hacer contacto visual con él

-Esta bien, pero ¿Tanto miedo te da estar de copiloto?-

-Si ...bueno, será porque he tenido malas experiencias- este le sonrío a la chica –No te lo diré, porque podrías confundirte- en eso la cara de Sakura se enrojeció un poco, mientras que Alex se levantaba y veía a todos los corredores de ambos equipos que estaban en la cima –Es extraño- decía Alex, Sakura se levantó y lo miró confundida

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Creía que los equipos rivales debían ser lo que son, rivales; pero los veo como si todos fueran amigos-

-Te entiendo, al principió creía lo mismo; no entendía los planes de mi hermano: crear un equipo que pudiera desafiar a los mejores corredores de la región, y crear marcas imbatibles que a otros les tomaría años lograr; pero con el tiempo, vi que lo que él quería no era eso-

-¿No era eso?, ¿Entonces que era?-

-Amistad- Alex miró con duda a Sakura –eso es lo que él quiere, ahora veo que su plan se esta logrando, y ellos- señalando a todos los corredores de ambos equipos –son el mejor ejemplo del plan de mi hermano-

-¡Vaya!, nunca lo vi así; yo creía que ustedes eran como los Redsuns, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es tan así- al terminar de decir esto, dos pares de luces aparecen por el camino del monte y se acercaban mas y mas

En eso uno de los corredores grita -¡Ya regresaron!- la sorpresa era que el GT-4 y el FC habían llegado a la cima, el GT-4 con ligera ventaja sobre el FC; ambos autos paran y los conductores salen de estos; mas atrás llegaban una media docena de autos mas, entre ellos un SW20 rojo, todos los presentes se acercan a los pilotos y les pasaban unas bebidas

-Han mejorado bastante- le decía Kentaro a Suichi –Esperare ansioso el momento de nuestra revancha-

En eso Suichi responde –Que así sea, los Star Racers defenderemos nuestro hogar con nuestra vida- al terminar de decir esto, ambos rivales se echan a reír mientras que todos los presentes se emocionaban

Pasaron un par de horas de parloteo incesante y carreras en bajada entre los miembros de ambos equipos, hasta que llego la hora de irse; Suichi llevaba a Alex en el FC, seguido de Satoshi y Keiichi en el SW20 atrás de ellos; entre la calma, Alex salta con una pregunta hacia Suichi

-Eeemmm... Suichi, ¿De verdad es tan divertido ser corredor?-

-Oye, ¿Qué preguntas son esas?, claro que lo es; dime ¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación cuando escuchas el rugido de un motor?-

-¿Que tipo de sensación?-

-Una sensación que no se puede explicar con palabras, algo que te dice que has nacido para correr, algo que no se ve, solo se siente- Alex miraba confundido como Suichi le explicaba

-De verdad nunca he tenido una sensación así, aunque...- Alex no dijo nada mas y el resto del viaje continúo en silencio total

_**En otro lugar de la Región...**_

-Esta debe ser- Kira en su S15, paraba en frente de una casa, en cuyo exterior la esperaban tres mujeres, una mujer de aprox. unos 40 años de edad, y dos chicas de no mas de 17 años cada una (ambas chicas tenían de vestimenta pantalones de tela, chalecos y zapatillas; la diferencia era de que una era peli naranja y la otra peli rosa; la mujer también tenia una vestimenta parecida, solo que su cabello era de color purpura claro), junto a ellas habían varios bolsos de equipaje y mochilas, Kira salio del auto y se sorprendió al ver esto

-Tía, ¿Porque los bolsos?- La mujer solo miró extrañada

-Perdóname Kira, pero ¿Tu madre no te lo dijo?- en eso Kira tuvo una idea de lo que pasaba

-¿Acaso ustedes...?- la Mujer solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza –Bien, entiendo; ayúdenme a llevar las cosas al auto y nos vamos- a lo cual las chicas tomaron un bolso cada una y lo echaron dentro del maletero que estaba abierto

Un rato mas tarde, luego de que todas subieran al auto...

-Tía, se que es una difícil situación la suya, y espero que pueda solucionarla pronto- le decía Kira a la mujer

-Se que lo solucionare, y mis hijas y yo podremos volver a nuestra vida de antes, pero tengo que decir que cuando nos paso eso a nosotras, tus padres fueron los primeros en ayudarnos- la mujer tenia una expresión algo triste en su rostro, Kira lo notó

-Cálmese tía, ahora esta en buenas manos- la mujer se calmó por lo que Kira dijo y se volteó a ver a sus hijas que estaban durmiendo tranquilamente

-Gracias, espero que todo este bien desde hora en adelante-

El resto del viaje fue calmado para ellas...

_**U**__**n par de horas mas tarde en la cima del monte...**_

-No veo el GT-4 de Kentaro por ningún lado- decía uno de los integrantes del equipo, varios integrantes del equipo de Akagi se habían quedado a practicar un poco mas en el monte, entre ellos Sakura, la hermana de Kentaro, en su GT-S

-Mi hermano y los demás se fueron hace un rato, somos los únicos que quedamos aquí- decía Sakura apoyada en su GT-S, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del auto -¿Qué hora es?-

-Cerca de las 3:30- decía una chica que estaba por entrar a su S13

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo Sakura, posteriormente todos largaron siguiendo al GT-S en la bajada

Luego de que Sakura en su GT-S pasara unas curvas, miró su retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista al resto de su equipo

-Mejor reduzco la velocidad para que me alcancen, ellos aun son unos novatos- en eso suelta ligeramente el pedal del acelerador y el auto comienza a reducir su velocidad

Posteriormente, ella vio su espejo retrovisor nuevamente, y observo que unas luces salían de la curva a gran velocidad

_**(Insertar canción: No one sleep in Tokyo)**_

-Por fin se muestran- en eso vio que las luces se acercaban al auto cada vez mas rápido, cuando este estuvo a la suficiente distancia, Sakura se alarmó

-Ese no es de nuestro equipo- mientras veía al vehiculo por el retrovisor -¿Será un 22-B o un Altezza?- mientras veía que el auto no se le despegaba

-¡Tu lo pediste!- dijo con ira –Desaparecerás de mi espejo luego de que pase esa curva- en eso pisa el acelerador a fondo y se prepara para entrar a la curva, aun seguida del auto misterioso; ella freno y se preparó para derrapar en la curva, con la confianza de perder al auto misterioso luego de pasarla, cuando ambos autos derraparon y estuvieron puerta con puerta, Sakura se estremeció por lo que vio

-¿!Un Impreza GL!?- dijo con furia –¡Imposible!, ¡De ninguna manera!- mientras salía de la curva con gran velocidad y tomaba ventaja separándose del GL hasta entrar en otra curva

Nuevamente ella se preparó para entrar a la curva, pero para su sorpresa el GL emulaba sus movimientos con gran perfección y tomaba las curvas como un profesional; luego de pasar 4 curvas, ella aun no se podía sacar al GL de su retrovisor

-¡Es humillante que mi GT-S sea seguido de cerca por un auto de mas de 8 años; ¡acaso será algún tipo de broma o una pesadilla?- se decía mientras pasaba otra curva –¡Demonios!, ¡No seré vencida de nuevo aquí!, ¡Soy la corredora mas rápida de Akagi!- mientras disminuía la velocidad al ver una curva

En eso el GL la pasa por el interior sin bajar la velocidad, ella se queda perpleja por lo que ve

-¿Pero ese tipo no sabe que hay allí delante?; luego de esa curva suave a la derecha, hay una curva fuerte a la izquierda; sino frena, acabara en el fondo del barranco- en eso ve que las ruedas del GL empezaban a resbalar, en eso ella pisa el freno rápidamente

-¡Como pensaba, va muy rápido, no alcanzara a frenar a tiempo!- exclamaba Sakura con temor

En eso las Ruedas delanteras del GL dan vuelta hacia el lado contrario y el auto retoma su estabilidad y toma la curva con gran precisión

-¿Como demonios...?- en eso Sakura se queda perpleja por lo que pasa y solo dice tres palabras -¿Derrape... por inercia? -

Se observo como el GL tomaba la curva con gran precisión mientras la piloto del GT-S estaba perpleja por lo que vio. En el monte solo se escucho el sonido de los neumáticos rechinando y nada mas, todo lo demás se lo tragó el silenció de la noche.

_**Fin del capitulo 2**___


	3. Los especilistas de Haruna

**Capitulo 3**

**Los**** especialistas de Haruna **

_**(Opening: On the Speeeeedway)**_

-¿Como demonios?- mientras Sakura en su GT-S veía como el GL tomaba la curva con gran destreza, entre la impresión, ella alcanzó a pisar el freno y tratar de no chocar contra la barrera de contención

Un rato después, el GT-S estaba completamente detenido en medio de la carretera, Sakura estaba apoyando su cabeza en el volante, mientras levantaba la mirada y veía como el GL se alejaba a gran velocidad, luego bajó su cabeza nuevamente

-No puedo creerlo- se decía a si misma con tono de resignación –Acaso... ¿Acabo de ver el fantasma de un corredor que murió aquí?- -Su primer maniobra fue para conseguir el ángulo perfecto para entrar a esa curva a la izquierda; fue un derrape perfecto, solo había visto esa técnica una vez... y fue de **ella**- al momento escucho el ruido de unos motores que la sacaron de sus vacilaciones, así que abrió la puerta de su auto y salió para encontrarse con los miembros restantes del equipo, que salían de sus autos completamente asombrados

-Señorita Sakura, ¿Vio usted a ese auto?- decía uno de ellos

-Increíble que fuera un GL- decía una chica de la misma edad de Sakura

-Si, es verdad- mientras miraba hacia donde se fue el GL –'Mi orgullo esta destrozado, mi GT-S preparado para montaña, fue vencido por un auto con 8 años de encima; ¿Qué demonios era ese GL?'-

_Cambio de escen__a _(Día domingo)

En la agrupación de casas que se localizaban fuera de la ciudad, una casa victoriana europea destacaba, en la cual un chico estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto.

Era Alex, el cual a pesar de la hora (pasadas la 1:00 PM), aun roncaba como un oso en invierno; de un momento a otro, una persona entra con mucho cuidado a su habitación, y se acerca a él; esta toma la nariz del chico con sus manos, y le corta la respiración; al ver la molestia de no poder respirar, el chico se despierta de golpe y mira hacia la persona, la cual era una chica, esta solo podía decir una cosa...

-Que bueno que despertaste- decía la chica con una gran sonrisa (su altura no era mas de 1.65, tenia ojos color azul y cabello rosa amarrado de la misma forma de Mutsumi (de Love Hina), su vestimenta era una polera de color celeste y un pantalón de tela blanco, tenia en su cuello una cadena de plata con la figura del Ying-Yang), en ese momento Alex queda mirando a la chica con completo asombro...

-¿Hikari?... ¿Cómo demonios...?- no alcanzó a terminar cuando la chica le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que maldigas- acto seguido, ella se aleja hacia la puerta de la habitación y sale

-Debió haber venido con la tía- mira el reloj de su mesa de noche –Las 13:30; mejor me levanto-

Alex se dio una ducha y se vistió con su tenida habitual (la del capitulo 1, con excepción de la chaqueta); luego bajó a la sala y vio como Kira estaba con Hikari y otra chica conversando

-¡Vaya! despertaste bello durmiente- Kira se burlaba al ver a Alex

-¡Cállate; no me molestes! A propósito...- mira a la chica al lado de Hikari; ella era mas o menos de la misma edad de Alex, su cabello era largo y pelirrojo, su piel estaba un poco mas bronceada que la de Hikari, sus ojos eran de un color azul verdoso, vestía un Jean azul y una polera color rosa oscuro -¿Kasumi?; 'santo cielo, no puede ser'- en eso Kira se levanta y le dice a este al oído

-Mira idiota, será mejor que no digas nada, nuestros padres te lo explicaran mejor- luego de decir eso, Kira se alejó hacia las chicas

Alex solo pensaba –'Mi vida es un suplicio'- luego se va hacia la puerta que da a la calle y toma un par de llaves en un colgador

-¿Adonde vas?- (Kira)

-A trabajar, hoy comienzo temprano, y mientras mas temprano, mejor para mi- decía este viendo concierto odio a Kira

-¿Mejor para ti en que sentido?- saltó Kasumi con su pregunta, Alex solo dijo una cosa

-En alejarme de todas- salió por la puerta de la sala y luego se fue hacia la parada de bus frente a su casa para tomar el bus hacia la ciudad

Dentro de la casa...

-Kasumi, ¿Me ayudaras?- (Kira)

–Por supuesto, crees que no me gusta molestarlo- decía con sonrisa maléfica, en eso Hikari interrumpe

-No creo que deban molestarlo...- decía algo preocupada

-A sí; ¿Porque?- preguntaban Kira y Kasumi inclinándose en dirección a Hikari con curiosidad

-Este... por nada- esta sintió miedo en ese instante y se reservó lo que iba a decir

-¡Chicas, a comer!- decía la señora Sakiko desde la cocina, entonces Kasumi y Kira se fueron rápidamente mientras Hikari se levantó con calma y las siguió

_**Cambió de escena**_

En la gasolinera...

-¿Que cosa?- decía Satoshi; Alex, Keiichi y él estaban con su uniforme de trabajo, tomando un receso en la parte interior del lugar

-Tal como lo oyes; mis primas vinieron- dijo Alex, eso pone a Satoshi muy feliz, Keiichi solo miraba la cara de ridículo que este tenia

-Aaaaaaaa...- decía con cara de tonto –Kasumi, mi linda Kasumi...- sus ojos estaban con estrellas y se puso a imaginar cosas que no explicaré; Alex y Keiichi lo miraban con cara de "A este no lo conozco"

-Ya, ya ustedes tres- Suichi había entrado hacia el lugar –Dejen lo que estaban haciendo y pónganse a trabajar-

-¡De inmediato!- dicen Keiichi y Alex –¡Vamos Satoshi!- decía Keiichi mientras lo arrastraba hacia afuera

Suichi estaba mirando a Alex, Keiichi y Satoshi por la ventana, mientras los primeros trataban de poner en razón al tercero zamarreándolo con fuerza; Suichi solo se limitó a sacar un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta

-Y ellos son los próximos tres mejores- mientras iba hacia donde los chicos ya que agarraron una de las mangueras de combustibles de las bombas y habían comenzado a ahorcar a Satoshi para que entrara en razón

_**Un rato mas tarde...**_

-Así que te quedaras un rato... que lastima, quería que fuéramos los tres al karaoke- Keiichi y Satoshi estaban con sus ropas habituales, saliendo del lugar; Alex aun estaba con su ropa de trabajo puesta

-Si... es que tengo que terminar de ponerle unos neumáticos a un auto que vinieron a dejar hoy, además Suichi se fue temprano así que voy a cerrar yo- (Alex)

-Bueno... nos vemos el lunes- dijo Keiichi, a lo cual, él y Satoshi se fueron; Alex solo miraba el auto (un Mercedes Benz) y pensaba en el trabajo que le quedaba

-Bien, a trabajar- se dijo a si mismo

Pasó aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, cuando un auto entró al lugar; no era normal ver un auto a estas horas entrando a la gasolinera, Alex se dio cuenta y fue a atenderlo

-Lo siento, pero ya cerramos- mientras se acercaba al auto, el cual llamo su atención ya que era un GT-S rojo que el conocía muy bien, en eso bajan la ventanilla del auto y su conductor se deja ver

-Perdón, pero podría hacer un excepción por favor- dijo la conductora, la cual mira al chico y se sorprende -¿Alex?-

-¿Sakura?- dice Alex, totalmente sorprendido

-¿Tú trabajas aquí?- (Sakura)

-Si, ¿Que hay de malo?- (Alex)

Unos minutos después, el auto de Sakura esta cargando combustible, mientras ella y Alex están en la parte interna del taller, ella viendo como él le cambia los neumáticos al auto

-Dime Alex...- este se voltea a ver a Sakura, la cual está sentada en unas ruedas viendolo –¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?- este terminó de ponerle otra rueda al auto y le prestó atención

-Desde los 15 años-

-¿Trabajas desde esa edad?- (Sakura)

-Si, mis amigos y yo trabajamos desde ese entonces, fue una suerte tener este trabajo-

-¿Cuánto trabajan?; quiero decir, no deben trabajar tanto ya que son jóvenes, ¿no?-

-Nada de eso, semana completa, 5 o 6 días de trabajo- eso hizo que Sakura se sorprendiera

-¿Tanto?, ¿Y cuanto te pagan?-

-120K al mes; no es mucho pero me sirve para todo el mes- Alex decía con toda calma mientras iba a buscar la ultima rueda

-Sabes...- dijo Sakura, Alex miro interesado a la chica –Yo nunca he sabido como es trabajar- Sakura entonces vio como Alex dejaba de prestarle atención y terminaba con su trabajo; esta solo podía ver lo mucho que él se esforzaba

_Minutos después_ (aprox. las 8:35 PM)

Alex, con ayuda de Sakura, terminaban de cerrar el lugar, este estaba vestido con su tenida usual

-Bien...- mientras se dirigía a Sakura que entraba a su GT-S -Gracias por ayudarme- este le decía mostrando una sonrisa, ella en ese momento se sonrojo levemente –Nos vemos- decía Alex mientras se iba del lugar caminando; Sakura saco la voz y le dirigió la palabra

-E...espera... –Alex se dio la vuelta y la miró –¿Quieres que te valla a dejar a tu casa?- dijo Sakura, Alex solo le mostró una sonrisa amigable

-Gracias, de verdad lo apreciaría- dijo este y se dirigió al GT-S

Minutos después en las afueras de la ciudad; Sakura trataba de no ponerse nerviosa, mientras Alex estaba completamente calmado

-Oye, Alex...- dijo Sakura para tratar de abrir una conversación –¿Tú sabes algo de un fantasma que hay en el monte?- Alex miró extrañado a Sakura

-¿Un fantasma?- (Alex)

-Si, uno de un corredor en un Impreza GL- (Sakura)

-¿Un GL?, de verdad nunca había escuchado algo así- Sakura se queda mirando a Alex impresionada

-Bueno, perdona si no sabias- mientras se acercan a la agrupación de casas donde vive el chico

-Detente, aquí es donde vivo- Sakura le hace caso y se detiene cerca de una parada de bus; Alex se saca el cinturón de seguridad y sale del auto. Posteriormente se dirige a la ventana de Sakura –Muchas gracias, creo que si no te hubieras tomado la molestia de llevarme, tendría que haber caminado- Sakura un vez mas, solo evito verlo a la cara

-Si... bueno... nos vemos- a lo cual ella sube la ventanilla y arranca el auto hacia la ciudad a toda velocidad

-Bien, será cosa de llegar a la casa y enfrentarme a esos demonios- decía Alex para si mismo

Este caminó una cuadra desde la parada del autobús hasta su casa, al llegar veía como Hikari estaba fuera de la casa, como si estuviera esperando a alguien

-¿Hikari?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dice Alex, en eso la chica reacciona y ve a este con cierto aire de preocupación

-A... Alex, que bueno que llegas- le dice la chica, acercándose a él

-Si... bueno... ¿Que haces tu aquí parada afuera a estas horas?- (Alex)

-Te esperaba- le responde Hikari, esto asombra a Alex

-¿Me esperabas?- la chica solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –Bien, vamos adentro- y Alex se fue seguido de la chica hacia el interior de la casa

-¿Porque me esperabas?- dijo Alex luego de cerrar la puerta, Hikari solo lo vio con una gran sonrisa

-Porque me preocupaba por que era muy tarde y aun no llegabas- en eso en la cara de Alex aparece un pequeño sonrojo que hace que desvíe la mirada hacia otro lado

-Eeemmm... este yo... no se que decir- decía Alex aun avergonzado –Oye, ¿donde esta Kira?-

-Ella fue con mi madre y Kasumi a comprar algunas cosas a la ciudad- ella dice, mientras Alex la ve con curiosidad

-Entonces estamos...- no alcanzó a terminar cuando su estomago hizo un leve gruñido, denotando que tenia hambre, Hikari soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Vamos a la cocina, te calentaré la cena- en eso Hikari va hacia la cocina seguida de un pensativo Alex

-'Esto parece un sueño, ¿no?; hasta hace unos años Hikari ni me dirigía mucho la palabra y ahora, me habla como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo'- se detiene y toma un lugar junto a la mesa

Hikari estaba calentando en la estufa a gas, una olla que según por el olor que podía captar Alex, era sopa de Miso, además ella sacaba un tazón donde ponía una generosa cantidad de arroz blanco, y en otro plato mas pequeño pone un poco de ensalada; Alex solo podía mirar perplejo por como Hikari le preparaba la cena manteniendo ella una mirada feliz en lo que hacia

-'Si, definitivamente estoy soñando'- decía para si mismo

_**Cambio de escena **_**(Mt. Haruna)**

En el monte, en el cual apostados a los lados de la carretera, habían varias personas que disfrutaban de las carreras en descenso, ellos veían como el GT-S rojo del equipo de Akagi estaba derrapando en ese lugar, muchos se impresionaban con la destreza que tenia la gran corredora, mientras ella solo podía pensar en un cosa

-'¡Vamos fantasma de Haruna, aparece!; tu eres mi único rival aquí. No me interesan los **Star Racers** ni la carrera de revancha; solo quiero derrotarte para recuperar mi orgullo'- decía mientras pasaba una curva a escasos centímetros de tocar el barandal, haciendo que muchos se asustaran por tan feroz maniobra -¡Aparece, fantasma de Haruna!- grita ella con ira

_**Cambio de escena (Al otro día, en la secundaria de la ciudad)**_

-¿Saben que chicos?- decía Satoshi; los tres estaban en el techo de la secundaria hablando durante el almuerzo, Alex y Keiichi con un catalogo de autos cada uno mientras Satoshi sostenía una foto

-¿Qué?- decían Alex y Keiichi a la vez, bajando las revistas

-Creo que voy a tener que tomar los cursos de verano- dice Satoshi, eso no inmuta la expresión de los otros dos

-No me lo digas... reprobaste matemáticas- decía Keiichi

-Pues... si- (Satoshi) –Aunque tengo un raro presentimiento que los tres nos veremos en el curso de verano-

-Jajaja... sueña mente floja- se burlaba Keiichi, en eso Alex interrumpe

-Chicos... podría preguntarles algo- dice Alex, en eso Keiichi y Satoshi le prestan atención –Saben... hace tiempo una chica estaba algo enemistada conmigo y...- Keiichi interrumpió

-Y quieres saber como le puedes agradar de nuevo ¿No?- eso hace que la cara de Alex se ponga muy roja y baje la mirada

-N...no es eso, me dejas terminar por favor- Keiichi solo asintió con la cabeza -Bueno como les decía hace tiempo una chica no me hablaba, pero hasta ayer ella me habló de nuevo como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que provocó que no me hablara, ¿Me entiendo?- Keiichi y Satoshi asintieron muy sorprendidos

-¿Y quien es la chica?- (Satoshi)

-Bueno... ¿como decirlo?...- mientras Satoshi tomaba un poco de bebida de su botella-...es mi prima, Hikari- eso pone a Keiichi y Satoshi tan sorprendidos, que el primero rompe el catalogo y el segundo escupe toda l bebida que tenia en la boca, ya que ellos conocían a la perfección el altercado que Hikari y Alex habían tenido hace años

-¡¿En serio ella de nuevo te dirige la palabra?!- (Satoshi)

-Por lo que yo me acuerdo, cuando tu hiciste eso que la enojo bastante contigo, ella se enfureció tanto que te golpeo y casi nos golpea a nosotros también- (Keiichi)

-Si, no me recuerden esa mala parte de mi vida- termino diciendo Alex, en eso suena la campana que indica el fin del descanso

Mas tarde, a las afueras de la escuela

-¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!- Satoshi se despedía de Alex y Keiichi, estos le respondían el saludo de la misma forma

Ya unos minutos mas tarde...

-Oye Alex- Keiichi captó la atención del aludido –¿Como fue eso que Hikari se dignó a dirigirte la palabra luego de tanto tiempo?- Alex se pone a recordar lo acontecido el domingo

-No tengo idea, solo ocurrió así: el domingo en la mañana ella fue a despertarme a mi habitación con una gran sonrisa, luego en la tarde llegué a casa, casi a las 9:00 PM, ella estaba afuera de la casa esperándome, y después ella me sirvió la cena- termino de decir Alex, en eso a Keiichi se le vino una loca idea a la cabeza

-Puede que ella aya echo una apuesta con alguien- (Keiichi)

-No, no, muy descabellado; es que ella tenia una expresión preocupada cuando la vi fuera de la casa, y luego una muy feliz cuando ella me estaba haciendo la cena- Keiichi un vez mas se puso a pensar en lo que sucedía

-Lo siento amigo, pero no tengo ninguna respuesta para ello, 'Aunque si tengo una muy loca pero no te la diré'; pasando a otro tema, ¿Sabias que la Hermana del líder de los **Schwarz Riders** ha estado entrenando en el monte los últimos días?- eso captó la atención de Alex

-¿Entrenando en Haruna todos estos días?; de verdad no me lo creo- (Alex)

-Bien, era solo un dato para romper el otro tema- en eso ellos se acercan a una parada de autobús

-Bien Keiichi, el bus pasará en unos segundos, así que nos vemos mañana- (Alex)

-Si amigo, nos vemos mañana- Keiichi cruza hacia el otro lado de la calle mientras Alex espera el bus

_**Un rato mas tarde, en la agrupación de casas...**_

El timbre de la casa victoriana sonaba continuamente, una frustrada Kira se dispone a ir a abrir la puerta

-Ese idiota, seguramente se le volvieron a quedar las llaves aquí- en eso abre la puerta y para su sorpresa era Suichi

-Kira, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- (Suichi)

_Unos minutos __después_

Kira encendía un cigarrillo, ella y Suichi estaban sentados en unos sofás en la sala de la casa hablando

-¿Quieres que corra de nuevo contra Sakura?- ella estaba sorprendida por lo que oyó

-Así es, ella no se detendrá hasta tener esa revancha contigo- Kira miró a Suichi una vez mas y su respuesta salio a flote

-No- (Kira)

-¿Que?- Suichi estaba completamente perplejo por lo que escuchaba –¿Pe..pero, porque?-

-Recuérdalo, yo ya me retiré del equipo; además creo que ella tiene a otra persona a quien derrotar- Kira nuevamente pone a Suichi en duda

-¿A quien?, podría preguntar-

-A quien mas va ser...- Suichi inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba

-No me digas que...- Suichi no alcanzó a terminar, cuando Kira respondió con un "Si" –Entiendo... entonces el rumor es verdad, creo que tendremos que preguntarle a él... **el nuevo especialista de Haruna**-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda, él no lo hará así de fácil y sin rechistar; él siempre quiere saber que podría ganar con eso- (Kira)

-Por eso es que "tú" lo convencerás- (Suichi)

-...Es el sábado, verdad...- (Kira)

-Si, el sábado; primero será la subida a las 10:00 PM y la bajada a las 11:30 PM-

-Hmmm...- dijo Kira, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero –Entonces lo convenceré desde mañana hasta el sábado, quizá un poco antes-

-Gracias, **Princesa**- Kira tomo eso como un halago, mientras que Suichi se retiraba hacia afuera, sin decirle algo antes –Sabes, espero que cumplas tu promesa- a eso Kira solo sonrío

-Yo no te he prometido nada- luego de que Kira dijera eso, Suichi se va de la casa hacia su FC

Kira se queda pensante y muy confiada, mientras que Hikari aparecía de imprevista en la sala, viendo como Kira tenia una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro

-¿Qué piensas?- Hikari asaltó a Kira con esa pregunta, ella se preparó para responderle

-¿Qué dirías si Alex se ve involucrado en una carrera callejera en el Mt. Haruna?- eso alarmó inmediatamente a Hikari

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿como puede ser eso?!, ¡Seguramente se mataría!- a Kira no le sorprendió la reacción de Hikari, ya que ella se imaginaba como lo iba a tomar

-Te preocupas de Alex mas de la cuenta; ¿Seguro que te preocupa tanto? antes ni siquiera preguntabas por él- Hikari se alarmó por aquella aclaración

-Este... bueno yo...- ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada, mientras que Kira la veía con cara de "No mientas"; en ese instante Alex llega, salvando a Hikari de Kira, ya que la primera va donde este a recibirlo

-Bienvenido- le decía Hikari al recién llegado con una gran felicidad en su rostro

-Hola idiota- decía Kira con tono fastidioso

-Hola- solo se limitó a decir el chico

-Llegaste temprano, ¿No tenias que trabajar?- (Kira)

-No fastidies- en eso Alex se dirige hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación, pero Kira lo detiene

-Oye...- le decía a Alex , este se dio la vuelta y la vio con duda -¿Qué dirías si tuvieras la oportunidad de mostrar lo que sabes?- en eso el chico mira con interés y duda a Kira

-¿A que te refieres?- Kira se levantó del sillón y fue donde Alex

-Me refiero, a que te estoy dando la oportunidad de que tu nombre y tu destreza en las carreras sean conocidos por toda la región-

Alex estaba completamente asombrado por lo que Kira le dijo, esta solo podía sonreír porque sabia por lo que el chico iba a decir; este se dio la vuelta y hablo con voz fuerte y clara

-¿En que estas pensando Kira?- (Alex)

_**Fin del capitulo 3**___


	4. El comienzo de la estación

**Capitulo 4**

**El ****comienzo de la estación**

___**Opening**____**Around**__**the**__** World)**_

_Día __jueves 11:30 AM (2 días para la carrera)_

Alex estaba tirado en su cama pensando en lo que pasó el día anterior...

_**Flash back**_

_El día __lunes..._

-¿Qué dirías si tuvieras la oportunidad de mostrar lo que sabes?- (Kira)

-¿A que te refieres?- (Alex)

-Me refiero, a que te estoy dando la oportunidad de que tu nombre y tu destreza en las carreras sean conocidos por toda la región-

Alex estaba completamente asombrado por lo que Kira le dijo, esta solo podía sonreír porque sabia por lo que el chico iba a decir; este se dio la vuelta y hablo con voz fuerte y clara

-¿En que estas pensando Kira?- (Alex)

-¿En verdad tengo que decírtelo?- dijo Kira con frustración –Bien, la cosa es que tu habilidad para el manejó es increíble y te estoy dando la oportunidad de que seas conocido en el mundo de los Street Racers, cosa que es ya bastante difícil...-

-¿Y que gano yo con esto?- preguntaba Alex no muy convencido

-Te lo acabo de explicar...- (Kira)

-En ese caso... no gracias...- dijo Alex a lo cual se retiraba subiendo la escalera

-Pues que mal... Yo pensaba darte alguna parte de las ganancias...- dijo Kira con arrogancia, a lo cual Alex bajó casi por inercia

-Estas bromeando...- (Alex)

-Pues sabes que no...- en eso Kira solo se acercó al chico –Esta es mi propuesta...- Alex miro interesado –Tu corres y yo te doy parte del dinero que gane cada vez que venzas a algún rival...-

-Y...¿ Cuanto piensas darme?- (Alex)

-Un 10 de las ganancias, además te lleno el tanque de combustible...- (Kira)

Las palabras tanque lleno fueron una melodía para los oídos del chico, a lo cual se quedo pensativo

-'Tanque lleno, es algo irresistible... siendo que estoy bastante quebrado'- pensaba Alex, a lo cual miro nuevamente a Kira

-¿Ya te decidiste?- (Kira)

-Quiero el 50- (Alex)

-15- (Kira)

-40- (Alex)

-¡25!- exclamó Kira –Y te cambio los neumáticos- (Kira)

-Entonces estamos bien... ¿Cuándo es la carrera?- (Alex)

-Eso es lo que quería oír; vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar mas calmados acerca de esto- acto seguido Kira toma del brazo a Alex y se lo lleva al exterior de la casa, mas específicamente a un garaje de tamaño grande, donde fácilmente podría entrar un camión de tamaño medio, Hikari los había seguido a ambos para ver que se traía Kira entre manos

-Bien...- en eso Kira abre la puerta del garaje y presiona un switch, el cual prende todas las luces del lugar

Alex y Hikari estaban atónitos ante la gran cantidad de autos que habían en ese lugar: habían autos japoneses como Lan EVO V y VII, Impreza STI WRX (versión 22-B), Mazda FC3S y FD3S, un Toyota Supra MK III, e incluso un par de autos europeos: un BMW M3 GT-R y un Porsche Cayman S.

-Ahora solo falta el auto... - Kira le habla con total calma hasta que lanza la bomba -...elige uno y será tuyo...- Alex sale de su trance y ve a Kira muy sorprendido, Hikari también estaba sorprendida frente a lo que había escuchado

-Espera, espera, espera... tiempo fuera, ¿Me dices que elija uno y que será mío?- Alex veía con total asombro a Kira, esta solo lo vio con duda

-Pues si, era lo que dijo papá, lo cito: "Cuando Alex por fin se decida a competir, seré yo el que le de a elegir su primer auto de entre los míos", y como ni papá ni mamá están, yo seré la que te de a elegir uno, eso si deberás decirle a papá por teléfono cual escogiste- inmediatamente Alex se encamina hacia el lugar caminando entre todos los autos a elegir, Hikari lo sigue de cerca también mirando a cada auto, los cuales estaban en perfectas condiciones; entre todo eso, Alex finalmente se detuvo y miró a Kira

-Ya se cual quiero- este finalmente decidió y le fue a decir a Kira al oído

-Bien, será tuyo desde ahora- dijo Kira con orgullo, Hikari solo observaba dudosa

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-Y pensar que ese auto es el mejor que tiene mi padre - se decía para si mismo –Bueno, creo que no soy tan predecible como Kira piensa que soy- este suelta una pequeña carcajada que capta la atención de Kasumi que por casualidad pasaba por allí

-¿De que te ríes?- le pregunta esta irrumpiendo en su habitación

-A... Kasumi... bueno me río de que por fin Kira se dio cuenta de que puedo ser muy impredecible- Kasumi lo mira con cierto aire de duda

-¿Eh? repite eso, ya que no lo entendí- (Kasumi)

-Nah, pregúntale a Kira, ella te dirá lo que pasó-

-De verdad eres raro- dicho eso, Kasumi se aleja de la habitación de nuestro amigo

-Bien... creo que iré a ver que hace Hikari, quizá pueda preguntarle lo de su raro comportamiento hacia mi- acto seguido Alex se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia la habitación de esta –¿Hikari, puedo pasar?- decía mientras le daba suaves golpes a la puerta

-Si puedes, pasa- la voz de Hikari se escuchó a través de la puerta, a lo cual Alex pasaba

-Permiso Hikari, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Alex veía como Hikari se estaba peinando, a lo cual su largo cabello se daba a relucir

-Si, ¿porque no?- Alex se sienta en la cama de Hikari y acto seguido ella lo acompaña

-Dime, ¿Porque últimamente te has portado así conmigo?-

-¿Así como?- (Hikari)

-Bueno... es que si no recuerdas, tú y yo no nos hablábamos hace unos años- en eso Hikari se acuerda y su expresión calma a la serena y calmada de siempre

-Ah por eso, bueno te diré que eso que pasó ya no me importa y ahora solo creo que podemos hacer las paces- ella toma de la mano a Alex, este solo mira a otro lado con la cara toda roja

-Bu...bueno, si quieres, pero... creo que yo estaría en deuda contigo por como me has tratado últimamente- Hikari miró con duda, en eso Alex ve a Hikari a la cara –¿Que dirías si te llevo a algún lado por agradecimiento?- en eso la cara de Hikari mostró alegría

-¡¿En serio?! bien, entonces déjame decidirlo...- Hikari se pone a pensar cuando la voz de Sakiko se escucha por la casa

-¡Alex, te buscan afuera!- en eso Alex sale a toda velocidad de la habitación, seguido por Hikari y va a ver quien lo busca

-¿Quien será?- Alex llega a la puerta y la abre, y para su sorpresa dos chicos de 17 y 18 años se le tiran encima como leones a la carne (NdA: no malentiendan la parte)

-¡¿Como es eso de que eres corredor?!- le gritan ambos chicos a la vez

-¡¿Keiichi?!, ¡¿Satoshi?!, ¡¿Que demonios hacen aquí ustedes dos?!- estos se levantan de encima de Alex y posteriormente este se levanta con la ayuda de Hikari

-¡Explícate como es eso de que eres corredor!- nuevamente estos le gritan a Alex en la cara

-¡¿D...donde escucharon esa mentira?!, ¡Yo no soy corredor, maldita sea!...- Hikari le pega ligeramente a Alex en la cabeza –¡¿Hikari, porque me golpeas?!-esta solo podía mirarlo con cara ligeramente enojada

-Maldijiste... y ustedes dos...- refiriéndose a Keiichi y Satoshi, mientras los mira a ambos con una mirada fulminante –Deberían dejar de entrar como un par de locos gritándole a todo aquel que tengan en frente-

-Lo siento, Hikari...- decían los tres a la vez con las cabezas bajas, Hikari cambiaba su expresión a una mas calmada

-Bueno, siguiendo con el tema, ¿Como es eso de que eres corredor?- en eso Alex mira interrogado a Keiichi

-¿Cómo?, yo nunca dije que era corredor- (Alex)

-Pero eso fue lo que escuchamos de Suichi- dijo Satoshi, en eso Hikari mira con duda a Alex

-¿Eres corredor?, ¿Desde cuando?- dijo Hikari, Alex nuevamente trataba de explicar las cosas

-Que... ¿Hasta tú no me crees?- dijo Alex con sorpresa mientras veía que Keiichi, Satoshi y Hikari lo miraban fijamente tratando de que Alex se resignara y lo dijera

-¡¿Y que auto conduces?!- nuevamente Keiichi y Satoshi le lanzaron otra pregunta aun mas complicada de responder

-Este... como decirlo con tino... un Impreza-

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?!- la respuesta de Alex provoco que este casi se cayera de nuevo por la impresión de sus amigos –¡Un 22-B como el de Bunta! ¡Cierto?- Alex solo se rascó la mejilla

-Bueno...- (Alex)

_**Cambio de escena: afuera del garaje de la casa...**_

-¡¿UN IMPREZA GL?!- los gritos de Keiichi y Satoshi se escucharon hasta mas allá de la ciudad (es un decir), impactados por el auto de Alex

-Bueno... si- dijo Alex, Hikari solo veía con duda la reacción de Keiichi y Satoshi

-No entiendo, un impreza GL es bueno, ¿cierto?- dice Hikari con duda, Satoshi y Keiichi la miran directamente

-¿"Bueno" dices?, El Impreza STI 22-B del que hablábamos nosotros y el Impreza GL son muy distintos, es como si se tratara de comparar una bella princesa con una fea bruja; la suspensión del GL es tan patética como la de los autos de principios de década, su motor ni siquiera llega mas allá de los 115 HP (caballos de fuerza), su distribución de peso es de 69-31 y sus ruedas ni siquiera sirven para correr en una simple carretera de alta velocidad, además aunque tenga tracción en las cuatro ruedas, se puede atascar fácilmente en una carretera lodosa o nevada, en resumen, el GL es una mierda- dice Keiichi con brillante sabiduría, aunque no notó que Alex en ese instante se sintió ofendido y les dio un fuerte coscorrón a ambos en sus cabezas, ante la mirada atónita de Hikari

-¿Alex, porque lo hiciste?- Hikari veía como Keiichi y Satoshi tenían sus caras pegadas en el suelo y con un vapor saliendo de estas por el golpe; en eso Alex los levanta y los mira amenazantemente

-Mi auto no es ninguna mierda, ¡me escucharon!- Keiichi y Satoshi solo movieron sus cabezas en señal de afirmación –Bien...- y este los suelta a ambos

-Bueno Alex, ¿Como pudiste elegir un auto así?- (Satoshi)

-En realidad...Mmm... recuerdan la vez que dije que he estado conduciendo desde mucho antes de tener licencia- Ambos dijeron "Si" al unísono –Bueno, yo he manejado este auto desde ese tiempo- Keiichi y Satoshi miraron al auto con duda

-¿Y que tiene de genial?- (Keiichi)

-Eso solo yo lo se- dijo Alex mientras los chicos solo veían a este muy confiado

-Eso lo explica todo; ahora lo otro: ¿Porque demonios no has ido a la secundaria desde el martes?- dijo Satoshi hacia Alex

-Deberían hacerse la misma pregunta ustedes mismos- les dice Hikari, en eso los aludidos se miran a las caras en señal de problemas

-Este... mejor nos vamos- dicen Satoshi y Keiichi a la vez, a lo cual se van hacia el SW20 del primero y se van del lugar

-Idiotas...- dice Alex mientras los ve irse a toda velocidad; Hikari solo miró la cara frustrada de Alex

-¿De verdad conduces desde antes de tener licencia?- (Hikari)

-Bueno... si, es que es por un trabajo que tengo desde hace años- (Alex)

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?- dice Hikari confundida

-Reparto Tofu, de la tienda del señor Nakamura- Hikari solo miró a Alex mas confundida

-¿Tofu?, eso se escucha complicado, ¿Desde hace cuanto?- (Hikari)

-5 años, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de eso, mejor dime a donde quieres ir el fin de semana- lo ultimo que dice Alex hace que Hikari se ponga pensar nuevamente

-Déjame ver... no se... mejor te lo digo mas tarde, ¿Ok?- (Hikari)

-Bien, como sea; ya tengo que irme a trabajar- así Alex se dirige a su auto y lo enciende

-Cuídate y llega temprano- (Hikari)

-Lo se, nos vemos Hikari!- El GL se va a toda velocidad la ciudad, mientras Hikari solo sonreía

_**Cambio de escena: Gasolinera**_

Satoshi y Keiichi estaban con sus vestimentas de trabajo junto a Suichi, el ultimo en problemas frente a lo que decían los chicos

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Yo no dije ninguna mentira!- (Suichi)

-¡Mientes!, hoy fuimos a su casa y nos confirmó que no era corredor- (Satoshi)

-¡¿Si, además como mierda va a conducir con un GL?!- (Keiichi)

-¿Un GL?, yo creía que tenia un Lan EVO V- (Suichi)

-¡PUES NO!- le gritan ambos chicos en la cara, en eso ven un Impreza GL plateado entrar al lugar; los tres en ese instante escuchan como el auto hacia un ruido muy diferente al de los GL normales

-¿Ese es Alex?- decía Suichi, en eso el aludido apaga el motor de su auto y sale como si nada

-Que...- decía Alex mientras veía que Suichi, Satoshi y Keiichi lo miraban impresionados -...¿Acaso nunca han visto un Impreza?-

-Eeeee... bueno, de ver vemos, ¿Pero tú en uno?- le decía Suichi impresionado; Alex solo se rascaba la cabeza y se iba hacia el interior del local sin decir una palabra

-¿Un impreza GL?, ¿Porque ese auto?- aun se preguntaba Suichi, Satoshi y Keiichi solo encogieron sus hombros en señal de ignorancia

_**Un rato mas tarde, en el mismo lugar...**_

Los cuatro chicos mencionados anteriormente estaban cerrando el local, eran aproximadamente las 8:30 PM, cuando Alex le señala a Suichi que quiere hablar con él

-Suichi, necesito hablar contigo un momento- le dice con voz baja, este no sabia porque quería hablar con él

-Bien, pero que sea rápido- en eso ellos se van hacia el FC

-Escucha, se suponía que si yo corría, ellos no tenían que saber hasta que llegara el sábado- (Alex)

-Si, pero es que se me salió por accidente-

_**Flash back: el día **__**martes**_

Suichi y Keiichi estaban revisando un auto en el taller mientras que Satoshi terminaba de atender a otro cliente

-Me pregunto quien hará la bajada el sábado- dice Keiichi, mientras Satoshi llegaba y escuchaba lo ultimo

-Es verdad, ¿quien correrá en la carrera de bajada?, he escuchado que Sakura tiene mucha experiencia y que ninguno de los pilotos locales de Akagi la ha rebasado en años- (Satoshi)

-Descuiden chicos, he escuchado de una fuente de confianza, de que un corredor local de la edad de ustedes dos, con años de conducción en pasos de montaña podría superarla- en ese momento Keiichi y Satoshi miran con duda a Suichi

-Se trata de Alex, ¿cierto?, ya que el es local, tiene nuestra edad y lleva años de experiencia en los pasos de montaña- en ese momento Suichi se vio en problemas y solo pudo pensar una cosa

-'Mierda, se me salió'- (Suichi)

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Creo que no hay nada mas que hacerle- dijo Alex con resignación –Pero eso significa que no todo esté arruinado-

-Bueno... el sábado a las 10:30, tienes que llegar o ya veras- (Suichi)

-No tienes que decirlo- Alex se encaminaba hacia su GL y Suichi entraba a su FC y arrancaba a toda velocidad; mientras que Satoshi y Keiichi se movían al SW20

-Oye Alex, ven el sábado para la carrera, queremos ver a tu súper GL- en eso el SW20 arranca rápidamente igual que el FC; Alex solo podía pensar en un cosa

-'Pues si iré con el, y se llevaran un gran sorpresa'- el GL arranca igual que los otros autos, solo que este tuvo que derrapar para evitar chocar con un camión que venia del lado contrario –Eso estuvo cerca, nota mental: nunca mas arrancar de la misma forma en la ciudad- mientras veía como el conductor del camión le gritaba unas cuantas sandeces

_**Ya un rato mas tarde...**_

Sakiko, la madre de Hikari y Kasumi, estaba hablando por teléfono en la cocina de la casa

_-¿Entonces ya lo eligió?. Que lastima__ Kyle quería dárselo el mismo- _del otro lado se escucha la voz de otra mujer

-Pues si, él eligió el impreza GL que usaron en la competencia pasada- (Sakiko)

_-__¿El GL?, pero ese auto no tiene casi ningún arreglo-_

-Lo se, pero si él lo eligió, debe tener una buena razón- (Sakiko)

_-Que lastima, Kyle quería darle el EVO V-_

-Si, su viejo EVO V arreglado hasta mas no poder- en eso Sakiko ve por la ventana que llega el S15 de Kira –Ya llegó Kira, entonces ¿Llegaras en sábado en la mañana?-

_-Bueno, la carrera de Alex es el sábado y no me la perdería por nada__; se que Kyle también quiere verla, pero el tiene muchas cosas que hacer aún; nos vemos!-_ y la llamada se corta, al mismo tiempo que Kira entra por la puerta de la sala

-Kira, ¿Me puedes ayudar a preparar la cena?- (Sakiko)

-Si, ¿porque no?- (Kira)

_**Al mismo tiempo...**_

El GL se detenía en frente de la casa, mostrando a un cansado Alex

-Demonios, solo me iré dormir de una maldita vez y no despertaré hasta mañana- se decía a sí mismo mientras entraba a la casa

Kira, que estaba ayudando a Sakiko, le dirige la palabra

-Oye idiota, el señor Nakamura ya vino a dejar las cajas, así que vas harás la entrega mas tarde- Sakiko solo veía confundida lo que hablaban

-Bien, bien, solo quiero descansar... tía no me sirva cena, ya que me iré a dormir- acto seguido este se encamina hacia la escalera para ir a dormir

-¿Qué cajas? ¿De que hablan ustedes dos?- (Sakiko)

-¿Recuerda lo que papá le contó lo que hacia el señor Fujiwara?- Sakiko movió la cabeza afirmando –Pues es lo mismo que ese idiota hace- (Kira)

-¿Hace eso?, así que por eso tiene esa técnica- Sakiko decía mientras se ponía a pensar

-Mejor terminemos esto, las chicas deben estar hambrientas- y ellas dos siguieron con lo que hacían

_**Mas tarde, aprox. las 3:45 AM...**_

La alarma de un reloj despertador suena, hasta mas no poder, en la habitación de Alex... este solo se levanta con cara de fastidió y ve el reloj; en eso se cambia de ropa y va a lavarse la cara al baño, y quitarse esa sensación de sueño de su cuerpo.

_**(Insertar canción: **__**Remember**__** me)**_

Ya levantado y lavado, este enciende su GL y prende las luces; Sakiko, su tía, se había levantado a ayudarlo a preparar su envío; mientras Alex movía el GL hacia la calle, su tía traía consigo un vaso con agua y se lo pasaba al chico

-Es mas de lo que me da Kira- dijo este con fastidió

-Solo no lo derrames y no tendrás problemas, ¿Ok?- (Sakiko)

-Lo se, no se preocupe- acto seguido este coloca el vaso en el porta vaso del auto y arranca

En el monte Haruna, se ve al GL saliendo de una curva, Alex prestaba atención al vaso mientras cambiaba las velocidades; este por un segundo creyó que el agua se derramaría, pero cuando esta no lo hizo este volvió a prestar atención al camino, el tacómetro marcaba 7500 R.P.M y el velocímetro marcaba algo mas de 120 Km./h, una campanilla comenzaba a sonar y este nuevamente cambia las velocidades, finalmente el GL se pierde de vista al entrar en otra curva a lo lejos...

_**A la mañana siguiente**__**, en la secundaría de la ciudad...(Viernes, 10:00 AM)**_

Satoshi, esteraba en la salida del lugar que Keiichi y Alex llegaran, este estaba vestido con una vestimenta de civil, ya que ese día era el comienzo oficial de las vacaciones de verano

-Donde estarán...- decía mientras veía su reloj de muñeca

-¡Oye!, ¡Satoshi, acá estamos!- Keiichi le grita desde otro lado, este estaba acompañado de Alex, ambos recién habían bajado del GL del segundo

-¡Vengan rápido, o se perderán la fiesta!- Satoshi les grita, en eso los otros dos se apresuran a llegar

_**Cambio de escena: dentro del gimnasio de la secundaria**___

Varios alumnos de ese establecimiento, estaban disfrutando de una fiesta que anualmente se celebraba en la escuela; habían varios hombres y mujeres que estaban bailando juntos en el centro del lugar, otros tantos cerca de la salida hablando, pero en eso destacan los tres jóvenes mencionados anteriormente, los cuales estaban apoyados en una de las paredes del lugar conversando...

La vestimenta de los tres: Keiichi: una polera azul oscuro y pantalones blancos, con unas zapatillas negras; Satoshi: un polerón gris con capucha y un pantalón verde con unas zapatillas negras; Alex: Una camisa azul, unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas sin cordones del mismo color.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Creen que tenga algun oportunidad de ganar?- (Alex)

-Pues si eres tan bueno conduciendo en montaña, como lo eres en circuito, entonces ya ganaste- (Keiichi)

En eso ven que un grupo de chicos se les acercan con facciones burlescas en sus rostros...

-Miren quienes aparecen, los ases de _Project_._D_ ¿Y donde esta Takumi Fujiwara?- dice el chico en tono burlesco mientras los tres lo miraban desafiantes (el chico media 1.70, tenia piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos color verde, vestía un pantalón de tela marrón y una polera negra con zapatillas blancas)

-A poco sabes de lo que hablas, ¿No Shigeru?- le contestó Satoshi en tono desafiante, este solo se largó a reír

-De verdad no se porque ven esa cosa de Initial D, eso no es mas que falsedad; y se que ninguno de ustedes nunca ha conducido un auto en el monte ni ha derrapado, ¿O me equivoco?- luego de decir eso, el grupo de chicos se alejan todos riéndose de los tres

-El si que se equivoca- dijo Keiichi mientras veía con mirada fulminante a Shigeru y su grupo

-Ya ya Keiichi, el no es igual a nosotros, eso debes tenerlo claro, no nos rebajemos a su nivel- Satoshi intentaba calmar a Keiichi, ya que este estaba preparado para ir a darle una buena golpiza a Shigeru

-Uff... bueno ahora, ¿Irán a ver como humillo a los **Schwarz Riders** en la bajada?- (Alex)

-Pues si- (Keiichi)

-Bueno, a ti y a tu GL- (Satoshi)

-Bien, dejemos esto de lado y divirtámonos hoy- (Alex)

_**Un rato mas tarde, cerca de la 1:00 PM**_

-Bien chicos, eso estuvo divertido- Alex habla, los tres chicos estaban a la salida de la secundaría

-Si, que lastima que yo tendré que venir durante el verano- (Satoshi)

-Ya ya, no todo es tan malo; ya que por lo menos podrás estar con Kasumi, ¿O me equivoco?- (Keiichi)

-¡Si, tienes mucha razón!- Satoshi estaba que saltaba de la alegría, pero en ese momento Shigeru lo saca de balance empujándolo por detrás

-Muévete perdedor, que llevo prisa- dice Shigeru mientras se dirige al estacionamiento del lugar y se sube a un BMW

-¿Que mosca le picó?, casi me tira contra el piso- Satoshi estaba furioso, pero mas lo estaba Alex cuando ve que Shigeru echa a andar su auto

-Chicos, lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer- luego de decirles eso, Alex se dirige su GL que estaba cerca y se sube con gran rapidez y lo arranca

-¿Crees que hará...?- (Satoshi)

-No lo niegues ni un poco amigo, si que prepárate- luego de que Keiichi dijo esto, el BMW de Shigeru se acercaba a la salida pero el GL de Alex lo pasa a gran velocidad a escasos centímetros de chocarlo y da una vuelta con la cual se queda cara a cara con el auto de Shigeru

Lo siguiente que todos vieron era como el GL de Alex estaba en frente del M3 de Shigeru, el primero sin moverse y con el motor haciendo un ruido que muchos lo reconocieron como el ruido de los motores de competición; Shigeru salió furioso de su auto y le gritó a Alex

-¡Oye **Krieger**, no quiero ningún problema contigo, así que porque no mueves tu lanchón y me dejas pasar!- al decir esto Alex sale por su ventana y les grita sus amigos

-¡De ninguna manera Shigeru!, Satoshi, Keiichi, ¡Ahora!- dada al orden, ambos se apresuraron a llegar al SW20 y encenderlo, a lo cual este se posicionó a unos 20 metros atrás del M3 de Shigeru

-¡¿Que demonios hacen?!- dice Shigeru dentro de su M3, en eso el GL de Alex se mueve unos 20 metros hacia atrás hasta quedar a una distancia perfecta del auto rival

Lo siguiente fue algo increíble, todos vieron como el SW20 y el GL partieron a toda velocidad en contra del M3; Shigeru estaba mas que paralizado por el miedo mientras veía a ambos autos acercarse a gran velocidad, todos pensaron lo peor, pero en ese momento ambos autos dieron un barrido perfecto hacia la derecha de cada uno, maniobrando en un perfecto derrape circular, en cuyo centro estaba el M3, y su conductor completamente paralizado por el miedo de ver esa maniobra; todo el alumnado estaba con la boca abierta por ver tal demostración de destreza, que hasta los maestros habían salido a ver el espectáculo. Una vez terminado el SW20 se posicionó al lado derecho del M3 y el GL la lado izquierdo de este, quedando Alex a unos centímetros de Shigeru... (Como muchos saben, los autos extranjeros tienen el lugar del conductor a la izquierda de la cabina)

-¡Dime Shigeru!- en eso él ve que Alex estaba completamente calmo y con una sonrisa –¿Eso fue falso?- dicho esto el GL arrancó a toda velocidad seguido del SW20, Shigeru solo podía pensar una cosa

-'¿Como demonios hicieron eso?'-

_**Ya en el taller unos 10 minutos mas tarde**_

Satoshi, Keiichi y Alex estaban hablando con Suichi, el segundo contándole lo que acabaron de hacer

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- (Keiichi)

-De verdad me sorprenden chicos- decía Suichi mientras veía a unos orgullosos Alex y Satoshi –¿Cuanto practicaron para hacer eso?-

-De hecho…- decía Alex –Se me acabó de ocurrir la idea junto a Satoshi Hoy a la salida de la escuela-

-¿Como? ¿Hiciste eso sin practicar ni un poco?- dijo Suichi sorprendido –¿Y Satoshi siguió el ritmo perfectamente?-

-Pues... si- dijo Keiichi –Yo también creía que ellos dos habían practicado antes de hacer eso-

-Ya veo...- dice Suichi ya mas calmado -'No me había dado cuenta antes, pero el nivel que ambos tienen es mayor que el de un corredor normal, es tan alto como el nivel de Kira o Kentaro'- pensaba Suichi para si mismo.

El día de la carrera solo esta a menos de 24 horas...

_**Fin del capitulo 4...**_

___**Ending**____**Kiseki no Hana)**_

Sin nada que aclarar mas que si encuentran que falta alguna letra (una A en algún lado)es porque mi teclado esta cerca de convertirse en basura

Bien, Zhudo si lees esto, hablamos de lo ke acordamos por MSN la semana del 10 de septiembre

Una ultima cosa, el fic en si mismo, será por Stages

Ya nos leemos!!!


	5. Duelo a Muerte en Haruna

**Capitulo 5**

**Duelo a muerte en Haruna**

_**(Opening: On the Speeeeedway)**_

**Sábado ****1:30 AM**

En algún lado del monte Haruna, unos autos estaban derrapando, estos no pertenecían al equipo local, sino que eran mas que nada, jóvenes novatos, los autos eran un 180SX y un Silvia S13

-¡Ahora!- decía el del 180 a su copiloto, al mismo tiempo que tiraba del freno de mano y su auto comenzaba a derrapar

-¡Genial! eso estuvo bueno- decía el copiloto, mientras veían por el retrovisor que el S13 hacia el mismo tipo de derrape colocándose bastante cerca del auto

-¡Esos dos, ahora verán!- ve que se acercan a otra curva, el S13 acelera para ponerse a la par del 180 y al llegar a la curva lo pasa por el ángulo interno de la curva –¡Nadie me puede superar!-

-Presumido, lo pasare en la siguiente curva- se decía a si mismo en conductor del 180, al terminar de decir esto el ve que unas luces salen a toda velocidad de la curva anterior, poniéndose a la par del 180 en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –¡Como demonios me alcanzó!- decía el del 180 mientras veía que el auto tomaba distancia a toda velocidad

-¿Era un GL?, ¡Increíble!- decía en copiloto con sorpresa

-¿Como mierda me alcanzó un GL?-

El piloto del S13 veía como el 180 no aparecía en su retrovisor y eso lo alarmó –Seguramente esos tontos debieron sobreacelerar y perdieron su ritmo, mejor los espero- él disminuye la velocidad de su auto, y ve como unas luces se le acercan a toda velocidad –Deben ser ellos- dice mientras quita la vista de su retrovisor y toma el freno de mano para prepararse a derrapar; cuando entra a la curva, el chico tira del freno de mano y hace un derrape con un ángulo de entrada bastante irregular, en eso el GL lo pasa a toda velocidad usando la canaleta y este se sorprende tanto por lo que este hizo, que pierde el ritmo de su derrape y casi va a parar contra la barrera de contención

-Increíble, ese fue un GL- decía con asombro mientras veía que el GL se alejaba a toda velocidad –Ese debe ser el especialista del que hablan tanto los **Star Racers**-

_**H**__**oras mas tarde...**_

Alex dormía como un tronco en su habitación, mientras Hikari ,sentada al lado de su cama en una silla, estaba observándolo muy alegre; ella se acerca al chico y dirige sus labios al oído de este

-Despierta, ya es de día- le dice Hikari con total dulzura y relajo; pero en vez de despertar lentamente, Alex hace un salto fuera de su cama casi por auto reflejo con la cara completamente roja

-¡Hikari, nunca mas me despiertes así!- le grita el chico, ella solo se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia este con total calma

-Lo siento, pero era importante que te despertara- (Hikari)

-¿A si?, ¿Por qué?- (Alex)

-Ya decidí adonde quiero ir- (Hikari)

-Dímelo-

-Al lago, quiero que me lleves de paseo allí mañana- la respuesta de Hikari hizo que Alex se inquietara un poco, pero a la vez era una oportunidad única para poder pagarle la amabilidad que ella mostraba hacia él

-Bien, entonces mañana los dos al lago- al oír esto, Hikari salio con una gran sonrisa de la habitación del chico, este solo pudo ponerse a pensar en lo que pasaría -'Debo calmarme, de todas formas es solo mi prima, nada puede pasar'; ¿Porque me acaloro con esto?- luego de decir esto, Alex se viste con su ropa habitual, se lava y baja a la cocina de la casa a desayunar

Allí estaban sus primar, su tía y Kira; las 4 sentadas alrededor de la mesa, el chico solo se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una caja de leche, tomo un vaso que estaba cerca de él y lo lleno de leche; se dirigió a un canasto y de ahí saco un pan; acto seguido nuevamente se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una manzana; luego de esto, salio de la cocina como si nada; todas lo miraban con sorpresa, todas menos Kira

-¿Porque no va a comer?- dice Sakiko con sorpresa

-Nah, no se preocupe, él siempre es así; además, nunca se levanta temprano en el verano y es lógico que no coma bien- responde Kira con total calma, Hikari solo veía preocupada por donde se fue Alex

_**Afuera**__**, en la calzada...**_

Dos chicos, ambos con vestimentas de civiles estaban en la vereda, observando al "arma definitiva"...

-El GL, el Impreza mas patético que existe; pensar que esto sea el arma que le podría ganar a un GT-S esta noche, y pensar que su conductor se podría convertir en una leyenda-

-Error, su conductor ya es una leyenda, desde ayer-

-Como sea, ¿Crees que es muy temprano?-

-Nah, seguro recibió mi mensaje anoche- en eso ambos ven que un chico pelirrojo se dirige hacia ellos

-Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen aquí?- les saluda Alex con una cara de cansancio

-Pues venimos a verte- (Keiichi)

-Si pues, y venimos a ver el arma que usaras esta noche- (Satoshi)

-Bueno... si solo vienen a eso, entonces creo que ya se pueden ir- les dijo Alex con cierto aire de frustración

-Oye amigo espera... no me digas, te despertaron temprano, ¿Me equivoco?- (Keiichi)

-Perdonen chicos, ya saben como me pongo cuando no duermo bien- (Alex)

-Pues si sabemos- (Satoshi)

Alex se acerca al GL y abre la puerta; luego este sale y abre el capó del auto y les muestra algo a los chicos lo cual los deja a ambos con la boca abierta

-¿Y?, ¿Creen que puedo ganar con esto?- les dice Alex muy confiado, Keiichi y Satoshi miraban embobados el motor del auto

-...te lo tenias bien guardadito...- (Satoshi)

-Es cierto, un **Motor Subaru Boxer 2.5 turbo, DOHC **de cuatro cilindros... oye no veo en turbo por ningún lado- dice Keiichi acercándose al motor examinándolo como un cirujano

-Cierto, ¿Donde esta el turbo?- Satoshi también estaba confundido por lo inusual del motor

-¿Turbo?, por favor chicos, es un auto de calle, no uno de Rally- Alex les decía, estos solo lo veían con cara de WTF

-Alex amigo, tu motor es un motor de un Impreza STI WRX año '95 que puede dar mas de 250 CV sin turbo, con turbo este motor puede dar de 277 CV hasta unos increíbles 495 CV- (Keiichi)

-Aún por ese detalle no deja de ser impresionante- decía Satoshi observando bien el motor –El equilibrio entre cada parte del motor es perfecto, solo un equipo de mecánicos profesionales pudo hacer tan buen trabajo en retirarle el turbo sin afectar las partes- dijo maravillado mientras observaba el motor

-Bueno, hoy en la noche veremos en gran debut de esta belleza- (Keiichi)

-Cierto, no nos falles o ya veras- (Satoshi)

Mientras los chicos estaban conversando, una pelirroja se les acerca rápido

-Oye Alex, mi madre te quiere decir algo urgente- dijo Kasumi, la voz de la chica llamó la atención de Satoshi el cual inmediatamente se dirigió como una bala hacia ella

-Kasumi, me alegras el día con tu belleza- decía Satoshi con corazones en los ojos mientras sostenía la mano de la chica –Estos dos años sin verte han sido como dos siglos, con tu radiante belleza haz hecho que vuelva a renacer cual Ave Fénix de sus cenizas- Kasumi solo miraba alagada y toda sonrojada por las palabras que había escuchado de Satoshi

-Bien bien Romeo, veras a tu Julieta mas tarde- Keiichi lo sacaba de una oreja del lugar, mientras Alex se acerca a Kasumi

-¿Qué decías Kasumi?- cuando Alex le dirigió la palabra, Kasumi salió de su trance y le prestó atención

-Ah si, que mi madre te llama- (Kasumi)

-Bien ya voy, dile a los chicos que ya vuelvo- acto seguido Alex se va al interior de la casa, en donde su tía lo recibe con una mirada seria –¿Hice algo malo?- su tía niega con la cabeza

-Solo quiero saber porque elegiste el GL para correr hoy- (Sakiko)

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, es solo un auto- (Alex)

-No es solo un auto, y lo sabes bien; sabes que el mejor auto cuesta abajo que posee tu padre es el Evo V que modificó especialmente para ti, y tu usas el viejo GL que usó en el rally de hace casi 10 años- eso puso a Alex en problemas –Sabes que el Evo es el mejor auto cuesta abajo, entonces dime, ¿Porque no lo usas?- el chico solo se quedo mirando a su tía y su respuesta salió a flote

-No me sentiría bien al conducirlo-

-¿Y por eso no lo conduces?; ¿Qué tiene de especial el GL?, luego de que tu padre le sacó casi todos los cambios que le hizo después del Rally-

-Bueno... yo no diría todos- la mujer se quedo observando al chico –¿Eso es todo?-

-Si, puedes volver con tus amigos, y dile al castaño que no moleste a mi hija o lo castraré- Alex solo se echo a reír por eso

-Bien, le diré que se cuide- acto seguido, Alex sale de la casa hacia los chicos

-De tal palo tal astilla...- La mujer salió y miro a los chicos que aun estaban revisando el GL –Es igual de testarudo de Yukina e igual de loco que Kyle; creo que iré a ver la carrera esta noche-

_**Horas mas tarde**__** (Muchas horas mas tarde)**_

Alex estaba tirado en su cama, no le prestaba atención a nada ya que estaba completamente dormido

-¡Oye idiota!- Kira entra de imprevista a la habitación del chico y lo ve a este completamente dormido, en eso ella agarra unos audífonos y los conecta al equipo, los pone al máximo de volumen, pone un disco de Metal y le pone los audífonos en el oído (es lógico lo que v a pasar a continuación)

-¡Aaaaaah!- grita Alex desesperado sacándose los audífonos de golpe y viendo a Kira con mirada asesina –¡Eres un demonio!-

-Una demonio, ¡Y si no quieres llegar a ver a Lucifer a tu corta edad, será mejor que salgas de inmediato!- dijo Kira con rabia, Alex ve su reloj y nota la hora

-¡Las 10:22 PM!, ¡Llegaré tarde a la carrera!- Kira solo ve como Alex se sobresaltaba; este pudo alcanzar a tomar su celular, su reloj de pulsera y las llaves de su GL antes se salir de su cuarto como una bala

Hikari que estaba afuera, observo la figura de Alex yendo a su Impreza, ella se acercó al chico con cara emocionada

-Ya vas a correr, rezaré para que ganes- Alex vio que la cara de Hikari mostraba alegría

-Si... bueno... Gracias Hikari, nos vemos mas tarde- en eso él arranca su GL con mucha prisa en dirección al monte Haruna, Kira aparece por detrás de Hikari y ve al GL yendo a toda velocidad

-Tan distraído, pero tan habilidoso- se queda observando a Hikari –'Creo que en eso es lo que ella se fijó'-

_**Al mismo tiempo en la cima del monte**_

-Vamos, ¿Porque tardas?- Suichi estaba impaciente mirando su reloj de muñeca el cual marcaba las 11:24 –Solo faltan 5 minutos-

Sakura estaba con su GT-S listo para correr, ella se estaba impacientando mientras veía que el tiempo avanzaba y nada pasaba

-¡Oye Suichi!, ¿Cuando llegará el especialista que se supone me derrotará?- por esta aclaración de Sakura, Suichi empieza a alarmarse hasta que una voz de la radio encima de su auto lo saca de sus preocupaciones

_-¡Aquí el puesto 7 en la base del monte, un auto civil va subiendo muy rápido!-_ eso hace que todos los presentes se impacienten, Satoshi que estaba cerca toma la radio

-¿Oye puedes decirnos que auto es?-

_-No se__, parecía un Subaru, pero no sabría decirte si un Legacy o un Impreza ya que pasó muy rápido-_ una nueva interrupción se escuchó por la radio

_-¡Aquí el puesto __6, el auto ha pasado por aquí; pudimos notar que se trata de un Impreza plateado!-_ nuevamente otra interrupción en la radio _–¡Puesto 5 en la recta, el Impreza ha pasado a toda velocidad!-_

-¡Increíble, él llegó!, ¡Tarde pero llegó!- (Suichi)

-Puesto 5, ¿Alguna característica especial del Impreza?- (Satoshi)

_-__Pues era plateado, y pudimos notar un alerón de los mismos que hay en los STI, pero no era un STI- _nuevamente se abre otro canal de comunicación_ –¡Aquí el puesto 3, el auto fue muy rápido como para notar el modelo!-_

-'Así que ahora llegas, ¿eh?'- Sakura mira a Satoshi y Suichi –Oigan ustedes, muevan sus autos- a lo cual ambos entran a sus autos y los sacan del camino dejando solo en GT-S de Sakura en la largada

Todos esperaban impacientes la llegada del auto a la cima, pero en especial esperaban su llegada, dos mujeres adultas, ambas apoyadas en una **Navigator**

-¿Escuchaste eso Sakiko?, mi hijo ya llega- hablaba la madre de Alex y Kira (media 1.63, era de piel clara, sus facciones eran 100 japonesas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul marino, su cabello era de color celeste, vestía un pantalón de jean azul y un chaleco color plomo, con unas zapatillas blancas, su cabello era hasta la espalda de largo

-Si lo escuché **Yukina**...- en eso todos ven una luces que se acercan –Ahí viene- y en efecto, el GL va a tanta velocidad que todos creían por un momento que chocaría contra la multitud, pero se sorprendieron al verlo derrapar a menos de 5 cm. de la barrera de contención, saliendo de inmediato de la curva a un velocidad pasmosa.

-Igual de presumido que su padre- (Yukina)

-Sinceramente creo que él podría ganar- (Sakiko)

_**En otro lado...**_

En un acotamiento algo escondido, habían varios corredores, pero lo que destacaban de estos es que tenían uno de sus autos no era japonés, varios jóvenes estaban hablando acerca del misterioso Impreza y de su velocidad, mientras que un pelirrojo sentado en el capó de un Corvette ZR1 Blanco apenas mostraba interés...

-Creía que aquí iba a haber algo mas de nivel desde la ultima vez que vine-

-¿Qué dices Lukas?- le pregunta un chico al pelirrojo

-Lo que quiero decir, es que nadie nunca podrá oponerse a mi, **Lukas Soujiro Langley**, en las carreras cuesta abajo- en eso la atención de todos se presta al momento de que ven que el Impreza se acercaba a toda velocidad

El Impreza derrapa y Lukas lo quedaba mirando fijamente hasta que se perdió detrás de la curva...

-Ese chico es bueno...- dijo Lukas

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le responde otro chico a Lukas

-Ese conductor del Impreza tiene un aura muy fuerte- dice Lukas mientras saca un cigarrillo de su chaqueta –Los conductores callejeros se miden por el nivel de su aura, el ver un aura roja muy intensa alrededor de uno ya es de admirarse, pero ver a uno con un aura violeta rodeándolo es mas que increíble...-

-Entonces el tipo de ese Impreza tiene un habilidad de alto nivel- dice una chica sorprendida, mientras que Lukas solo puede ver la curva con mirada arrogante

-'Al fin he encontrado a alguien de mi nivel; luego de ganarle a esa patética **princesa**, ya nadie es digno de correr contra mi'- pensaba mientras exhalaba humo –Estoy ansioso de enfrentarme a ese tipo...- decía con una sonrisa macabra en su cara

_**En la cima**___

Todos estaban impacientes esperando al Impreza, entre ellos los mas impacientes eran: Sakura, Kentaro (qué estaba a un lado del camino en su GT-4), Suichi, Satoshi y Keiichi.

-¡Se acerca!- grita un chico del equipo de Haruna, en eso todos ven impacientes al auto

-Es un Impreza- dice otro entre la multitud

-¡Ahí esta!- el auto se muestra y se coloca en frente del GT-S, en eso todos quedan perplejos viendo al GL, del cual sale Alex muy sorprendido al ver la tremenda cantidad de gente

-Guau, cuanta gente me ha venido a ver- en eso se fija en Sakura –¿Ella es mi oponente?- se preguntaba, Suichi y Satoshi corrían a ver a Alex

-Llegas tarde, casi tuvimos que echar a correr a Satoshi- habla Suichi con fastidio

-Si, bueno... es que me quede dormido- (Alex)

-Pues eso no nos sorprende, aun tienes cara de dormido- (Satoshi)

Mientras los tres chicos hablaban, Sakura estaba completamente perpleja por quien veía que seria su oponente

-'No puede ser... creía que seria Kira quien vendría, no él... '- Sakura sale de sus vacilaciones cuando Kentaro le dirige la palabra

-Sakura, oye...- en eso ella ve a su hermano –No te vallas a confiar, ya que no podemos ser vencidos otra vez aquí-

-Lo se, es que...- le quita la vista a su hermano y ve directamente a Alex –'Nunca creí que él tuviera una habilidad así'- diciéndose a si misma, mientras las imágenes de la derrota que sufrió ante Alex se repetían en su cabeza

Finalmente después de una buena charla, Keiichi se dirigió a Kentaro con una radio en su mano

-Todos los puestos en verde, podemos comenzar cuando quieras- (Keiichi)

-Ok, ve a decirle a Sakura- le ordenó Kentaro a Keiichi, el segundo fue apresurado a decirle a ella

-Oye Sakura...- Sakura sale de su trance –Kentaro dice que ya podemos comenzar-

-Eeeehhh, si ya voy- acto seguido, ella entra a su GT-S y lo enciende, Alex desde su lado hace lo mismo y posiciona su GL al lado del GT-S

Todos estaban listos, Keiichi iba a dar la largada, Sakura estaba completamente nerviosa, mientras que Alex solo encendía la radio y ponía un CD

-¡Bien, prepárense...- Keiichi subió su mano -5...4...3...2...1... ¡YA!- ambos autos arrancaron a la vez dejando un polvareda que se disipó en unos instantes

-Guau cuanta potencia...- decía Suichi perplejo por la arrancada

**Battle: Subaru Impreza GL v/s Toyota Celica GT-S TRD**

_**Insertar canción: **__**This**__** time**_

En los autos...

-Bien ahora veremos que tan bueno eres- Sakura pisa el acelerador a fondo perdiendo de vista por un momento al GL

Sakura tenia una expresión confiada en el rostro, mientras que Alex tenia una menos interesada mientras veía al GT-S alejarse de su Impreza

-¡Aquí la primera curva, veo el GT-S acercándose!-

Desde el otro lado de la línea –Explícanos cada movimiento...- decía Kentaro

-Bien, el GT-S esta reduciendo su velocidad, y se prepara para entrar a la curva- desde dentro de la cabina, Sakura jala ligeramente el freno de mano y así el auto comienza a derrapar a la izquierda –El GT-S salió bien se la curva, el ritmo de Sakura es bueno...- dice mientras ve al GL acercándose –El Impreza se acerca...- en la cabina, la vista de Alex cambia, este frena y baja a segunda marcha, gira ligeramente el volante a la izquierda y luego de manera rápida hacia el lado contrario dando un derrape perfecto que pasa a escasos centímetros de la barrera -¡Pero que demonios!, ¡Aquí la primera curva, el Impreza entró de forma pasmosa a la curva casi sin frenar, pasó a 5 cm. del guardarail; nunca vi a nadie derrapar de esa forma!-

Todos en el otro lado de la línea se quedaban completamente pasmados por tal explicación...

Sakura en su GT-S pasaba un curva de alta velocidad, mientras veía que nada aparecía en su retrovisor, y aceleraba para tomar mas ventaja

–Jejeje, ya no me puedes ganar...- decía con confianza, en eso la expresión cambió a una de sorpresa la ver que el Impreza salía a toda velocidad de la curva -...¿Como diablos me alcanzó?- mientras presta atención a otra curva hacia la derecha

Sakura jala el freno de mano aceleradamente y gira a la derecha, por esa maniobra el Impreza se le pone detrás a unos centímetros de chocar; Alex solo observaba lo irregular de los derrapes de la piloto del GT-S

-El ritmo de Sakura es malo, algo la perturba- dice mientras el GT-S toma un ligera ventaja sobre el GL en la recta;

El GT-S nuevamente frena y reduce su velocidad y derrapa en la siguiente curva hacia la izquierda, el Impreza hace lo mismo casi sin bajar la velocidad, por lo cual la esta presionando

_-¡Aquí el puesto de control 3, el GT-S tomo la curva de manera rápida seguido del Impreza!, __¿El piloto del impreza acaso quiere morir?; salió a toda velocidad persiguiendo a Sakura-_ dijo un joven por el comunicador, en la cima todos estaban completamente pasmados, hasta que otra comunicación los interrumpe...

_-N__o puedo creer lo que veo; ¿Acaso es Keiichi Tsuchiya el que esta al volante de ese auto?-_ todos en esa curva se quedan pasmados por como el Impreza pasó a toda velocidad; todos en la cima estaban impresionados por lo que oían, en especial Kentaro

Mientras ambos autos pasan un serie de curvas suaves, Sakura ya se estaba con miedo viendo cuan cerca estaba el Impreza de su auto

-No puedo creerlo, ¿De verdad es el mismo Alex que conozco?- decía mientras veía en el retrovisor que el Impreza no hacia nada mas que seguir el ritmo de ella –No puedo concentrarme, me esta volviendo loca- nuevamente en otra recta Sakura acelera y le saca ventaja al Impreza, pero nuevamente en la curva el Impreza acorta la distancia entre ellos

Mientras en el Impreza, Alex aun veía como el GT-S de Sakura estaba corriendo a un mal ritmo

-Si no hago algo luego, puede que esta carrera termine mal- mientras el GT-S y el Impreza pasaban otra curva sin despegarse ni un centímetro –Mejor termino esto ahora- la mirada de Alex cambia a una mas decidida –Atacaré en la horquilla de las 5 curvas y esto se terminara-

_**En la cima...**_

-¿Como que él es hermano de Kira?- Kentaro se impresionaba por esta aclaración de Suichi

-¿No has notado que el estilo de ambos es parecido?- Suichi le contesta con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro

-Es cierto, pero por lo que he oído, el estilo de Alex es mas prudente mientras que el de Kira es mas violento y rápido- (Kentaro)

-Eso es porque a él no le importa mucho ser un corredor reconocido, aun...- Suichi le responde

-Al decir con aun...- (Kentaro)

-Sabes que el padre de Kira es Kyle Krieger, y por consecuente él es también padre de Alex- Suichi hacía una pausa –Ese hombre es tan bueno como Bunta Fujiwara, pero la ventaja es que Kyle le enseñó a sus hijos a correr a muy temprana edad-

-Entonces Alex es un Takumi Fujiwara mas...- dijo Kentaro algo Impresionado

-Diría que es mas un Ryousuke Takahashi- dijo Suichi con arrogancia, a lo cual Keiichi los interrumpe

-Escuchen chicos, van llegando a la horquilla de las 5 curvas- dice Keiichi con la radio en la mano, todos los presentes se ponen expectantes mientras en ese lugar todos escuchan el sonido de ambos motores

_**En la entrada a la Orquilla**_

El GT-S se muestra con el Impreza detrás, casi sin diferencia de distancias entre ellos...

-¡Ahí vienen!- dice un chico

Antes de entrar a la curva, ambos autos bajan su velocidad, ambos doblan perfectamente a la derecha en la primera curva y salen bien, a excepción del GT-S que por un segundo había perdido el control; el chico con el comunicador habla para todos los de arriba

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?, ¡Casi pierde el control de su automóvil al salir de la primera curva!-

En la segunda curva, el GT-S nuevamente entra de manera irregular y el Impreza tiene que echarse para atrás para evitar chocar; en el Impreza la mirada de Alex cambia a una decidida mientras que hace que el auto tome velocidad y se ponga a la par del GT-S cuando este se va hacia el exterior; Sakura ve esta maniobra e inmediatamente se impresiona

-'No reduce la velocidad, ¿Que esta pensando?'- mientras se acercan a la curva, Alex en su Impreza mueve el volante ligeramente a la derecha y se escucha un sonido estridente –¿Que fue ese sonido?- dijo dudosa

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue como el Impreza doblaba, pero de un manera muy diferente a lo que muchos acostumbraban ya que en ningún momento de la maniobra, se le vio derrapar, uno de los chicos con una radio habló...

-¿Como demonios...?, ¡Acá de la orquilla de las 5 curvas, el Impreza paso al GT-S por el interior!- todos los presentes en cada lugar se impresionaron por lo que escucharon, Kentaro tomo la radio y les habló

-¡Explícanos como lo hizo!- (Kentaro)

-¡Aunque lo vimos... no sabemos como decirlo, se supone que un auto normal no puede doblar mas allá de lo que sus neumáticos resistan, pero el GL giró de forma extraña como si no existiera esa ley!- todos estaban pasmados al oír esto

_**Mientras...**_

Lukas y su equipo escuchaban eso y se sorprendían, todos a excepción de Lukas, el cual tenia un mirada arrogante mientras mostraba una mueca

En el camino, Sakura aun no se explicaba como fue que Alex la rebasó, eso la desconcentró

-No... puede... ser...- en eso ella se alcanza a percatar de que se cercaba a otra curva, pero que ya era muy tarde como para derrapar y tomarla, así que casi por inercia piso el freno y giró su auto tratando de tomar la curva, pero no pudo, así fue como ella choco la parte trasera del auto en la barrera, sobregiró y el GT-S quedo entre medio de la carretera detenido -...Perdí...- fue lo único que ella dijo antes de que las lagrimas cubrieran sus ojos

_**Mas abajo**__** varios minutos mas tarde, todos veían como el motor del Impreza se escuchaba...**_

-¡Veo que un auto se acerca!- dijo un chico con una radio –¡Es el Impreza!, pero no veo el GT-S de Sakura por ningún lado- el Impreza llegó a la meta a toda velocidad, mientras todos veían pasmados por como llegó

Todos en la cima esperaban pacientes el resultado

_-Aquí la base, ¿Me oyen?-_ dijeron por la radio, Keiichi contestó

-Si te oímos, dinos quien ganó- (Keiichi)

-El Impreza, el tipo del Impreza ganó- eso puso a todo los del equipo de Haruna a saltar y celebrar como locos, y a los del equipo de Akagi sorprendidos

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Kentaro con tono furioso

-Ya cálmate Kentaro- (Suichi)

-Esta bien, pero eso solo hace que la victoria que obtendré al derrotarlos sea mas satisfactoria- acto seguido Kentaro se dirige a su GT-4 y arranca a toda marcha

_**Mas abajo...**_

-¿No te lo dije Sakiko?, es igual a su padre- (Yukina)

-Puede que sea igual a Kyle, pero él aun no le podrá ganar a él, ni a mi- lo ultimo que dijo Sakiko, fue con una mirada desafiante y retadora

_**En un**__** acotamiento...**_

Todos los integrantes de los Thunders estaban pasmados por tal acontecimiento, solo Lukas tenia una expresión arrogante en su rostro...

-Es lógico que algo como esto iba a pasar- dijo Lukas con arrogancia

-¿Eh?, ¿A que te refieres?- dijo un chico

-Veras, ese chico usó la técnica mas básica de adelantamiento: La canaleta...- dijo Lukas para posteriormente entrar a su ZR1 y arrancar del lugar, cosa que los demás integrantes de su equipo imitaron, Lukas tenia una mirada decidida mientras veía hacia el camino –'Creo que ha aparecido un grande aquí...'- pensaba con malicia –Bien, otra victima mas para el Demonio Blanco, jejeje...- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

_**Abajo en la 4ta curva...**_

El GT-S aun seguía varado, pero Sakura había salido y se había apoyado en el capó de este, con los ojos aun rojos por todas las lagrimas que había derramado

-La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, yo ganaré. Te lo prometo, Alex- mientras veía con una sonrisa hacia donde se fue el Impreza

La primera carrera de Alex acabó con una victoria para este, pero mas rivales se aproximan y mas desafíos lo esperan...

_**Ya un rato mas tarde, en la residencia Krieger...**_

El Impreza se detenía en la calzada exterior del lugar, a lo cual baja Alex de manera algo cansada, este entra a la casa y lo primero que ve es a Kira tirada en el sillón viendo TV...

Alex pasa de largo y se dirige a la escalera, unos segundos mas tarde este baja y le habla a Kira...

-Tanque lleno y 25, lo prometiste...- dijo Alex a lo cual solo subió a dormir, mientras que Kira tenia un sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro

-Lo sabia, ganó con facilidad- dijo mientras que se disponía a tomar el teléfono y marcaba números rápidamente, de inmediato le contestaron –Kio, quiero el dinero mañana a primera hora, ¿Ok?- dijo Kira a lo cual le contestan del otro lado con un "Si" y cuelga inmediatamente...

_**Fin del capitulo 5**___


	6. Complejo de primera cita

**Capitulo 6**

**Complejo de primera cita**

_**A la mañana siguiente... Luego de la gran carrera**_

El impreza GL y su piloto, los dos son una combinación mortal al estar detrás del volante en la bajada de Haruna; pero hoy ni se acerca a eso, hoy día su piloto esta... bueno para ser sincero, ni le interesa lo que pasó la noche anterior. Él esta conduciendo en la subida del monte Haruna, en dirección hacia el lago, pero no iba solo, estaba de acompañante una hermosa chica peli rosa que observaba feliz al chico que conducía, este solo pudo ver confundido el porque de la felicidad de la chica

-¿Porque estas tan feliz?- le pregunta Alex (este vestía una camisa naranja y un short gris además de un par de gafas oscuras y de un par de sandalias negras), ella solo le sonrió

-Por nada, solo que conduces bien- lo que dijo Hikari llamó la atención del chico (ella vestía una camiseta púrpura y una minifalda color rosa junto con unas sandalias color crema)

-No molestes ahora con eso, cualquiera que no se salga del camino conduce bien- eso no dejó que la chica dejara de sonreír, Alex solo podía ver de forma tranquila la expresión de Hikari –'Hace tiempo que no me llevaba así de bien con ella; creo que todo puede mejorar'- este siguió conduciendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no notó que un SW20 rojo lo perseguía a una buena distancia como para no ser visto, con una pareja abordo: un chico castaño en el volante y una pelirroja en el asiento del copiloto.

-Espero que no le haga nada malo a Hikari, o si no yo misma lo enviaré a conocer a su creador- dijo Kasumi con tono desafiante, mientras que Satoshi solo podía observar la cara de ella

-Ya ya Kasumi, tu sabes que él nunca le haría nada malo, así que cálmate un poco- (Satoshi)

-Si se, pero es que es la primera cita de Hikari, y no quiero que él la arruine; además ¡¿Porque ella se vistió de manera tan exuberante?!, ¡Dios si fuera otra chica diría que parece una &$#!- Kasumi se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, mientras Satoshi intentaba calmarla, haciendo que el auto pierda el control por un segundo; eso llama la atención de Alex en el GL mas adelante

-¿Huh?, me parece haber visto ese SW20 en algún lado, ¿Pero donde?- dice para si, Hikari le presta atención

-¿Dijiste algo?- (Hikari)

-¿Eh?, no nada, es que me parecía haber visto algo- le dijo este, en eso el retoma su concentración y acelera, los ocupantes del SW20 se alarman porque el GL toma velocidad alejándose

-¡Se nos escapan!, ¡Pisa el acelerador Satoshi!- (Kasumi)

-Voy voy, no regañes- (Satoshi)

_**Un rato mas tarde, ya en el lago...**_

Alex y Hikari salían del GL con total calma

-¿Donde quieres ir primero?- (Alex)

-Veamos... ¿Que tal el templo?- (Hikari)

-Bueno, vamos- (Alex)

Mientras ellos se alejaban del estacionamiento, una pareja los observaba atentamente, como un león a una presa

-¡Se alejan, vamos tras ellos!- Kasumi salió a toda prisa a perseguirlos, mientras que Satoshi aun estaba poniéndole el seguro al auto

-¡Espérame Kasumi!- (Satoshi)

_**Unos minutos mas tarde**_

El templo al borde del lago Haruna, construido durante el siglo V D.C., este lugar es uno de los mas hermosos paisajes, debido a la enorme cantidad de campos de lirios y azaleas. Aquí las parejas jóvenes siempre vienen a tener sus citas, ya que no importa que sea de día o de noche, siempre es hermoso pasear por estos lugares tan llenos de naturaleza y belleza.

Hikari veía ilusionada el lugar mientras caminaba al lado de Alex, la cara de la chica mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras veía los lirios que cubrían de un hermoso color amarillo el campo.

-Que hermoso, pensar que no habíamos venido desde hace mucho- dijo Hikari mientras una ligera brisa se levanta y hace que el cabello de ella se mueva suavemente, Alex se queda observando embobado, Hikari ve que Alex estaba con la mirada perdida -¿Qué piensas?- esa sencilla pregunta de Hikari hace que el chico salga de sus vacilaciones

-¿Eh? no nada Hikari... jeje...- Alex dio una risa nerviosa, Hikari le da la espalda un momento y Alex nuevamente vuelve a sus pensamientos –'En la carrera de ayer, gané por pura suerte...'- mientras recordaba los momentos en la horquilla de las cinco curvas –'Creo que, si no fuera porque Sakura se desconcentró por la presión, habría perdido desastrosamente'- nuevamente Alex estaba con la mirada perdida y sin prestar atención a nada mas; en eso se dio cuenta de que Hikari le estaba hablando

-Oye Alex, eres malo, ¿sabias?- (Hikari)

-¿Ah?, perdona, ¿Qué decías?- (Alex)

-Te preguntaba, si tú has tenido una novia- esa pregunta hace que Alex lo piense bien y responda inmediatamente

-No... nunca he tenido novia- la respuesta sorprende a Hikari

-¿No?, pero pensaba que por como eres, ya habías tenido alguna- (Hikari)

-..Bueno, eso es debido a que nunca me ha importado mucho tener o no tener novia...- Alex baja la cabeza algo apenado

-¿Y una cita con alguna chica?- (Hikari)

-Veras... tampoco he tenido citas- ambas respuestas de Alex ponen a Hikari en una gran duda

-Entonces...- dijo ella mostrando una gran sonrisa -...esta es la primera cita de ambos- eso hace que Alex se sonroje ligeramente; el momento era casi perfecto, y digo casi si no fuera porque Kasumi estaba, escondida detrás de un árbol, mirando a Alex y Hikari, Satoshi solo estaba en una banca cercana sentado viendo con una cara que denotaba desinterés

-¡Si pasa lo que creo que va a pasar, entonces me veré forzada a intervenir!- (Kasumi)

-Kasumi, sinceramente no creo que debas molestarlos- cuando Satoshi dijo esto, Kasumi lo vio con una mirada que haría que mister T se asustara y saliera corriendo

-Solo quiero percatarme de que él no sea tan atrevido como para besarla- (Kasumi)

-'Sinceramente creo que algo acabará mal el día de hoy'- (Satoshi)

Mientras Kasumi veía con mala cara a Alex, él y Hikari se habían sentado en el pasto observando hacia el lago

-Es hermoso...- dice mientras ve a Alex -..¿Tú que crees?-

-¿Eh?, ah... pues no sabría decirte muy bien...- Alex y Hikari en ese momento cruzan la vista y se ven cara a cara, ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en sus rostros; ellos sentían que todo pasaba lentamente frente a ellos mientras cerraban sus ojos y acercaban sus caras, esto alarmo totalmente a Kasumi

-Ay mi dios, ¡Esta pasando!, ¡Satoshi ayúdame!- ella le gritaba mientras observaba hacia la banca y veía que este no estaba -¿Satoshi?- en eso ella escucha el sonido de una cámara a su lado contrario

-¡Válgame Dios, esto es genial!- decía Satoshi fotografiando cada momento antes del beso

-Si no me ayudas, yo lo haré por mi misma- dicho esto, Kasumi tomó una piedra y la lanzó contra Alex

A escasos segundos de que el gran momento ocurriera, un piedra impacta a toda potencia en la cabeza de Alex y lo hace caer hacia atrás con los ojos desorbitados, mientras que Hikari abría sus ojos y veía el estado del chico; en el otro lado, Satoshi estaba sorprendido por la gran puntería de Kasumi

-Buen tiro...- decía mientras guardaba su cámara en su mochila

-Gracias... solo me aseguro- (Kasumi)

Alex se levantaba adolorido, sobandose la cabeza por el gran golpe que recibió

-Hay madre santa, ¿Quién me lanzó esa piedra?- decía mientras miraba hacia todos lados en busca de un responsable

-Ya Alex, seguramente fue un niño pequeño- (Hikari)

-Si, tienes razón, mejor vamos a otro lado, ¿Te parece?- Hikari movió la cabeza afirmando

Ambos se levantaban del césped e iban bajando, mientras que Kasumi se apresuraba a seguirlos seguida de Satoshi

_**En un café, a orillas del lago...**_

La cita de Hikari y Alex continuaba, ambos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa tomando un helado cada uno, mientras los "espías" están unas cuantas mesas mas allá observándolos atentamente

-Sinceramente Kasumi, no creo que nada malo les pase a ambos; y si algo malo le llegara a pasar a Hikari, Alex la ayudaría- dijo Satoshi mientras sujetaba un vaso de jugo

-Como te dije antes, solo quiero asegurarme de que nada malo le pase, y quiero ver si él es tan valiente como para ayudarla- (Kasumi)

-'Sigo creyendo de que alguien saldrá lastimado el día de hoy'- (Satoshi)

Mientras ellos continuaban con su labor de reconocimiento, Alex y Hikari tenían una agradable conversación

-Dime, ¿Cómo lo has pasado últimamente?- (Hikari)

-¿Como en que sentido?- (Alex)

-Si acaso has salido a algún lugar interesante, o has ido a alguna fiesta- (Hikari)

-Veamos... el año pasado fuimos con mis padres a Alemania a visitar a mis abuelos- (Alex)

-¿Alemania?, se oye divertido, e interesante- (Hikari)

-Pues de interesante si, pero de divertido...- Alex se quedo en silenció con cara de molestia

-¿Eh?, ¿Acaso no te divertiste?- (Hikari)

-Bueno, si le llamas diversión a ser copiloto de mi padre durante el campeonato de rally de Alemania, ser su piloto de reemplazo durante una carrera de 16 horas en **Nürburgring**, y otras cosas mas... si creo que fue muy divertido- dijo con cierto sarcasmo y molestia

-Ah... bueno, ahora solo piensa en que estamos aquí tranquilos, sin que nadie nos moleste...- lo ultimo que dijo Hikari hizo que Alex se alborotara

-Si... esto, esta bien...- Alex solo comenzó a comer su helado mas rápido de lo normal, mientras que Hikari solo veía preocupada lo que él hacía

-Alex, creo que no deberías comer tan rápido el helado- al decir esto Hikari a Alex le ocurre a lo que a muchos nos pasa cuando comemos algo helado muy rápido (o sea, congelamiento cerebral ¬¬), con lo cual se queda completamente frió, mientras Hikari lo veía entre preocupada y ligeramente enojada –Te lo dije-

_**Un rato mas tarde...**_

Kasumi y Satoshi habían perdido de vista por un momento a quienes buscaban, en eso se percatan que ellos están en el lago, en un bote; siendo vigilados por otra pareja que ellos reconocen muy bien

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- el grito de Kasumi hace que aquellas personas se muestren, y no son nadie mas que Kira y Suichi

-No, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- le responde Kira, Suichi solo observaba algo fuera de lugar, al igual que Satoshi, en eso ambos se acercan a hablar

-¿Cómo te convenció?- Satoshi a Suichi por lo bajo

-Creo que de la misma manera que Kasumi te convenció a ti- Suichi le responde

Mientras ambas parejas estaban peleando, Alex y Hikari estaban completamente calmados conversando en el bote...

-En realidad, conducir no es algo que me agrade mucho- (Alex)

-No te creo, cuando veníamos para acá yo observaba como estabas feliz mientras conducías- (Hikari)

-Ah, eso... es que estaba feliz por otra cosa- Alex bajaba la cabeza tratando de ocultar un enrojecimiento leve en su rostro

-¿Y porque podría saber?- Hikari se le acercó a Alex sugestivamente, mientras el aludido solo esquivaba la vista por la proximidad entre ambos –Sabes...- decía Hikari tratando de que Alex la observara -...Nunca pensé que este seria un día tan divertido- al terminar de decir esto, Hikari mostraba una gran sonrisa en su cara, Alex algo embobado solo le regresó la sonrisa

El momento era perfecto, todo estaba completamente calmo para ellos, no se sabe si fue Alex o Hikari, solo se sabe que ellos comenzaron a acercar sus caras lentamente mientras cerraban los ojos y sus cuerpos se inclinaban hacia delante; las otras dos parejas terminaron de pelear justo en el momento cuando Kasumi vio que nuevamente eso iba a ocurrir

-Hay no, ¡Hay que detenerlos!- Kasumi se ponía como loca, mientras tomaba una caña de pescar que estaba cerca –¡Esto lo voy a acabar de una vez por todas!- ella estaba a punto de tirar la cuerda con el anzuelo cuando Kira toma también la caña de pescar

-¡Dame eso de una vez Kasumi!- dice Kira mientras ambas forcejeaban tratando de tomar el control de la caña

-¡Claro que no!, ¡No dejaré que esto pase mientras yo este aquí!- aunque ambas forcejearon con fuerza, Kasumi alcanzó a tirar el anzuelo, el cual segundos después quedo enganchado en la camiseta de Hikari –¡Lo tengo!- se dijo a si misma Kasumi y comenzó a tirar de la caña, haciendo que en el bote el momento se rompiera de nuevo, pero esta vez, alguien de verdad iba a salir herido

-¿Pero que...?- esa sencilla pregunta que hace Hikari al mismo tiempo que ve su camiseta ser tirada desde la orilla por una furiosa Kasumi –¡Alex ayúdame!- Alex se saca su camisa, mientras trata de desenganchar el anzuelo

_**En la orilla...**_

-¡Lo tengo!, ahora veras- Kasumi jala con mas fuerza la caña, creyendo que había tomado algo de la ropa de Alex, pero no nota que Kira no se había rendido y toma la caña con mas fuerza

-¡A no, no lo harás!- (Kira)

-¡O si, si lo haré!- (Kasumi)

Mientras que Suichi y Satoshi veían a ambas con cara de: _"A esta no la conozco"_

-¿Quién crees que gane?- (Suichi)

-Sinceramente hablando... no tengo la menor idea... pero algo me dice que van a salir lastimadas- y en efecto sucede lo que Satoshi predice, ya que Kira tira demasiado fuerte la caña, haciendo que esta se lleve la camiseta de Hikari, y ambas pierdan el equilibrio cayendo en el frío lago

Suichi y Satoshi miraban desconcertados a las dos, mientras ellas seguían peleando en el agua

-Casi pasó lo que predijiste, con la excepción de que no salieron lastimadas- (Suichi)

-Bueno...- en ese instante un bote de pesca artesanal para por encima de ellas, golpeando a ambas en la cabeza -...a veces me doy miedo a mi mismo...- (Satoshi)

-Amigo, nunca mas vuelvas a decir que alguien va a salir lastimado- acto seguido, Suichi y Satoshi se sacan las chaquetas y se tiran al agua a sacar a Kira y Kasumi, las cuales testaban bastante inconcientes por el golpe

En el bote, la cosa se había calmado por el momento, Hikari tenia la camisa de Alex puesta, luego de que este reaccionara a tiempo antes de que algo pudiera mostrarse

-Te sientes bien- Alex estaba completamente sin nada que cubriera su torso

-Gr...gracias- decía Hikari algo avergonzada mientras se abrochaba la camisa

-Mejor nos vamos, se hace tarde- Alex advirtió, Hikari solo asintió con la cabeza y el chico tomo los remos y de dirigió a la orilla

_**Ya unos minutos mas tarde**___

Hikari y Alex estaban en el estacionamiento del lugar al lado del GL, el segundo buscando algo en el maletero del auto

-¿Siempre traes algo de ropa extra?- le dice Hikari aun trayendo la camisa de Alex puesta

-Pues si... lo aprendí a las malas hace tiempo- dice él mientras se pone una polera blanca, acto seguido cierra el maletero del auto

-Si tu lo dices...- dice Hikari mientras ve hacia donde se ocultaba el sol con una expresión triste –Al final, esto no terminó como quería-

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dice Alex mientras ve confundido a Hikari

-No nada... solo vayámonos a casa- Hikari luego de decir esto, se dirige hacia la puerta del pasajero del GL mientras Alex se apresuraba y le habría la puerta para que entrara, luego Alex se dirige a su lugar y enciende el auto con lo cual se van hacia la carretera que lleva a la ciudad

_**En el auto...**_

-Sinceramente hablando, Hikari...- ella le presta atención a Alex –Este día estuvo genial, ¿Lo crees así?- mientras el chico mostraba una gran sonrisa mirándola a ella fijamente

-¿Eh?, bueno... creo que sí- mientras ella lo observa a él de la misma forma –Aunque... faltó algo...- en eso el auto se dirige a un acotamiento y Hikari lo nota –Detente ahí, por favor-

-Como tu digas- acto seguido el auto baja la velocidad y se estaciona en el acotamiento, Hikari toma una cámara fotográfica y sale del auto, seguida de Alex –¿Me vas a decir porque querías que nos detuviéramos aquí?-

-Si...- ella se queda mirando a la puesta de sol –Quiero una foto de nosotros- esto pone al chico algo dudoso

-¿Una foto?, bueno... como sea, solo dime que tengo que hacer- en eso Hikari coloca la cámara en el techo del auto y la enciende, luego se dirige hacia Alex y le toma el brazo

-Solo quiero que sonrías- Hikari ve fijamente la cámara y Alex hace lo mismo, el flash se dispara y la cámara queda en estado de reposo -Bueno, ya esta; volvamos a casa- a lo cual Hikari se dirige al interior del auto con una sonrisa, mientras que Alex solo veía confundido, pero al instante esa mueca de confusión cambió a una de satisfacción

El viaje fue algo mas tranquilo, ya que nadie los estaba siguiendo y ellos estuvieron conversando todo el camino, finalmente llegaron a la casa; ambos bajaron del auto, mientras Alex lo cerraba y le ponía la alarma, Hikari lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada

-Muchas gracias por este día, Alex- dijo Hikari, él solo podía mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa

-De nada, cuando quieras- (Alex)

-De acuerdo, pero antes déjame darte algo- acto seguido Hikari se acerca a Alex y lo besa en la mejilla; este solo tenia la cara toda roja por ello, mientras ella abría la puerta y se iba al interior de la casa

-'Y yo creía que nada podía pasar'- mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla –Aunque eso fue impredecible- acto seguido él entra a la casa

Alex va a la cocina y lo primero que ve es: a Kira con una venda en la cabeza y a Kasumi con una frazada alrededor de ella

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- (Alex)

-No preguntes- responden Kasumi y Kira a la vez

-Bueno Alex si te lo puedo resumir- Yukina, la madre, sale desde detrás del chico con varias verduras en una bolsa –Kira se golpeó la cabeza con un tablón de madera, y Kasumi pescó un resfriado- terminando de decir esto, Sakiko aparece con una olla grande

-No me sorprende que Kira se haya golpeado, pero sí como Kasumi pescó ese resfriado- (Sakiko)

-Creerán que soy cruel o algo por el estilo, pero creo que se lo merecen por lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo- dice Alex mientras las mencionadas lo miran con mala cara, este se retira del lugar

-Aunque es verdad, no era obligación nuestra andar metidos en la cita de ellos- Kira a Kasumi por lo bajo

-Concuerdo, y lo bueno es que no ocurrió nada de lo que temía- (Kasumi)

_**Un rato mas tarde, en el monte Haruna...**_

Un grupo de chicos estaban estacionados en uno de los acotamientos conversando, cuando oyen el rugir de un motor a lo lejos

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo uno de ellos, y a lo lejos aparecen un par de luces saliendo a toda velocidad de la curva, el auto pasa por delante de los chicos dejándolos sorprendidos

-Ese era el GT-4 de Kentaro, ¿Que creen que haga aquí el líder de los Schwarz Riders?-

-Es obvio, el viene a vengar a su hermana-

-La carrera fue ayer-

-Debe estar muy frustrado el modo en que el tipo del Impreza humilló su hermana- todos asintieron

El GT-4 pasaba otra curva a gran velocidad, cuando salió de esta un par de luces aparecen de la nada por en frente del acotamiento donde estaban los otros chicos; ellos ven sorprendidos al auto el que era un extranjero

___**Insertar canción: Back on the Rocks)**_

-¿Ese era un Corvette ZR1?-

-Pues si lo es, ¿De que equipo creen que sea?-

-No lo sé, ese Corvette blanco luce amenazante-

Mientras Kentaro en su GT-4 salía de una curva, el ZR1 lo seguía muy de cerca, Kentaro nota al auto el cual lo perseguía y trató de perderlo; aunque no pudo hacer que se separara ni un poco, este estaba completamente calmado...

Entre medio de la noche se veía al GT-4 escapando a toda velocidad, mientras el **Corvette** le daba alcance, la imagen se congela mostrando la insignia del auto que sobresale entre la pintura blanca: **"ZR1"**

_**Fin del capitulo 6...**_

Bueno sin nada ke decir, a excepción de que este capitulo estuvo... no se como describirlo

En el siguiente capitulo se verá kien esta al volante de tal maquina y a que a venido

Eso es todo, hasta la siguiente semana


	7. El Demonio Blanco de Yoshida

**Capitulo 7**

**El Demonio Blanco de Yoshida**

_**(Opening: On the Speeeeedway)**_

Se ve en Haruna, un GT-4 plateado ser perseguido por un Corvette ZR1; a bordo del primero estaba Kentaro quien, aun teniendo el recuerdo de la derrota que sufrió su hermana la noche anterior, buscaba revancha contra el especialista...

Kentaro al ver que el ZR1 lo perseguía, decidió aumentar mas la velocidad, el piloto del ZR1 solo observo como el GT-4 se alejaba de él...

-Como lo suponía, el líder de los Schwarz Riders me teme- su sonrisa cambió a una de confianza, mientras que el GT-4 comenzaba a acelerar –Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces vamos-

Ambos autos aceleraron mientras se acercaban a una curva; Kentaro solo giró el volante levemente hacia la izquierda y rápidamente hacia el lado contrario, haciendo que su auto tomara la curva perfectamente, mientras que el ZR1 emuló el derrape con total perfección

Cuando pasaron otra curva, el GT-4 comenzó a desacelerar mientras que el chico solo veía desde su cabina como el GT-4 estaba a menos de dos metros de su ZR1

-Como lo suponía, ni el líder de los Schwarz Riders puede evitar sentirse presionado, además, eso es lo mejor que puede hacer un viejo ST-205- en eso ve que las intermitentes del GT-4 se encienden mientras se acerca al acotamiento

El GT-4 aminoró la velocidad y se estacionó en el acotamiento, mientras que el ZR1 aun en la carretera se detenía hasta quedar a la par de este; del GT-4 salió un Kentaro algo sorprendido mientras que de el ZR1 salió un chico, alto y pelirrojo, vestido muy a la moda con rasgos europeos en su rostro...

-Soy Kentaro Murasaki, líder de los **Schwarz Riders** de Akagi- dijo Kentaro hacia el chico

-Lo sé- mientras el otro chico se sentaba en el capó del ZR1 –Soy **Lukas Soujiro Langley**, líder de los Thunders de Yoshida- se presentó el chico en eso Kentaro se pone a pensar

-¿Lukas Soujiro?, tú eres el Demonio Blanco de Yoshida- (Kentaro)

-Ah, me alegra ser conocido por una estrella como Kentaro Murasaki- (Lukas)

-Pero, el Lukas del que había escuchado...- decía mientras veía al auto de este –Manejaba un E30- eso puso algo enojado a Lukas –Bueno, como sea... ¿Que hace un corredor de Yoshida aquí en Haruna?- (Kentaro)

-Pues he venido a conquistar esta cúspide, y a retar al tipo del Impreza- dijo Lukas en eso a Kentaro se le salió una pequeña carcajada

-Hump... bueno yo no creo que le puedas ganar- en eso Lukas mira interesado a Kentaro

-Acaso, sabias que el equipo de Haruna ha estado comenzando a lanzar rumores de que ustedes tienen mucho menos nivel que ellos, ¿No?- lo que Lukas dijo puso furioso a Kentaro

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- (Kentaro)

-Como sea... he venido a derrotar al equipo de ese arrogante Suichi Matsura- Lukas se estaba preparando para irse, cuando Kentaro le habla

-Pues aun si derrotaras al tipo del Impreza, aun tendrías que enfrentarte a todos los miembros de su familia. Y eso cuenta a los Takahashi, además de la princesa y a un profesional- eso hizo que Lukas se sorprendiera por tal revelación

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, seguramente es una broma que tu inventaste- (Lukas)

-Pues no lo es...- dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro de su chaqueta –Ayer descubrí que ese chico no es nadie mas que el hijo de Kyle Krieger, a lo cual también es el hermano de la princesa- (Kentaro)

-No digas esas cosas, Kyle Krieger es un profesional y de ninguna manera el se metería en asuntos de niños. Ya veras que ni tú, ni la princesa, o ese supuesto hijo de Krieger podrán evitar de que consigne este lugar como mi nuevo territorio- acto seguido Lukas entra a su ZR1 y se va a toda velocidad

-Pues te puedes sorprender, ese chico tiene el nivel de Takumi Fujiwara...- Kentaro se queda pensando un rato –'Hablando de niveles... Kira'- mientras ve la luna con una expresión triste –'Como lo siento'-

Lukas estaba conduciendo por el paso, mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo Kentaro

-Ese Kentaro, es tan arrogante solo porque su hermana fue derrotada; ahora me sale con ese cuentito de que quien corrió ayer era el hijo de Kyle Krieger- mientras el ZR1 se alejaba a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la noche

_**A la mañana siguiente, en la secundaria de la ciudad...**_

Varios jóvenes entraban al lugar, todos con ropa de civiles, en eso destacan tres chicos: un pelirrojo, un peli verde y un castaño

-¿Como fue que acabamos así?- decía Keiichi mientras los tres caminaban hacia dentro del establecimiento

-No se... yo porque reprobé matemáticas. A todo esto, ¿Porque tu Alex?- (Satoshi)

-¿Yo?, no tengo idea; mi madre me dijo que viniera, aunque no entiendo su punto- (Alex)

-Bueno, solo será una semana, así que solo tendremos que soportar a los maestros ese tiempo y después, ¡A disfrutar del verano!- decía Satoshi, en eso una figura aparece frente a ellos, era un chico de la misma edad de ellos con pelo castaño

-¡Ustedes dos!- dirigiéndose a Alex y Satoshi

-¿Que quieres ahora Shigeru?- (Keiichi)

-Ahora me van a explicar eso que hicieron- a momento de que Shigeru se lanza a toda velocidad contra Alex, mientras este se preparaba para el impacto del chico, el cual nunca llegó

-¿Huh?, ¿Que pasó?- (Alex)

-¡Enséñame a ser como tú, por favor!- decía Shigeru arrodillado frente a los tres chicos, ellos solo lo miraban con cara de WTF

_**Mas tarde, a la salida de la escuela...**_

-¡¿Que quieres aprender a derrapar?!- decían Alex, Keiichi y Satoshi sorprendidos; Shigeru solo movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-Quiero que me enseñen a hacer lo que ustedes hicieron el viernes en la tarde- (Shigeru)

-Pues eso será algo complicado de hacer...- dijo Satoshi mientras veía el auto de Shigeru estacionado al lado del SW20 y del GL –A mi me tomó dos años dominar bien la técnica cuesta abajo en el auto de mi padre-

-Y dime, ¿Has intentado al menos?- (Keiichi)

-Pues he intentado derrapar los últimos días, así que en el fin de semana fui a Tokio a practicar en un circuito, pero apenas tiraba del freno de mano, el auto se descontrolaba y temía terminar en las paredes estrellado- (Shigeru)

-Te entiendo...- dijo Alex mientras se ponía a recordar –Cuando viajo con mi padre por cosas acerca del campeonato de rally, yo tengo que ser su piloto B y siempre tengo ese miedo- eso sorprendió a Shigeru

-¿Tu manejas en rally?,¿Desde cuando?- (Shigeru)

-Pues... desde que tenia 15 años- (Alex)

-¡Desde los 15 años!, ¿Qué eso no es ilegal?- (Shigeru)

-Créeme, si conocieras a su familia tan bien como Keiichi y yo, verías que ellos son algo..."especiales"- dijo Satoshi recalcando a Alex, haciendo que Shigeru se impresionara mas

-Bueno, dejemos este tema de lado y enfoquémonos en lo que sigue; si quieres aprender a derrapar, tendrás que: primero, cambiar la suspensión de tu auto- Shigeru tomo nota en un cuaderno –Segundo, gastar algo de dinero en un asiento con cinturón de 4 puntos y en un LSD nuevo; y tercero: ver una que otra revista acerca del tema- (Satoshi)

-Bueno ni aun con eso, la técnica no es algo que se pueda aprender de un día a otro, es algo que toma meses, incluso años- (Alex)

-¡Entonces empecemos ahora mismo!- (Shigeru)

-Esto... creo que tendremos que empezar apenas el sol se haya ocultado, como a las 8:30 en la cima del monte esta bien- (Alex)

-Entonces los veré allí, ¡No me defrauden por favor!- acto seguido Shigeru entra a su auto y se va de la escuela a toda velocidad

-¿Le enseñaras a derrapar?- Satoshi ve confundido a Alex

-Bueno... no le enseñare mis técnicas, pero creo que le podría enseñar algo básico, como el derrape con freno de mano- (Alex)

-Eso esta bien...- (Keiichi)

_**Un rato mas tarde, en la gasolinera...**_

Habían varios jóvenes en la gasolinera, debido a que como era verano, varios de ellos, hombres y mujeres, se apresuraban en encontrar trabajo para tener dinero durante el verano que se avecina. Satoshi, Keiichi y Alex entraban al lugar y dejaban sus autos en el estacionamiento.

-Bueno... hora de trabajar- decían los tres al momento de que entraban al edificio principal

En el edificio estaba Suichi con varios otros chicos mas, el primero dándoles instrucciones a los jóvenes, mientras que los tres chicos veían sin prestar mucha atención, a lo cual pasaron de largo a los vestidores

Luego de vestirse, Suichi les daba ordenes a todos, incluidos a Keiichi, Alex y Satoshi

-Y eso es todo, recuerden: dos personas por auto, ¿Entendido?- todos respondieron a esto con un "Si" y se fueron a atender a varios autos que estaban llegando al lugar

-Si que eres un líder- le dijo Keiichi a Suichi sorprendido

-Pues, para trabajar o correr, siempre uno tiene que mostrar determinación- (Suichi)

-Tantos han venido a trabajar durante el verano, contaría unos 8 o 10- (Alex)

-Como sea chicos, ellos nos harán el trabajo algo mas ligero- (Satoshi)

-Ah! eso me recuerda, en el taller esta el nuevo aprendiz de mecánico, vallan a verlo- (Suichi)

Los tres chicos van a ver de quien se trata pero para su sorpresa es nadie mas ni nadie menos que...

-¿Shigeru?- dicen los tres desconcertados al ver al chico

-¿Ustedes trabajan aquí?- (Shigeru)

-Pues si, desde hace tiempo- (Keiichi)

-La gran pregunta es: ¿Porque trabajas tu aquí?- (Alex)

-Sinceramente...- (Shigeru)

_**Unos minutos mas tarde, luego de una buena explicación**___

-Así que tus padres te dijeron que trabajaras para poder hacerle esos cambios al auto, es casi lo mismo que a mi me dijeron mis padres- (Alex)

-Bueno, esa es una razón; la otra es que necesitaba hacer algo durante el verano- (Shigeru)

-Eso explica todo, ahora será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar- (Satoshi)

Los 4 se levantan de donde estaban sentados y se ponen a trabajar...

_**Ya pasada la tarde, cerca de las 7:30...**_

Suichi, Alex, Satoshi, Keiichi y Shigeru estaban viendo la televisión, todos prestaban atención, con la excepción de Keiichi, el cual estaba atento a un catalogo de autos...

-¡Esto es lo que quiero, un GT-R R32!- dice Keiichi con excitación al ver la foto del auto en cuestión, los demás lo miran con cara de indiferencia

-No crees que estas a unos 500K Yens de distancia- (Satoshi)

-No lo creo, porque...- (Keiichi)

-¿Porque que?- (Shigeru)

-¡Entre a un concurso en el cual regalan este hermoso auto!- todos en el lugar se caen de espaldas al oír esto

-Keiichi... las probabilidades de ganar son de 1 a 10 millones- (Suichi)

-Pues yo seré ese uno entre esos 10 millones...- Keiichi se larga a reír, en eso todos lo ven con la clásica gota de sudor y piensan "esta loco"

-¿Siempre es así?- Shigeru a Alex por lo bajo

-Peor, créeme- (Alex)

_**Ya un rato mas **__**tarde, a las afueras de la residencia Krieger...**_

Alex estaba vestido con su tenida habitual, mientras salía a toda velocidad de la casa...

-¡Adiós mamá, adiós tía!- dice mientras pasa por la cocina y sale por la puerta trasera

-Alex, ¿No vas a comer algo antes de irte- (Yukina)

-¡Para nada, los chicos y yo comeremos mas tarde!- acto seguido su figura desaparece de la puerta de la casa, mientras que se dirige a su Impreza y lo arranca en dirección al monte Haruna

_**En la cima del monte Haruna...**_

Keiichi, Satoshi, Suichi y Shigeru estaban esperando a Alex, el cual a pesar de la hora, no llegaba

-Dijo a las 8:30, ¡Van a ser las 9:00 y ese idiota aun no llega!- decía Satoshi con enojo

-Tranquilízate Satoshi, sabes que él es así, siempre llega tarde- (Suichi)

Mientras que Keiichi estaba a un lado revisando con una laptop los datos del auto de Shigeru, la laptop estaba conectada a una entrada en el panel del auto

-Interesante...- decía mientras veía unos gráficos que nadie entendía

-¿Que cosa es interesante?- (Shigeru)

-El LSD de tu automóvil se puede autoconfigurar de acuerdo a la ocasión- aun observando los gráficos y formulas matemáticas –La configuración del LSD es tan avanzada como la de un auto de competición-

-De verdad no lo sabia...- decía Shigeru mirando con incredulidad a Keiichi –¿Acaso eres un científico?-

En eso los interrumpen: el sonido de un motor de carreras y un par de luces que aumentaban cada vez mas

-Ese es Alex...- dice Suichi, en eso el GL se estaciona junto a los otros autos y el chico sale de este

-Perdonen la demora, tenia que buscar las llaves del GL- los 4 jóvenes lo miraron con incredulidad

-'¿De verdad es tan despistado?'- (Shigeru)

-¡Listo, esto servirá!- Keiichi gritaba desde dentro del E36

-¿Qué hiciste Keiichi?- (Shigeru)

-Hice un cambio en las marchas, así estas cortaran en números mas bajos: la primera cortara en 45 Km./h, la segunda en 75 Km./h, la tercera en 90 Km./h y la cuarta en 115Km./h; eso si este cambio solo es temporal, para hacerlo permanente debemos estar en el taller ya que ahí tenemos las herramientas para modificarlo- en eso Alex se acerca a Keiichi

-¡Buen trabajo amigo!, ahora probemos esta belleza- Keiichi sale y Shigeru entra al auto, lo enciende y Alex se sube al asiento del copiloto

-Es la segunda vez que me subo a un auto europeo- decía contemplando el interior del E36

-Pues te vas a sorprender, ¿Listo?- (Shigeru)

-¡Hazlo amigo!- acto seguido el E36 acelera y toma la carretera cuesta abajo

_**En el auto...**_

-Keiichi es un genio, este auto responde muy bien- decía Shigeru muy animado

-Bien te acercas a la primera curva, atento Shigeru, has lo que yo diga y estaremos bien, ¿Ok?- Shigeru le responde con un "Si" –Bien- ve que se acercan a la curva –Baja la marcha hasta segunda- Shigeru presiona el embrague y baja la marcha del auto, el contador marcaba 4.000 R.P.M –Ahora, presiona ligeramente el freno de mano y no lo tires bruscamente, gira el volante suavemente hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha- Shigeru hace lo que Alex le manda

El E36 desacelera y toma la curva derrapando irregularmente, Shigeru estaba con una cara completamente asustaba, mientras que Alex estaba completamente calmado; al final el auto salió de la curva en una pieza y Shigeru aceleró al salir, haciendo un derrape de potencia

-¡Lo hice!- se decía a si mismo sorprendido –Gracias Alex amigo, muchas gracias-

-No fue nada, ahora sigue tomando las curvas de la misma forma de antes y estoy seguro que ya dominaras lo básico del derrape- Shigeru vio animado a Alex, el segundo solo pudo sonreír al ver la cara de confianza del chico

_**Luego de un rato...**_

El E36 aparecía después de una media hora de derrape, de este salió un vibrante Shigeru y un sonriente Alex

-¿Y como les fue?- (Suichi)

-Shigeru ya domina lo básico del derrape, así que no me sorprendería que antes del final del verano ya tenga un buen nivel cuesta abajo- dijo Alex alejándose hacia su Impreza

-Es genial, mi auto tomaba las curvas mejor que cuando lo hacia en el circuito- (Shigeru)

En eso ellos oyen el rugir de un motor que venia bajando a toda velocidad

-¿Que es ese sonido?- Satoshi en ese instante alcanza a divisar un auto blanco que no era ninguno que él conocía

El auto amenazantemente frenó de imprevisto frente al E36 de Shigeru. Cuando el auto se detuvo por completo, de el Salió un chico de la misma edad que Satoshi

-Oigan ustedes- dirigiéndose a los chicos –Busco a un tipo que dicen que él es el mejor de aquí-

-¿Quién eres tú?- le responde Suichi con tono de desconfianza

-Soy Lukas Soujiro, el corredor mas rápido de Yoshida- cuando Lukas se presentó, Suichi se sorprendió

-'El Demonio Blanco'- pensó Suichi con miedo -¿Qué quieres con el corredor de este lugar?-

-Pues veras...- mientras encendía un cigarrillo –Vengo a derrotarlo para reclamar este lugar, así que díganle a su Takumi Fujiwara que lo reto para el próximo Sábado a las 10:00 de la noche- acto seguido, Lukas tira el cigarrillo y entra a su auto, el cual arranca a toda velocidad hacia abajo

-¿Qué quería ese idiota con Alex?- (Satoshi)

-Suichi, dínoslo...- (Shigeru)

-Bien, verán ese tipo es: el Demonio Blanco de Yoshida, es el líder de los Thunders de Yoshida, el equipo mas rápido en esa cúspide cuesta abajo; seguramente escuchó lo de la derrota de Sakura y ha venido a retar a Alex- dijo Suichi, el aludido solo pudo mirar confundido

-Y que importa, lo haré morder el polvo- (Alex)

-Alex tu no entiendes; ese tipo fue el que casi mató a Kira en la carrera de hace casi medio año- eso hizo que Alex mirara con asombro –Ese tipo siempre usa los métodos mas sucios para ganar una carrera, con lo cual muchos prefieren salir de su camino a acabar en el hospital, cosa que Kira entendió a las malas, además su ZR1 tiene el motor de un auto de carreras, que puede dar 350 HP, lo que podría dejar a cualquier auto atrás-

-Bueno, me has convencido- dijo Alex mientras se iba a su GL –Prefiero ser un cobarde vivo, a un valentón muerto- al decir eso él entra a su auto y lo arranca, cosa que todos hicieron de inmediato, la mirada del chico en el auto era de un miedo combinado con asombro

_**Al otro día en la gasolinera...**_

Todos trabajaban con entusiasmo, con la diferencia de un peli verde que estaba en el taller observando una revista, mientras sus amigos arreglaban el E36 de Shigeru

-Oye Keiichi, podrías ayudarnos ¿Sabes?- (Satoshi)

-Pues tú sabes, que yo ya hice mi parte- (Keiichi)

En eso entra Suichi al lugar y ve a Satoshi y Shigeru estar metidos de lleno en el trabajo mientras que Keiichi estaba sentado en el piso sin hacer nada

-Oye Keiichi, podrías ayudarlos, ¿Sabes?- (Suichi)

-Te lo diré a ti ahora, ya hice mi parte del tuneado, solo falta que ellos hagan la suya- (Keiichi)

-Bueno será cosa de esperar a que terminen- (Suichi)

-Pues ya falta poco, solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los nuevos amortiguadores en unos dos días mas- (Shigeru)

-Bien, pero recuerden que no les pagaré nada porque solo estén arreglando este auto y no atendiendo a los clientes que llegan- les decía Suichi para posteriormente irse hacia fuera del taller

-En cierta forma tiene razón, pero no ha venido casi nadie últimamente- (Shigeru)

-Es porque varias familias se largaron de la ciudad durante el fin de semana, aunque ese fuese el peor día para nosotros, fue el mejor para el bolsillo, ya que ganamos muchas propinas- (Keiichi)

-Si... oigan y hablando de ganar, ¿Han visto a Alex?- esta pregunta de Satoshi hace que todos se confundan

-No lo se, no le he visto últimamente, desde anoche- (Keiichi)

-¿Creen que esté bien?- (Shigeru)

-Sinceramente, no lo sabemos- (Keiichi)

_**A la noche, a las 1:00 AM**___

Alex se preparaba para su encargo diario, su tía como siempre, lo ayuda a cargar las cajas al maletero del auto; el chico antes de salir, recibe como siempre el vaso de agua...

-Oiga tía- Sakiko le presta atención –¿Que tan bueno es el ZR1?-

-¿El ZR1?, es bueno, pero yo no correría en uno ni tampoco contra uno- se queda mirando al chico -¿Porque me lo preguntas?, ¿Acaso vas a correr contra uno?- ella veía dudosa, el chico solo evita responder

-Por nada... ya me voy- a lo cual el Impreza arranca del lugar, Sakiko camina hasta la calzada mientras ve al GL

-'El siguiente es un ZR1... Me pregunto si tendré que decirle a Yukina que modifique el GL'- decía Sakiko mientras veía al GL alejarse

_**Un par de días mas tarde..**__** En una de las salas de la secundaria...**_ (Jueves)

-Diablos, tampoco vino hoy; ¿Acaso estará enfermo?- (Satoshi)

-Es verdad, tampoco fue a trabajar ayer- (Shigeru)

-Sinceramente nadie sabe lo que le pasa, de hecho Kasumi me ha dicho que tampoco sabe, ya que dice que desaparece todo el día de la casa y solo llega a dormir en la noche- (Satoshi)

-Creo que fue lo que le dijo Suichi la otra noche, ya sabes, el ZR1 y que ese chico casi mata a Kira; debe estar muy impactado por ello- (Shigeru)

De repente Keiichi entra a la sala a toda velocidad, su cara denotaba sorpresa y temor

-¡Chicos, escuchen!- grita hacia adentro de la sala, jadeando del cansancio -¡Alex aceptó correr contra el tipo del ZR1 en una carrera cuesta abajo en Haruna!- eso hizo que Shigeru y Satoshi se impactaran

-¡¿Que cosa?!- dijeron Shigeru y Satoshi a la vez

-Lo que escucharon- (Keiichi)

-¿Donde lo escuchaste?- (Satoshi)

-Del propio Alex, hable con él por celular hace un momento y me dijo que correria contra el ZR1 para vengar a su hermana- dijo Keiichi, por supuesto toda la clase escuchó esta noticia

-¿Acaso hablan de Alex Krieger?- dijo una chica al acercarse al trío, muchas mas se acercaron en busca de una respuesta

-Este...bueno Sí, es el único Alex de la escuela- responde Keiichi, en eso varias chicas se animan por esa noticia y de inmediato comienzan a lanzarles preguntas a los chicos

-Como que esto se salió un poco de control, dejemos que Satoshi se encargue- acto seguido Keiichi y Shigeru salen de entre la multitud y se ponen a hablar –Explícame desde el principió como es que Alex va a correr con tanta desventaja- (Shigeru)

-Bueno, creo que es debido a que él se sintió... no se...algo impotente cuando Suichi le dijo que no corriera, pero sabes que él es un testarudo total y casi nunca le hace caso a nadie- (Keiichi)

-De todas formas, solo habrá que esperar hasta el Sábado- Keiichi solo movió su cabeza negando

-No amigo, mañana será la carrera, a las 10 PM- (Keiichi)

-Demonios, menos tiempo para intentar detenerlo- en eso ambos se ponen con miradas serias

_**Monte Akagi**__**...9:30 PM**_

Un GT-S rojo es perseguido a toda velocidad por un Impreza GL plateado, a bordo del primero estaba Sakura completamente calmada, mientras que en el segundo Alex estaba completamente nervioso; ambos autos estaban corriendo a la par, hasta que el GL por un descuido de Alex, sobrevira y casi se va contra la barrera de contención

Luego de este susto, ambos autos están estacionados cerca de unas maquinas expendedoras, Alex apoyando su espalda en su GL mientras esta sentado en el asfalto, y Sakura a su lado en la misma forma

-Tanto entrenamiento te va a matar, deberías dejarlo ya- la voz de la chica sonaba preocupada, el chico tenia varias venditas en su cara debido a su extenso entrenamiento

-No puedo hacerlo Sakura... en serio no puedo dejarlo- le decía este con cierta frustración –Si no puedo superarme, nunca podré ganarle a ese ZR1-

-¡Es por eso que debes dejar de entrenar y relajarte!- Sakura se mueve peligrosamente cerca del chico –Debes hacerlo, por todos...por mi...- eso ultimo que dijo puso a Alex algo apenado

-Bueno... podría hacerlo, pero...- poniendo una mirada seria –La carrera en mañana en la noche y no puedo distraerme- Alex y Sakura intentaron levantarse, pero en la posición en la que estaban y la poca distancia que se encontraban, los hizo caer juntos, cara a cara, Sakura encima de Alex, ambos con rostros sonrojados y sus cuerpos rozándose

-Este... yo.. no fue...- Sakura estaba completamente apenada mirando a Alex a los ojos

-Si... veras... yo... no quise...- Alex estaba igual de apenado –Mejor te... levantas tu primero...- alcanzó a decir, la chica obedeció y se levantó rápidamente, Alex hizo lo mismo y por esto ambos no se miraron a la cara

-Co-como te decía... debes tomártelo con calma y no pensar tanto- (Sakura)

-Gra...gracias por tú consejo...- este se volvió a verla –De verdad me has ayudado mucho esta semana y no se como puedo agradecértelo- en eso la cara de Sakura cambió a una de sorpresa

-Creo que se como- ella se acercó a él y delicadamente lo besó en la mejilla y se separó a los pocos segundos –Creo que así estamos a mano- dijo ella con una sonrisa infantil

-Si... claro...- Alex estaba completamente anonadado

-Bien, me voy...- ella se aleja hasta su GT-S sin antes darse la vuelta hacia donde esta el chico –Te iré a apoyar mañana, no importa cuanto me cueste, ¡Hasta mañana!- acto seguido ella entra a su GT-S y se aleja del lugar a toda velocidad

-Y creí que ella era mas normal- mirando hacia donde se fue el GT-S –Gracias Sakura, de verdad me has ayudado mucho-

**La gran carrera comenzará en 24 horas, solo habrá que ver quien es el ganador...**

_**Fin del capitulo 7...**_

Bien... el capitulo de hoy... no se como describirlo, díganmelo ustedes

y eso es todo y espero ke no te moleste Zhudo por la pequeña historia de tu personaje

Ok, nos leemos!!


	8. El Príncipe y el Demonio

**Capitulo 8**

**El ****Príncipe y el Demonio**

___**Opening: On the Speeeeedway)**_

_**Día viernes: 1:30 PM**___

_**En l**__**a casa de la familia Krieger...**_

Kira y Kasumi estaban afuera de la casa, conversando mientras la primera arreglaba algo en el S15

-Sinceramente es algo increíble- decía Kira sacando su cuerpo de abajo del auto –Alex aceptó correr contra Lukas Soujiro, cuando sabe que tiene todas las de perder-

-¿Aun por eso, crees que pueda ganar?- (Kasumi)

-Si mi madre termina ese arreglo al GL, el podría dejar atrás a ese idiota y lo podría hacer morder el polvo- (Kira)

-¿Tu crees que con ese arregló, podrá manejar su auto?- (Kasumi)

-Solo habrá que esperar- (Kira)

_**Mientras Kira y Kasumi arreglaban el auto, Alex estaba en la gasolinera siendo regañado por su**__**s amigos por el desafío...**_

-¡Crees que puedes ganar!- le gritaba Suichi –¡Eso es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado!, ¡De verdad te pareces demasiado a Kira!-

-Alex amigo, esa carrera será un suicidio total- (Shigeru)

-Si, aunque pudieras sobrevivir, te aseguro que estarás postrado en un cama por el resto de tu vida- (Keiichi)

-¡Chicos!- Satoshi sacó la voz –No creo que debamos inmiscuirnos en estos asuntos- decía mientras miraba a Alex –Si puedes ganar, hazlo; derrotaste a Sakura y sabemos que puedes con esto-

-Gracias Satoshi, y gracias por preocuparse chicos, pero yo se que podré ganar hoy- (Alex)

-¿Como lo sabes?, tu oponente es un auto de la clase **Muscle**, ese auto puede dar mucha potencia y te puede dejar atrás en un instante- (Suichi)

-Bueno, si se eso; es solo que no se han fijado en la gran desventaja de estos tipos de autos- lo que dijo Alex dejo a todos perplejos

-¿Y cual es esa desventaja?- (Shigeru)

-No se los diré ahora, mejor esperen a la noche- (Alex)

-Bueno si es así, entonces a trabajar todos- dijo Suichi, en eso todos se ponen a buscar algo que hacer, pero antes de eso, Suichi detiene a Alex –¿Donde has estado los últimos días?-

-Entrenando... con alguien- (Alex)

-¿Y donde estabas entrenando?- (Suichi)

-En Akagi...- fue lo único que Alex dijo antes de alejarse del lugar, Suichi solo se quedo pensando

-'¿Akagi?... esto de verdad estará bueno esta noche'- (Suichi)

_**Unas horas mas tarde, en el monte...**_

Habían varios jóvenes asentados en los acotamientos, pero una parte de ellos estaban en la cima del monte, la gran mayoría, jóvenes de secundaria; muchos de ellos esperando la hora en que aparecerán los contrincantes

-Las 9:45... Se esta tardando, ¿No creen?- dijo Keiichi al ver su reloj de muñeca

-Es verdad, aunque siempre espera aparecer hasta el ultimo momento- (Satoshi)

-Solo espero que no salga lastimado...- (Shigeru)

La impaciencia era total, mientras veían que se acercaba el ZR1 hacia el lugar con varios otros autos atrás de el, el auto dio un giro de 180° y quedo en posición de largada, todos los presentes veían con asombro esta maniobra, mientras que el chico salía de su auto al estilo de una estrella de cine

-Bueno, para todas mis fans, hoy he venido a dedicarles esta victoria a ustedes- dijo Lukas, a lo cual todas las chicas del lugar lo vieron con corazones en los ojos, mientras que un grupo de chicos solo observaba algo frustrados

-Presumido...- decían todos los hombres a la vez

-Discúlpenme un poco chicas- este sale de entre las chicas y se dirige a los miembros del equipo de Haruna -¿Dónde esta "Takumi Fujiwara"?-

-Él aun no llega, porque no es la hora- dijo Shigeru con tono desafiante, Lukas solo se largó a reír

-¿Y tu crees que él va a llegar?- esto puso furioso a todos los chicos –Sinceramente hablando, él caerá, y ninguno de ustedes podrá evitarlo; así que vayan sacando sus celulares para llamar a emergencias y avisar que habrá un muerto hoy- acto seguido Lukas se larga a reír estrepitosamente, mientras que todos lo veían con furia

-'Alex amigo, llega rápido y dale una lección'- (Satoshi)

_**En algún lugar cercano a Haruna...**_

El Impreza estaba detenido en medio de la nada, Alex estaba completamente inseguro acerca de su victoria ya que sabia a quien se enfrentaba

-No creo que pueda hacerlo- dijo mientras miraba su auto –Dije que podría ganar, pero de verdad estoy mas asustado... No quiero arriesgarme a dejar todo, y a todos...- mientras baja su cabeza y cierra sus ojos –'Mi familia, mis amigos...'- decía mientras recordaba a todos los que lo apoyaban –'Hikari, Sakura...'- estos últimos recuerdos lo hacían ponerse mas deprimido –No quiero abandonar a nadie hoy- dijo en voz alta

-No tienes que hacerlo- una segunda voz proveniente de su lado lo hizo sorprenderse

-¿Kira?, ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?- la respuesta de Kira no se hizo esperar

-Pues venia a animarte...- mientras fumaba un cigarrillo –Pero creo que mejor me hubiera quedado en casa viendo TV-

-¿A animarme?, gracias pero no quiero tus burlas ahora- por eso que Alex dijo, Kira le golpeó ligeramente la cabeza –¡Auch! eso duele- mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Mira, tómalo como quieras, pero lo ultimo que quisiera ver hoy es. a ti comportándote como un loco depresivo que no se atreve a demostrar quien es- eso hace que Alex la mire muy sorprendido –Hoy viniste a dar la cara por todos tus amigos, y eso es algo muy valiente, dado por contra quien te enfrentas-

-Es verdad, ya llegado a este punto no puedo retroceder, debo avanzar...- Alex se levantó animado y se dirigió a su auto, pero Kira lo detuvo

-¡Oye Alex!- el chico dio media vuelta sorprendido –Te daré un consejo: Lukas siempre corre de la misma forma, si vez que él baja la velocidad, no lo rebases, ya que cuando tenga la mas mínima oportunidad, te sacara de balance golpeando tu auto; así que trata de rebasarlo en las 5 curvas y estarás bien, además... él es de los que se desconcentran rápido si alguien lo presiona mucho, ¿Cuento contigo?- Alex solo vio sorprendido, pero su cara de sorpresa se transformó en una de determinación

-¡Por supuesto, Kira!- acto seguido Alex entra muy animado a su auto y arranca con dirección al monte Haruna, Kira se dirigía tranquilamente a su S15 mirando hacia el Impreza

-Mejor me apresuro o voy a perderlo- acto seguido Kira entra a su auto, y este arranca de la misma forma que el Impreza, dirigiéndose hacia el monte

_**En la cima del monte...**_

-Sakura, sinceramente él no llegará- decía Kentaro apoyado en su GT-4, la chica solo observaba determinante

-Si llegará, te lo prometo... porque él...- paró de hablar en ese momento –...me lo prometió, hermano...- en eso se escucha por uno de los radios la voz de un chico

_-¿Alguien esta ahí?, bien escuchen: ¡El Impreza ha llegado seguido de un S15!-_ en eso todos se ponen expectantes por tal noticia, Sakura se anima, Kentaro levanta una ceja, y los chicos respiran aliviados

-Ya llegó, tarde como siempre- (Suichi)

-Pero es mejor que nunca, ahora solo queda esperar- (Satoshi)

-¡Ves hermano te lo dije!- Sakura estaba muy feliz por la noticia –Ya llegó... como el príncipe que es, él viene a reclamar su corona- Kentaro solo podía ver la cara medio infantil que tenia Sakura

-'Se ve que ese Alex es un don Juan... mejor no me meto en esto'- (Kentaro)

Todos esperaban expectantes la llegada del Impreza, Alex en el auto veía como el S15 de Kira se le acercaba, este apretó el acelerador para perderlo de vista, pero ni con eso pudo alejarse

-'Hump... presumida, todo porque tienes el motor de un R33'- (Alex)

En la cima del monte todos veían como unas luces aumentaban cada vez mas y mas, en eso aparecen el GL seguido del S15, este hace un giro de 180° y se posiciona al lado del ZR1, Alex apaga el motor y sale muy animado del auto, Lukas solo podía esperar para ver quien es su contrincante

-¡Mi nombre el Alex Krieger Takahashi!- dice mirando a Lukas desafiantemente -¡Y yo seré quien gane esta carrera esta noche!- dijo apuntando con el dedo índice hacia Lukas, este solo miraba tranquilo y desafiante al chico

-Que bien que llegaste- dijo Lukas acercándose hacia su auto –Dijiste que tu apellido es Krieger, ¿No?-

-Si lo dije, ¿Porque?- (Alex)

-Porque me gusta recordar los nombres de mis victimas- Lukas dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, en eso él entra a su auto y lo arranca

Todos los amigos de Alex van a verlo antes de comenzar

-De verdad estas loco amigo, en el buen sentido- (Keiichi)

-Solo no lo humilles tanto, ¿Ok?- (Satoshi)

-Hazlo morder el polvo- (Shigeru)

-Confiamos en ti amigo, ¡No nos defraudes!- (Suichi)

-No lo haré, solo esperen y vean- en eso Alex entra a su auto y lo arranca; el rugir el motor Boxer se hace escuchar en todo el lugar; Kentaro veía sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando

-Increíble, ese sonido es de un motor Boxer- dice Kentaro, Sakura le presta atención

-¿Un motor Boxer?- (Sakura)

-Se supone que por la cilindrada ese tipo de motores, son los que usan los autos de rally, pero se oye diferente- dice Kentaro, en eso Sakura le habla

-Eso es porque le sacaron el turbo- (Sakura)

-¿Como lo sabes?- (Kentaro)

-Alex me lo dijo- dijo Sakura con cara divertida, su hermano esta vez se volvió hacia su auto

-Bueno, como sea... Sakura, ¿Quieres ver esta carrera desde un puesto VIP?- Sakura solo miró confundida a Kentaro –Apresúrate que la carrera ya va a empezar- en eso ambos entran al GT-4

_**En la línea de largada...**_

_-Todos los puestos en verde, comiencen cuando quieran- _(desde el otro lado de la línea)

-Bien...- Keiichi estaba en el centro del lugar –¡Diez segundos!- ambos autos encendieron sus motores, pero también se escuchó el sonido de un tercer motor en el lugar, Kira notó eso y vio al GT-4 con indiferencia

-Lo sabia- dijo en voz alta –'Tampoco te puedes perder esta carrera, ¿Eh, Kentaro?'-

En la largada, nadie estaba calmado debido a la excitación del rugir de ambos motores

-¡5... 4... 3... 2... 1... YA!- ambos autos largaron a toda potencia dejando una polvareda, el ZR1 toma la delantera seguido de cerca por el GL

-Ahí vienen- decía Sakura sentada en el asiento del copiloto en el GT-4

-Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad- Sakura obedece mientras ve que ambo autos se acercan –Esto será agitado- acto seguido, ambos autos pasan muy rápidamente y Kentaro acelera para ponerse en el camino, justo detrás de ellos

Todos ven entonces como el GT-4 salio a la cola de ambos autos...

-¡Increíble!, Kentaro salió en su auto persiguiéndolos- decía un joven mientras veían todos que los tres autos se alejaban

-¿Acaso será una gran batalla entre los tres para demostrar quien es el mejor?-

-¡El **Príncipe**, el **Demonio** y el **Cometa Oscuro** en una sola carrera!-

-¡Eso es algo increíble!-

_**Mientras en cada auto:**_

-Veremos si eres tan bueno como dicen todos, jejeje- dice Lukas maléficamente

-Ambos autos son rápidos; pero Alex tiene la ventaja, el tipo del ZR1 no sabrá tomar muy bien las curvas según por lo que veo de aquí, tendrá muchos problemas para regular la velocidad de entrada y la potencia que deberá utilizar, esa es la gran desventaja de un **Muscle**- (Kentaro)

-Solo espero que no acabe mal- (Sakura)

Mientras en el GL, el velocímetro marcaba 120 km./h, el tacómetro marcaba 7.000 R.P.M; Alex solo miraba extrañado como el ZR1 no aceleraba

-Ese tipo no acelera, ¿Qué estará esperando?- (Alex)

Los tres autos se mantenían todos en la misma posición, el ZR1 primero, el GL pisándole los talones y el GT-4 detrás de ambos sin tomar parte de la carrera

-Espero que me des diversión hoy...- dijo con tono de arrogancia –¡¿Podrás ver mi numero 1?!-dijo con arrogancia y reto, mientras se ve la imagen del símbolo del auto **"ZR1"**

-Aquí la primera curva, veo que se acercan- dice un tipo con radio en mano

_**(Insertar canción: Golden Age)**_

El ZR1 enciende sus luces traseras, Lukas gira el volante levemente hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha con rapidez

-¡Con mi gran técnica y este súper auto, no existe posibilidad alguna de que me puedas ganar!- decía Lukas mientras presionaba el acelerador y pasaba a escasos centímetros de la barrera

El GL también imitaba ese derrape, en la cabina Alex baja de 4ta a segunda, y luego gira el volante levemente hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, este al girar el volante nota que está un poco distinto a lo que antes estaba acostumbrado

-Es diferente...- dice mientras aun estaba derrapando -...se siente diferente... no pierde estabilidad, y puedo presionar mas a fondo el acelerador... Mi madre debió haberle hecho algo al auto mientras yo estaba en el trabajo- este reveló una ligera sonrisa en su rostro –No patina mucho, así que puedo presionar el acelerador por mas tiempo... En verdad me gusta, gracias Mamá-

Los tres autos salían de la curva con gran destreza, Kentaro y Sakura en el GT-4 veían en derrape que efectuaban ambos contrincantes, el ZR1 tomando ventaja en la recta pero el GL acortando esa distancia en las curvas, la cara de Kentaro cambió a una de asombro total al ver tal maniobra del GL

-Si lo vez de cerca, su derrape es casi una obra de arte- Kentaro mostraba una ligera mueca de satisfacción –Derrapar con las cuatro ruedas, casi sin perder velocidad y con un mínimo cambió de dirección es sorprendente; solo había visto esa técnica en un profesional- Sakura lo miraba intrigada –Puede controlar su auto como una extensión de su cuerpo en una situación crítica... solo unos pocos pueden hacerlo mejor que yo, de verdad estoy impresionado-

-Pero la potencia de ambos autos se nota bastante, el ZR1 lo está dejando atrás muy rápidamente- decía Sakura completamente impactada –¿Será capaz de ganar?-

El ZR1 le tomaba ventaja al GL en la recta mientras Lukas solo veía como este se le despegaba

Mientras pasan una curva de alta velocidad, ambos autos están casi sin diferencias de distancia; Lukas se sorprendió por esto y se puso furioso

-¡No puede ser!, creía que había aumentado la distancia entre ambos, pero esta pegado a mi como un insecto- (Lukas)

Nuevamente pasaban otra curva, Lukas pisaba fuertemente el freno y aceleraba a toda potencia, pasando nuevamente la cola del auto a escasos centímetros de la barrera, Alex hacía su procedimiento habitual, y tomaba la curva a mucha velocidad, pero en vez de enderezar el auto en la recta, este siguió derrapando a toda velocidad, a escasos centímetros de tocar la barrera con el frente del auto, todos en aquel lugar se sorprenden por esto, pero mas Kentaro y Sakura en el GT-4

-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien derrapar en una recta- (Kentaro)

-Es imposible, no se puede hacer a menos de que el auto valla a una velocidad constante todo el trayecto- (Sakura)

En cada auto, la cara de Lukas estaba mas furiosa que antes, Alex estaba completamente calmado pero su cara denotaba decisión, y Kentaro estaba sorprendido por el nivel de cada uno.

Los ojos de Alex cambiaron a unos que simbolizaban determinación, estaba con la mirada fija en el auto oponente

El ZR1 nuevamente bajaba la velocidad y tomaba la curva, pero claramente se notaba por la entrada de este a la curva, que estaba perdiendo su ritmo, Kentaro nota eso

-El ritmo del chico es irregular, esta perdiendo su concentración- (Kentaro)

-La presión de Alex esta dando resultado- (Sakura)

El GL nuevamente va pegado al ZR1, al entrar en una curva en "S" el ZR1 desacelera haciendo que el GL lo rebase, este se mueve ligeramente hacia la derecha y luego de forma fuerte hacia la izquierda, esta acción llamó la atención de todos los presentes, ya que ese era el famoso derrape de contra inercia que usaban los profesionales. Lukas por supuesto, estaba igual de pasmado, por eso casi pierde el control de su auto y termina la carera estrellado en la barrera; Alex en su GL solo pensaba una cosa

-'Mierda, me adelanté demasiado'- (Alex)

El ZR1 nuevamente recobraba estabilidad, Lukas tenia una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

-Se acabo tu suerte chico...- en eso el ZR1 acelera y golpea al GL en el parachoques, Alex pierde el control del auto por un segundo y este golpea la parte trasera en la barrera reventándose una de las luces en el acto, pero en el ultimo momento pudo retomar la dirección del auto con mucho esfuerzo

-Mierda... esa casi no la cuento- dijo Alex con miedo al ver que el ZR1 nuevamente se acercaba para asestarle otro golpe que hace que el parachoques se comience a desprender –Ese tipo de verdad quiere matarme- viendo su retrovisor

En el GT-4, Sakura estaba horrorizada viendo como el GL era golpeado una y otra vez sin descanso.

-¡Debes hacer algo hermano!- Sakura estaba con miedo por aquella macabra actuación de Lukas, Kentaro solo se dispuso a negar con su cabeza

-Se que suena cruel, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo; no es nuestra carrera- por esas duras palabras de Kentaro, Sakura estaba que echaba lagrimas

Mientras el GL nuevamente se preparaba para pasar otra curva, desacelerando y poniéndose en posición para derrapar, Alex estaba algo temeroso ya que sabia lo que le esperaba

-'Si no hago algo pronto... ese tipo me matará...'- mientras enderezaba la dirección del auto al salir de la curva –'No hay manera, tendré que hacerlo'. Perdóname papá, pero es de vida o muerte- nuevamente el GL era golpeado por el ZR1 en el parachoques, Lukas solo veía como todo le salía a la perfección

-'Esto te mereces por retarme a duelo, jejeje'- nuevamente se acercó para asestarle otro golpe en la recta

-¡No puede ser, esta acabado!- Sakura estaba con los ojos llorosos

-Es suficiente, entraré al juego- dice Kentaro con mirada decidida y apreta el pedal del acelerador a fondo

Todos los espectadores veían como todo pasaba en cámara lenta, El ZR1 acercándose para asestarle el golpe de gracia al GL, el GT-4 ganando velocidad acercándose al ZR1, mientras que en la cabina del GL Alex solo pensaba

-Se acerca- mientras veía como el ZR1 se le acercaba –'Bien...'- mientras miraba hacia delante –'Es ahora o nunca'- el tomaba el volante muy fuerte haciendo que sus mano derecha se ponga roja por la fuerza –¡Ahora!- mientras giraba el volante hacia la izquierda con ambas manos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-¿Qué demonios?- (Sakura/Kentaro/Lukas)

Todos vieron como el GL golpeó la barrera de contención derecha, evitando sufrir otro golpe, haciendo que saliera un gran rechinido por el metal del auto chocando contra el metal de la barrera, incluso uno de los espejos salió volando chocando contra el parabrisas de Lukas trizándolo en el acto; acto seguido en la cabina, Alex apagó las luces, piso fuertemente el freno hasta hacer chocar el parachoques trasero contra el frente del auto de Lukas con fuerza, bloqueando su visión...

-¡Veamos si puedes superar esto!- Alex al ver que su plan había dado resultado, se propuso a mantener la velocidad de Lukas

-¡Mierda, no puedo ver nada!- gritaba colérico Lukas en su auto

-Increíble...- solo eso pudo decir Kentaro

El GL estaba a casi 2 cm. del ZR1, haciendo que el Angulo de visión de Lukas fuera nulo, todos los presentes veían como ambos autos se acercaban a la entrada a la horquilla sin despegarse el uno del otro, Kentaro decidió hacerse atrás desacelerando su auto, Sakura observo lo que Kentaro hacia con sorpresa

-Hermano, ¿Porque desaceleras?- (Sakura)

-Ya se lo que planea Alex, así que mejor me alejo un poco- (Kentaro)

Todos se alejaban de la entrada ya que el GL iba a mucha velocidad seguido del ZR1, el primero finalmente estaba cerca de la curva, pero estaba pasando de largo, en eso Alex tira del freno de mano haciendo que su auto quede en horizontal en la entrada a la horquilla

-¡Esto es por Kira!- acto seguido Alex pisa a fondo el acelerador haciendo que su auto pase la curva con mucha velocidad

-¡¿Pero que...?!- Lukas gritó al ver tal maniobra; finalmente esta carrera tuvo un final horrendo

El ZR1 de Lukas chocó la parte delantera contra la barrera de contención, haciendo que se levantara la parte trasera por este golpe, Kentaro que venia mas atrás dobló ligeramente el volante hacia la derecha y usó la canaleta para evitar chocar contra el ZR1

Después de que el ZR1 se detuvo, de el salió un Lukas con un brazo morado y con la cabeza sangrando, este se quedo mirando al GL que desaparecía detrás de la segunda curva y solo pudo decir algo que todos los presentes escucharon

-Buena... jugada...- y esto fue lo único que dijo antes de caer inconciente debido a tal golpe

En la meta, todos esperaban impacientes ver que auto venia, mientras que en la cima todos esperaban el veredicto y también escuchar que fue lo que pasó en la entrada a la horquilla

-Aquí la cima, ¿Me oyen?- Keiichi estaba con la radio con todos los del equipo al lado, muchos jóvenes que eran del curso de los chicos también estaban impacientes por escuchar la noticia

-_Aquí la entrada a la horquilla... hubo un accidente_- todos en ese momento pensaban lo peor

-Y, alguien salió lastimado...- (Keiichi)

_-Si... fue el chico del ZR1, el auto choco a toda velocidad contra la barrera; ya llamamos a la ambulancia-_ en eso se interrumpe la comunicación y se abre otro canal

-_Aquí la meta... el GL terminó la carrera pero esta muy golpeado-_ todos los presentes comenzaron a hablar, Kira solo bajo la cabeza mientras su cara mostraba una sonrisa

-Idiota...- decía mientras fumaba un cigarrillo –Te atreviste a caer a su nivel- mientras rebuscaba algo en su chaqueta –¿Dónde rayos deje el encendedor?-

En la meta...

_**(Insertar canción de fondo: Rage your dream)**_

Alex estaba completamente con la cabeza gacha y deprimido sentado aun en el GL, con las manos en el volante; Sakura salió inmediatamente del GT-4 cuando este se detuvo y buscó la manera de acercarse al GL, el cual estaba rodeado por una multitud; esta al acercarse solo vio como Alex estaba completamente inmóvil en la cabina, esta se apresuró y abrió la puerta del auto, y observo como el chico estaba con la mirada perdida mirando hacia adelante

-Alex... - decía mientras veía la cara deprimida del chico, este solo giró la cabeza hacia ella, a lo cual la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo

-Sakura... me rebaje a su nivel- (Alex)

-¿Y que?...- mientras se separaba del chico y mostraba una cara feliz, Alex solo pudo notar que habían lagrimas en los ojos de ella -...Lo hiciste... eres el príncipe de este lugar... y de verdad te mereces que te llamen así-

-Pero...- Alex fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de Sakura nuevamente acercándose hacia este en forma de un abrazo

-No digas nada...- Sakura estaba con sus ojos completamente cubiertos por lagrimas mientras abrazaba a Alex, este sacó sus manos del volante y le devolvió el abrazo

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos y perplejos por lo que veían, mientras que de otro lado, Kentaro solo sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, mientras miraba la escena que estaban haciendo Alex y Sakura

-Alex Krieger... de verdad me impresionas, así que a partir de hoy, tu eres a quien quiero derrotar...- (Kentaro)

La imagen se aleja mostrando al golpeado GL, al cual le faltaba un espejo, una luz y tenia toda la parte izquierda del auto con la pintura raspada, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una sirena de ambulancia en el lugar; en el GL, aquellas dos personas solo sentían el sonido de la respiración del otro, todo lo demás para ellos era completamente inexistente

_**Un par de días después...**_

_**Gasolinera...**_

Todos los presentes estaban completamente perplejos por la revelación del día: Keiichi había llegado al trabajo en auto... y que auto...

-No puede ser...- decían todos perplejos por lo que veían

-Si lo es... - Keiichi estaba apoyado en su nuevo auto: un Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 negro

-¡¿Como tú pudiste ganártelo?!- decía Shigeru furioso

-Que acaso tu lo querías...- (Alex)

-Si... entre a ese concurso mucho tiempo antes de Keiichi, y descubro que su ganador es él- decía Shigeru mientras tenia ríos de lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras se apoyaba en uno de los postes del lugar... llorando de la misma forma que Itsuki

-Ya ya, Shigeru... cálmate, seguramente unos tienen mas suerte que otros- (Suichi)

-Si, además Shigeru, tu auto esta valuado en lo que cuesta un R33- dijo Satoshi, en eso Shigeru se alzó a ver a los chicos

-Si... gracias- (Shigeru)

-Bueno ahora la gran pregunta Keiichi: ¿Qué harás con ese auto?- (Suichi)

-Pues...- la respuesta de Keiichi salió como una bala de un arma de fuego –¡Me convertiré en especialista en subida y mi estilo desde ahora ser el Grip!- en eso todos quedan perplejos por tal respuesta

-Es algo genial, ya que con este auto...- dijo Suichi mirando bien al R32 –Puedes ser tan bueno como Nakazato cuesta arriba si entrenas duro-

-¿Quién es ese?- (Shigeru)

-Takeshi Nakazato, un corredor profesional que empezó haciendo carreras en subida con un R32- (Alex)

-Y hablando de corredores... ¿Qué pasó el día después de la carrera, Alex?- Suichi miró a Alex con duda

-Bueno... a decir verdad...- este finalmente bajó la cabeza –Me castigaron...- esas únicas palabras sorprendieron a todos

-¿Te castigaron?- (todos los presentes)

-Si... es que enloquecí tanto en la carrera, que el auto quedo arruinado, se le salió un espejo y la pintura quedo toda raspada...- (Alex)

-Y cual fue tu castigo...- (Satoshi)

-Bueno... no fue tan malo ya que mi padre había llegado... pero en fin el castigo es...- todos esperaron expectantes la respuesta –Ser el copiloto de mi padre en el rally de la próxima semana- por inercia, todos los presentes se cayeron de espaldas -¿Qué?-

La imagen se aleja mostrando el letrero de la gasolinera, mientras que todos aun estaban pasmados

Lo ultimo que se escuchó fue: "¡ESO NO ES UN CASTIGO!", dicho por todos en el lugar

**La carrera entre Alex y Lukas terminó de una forma muy cruda, pero no será la única que tenga este chico**** en el futuro...**

_**Fin del capitulo **__**8...**_


	9. Desafío Cuesta Arriba

**Capitulo 9**

**Desafió Cuesta Arriba, el Príncipe Negro**

_**(Opening: On the Speeeeedway, de M.O.V.E)**_

_**A la semana siguiente de la carrera entre Alex y Lukas Soujiro**___

Las clases de verano aun no terminaban. Para nuestros amigos les quedaban aun unos agotadores 5 días de clases antes de poder disfrutar sus vacaciones...

Nuestros 4 amigos estaban en el patio de la secundaria durante el recreo antes de regresar a las salas, los observaban varias chicas, chicos y también los profesores que estaban en el lugar

-¿Porque la mayoría no deja de mirarnos?- decía Alex con duda

-Será porque ya somos famosos dentro de la escuela...- respondió Keiichi un tanto cansado

-Si es cierto... esa carrera que tuviste contra Lukas Soujiro hizo acrecentar tu fama dentro del mundo de los Street Racers- (Shigeru)

-Además, alguien mencionó que nosotros somos los mejores del equipo local... ¿No, Keiichi?- esto ultimo que dijo Satoshi lo dijo viendo al aludido con una mirada amenazante

-Si..eso...- (Keiichi)

-Bueno... y ¿Te devolvieron tu auto?- (Shigeru)

-Entre el jueves y el domingo lo tendré de vuelta, así que no creo que pueda ir con ustedes a entrenar al monte el fin de semana...- (Alex)

En eso tres chicas se les acercan a ellos muy avergonzadas, cada un trayendo un regalo para cada uno de nuestros amigos

-Emmm... este... Alex- dijo un de ellas la cual le acercó una caja en forma de corazón envuelta en papel de regalo muy temerosa, este solo la recibió con duda –¡Esto es para ti... adiós!- dijo la chica para luego largarse tan rápido como un leopardo

-Aquí hay uno para ti, Shigeru- otra chica le dio al aludido otra caja, del mismo tipo que a Alex, envuelta en papel de regalo para posteriormente largarse igual de rápido que su amiga

-Y también para ustedes, Satoshi, Keiichi- la tercera les dio a ambos unas cajas parecidas a las que recibieron los otros dos, y ella se largó igual de rápido como sus amigas

-¿Que significa todo esto?- (Alex)

-Eso confirma lo que yo dije antes...- (Shigeru)

-Y también lo que yo dije...- (Satoshi)

-En general... ahora somos unos galanes...- decía Keiichi parándose del lugar con fuego en los ojos, y con una pose que recuerda a **John Travolta** en **Saturday**** Night Fever**, por supuesto los demás lo miraban con cara de "A este no lo conozco"

_**Ya en la tarde, en la residencia Krieger**_

El padre de Alex y Kira, un hombre de piel morena, alto, pelirrojo, intimidante y con una gran presencia... estaba sentado en el sillón de la casa viendo televisión con una lata de cerveza al lado... y con una vestimenta mañanera (un pantalón de pijama blanco, una camiseta del mismo color, y pantuflas en sus pies).

-Papá, de verdad deberías cambiarte la ropa- (Kira)

-Nada de eso Kira, es verano y yo me visto como me da la gana...- en eso entra Sakiko y le golpea la cabeza ligeramente con un pedazo de diario

-Pues será verano, Kyle... pero aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer, así que ¡Cámbiate esa ropa y ponte algo decente de una buena vez!- dijo Sakiko algo enojada, Kyle solo se levantó con la cabeza gacha mientras subía las escaleras

-Ni mi madre puede lograr que haga eso- decía Kira con sorpresa

-¿Olvidas que fui la ex-novia de tu padre hace mucho tiempo?- (Sakiko)

-Para nada, es que siempre mi madre intenta hacer que le haga mas caso de lo habitual- (Kira)

-Kira... el día en que tengas novio, yo misma te enseñaré como controlarlo- decía Sakiko mientras se veía a Alex entrar a la casa, cargado de regalos y cosas por el estilo

-Valla valla, si no es don Juan Tenorio quien se aparece por aquí- decía Kira con sarcasmo en su cara

-Sabes... te respondería, si no fuera porque tengo mis manos algo ocupadas por ahora- dijo Alex en respuesta, para irse inmediatamente a su habitación subiendo la escalera

-¿Y que me dice de él, Tía?- dijo Kira luego de ver subir al chico cargado de regalos

-Mmmm... tendrá una que otra decepción amorosa a lo largo de su vida- (Sakiko)

-¡Las escuche!- gritó Alex desde el piso superior, al instante que se escucha el sonido de que algo cae con fuerza en el piso

-Ya se cayó- (Sakiko)

-Sinceramente, me preguntaba cuanto iba a tardar en pasar- (Kira)

_**Unos minutos mas tarde, en la habitación de Alex**___

El chico estaba sentado en su cama, revisando todas y cada una de las cajas que le habían regalado...

-Diablos... la mayoría son chocolates y cosas por el estilo... ¿Y ahora que haré con tanto dulce?- se preguntaba en voz alta

La voz de Alex es escuchada por la persona menos indicada en ese momento, esta se preguntaba que le ocurría al joven, en eso por pura curiosidad ella abre la puerta

-¿Alex, estas bien?, sonabas algo preocupado...- en eso la chica solo ve la gran cantidad de cajas que rodeaban al chico

-¡Hikari!...- dijo mientras veía las cajas y su cara cambiaba a una desesperada -¡Esto no es lo que crees, yo...!- en eso la chica cambió su cara a una muy alegre

-Increíble... dijo ella maravillada -¿Son de tus admiradoras?- pregunta inocentemente, el chico solo se cae de espaldas por la impresión

-'Es increíble que no se moleste ni un poco, siendo como es ella...'- pensaba Alex

-¿Te ayudo?- dijo ella sentándose junto a él –Parece que tiene muchas admiradoras- dijo observando cada caja con tranquilidad

-Si, este... los chicos y yo recibimos muchas cosas de varias chicas- Alex estaba que explotaba por la vergüenza, mientras que Hikari solo veía alegre al chico

-Pues, ustedes si que son populares...- dijo mientras clavaba su vista en un peluche de un Koala el cual sostenía una mini-almohada –Que lindo... ¿Puedo quedármelo?- le decía Hikari al chico, este solo tomo el muñeco y vio lo que tenia escrito en la almohada

-'Te amo'...- esas palabras hicieron que se estremeciera –S...si, quédatelo, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte- Alex estaba todo rojo por lo que dijo, ella solo tomo el peluche y lo abrazó con fuerza

-Gracias, es muy lindo- (Hikari)

-'En verdad creo que estoy abriendo una caja de Pandora que no se cerrará fácilmente'- (Alex)

Ya pasado un rato, la mayoría de los regalos estaban abiertos, gran parte de ellos eran chocolates y cosas así, mientras que el resto eran peluches u otro lindo símbolo que dijera "Te amo", por supuesto estos gestos de amor hacían que nuestro amigo se estremeciera con solo verlos...

-A ver este... dice Minami Herikawa- Hikari veía cada tarjeta década regalo, mientras que Alex estaba con algo de jaqueca por tantas cosas

-'Aaaa... creo que así debe sentirse la fama...'- mientras se tiraba hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo –'Mejor nunca me hubiera metido en esto y así no estaría pasando por estas cosas'- su mente estaba en otro lado, en eso la cara de Hikari se le asoma a su posición y este se sobresalta

-Alex... te he estado hablando de hace un rato y no quieres escuchar- le dijo ella con reproche, en eso él se vuelve a sentar en la cama y la observa

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando...- (Alex)

-Pensando en como puedes hacer esperar a una chica...- dijo Hikari, Alex solo cambió su expresión a un mas tranquila, ella solo se dignó a mover su cabeza hacia otro lado –Es increíble que no tengas novia, y eso que eres tan popular-

-Si.. es que la popularidad vino después de mi carrera- Alex solo trataba de explicar, Hikari en cambio mostró en su rostro una expresión triste

-Creía que nosotros, podríamos ser amigos de nuevo como en el pasado... ir a algún lado y revivir algunos recuerdos- dijo Hikari con tristeza. Alex solo acercó sus manos a su cara y la obligó a ella a que lo viera

-Hikari... tú y yo ya somos amigos... y si quieres revivir algún recuerdo del pasado.. solo dímelo y lo haremos- el chico tenia una expresión decidida en su rostro, mientras sus ojos verde-azulados miraban fijamente a los ojos azules de la chica

-En realidad... me gustaría revivir algo... ahora- acto seguido ella se sienta en las piernas del chico, mientras cierra sus ojos y acerca su cara lentamente, al mismo tiempo, este tomaba la espalda de ella con su mano izquierda y acercaba la cara de la chica con la derecha y cerraba sus ojos

El momento era perfecto... el lugar, la hora, el día... sus caras ya estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus corazones latían rápidamente... finalmente algo sucedió

-¡Alex , tenemos grandes problemas!- decía alguien mientras entraba a la alcoba por la ventana

-¿Eh?- dijeron Alex y Hikari a la vez –¿Shigeru?- dijo el chico, el aludido solo vio la escena y se sorprendió

-Este... yo... volveré en otro momento, no quisiera interrumpir- dijo Shigeru dándose vuelta, en eso Alex y Hikari ven como estaban, ella estaba sentada en las piernas del chico con sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello de este, mientras que él sujetaba la espalda de ella con su brazo izquierdo, y tomaba con su otra mano la cabeza de la chica acercándola a su cara; casi por inercia ambos se separaron al instante, muy avergonzados

-Este... Shigeru- dijo Alex ya con la cara mas normal –Mejor hablamos afuera- acto seguido, ambos salen por la ventana de la casa hacia el exterior

_**Afuera de la casa...**_

El padre de Alex estaba haciendo un arreglo a un Lan EVO V, en eso él escucha la charla que Alex y Shigeru tenían

-¿En subida?- decía Alex con incredulidad al acercarse al lugar donde estaba su padre

-Aja, hoy luego de que tu te fueras de la escuela, un tipo llamado Kouki Nakazato vino a retar al mas rápido de este lugar- (Shigeru)

-Pero yo no soy el especialista en subidas, ese es Suichi- (Alex)

-Trate de explicarle a ese chico que al que buscaba era a otro, pero decía que venia a retar a quien apodaban "El Príncipe"- cuando Shigeru dijo esto, Alex se pone a pensar

-Mmm... entonces creo que voy a tener que rechazar su propuesta- (Alex)

-Si, tu auto no estará sino hasta la próxima semana, así que no podrás correr- (Shigeru)

-Por cierto, el nombre de ese chico es Nakazato ¿No?- (Alex)

-Si, así es; ese chico es el hermano menor de Takeshi Nakazato y conduce el mismo auto que él, un R32 de 395 HP, además ese chico es el nuevo líder de los **Night Kids** de Miyogi- (Shigeru)

-Entonces tendré que aceptar si o si...¿Pero donde demonios saco un auto con 395 HP?- (Alex)

Ambos chicos siguen hablando por un buen rato mas, Kyle había escuchado lo suficiente como para hacerse un idea de lo que venia, pero olvidó todo eso y se dispuso a pensar en otra cosa...

-Los chicos de hoy, solo piensan en carreras...- (Kyle)

_**En un taller mecánico de la ciudad**___

-Bienvenido...- decía el mecánico en jefe al ver que alguien entraba al lugar, en eso él se fija de quien se trata –Sr. Krieger, ¿Qué desea en esta ocasión?-

-Vengo a ver el estado del auto- (Kyle)

Ya afuera, ambos conversan mientras ven al destrozado GL

-No podremos comenzar aun, no han llegado las piezas faltantes así que lo tendríamos a mas tardar hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana-

-Mmm... Esta bien, solo vengo a decirte que si acaso podrías hacerle uno que otro arreglo extra al auto- (Kyle)

-Por supuesto, ¿Pero cual?-

-Píntalo de otro color y ponle esto en la parte trasera y en el capó- Kyle le entrega unas calcomanías, una con el nombre "Haruna Star Racers" y otras con las letras "STI"

-Por supuesto, solo dígame el color y haremos lo que podamos-

_**Ya en la noche, en la **__**base del monte...**_

-Dijo a las 8:30, ya son las 9:00- (Suichi)

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, siempre llega tarde- (Satoshi)

En eso todos ven como un S13 rojo llega al lugar, de este baja un Alex algo cansado

-¿De donde sacaste ese S13?- (Keiichi)

-¿Tú de donde crees...?- (Alex)

-¿Un auto B?- (Suichi)

-Si... lo saque del garaje de mi padre a escondidas- (Alex)

-¿Y no se percató...?- (Shigeru)

-No estaba, así que solo lo tomé y vine para acá- (Alex)

Todos miraron a Alex en eso pasmados con la tranquilidad en que lo dijo

-Este...¿A que veníamos?- (Satoshi)

-A probar las habilidades nuestras en una carrera de practica cuesta arriba, para así ver quien correrá el sábado- (Suichi)

-¿Y tu crees que Alex nos alcanzara en eso?- dijo Keiichi denotando el S13 en el cual estaba Alex

-Recuérdalo, te puedes sorprender de cualquier cosa- (Suichi)

-Si, pero sabiendo de potencia: el R32 de Keiichi puede dar 360 HP, el E36 de Shigeru da unos 300 HP, mi SW20 da 250HP, mientras que el FC de Suichi da unos 315 HP; ¿Pero cuantos dará ese S13?- (Satoshi)

-Sinceramente...- dijo Alex mirando al auto –No tengo idea...- todos se caen de espaldas por eso

-Bueno, ahora lo veremos- dijo Suichi yéndose hacia su FC, en eso todos imitan lo mismo y se suben a sus autos

Todos los autos comenzaron la subida con rapidez: primero el FC, segundo el R32, tercero el E36, cuarto el SW20 y por ultimo el S13. Este ultimo ya se estaba quedando atrás del resto.

-'Me estoy quedando atrás...'- pensaba Alex al ver su tacómetro y su velocímetro –'6.000 R.P.M y 120 Km./h, demonios este auto es tan lento...'-

El S13 ya estaba fuera del alcance de Satoshi, en eso él se percata e inmediatamente reduce la velocidad

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese S13?- dice Satoshi mientras ve que el S13 se detenía en un acotamiento –Mejor veo que pasa-

Satoshi dio marcha atrás y entró al acotamiento para ver que sucedía, este al salir del auto solo vio como Alex estaba cabizbajo viendo el motor del S13

-¿Qué ocurre Alex?, ¿Porque te quedaste atrás?- (Satoshi)

-Creo que ya descubrí el porque mi padre tenia guardado este auto en el garaje- en eso Satoshi se acerca al lugar y ve el motor, al instante este se queda pasmado por lo que ve

-¡MALDITO VIEJO!- fue lo único que se escuchó en el monte Haruna esa noche...

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Los chicos habían llegado a la escuela, debido a sus clases de verano; entre todos ellos, el de peor animo, era: Alex... (¬.¬ U sin comentarios)

-Y...¿Porque no seguiste anoche en la subida?- (Keiichi)

-...Descubrí el porque el S13 era tan lento...- (Alex)

-¿Porque era?- (Shigeru)

-El S13 tenia un motor SOHC, de un Hachi-Go- por esa aclaración Keiichi y Shigeru se quedan pasmados

-¿Eso era?, demonios, ahora si que todo se fue a la basura- (Shigeru)

-¿Porque no corres con otro auto?, será mas fácil, yo te puedo prestar mi R32- (Keiichi)

-...No es así de fácil chicos, verán, encontrar un auto que sea igual a mi GL es difícil, y además ¿Porque no corres tú, Keiichi?- (Alex)

-Es un gran idea- (Satoshi)

-No lo creo tanto... verán soy recién un novato en la subida- (Keiichi)

-Y que... para la subida solo tienes que tener la vista fija en el camino, ¿Qué crees que pueda pasar?- (Shigeru)

-Bueno... lo intentaré, pero no les aseguro que pueda ganar- (Keiichi)

-A si, por cierto ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Alex?-el aludido asintió -¿Quien era esa linda chica que estaba contigo ayer en tu casa?- (Shigeru)

-¿Chica...- (Keiichi)

-...Linda?- (Satoshi)

Ambos miraban a Alex con envidia en cierto modo

-Si, una chica peli rosa que estaba con él en su habitación, yo al ver la escena diría que estaban apunto de besarse- dijo Shigeru, pero en eso a Keiichi se le vino a la cabeza quien podría ser

-¿No será... Hikari?- (Keiichi)

-¿Hikari?, de verdad me sorprendes amigo; besándote con tu propia prima, de verdad has caído bajo- Satoshi al decir esto Alex se pone mas colorado que un tomate maduro, Shigeru solo miraba confundido mientras que Keiichi tenia los ojos cerrados con aspecto de que estaba pensando, además había sacado su Laptop con lo cual se puso a escribir super rápido

-¡N...no es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad!, ¡Yo nunca me he besuqueado con mi prima!- la respuesta de Alex se escuchó en toda la escuela, la gran mayoría de quienes se encontraban en ese lugar, sacaron celulares y se pusieron a hablar

-Deberías ser un poco mas discreto...- (Shigeru)

-Bueno... además eso que dijo Shigeru, confirma mi teoría- dijo Keiichi con su computadora en sus manos

-¿Teoría?- decían los otros tres a la vez

-Si... y mi teoría es...- mientras Keiichi dejaba a todos expectantes -¡Que el buen humor de Hikari se debe a que ella estuvo enamorada de Alex todos estos años!- el aludido solo se cayó de espaldas con la cara toda roja por eso

-¡¿Como puedes pensar eso?!- dijo Alex completamente furioso y con la cara roja

-Pues, tu me lo has dicho mejor que nadie- (Keiichi)

-Mejor dejemos esto de lado- (Satoshi)

La semana pasó rápido y casi sin que todos se dieran cuenta, ya era Sábado...

_**En la base del monte; 9:30 PM...**_

La mayoría del equipo de Haruna estaba asentado en este lugar, todos estaban hechos un manojo de nervios, en especial... Keiichi, ya que era él quien haría la subida, debido a que Suichi no se encontraba en la ciudad y Alex estaba algo "inutilizable" por ahora, así que él era el único con algo de experiencia en subida...

-¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?- decía este con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos

-Porque tú eres el único disponible, así que trata de hacer lo mejor que puedas- (Shigeru)

-¡¿Y tu porque no corres?!- (Keiichi)

-Aun soy un novato, y soy en Downhill así que ni lo pienses- (Shigeru)

En eso todos ven como aparecen de lejos unas luces, las cuales aumentan cada vez mas, y mostraban a varios tipos de autos, entre ellos un Integra type R, un par de Toyota Altteza pero entre todos ellos destacaba un GT-R R32 negro, igual al de Keiichi

Los autos se detuvieron enfrente de los dos chicos de Haruna, del R32 bajo un chico de casi la misma edad que Keiichi, pelinegro, piel morena, ojos castaños y vestido con todo un conjunto negro (polera, zapatillas y pantalones)

-Soy Kouki Nakazato, y soy el líder de los Night Kids de Miyogi- el chico se presentó haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, ya que era muy joven para ser el líder del equipo

-Yo... soy Keiichi Miyamoto, miembro de los Star Racers, y seré el que corra hoy en subida- eso sorprendió a Kouki ya que él esperaba enfrentarse contra el Príncipe, mientras Keiichi solo pensaba –'Espero que nada acabe mal hoy'-

Todo estaba casi listo, ambos GT-R en la línea de largada, ambos pilotos apunto de comenzar, solo faltaba la cuenta regresiva

-Vamos... Keiichi no podrá ganar, haría falta un milagro- dijo Shigeru sentado en el capó de su E36, en eso ve que un par de luces aparecían a lo lejos, entonces el fue a advertirles -¡Oigan, un auto se aproxima!- en eso el chico que estaba contando se detuvo

El auto en si tenia un par de luces muy potentes, ya que dejaron algo ciegos a los que estaban ahí, este después de detenerse, se bajo de el un chico de 18 años que los del equipo de Haruna sabían bien quien era

-¿Alex?- decían todos los del equipo a la vez, este solo apagó las luces del auto dejando mostrar que el auto era un...

-¿Dónde sacaste ese Porsche?- (Shigeru)

-Es obvio, ¿No?- (Alex)

-Esta bien... que bueno que llegas la carrera va a empezar y necesitamos que reemplaces a Keiichi- dijo Shigeru, el chico solo movió la cabeza negando

-No puedo, yo no soy especialista en subida- (Alex)

En eso Keiichi sale de su auto y va hacia Alex a toda velocidad

-¡Que bueno que llegas!, ¡Que bueno que llegas!, ¡Que bueno que llegas!; por favor corre tú, no quiero hacer el ridículo hoy- (Keiichi)

-No quiero correr- Keiichi baja su cabeza desanimado y deprimido –Pero... podría ir contigo en esta carrera y ayudarte- dijo Alex mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, Keiichi solo lo vio con ríos de lagrimas en sus ojos

-Gracias, gracias, gracias amigo de verdad eres el mejor- dijo Keiichi mientras se arrodillaba frente a sus pies, Alex solo sonrió y vio a todos

-Habrá un cambio en las reglas, yo iré de copiloto con Keiichi, así que elijan a uno de ustedes y así la carrera será pareja- en eso una chica sale de entre la multitud

-Yo iré con Kouki- dijo ella presentándose (tenia cabello castaño, ojos color verde y piel bronceada) –Soy Miki Adachi, yo iré con Kouki en su GT-R, ¿Esta bien?- dijo la chica, Alex solo asintió, ella entra al GT-R mientras Kouki solo miraba a Alex por su espejo retrovisor

-Ese chico... tiene un parecido con los hermanos Takahashi- (Kouki)

-¿Qué dices?- (Miki)

-El chico del Porsche se parece a Ryousuke Takahashi, lo se porque lo he visto de cerca- (Kouki)

-Ya Kouki, debe ser una coincidencia- (Miki)

El R32 de los Night Kids arrancó su motor, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido en el lugar, Alex y Keiichi entraron al auto, el segundo también arranco su motor aumentando aun mas el ruido

-¡De acuerdo, diez segundos!- mientras el joven levantaba sus manos

-Keiichi, estas sudando...- decía Alex al ver que el chico tenia mucha tensión evidente -Relájate, yo te ayudare amigo- (Alex)

-¡5... 4... 3... 2... 1...YA!- a tiempo de que ambos R32 arrancaban a toda potencia cuesta arriba, dejando una polvareda combinada con humo

___**Insertar**__**canción**__**:Don't Stop the Music)**_

Para la carrera, como es de 2 R32 los explicare así,

Para el 32 de los Night Kids será: **32N**

Y para el 32 de los Star Racers será: **32H**

En cada auto:

Kouki mostraba decisión en su rostro, mientras que Keiichi estaba algo nervioso ya que era su primera carrera

-Ese chico, es patético, debe de ser un novato- (Kouki)

-Si, su ritmo es horrible- (Miki)

El 32H estaba realizando movimientos irregulares, mientras que el 32N lo seguía de cerca, Keiichi estaba muy nervioso

-No... creo que pueda hacerlo... es mi primera vez en una carrera...- decía Keiichi con miedo

-Keiichi, ¿Tú crees que fue fácil para mi ganarle a Sakura?- (Alex)

-¡Pero es que tú tienes mucha mas experiencia que yo!- (Keiichi)

Ambos 32 pasaban la primera curva, el 32N estaba pisándole los talones al 32H, en la recta el 32H se abrió y el 32N se apresuró a colocarse a su lado, la batalla se había transformado de una cuesta arriba, en una de velocidad

-Ese idiota no sabe sacarle un buen provecho a su 32, será mejor que acabe de un buena vez- (Kouki)

El 32N acelera para dejar atrás al 32H, Alex ve por el retrovisor que se acerca

-¡Keiichi, oye nos alcanzan, pisa el acelerador, ahora!- Alex trata de que el chico reaccione, pero este no responde –Ok, no me dejas otra opción- en eso Alex respira profundo y se prepara para decir algo –¡O corres o en Octubre no te invito al Rally de Argentina!- eso que dijo Alex hizo reaccionar a Keiichi

-¡¿De verdad?!, ¡Entonces agarrate fuerte Alex, ya que daré lo mejor de mi y de mi auto!- dijo Keiichi y mas animado, así que apretó el acelerador y justo antes de entrar en la siguiente curva, perdiendo por un momento al 32N

El 32H aceleró al salir de la curva seguido muy de cerca por el 32N, ambos autos nuevamente estuvieron frente con frente, luego de salir de la horquilla ambos autos seguían en su juego del gato y en ratón, el 32H al frente seguido muy de cerca por el 32N

-El chico del otro 32 esta siendo mas violento en sus entradas, ¿Cómo fue que se volvió tan bueno?- (Kouki)

-No lo se Kouki, pero ese tipo que va con él debe tener la respuesta- (Miki)

En el 32H:

El 32H pasaba otra curva de alta velocidad, haciendo gala de grandes reflejos, pero en el interior del auto algo mas pasaba

-¡Siguiente curva: en "S", no bajes velocidades, usa la canaleta!- (Alex)

-Entendido- (Keiichi)

El 32H se movía hacia un lado del camino tomando la curva interior metiéndose en la canaleta, todos estaba impresionados por tal habilidad

-¡Recta larga: acelera a fondo, pégate al borde interior!- (Alex)

Keiichi hacia lo que su amigo le ordenaba, este le estaba sacando distancia al 32N el cual hacia lo posible para pegarse al 32H

-No es posible...- decía Kouki furioso –Hace un momento ese tipo estaba desconcentrado, ahora parece como si mi hermano estuviera manejando ese auto-

El 32H, pasa una curva de alta velocidad seguido muy de cerca por el 32N, el primero solo estaba al medio del camino para que su rival no intentara pasar por ningún lado, nuevamente se acercaron a una curva cerrada, el 32H giro hacia el lado interno de esa curva tomando nuevamente la canaleta, mientras que en el 32N, Kouki aun intentaba explicarse el porque el ritmo de Keiichi era tan bueno

-Mierda... ese tipo tiene un ritmo asombroso, combina el Grip y el derrape en partes iguales, adema usa todo el potencial de su auto- (Kouki)

-Según veía, ese 32 solo tiene 360 HP comparado con tu R32 con 395 HP; aún no me explico el porque es tan rápido, se supone que tu 32 debe de rebasarlo porque la diferencia de potencia es muy grande- (Miki)

-'¿Acaso él...'- pensó con miedo, mientras la imagen muestra que del R32 de Keiichi se nota un aura roja muy intensa –'Es superior a mi...?'-

-¿Kouki, que pasa?, ¿Porque tienes esa mirada?- por esa aclaración de Miki, el chico solo bajo la cabeza, mientras soltaba el pie del acelerador haciendo que su 32 desacelerara

-El conductor del otro R32... es mejor que yo... mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros- dijo este con tristeza, mientras ve al 32 de Keiichi alejarse a toda velocidad por la recta...

-¿Qué pasa?, no lo veo en el retrovisor- decía Keiichi mientras veía el espejo

-'El no se ha dado cuenta aún...'- mientras Alex ve a Keiichi y nota que un gran aura roja lo rodea –'De verdad me impresiona para ser su primera vez en una carrera'- Alex tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara –Keiichi, baja la velocidad- el chico lo mira con duda

-¿Porque quieres que reduzca la velocidad?- (Keiichi)

-Aun no te das cuenta...- Keiichi solo miró confundido a Alex –Ganaste amigo...- esa palabra hizo que Keiichi se impactara

El R32 de Keiichi desaparece de entre la oscuridad de la noche de Haruna, mientras que Kouki se detenía en un acotamiento y sacaba un cigarrillo de una cajetilla

-Entrenare más y te retaré de nuevo- dijo mientras miraba hacia la luna llena –Nuestro siguiente encuentro, tendrá otro resultado... Keiichi Miyamoto- a tiempo de que encendía su cigarrillo

**Una carrera en subida, potencia y habilidad combinadas, muchas personas creen que pueden ganar en una de estas carreras, pero solo unas pocas pueden hacer la diferencia...**

_**Fin del capitulo 9...**_


	10. Dificiles Recuerdos

**Difíciles recuerdos**

**_(Opening: On the Speeeeedway)_**

En Haruna todo era tranquilidad en la noche, todos se encontraban dormidos a esta hora, así que comenzamos nuestra historia con un sueño... 

_**Sueño**_

_**Flash back, hace 6 años...**_

Habían varios miembros del equipo S.T.A.R.S (un equipo patrocinado por Nissan), todos ellos veían una gran pantalla de televisión en la cual se muestra un Silvia S13 azul marino, corriendo a campo traviesa en lo que parecía un rally, de repente el S13 va a entrar a una curva cerrada

_-¡Eso es asombroso señores!-_ decía una voz en la TV mientras se veía al S13 derrapar a toda velocidad en la curva _–¡Kyle Krieger no reduce la velocidad ni siquiera en una curva como esa!, de verdad es imparable-_

Todo iba bien, todos los del equipo sonreían, entre ellos se denotan unos jóvenes Alex y Kira sentados frente al televisor

-Papá es increíble, algún día seré tan bueno como él- decía el chico animado, la otra chica solo miraba de igual forma la pantalla del televisor

En ese instante, el S13 pierde el control y vuelca desastrosamente, todos en el lugar estaban horrorizados al ver lo que ocurrió...

Varias horas mas tarde...

Yukina, Kira y Alex estaban en un sala de un hospital, mientras observaban a dos hombres que estaban postrados en camas... el primero era el padre de los chicos, mientras que el segundo hombre era el copiloto, que respondía al nombre de **Noriyasu Nakamura (**un hombre de un poco mas de 60 años de edad, pelo canoso y facciones completamente japonesas)

-No ahí nada que hacer- decía el hombre mientras estaba postrado en la cama, con su pierna derecha completamente con yeso

-Perdóname amigo...- decía Kyle mientras daba vuelta su cabeza hacia el otro hombre

-Ya Kyle no fue tu culpa, además... creo que ya estoy algo viejo para esto- (Noriyasu)

-Noriyasu... de verdad lo sentimos mucho- (Yukina)

-Aaaa... creo que dejare esto y mejor vuelvo lo de antes-

-No digas eso amigo... con esa pierna no podrás volver a manejar- (Kyle)

-Lo se... pero a menos de que tengas una mejor idea...- (Noriyasu)

-... No se me ocurre nada... – (Kyle)

-Papá- en eso Alex saca la voz y se dirige a Kyle -¿Crees que yo podría ayudar al señor Nakamura?-

-¿Ayudar¿De que forma?- (Yukina)

-En entregar el tofu...- en eso todos ven impresionado al chico

-Kyle... es acaso una broma tuya- (Noriyasu)

-No lo se...- (Kyle)

-Papá, déjame hacerlo...- dijo el chico con determinación –Si he podido manejar desde los 10 años¿Tú crees que no podré con esto?-

-De verdad lo harías Alex...- Noriyasu estaba mas que sorprendido

-Desde que tenia 10 me enseñaron a manejar sin que derramara ni una gota de agua, además conozco el negocio de tofu y la manera en que usted trabaja- (Alex)

-Bueno... creo que habrá que dejar que lo intente, no crees Kyle- dijo Yukina mirando con algo de razón a Kyle

-Ya lo creo... además servir para que mejores tus habilidades...- mientras Kyle se levantaba de la cama –El día que volvamos a Japón, ese será el día en el que harás la primera entrega- Noriyasu solo sonreía, Yukina estaba feliz, mientras que el chico solo mostraba un cara de satisfacción

_**Unos meses después...**_

-Recuerda hijo, no derrames ni una gota y no dañaras el tofu- (Yukina)

-No lo haré mamá, volveré rápido...- dijo Alex mientras arrancaba el GL a toda velocidad en dirección al monte Haruna

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Fin Del Sueño...**_

El despertador sonaba de forma estridente en la habitación de Alex, este se levantó y apagó el despertador, se fue al baño, se lavó y se cambio la ropa

Sakiko estaba afuera de la casa, poniendo las cajas de tofu en el maletero del Porsche, Alex solo salía de la casa y entraba al auto

Sakiko tomaba el vaso de agua usual y se lo entregaba al chico, este lo ponía en el portavasos

-Esto es difícil¿No lo crees?- Sakiko le habló al chico, este solo la miró con duda

-¿Porque lo dice?- (Alex)

-¿Porque crees?, levantarte a las 3 de la madrugada, conducir por casi una hora y media hasta el lago de ida y vuelta, acostarte y después dormir una hora para luego levantarte otra vez para ir a clases... yo estaría agotada si fuera tú- (Sakiko)

-Cuando uno se acostumbra, es mucho mas fácil de lo que cree... me voy- en eso Alex arranca el Porsche y se va en dirección al monte Haruna

-Ese Alex...- dijo mientras encendía un cigarro –Se cree un super hombre que puede manejar de todo, pero es igual a su padre en todos los aspectos...- (Sakiko)

_**Ya en la mañana...**_

Todos estaban reunidos en la gasolinera hablando de la gran carrera que sostuvo Keiichi la otra noche...

-No me lo creo... si no hubiera visto eso hubiera dicho que mi hermano iba conduciendo, de verdad me sorprendes- Kouki Nakazato y Miki Shouji, estaban en la gasolinera cargando combustible para sus autos; mientras eso pasaba, ellos se habían detenido a tener una platica con Keiichi

-Si... tú también eres bueno, de verdad no creo que tu hermano te haya entrenado personalmente- (Keiichi)

-Si... bueno, ser hermano de un corredor tiene sus ventajas...- decía Kouki mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Ya lo creo- decía Miki, en eso ven que Alex entra al lugar conduciendo el Cayman S...

-Presumido... todo porque su padre es un corredor de fama internacional...- decía Keiichi mientras veía como Alex bajaba del Porsche

-Tú no digas nada, ya que debes sentirte con suerte por lo de la otra noche- dicho esto, Alex entra al edificio sin prestar atención a quienes ahí se encontraban

-Su padre es Kyle Krieger¿Cierto?- (Miki)

-Por supuesto... aunque la mayoría de las veces parezca tranquilo, en realidad dice "véanme soy el próximo corredor de fama mundial"- (Keiichi)

-No deberías hablar así de tu amigo- (Kouki)

-Si, es verdad... además aunque sea así, él es muy buen amigo...- (Keiichi)

_**Ya a la tarde...**__** en una pequeña tienda de tofu cerca de la residencia Krieger**_

La tienda era al estilo de la de Bunta, solo que en la parte superior se podía leer "Tofu y Abarrotes Nakamura, reparto a domicilio"

-¿Cómo?- (Alex)

-Lo que escuchaste Alex, de repente llegaron muchos turistas al hotel, así que me llamaron y me dijeron que enviara tofu urgentemente- dijo el señor Nakamura, el cual luego de varios años, tenia sus huesos bastante débiles, así que este se apoyaba con ayuda de un bastón (al estilo del Dr. House)

-Bien... lo haré por usted¿Pero cuanto tengo que llevar?- (Alex)

-Serán unas 10 cajas, con esto ya podrás descansar toda esta semana y la otra, ya que saldré de vacaciones con mi esposa- (Noriyasu)

-Bien, de inmediato traigo el auto para llevar el pedido...- (Alex)

-Apresúrate, por favor- dijo Noriyasu, acto seguido Alex salió a toda velocidad del lugar mientras el viejo solo pensaba –'De verdad no se que haría sin Kyle y su hijo'-

_**U**__**nas horas mas tarde, en la bajada de Haruna...**_

Un auto estaba bajando tranquilamente por el lugar, dentro de este se podían ver a un chico de conductor y a una chica sentada en el asiento del copiloto, el auto era un Impreza Wagon STI

-Bueno¿Y que te pareció el viaje Hitomi?-

-Fue genial, el lago, el templo, todo era hermoso- decía la chica, muy animada –Pero lo mejor fue...-

-¿Qué fue lo mejor Hitomi?- le decía el chico algo confundido

-Que pude venir contigo, Nakae...- ella al decir esto hizo que la cara del chico se pusiera algo colorada

-N-no fue nada Hitomi- dijo el chico para clavar nuevamente su vista en el camino, en eso ambos escuchan un rechinido que venia desde mas atrás, en eso Nakae ve el retrovisor y divisa un auto que se acerca a gran velocidad –Alguien se acerca¿Podrías ver de que auto se trata Hitomi?- la chica solo movió la cabeza afirmando y miro el espejo lateral

-No se... parece un 350Z, pero no estoy muy segura de que sea ese- en eso el auto se apega casi instantáneamente al Impreza, haciendo que ambos ocupantes se sorprendan

-Increíble, salió de la curva y se pegó a mi casi sin que me diera cuenta- (Nakae)

-Ha de ser un piloto local- (Hitomi)

-Entonces acepto su desafió- así Nakae apreta a fondo el acelerador del Impreza, haciendo que se deshaga de él por un momento

-¿Nakae que haces?- (Hitomi)

-Agarrate fuerte Hitomi, este tipo me ha retado a una batalla- al decir esto, el Impreza dobla hacia la derecha de manera rápida, mientras que Nakae hacia unos movimientos con el volante que se asemejaban a los que hacían los conductores profesionales

Cuando ambos autos entraron a la curva, se pusieron puerta a puerta, Hitomi y Nakae se sorprendieron al ver el auto contra el que conducían

-¿Ese es un Porsche?- (Nakae)

-¡Si lo es!- (Hitomi)

El impreza salió de la curva a gran velocidad, mientras que el Porsche se pegaba a el como un insecto; ambos autos nuevamente entraron a otra curva, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Nakae estaba muy nervioso al ver que el Porsche no se le despegaba

-Increíble, según se los Porsche son autos demasiado potentes como para los pasos de montaña, pero quien sea que conduce ese auto, es un profesional- dice Hitomi impresionada, en eso Nakae se fija que mas adelante comienzan "las 5 curvas", a lo cual este reduce la velocidad y se abre por el interior, pero el Porsche lo pasa sin reducir su velocidad

-Ese tipo se va a matar, no podrá tomar una curva si va así de rápido- dijo asustado Nakae, en eso ambos ven como el Porsche toma la curva derrapando sin problemas, dejándolos pasmados a ambos al instante

Luego de que el auto se perdiera de vista, Hitomi y Nakae se detuvieron cerca de unas maquinas expendedoras

-Increíble... ese debió haber sido un profesional con años de experiencia- Nakae estaba sentado en la acerca, junto a Hitomi

-Si, opino lo mismo- dijo Hitomi, ella observaba que Nakae estaba algo decido debido a tal derrota –'Por primera vez... veo a alguien que de verdad puede sorprender a cualquiera, quiero conocer a esa persona; y quizá pedirle que tenga una carrera conmigo'- pensó la chica

-Vamos a casa Hitomi...- Nakae se paró del lugar donde se encontraba y Hitomi hizo lo mismo

El impreza partió del lugar y se perdió de vista en el atardecer de Haruna...

_**Ya llegada la noche...**_

El Porsche se detenía en frente del gran garaje de la casa, del auto sale un cansado Alex, el cual se estira un poco y posteriormente bosteza

-Mejor me pongo a ver televisión... ha sido un día algo agitado- posteriormente el chico entra a la casa y para su sorpresa casi todas las luces están apagadas –Esos viejos... han de haber salido otra vez sin decirle a nadie...- Alex avanza hacia la sala y se tira en el sillón, toma el control remoto y enciende la TV, la cual muestra en ese momento un canal con cosas a lo que denominaríamos... vergonzosas...

-Demonios...- el chico cambia el canal apresurado hacia uno de deportes –La próxima navidad les pediré una TV para mi solo...- en el canal se muestra un reportaje, que a decir por la portada, parecía interesante

_-Esta noche señoras y señores, veremos la vida e historia __de uno de los corredores mas jóvenes y famosos del ultimo tiempo: Takumi Fujiwara-_ en eso la TV muestra una foto de esta persona junto a un 86, Alex solo pone cara de disgusto _–Este chico originario de la ciudad de Akina, ahora Haruna, comenzó su carrera deportiva a los 13 años de edad conduciendo en el paso de montaña de dicha ciudad, ya que todas las noches se dedicaba a ayudar en el negocio familiar repartiendo Tofu al hotel del lago- _Alex tomó el control y apagó la TV.

-Prefiero no ver TV a escuchar otra vez a alguien decir lo grande que es ese cretino- el chico se tiró en el sillón con cara de frustración –Solo porque mi tío lo incluyó en su equipo, ahora es famoso... Ese tipo no me llega ni a los talones-

Alex cerró sus ojos lentamente, quedándose dormido al instante... mientras otro recuerdo invadía su mente a manera de sueño

_**Flash **__**back...**_

_**Hace aprox. 2 años...**_

La escena muestra una playa, en ella había un restaurante en el cual se podían ver a varias personas conversando y a otras mas sentadas cerca de una barra, entre esas personas destacaban unos jóvenes: Alex, Satoshi, Keiichi y Kasumi, la ultima miraba con malos ojos a unos 3 chicos que estaban conversando unos metros mas allá

-¿Qué dices¿Con Hikari Takahashi?, eso es imposible- decía uno de los chicos

-Es cierto, todos dicen que es la mas bonita-decía otro

-Jaja, por supuesto- decía el tercer chico, el cual tenia una expresión arrogante en su rostro (era de piel morena, cabello azul oscuro y vestía una tenida veraniega) –Ya verán como ella me dará el si esta noche...-

-¿El "si"¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Tonto acaso no sabes... Souji se refiere a "eso"-

-Si, eso mismo... ya verán como esta noche ella se rendirá a mis palabras y me dará lo mas preciado de ella- Souji se reía con moderación, pero esa risa hacia que Kasumi se pusiera mas furiosa –Ella es fácil, así que esto estará bueno...-

-Ese cretino... no tiene derecho a decir esas cosas de mi hermana...- dijo Kasumi con furia mientras ella se daba vuelta para pararse, Satoshi la iba a detener cuando un ruido de cristal rompiéndose se escuchaba en el lugar, haciendo que todos se detuvieran de inmediato

Alex, había apretado su copa de jugo a tal extremo, de que el grueso cristal del que estaba hecha se rompió con una estrepitosa fuerza, el chico tenia su cabeza gacha, sin mostrar sus ojos, este solo sacó un billete del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dignó a retirarse del lugar, con su mano sangrando y sus ojos mostrando una ira incontenible, cosa que muchos vieron con asombro al no ver que el chico no mostró ni una mueca de dolor

-¿Vieron eso?- decía Keiichi impresionado por como Alex hacia salido

-De verdad da miedo...- decía Satoshi igual de impactado por la escena

-'Alex... por favor, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte'- pensaba Kasumi viendo con asombro por donde se fue el chico

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos, cuando Souji y sus amigos se retiraban del lugar, al salir, ellos vieron como una figura estaba apoyada en una palmera, completamente cubierta por la sombra

-Oye tú, que quieres...- preguntó uno de los chicos que se encontraban con Souji, la persona solo salió de entre la sombra y se dejo mostrar

-A... es solo el primo de Hikari..- dijo el otro chico con arrogancia, Alex solo miraba con furia al grupo

-Oye Krieger, salte del camino, y aprovecha de decirle a tu prima, que se prepare para esta noche- dijo Souji con arrogancia, acto seguido los tres iban a pasar por el lado del chico, pero este les detuvo el paso, colocándose frente a ellos

-...No se lo diré...- dijo Alex con furia, en eso los amigos se Souji se acercaron con caras intimidantes, pero Alex no se movía ni un poco –Discúlpate por lo que dijiste de ella- Souji solo miró entre confundido y arrogante al chico

-Tu no tienes nada que ver entre Hikari y yo, tu solo eres el primo; así que mejor salte del camino y déjame pasar... además yo la trato como se me da la gana, ya que...- dijo mientras miraba desafiante a Alex -...todas las chicas son iguales-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Souji y sus tres amigos miraban desafiantes a Alex, mientras que este apretaba sus puños con fuerza, haciendo que la herida de su mano, la cual no se había tratado, sangrara mas que antes; en eso Alex bajó su cabeza y mostró una mirada de ira total, cosa que los amigos de Souji interpretaron como un reto, así fue como uno de ellos se lanzó a toda velocidad contra este con el puño levantado, pero Alex solo lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en el abdomen en respuesta, haciendo que se cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor; el segundo sacó una pequeña navaja y también se lanzó hacia él, pero Alex se movió al lado, y tomo el brazo del chico, siéndole una llave de lucha y lanzándolo con toda fuerza contra el árbol

-Ahora... ¡Discúlpate!- le gritó Alex con furia

-Si crees que debo disculparme con alguien como tú... debes estar muy equivocado- le respondió Souji con rabia

Kasumi, Keiichi y Satoshi, estaban cerca, ellos habían escuchado el sonido de la riña y se apresuraron a ir hacia la fuente de los sonidos, al llegar ellos se encontraron con que los dos míos de Souji estaban completamente noqueados en el suelo; en eso los tres ven inmóviles como Souji se acerca para asestarle un golpe en la cara a Alex, pero este lo esquiva y le conecta un fuerte gancho a la mandíbula, aunque los tres estaban a solo unos metros, no se pudieron mover

Luego de unos minutos, ellos vieron como Souji estaba con la cara destrozada, y Alex tenia su mano derecha sangrando a chorros, debido a que por los golpes, los pedazos de vidrio de la copa se incrustaron mas en su mano, haciendo que sangrara mas de lo debido...

La imagen se aleja mostrando a un cabizbajo Alex, a un medio muerto Souji y a unos pasmados Keiichi, Satoshi y Kasumi...

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

El chico, despertaba nuevamente, sintiendo su cabeza con una molesta jaqueca... Alex se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hacia afuera...

Fuera de la casa, un gran cedro de unos 25 metros de altura sostenía en sus ramas a un pensativo chico...

-Ese sueño otra vez...- mientras recordaba la parte en que él golpeó a Souji en la cara, este levantaba su mano derecha y se queda viendo su palma, la cual tenia una fea cicatriz en diagonal –De verdad enloquecí aquella noche... pero ese tipo de verdad se lo merecía...- mientras cerraba sus ojos y se ponía a pensar –'Se lo merecía por haber dicho esas cosas de Hikari'-

El chico se quedo pensativo varios minutos mas, pero él no notaba que alguien lo miraba atentamente desde una de las ventanas de la casa...

-Alex... ¿Que piensas?- fue lo único que decía Hikari para si, mientras observaba atentamente al chico, quien aun estaba tirado en una rama del cedro...

_**A la mañana siguiente**__**, en la gasolinera...**_

Satoshi y Shigeru, los únicos del equipo que ese día se encontraban trabajando en la gasolinera, estaban en el interior del taller, donde el ultimo estaba cambiando algo en su E36

-Buf... si hubiera sabido que los chicos se tomaron el día libre, no tendría que haber venido trabajar- (Satoshi)

-No seas quejón, y ayúdame a poner estas llantas- (Shigeru)

En eso, ambos ven que un EK9 blanco entra al lugar, ambos van de inmediato a atender a esa persona

-¡Bienvenido!- dicen ambos a la vez, en eso del EK9 bajó una chica de pelo negro, muy hermosa, que deja a ambos con la boca abierta

-Oigan, podrían decirme algo- les dice ella, en eso los chicos recuperan la cordura y ven que ella tenia un mirada seria

-Si¿que desea?- (Shigeru)

-¿Ustedes saben algo de un corredor local, el cual maneja un Porsche?-

-¿Un Porsche?- (Satoshi)

-Si, un Porsche. Ustedes han de conocer a ese corredor, ya que son locales...- les decía la chica, en eso ambos se quedan pensativos

-Al único que conozco que maneja un Porsche, es al especialista de este lugar... pero él se encuentra temporalmente inhabilitado...- (Shigeru)

-Si... pero nosotros no somos nadie para andar dando info. acerca de él...- dijo Satoshi, eso pone furiosa a la chica, la cual inmediatamente lo ve con mala mirada

-¿Se niegan a decirme su nombre?; entonces yo...- ella se pone pensativa mientras ve Satoshi –¡Te reto a ti a una carrera!- eso impresiona al aludido

-¿Qué cosa...?- (Satoshi)

-Como escuchas, te reto a ti a una carrera cuesta abajo en el monte Haruna, el próximo viernes a las 10 de la noche...- dijo la chica, Satoshi se queda pensando un rato y su respuesta sale a flote

-Entonces acepto... si es cuesta abajo, estará bien- Satoshi ya estaba cantando victoria, cuando ella lo detiene

-Pero, correremos con una regla especial...- los chicos la ven interesados –Esa carrera será... un combate mortal con cinta adhesiva...- por tal respuesta de ella, ambos se quedan pasmados -¿qué dices?, además... apostaremos una cosa mas...-

-¿Qué cosa...?- preguntaba Satoshi, en eso la chica se queda mirando el SW20

-¿Ese SW20 es tuyo?-

-¿Eh?, si ¿Porque?- (Satoshi)

-Porque apuesto mi EK9, contra tu SW20; además me tendrán que decir todo acerca del conductor del Porsche- ella por ultimo, se fue hacia su auto sin decir un palabra, pero antes de entrar se dirigió a los chicos –Por cierto, mi nombre es **Hitomi Tenou**-al terminar de decir eso, ella entra a su auto y arranca a toda velocidad del lugar

-¿Combate mortal con cinta adhesiva?- decía Shigeru aun impactado

-...No tengo... posibilidad alguna...de ganar...- dijo un cabizbajo Satoshi

_**En un café en la base del monte Haruna**_

Entre todos los autos ahí estacionados, destacan un Evo V azul oscuro, un GT-R R32 negro, y un SW20 rojo...

Dentro del lugar, Alex, Keiichi y Satoshi estaban hablando acerca de lo que le ocurrió hoy día al ultimo...

-¿Combate mortal con cinta adhesiva?, en que lío te metiste Satoshi- (Alex)

-Y tu oponente es un **FF**, además es un chica, no podría haber humillación mas grande- (Keiichi)

-No me lo recuerden...- decía Satoshi cabizbajo

-Bueno, a lo menos tienes una semana para prepararte, así que habrá que entrenar sea como sea- (Keiichi)

-Pero sinceramente tienes un 75 de fracasar: o estrellado en la barrera de contención, o rebasado por el EK9- (Alex)

-Oye, yo soy el que da las estadísticas aquí- dijo Keiichi con cierta frustración

-Bueno... ¿Y cual fue el motivo?- (Alex)

-El motivo fuiste tú...- dijo Satoshi mirando fijamente a Alex, el aludido solo respondió con un "Eh?" –Te lo explicare, esa chica buscaba información acerca de ti, ya que te vio en el monte mientras tú conducías el Porsche de tu padre, seguramente de vuelta de un encargo-

-Vaya...- dijo Alex sorprendido –No creía que esto fuera a causa mía-

-Bueno, dejemos esto de lado y concentrémonos en lo del combate mortal- (Keiichi)

-Entonces, hoy nos reuniremos nosotros tres en la cima a las 10:00¿Ok?- dijo Satoshi, ambos chicos asintieron

_**R**__**esidencia Krieger, una hora mas tarde...**_

Todos los habitantes de la casa, estaban en la cocina comiendo la cena preparada por las hermanas Takahashi; todos los habitantes estaban ahí, todos excepto uno que estaba en el garaje...

-Veamos...- decía el chico mientras revisaba algo en el motor del EVO V –Es casi la misma configuración que usa el GL, entonces...- este seguía viendo el motor, pero no notó que Hikari llegaba

-¿Qué haces?- esa inocente pregunta de Hikari hace que el chico salte de improviso y se golpee la cabeza con el capó del auto

-¿Deseas algo Hikari?- (Alex)

-No nada, es que... no fuiste a cenar- (Hikari)

-No tengo hambre, así que gracias por preocuparte- en eso Alex nuevamente se pone a examinar el motor del EVO

Hikari veía como el chico dejaba de prestarle atención para volver a lo ke estaba haciendo, ella cambio su expresión a una mas decidida y obligó al chico a que la viera de frente

-¡Alex, por favor!, me preocupas y no se porque- decía mientras lo veía a los ojos –Te reservas todo y no le dices nada a nadie, debes decírmelo...- la chica cambia su expresión a una mas triste –Por favor...-

-Este... no es algo que pueda contarte así como así, veras... es muy complejo y no creo que lo entiendas...- dijo él mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otro lugar

-Acaso me tratas de tonta...- dijo Hikari un poco enojada

-¿Eh?, no... no es eso, es que...- Alex se quedó callado, mientras que Hikari solo lo observaba algo extrañada

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- una tercera voz proveniente de la entrada del garaje, sacó a ambos de su conversación

-¿Ocurre algo Kira?- (Alex)

-Nada. Solo que había mandado a Hikari para buscarte, ya que mi madre tiene algo que decirle a toda la familia, y no podía empezar mientras tu no entraras- (Kira)

-Bien, ya que me o dijiste... te puedes retirar...- acto seguido, Alex cierra el capó del EVO y se dirige a la casa

Dentro de la casa, estaban todos reunidos a la mesa; en eso entra Kira, seguida de Alex y Hikari, los tres toman asiento, mientras que Yukina veía a todos con una cara algo nerviosa

-Este... bueno yo los llame a todos para decirles que...- Yukina se detiene y se pone algo apenada, mientras que su esposo la toma de la mano

-Yukina, dilo... ellos son tu familia, no extraños que nunca hayas visto- (Kyle)

-Esta bien... bueno lo que quería decirles es que...- todos miran interesados y esperando lo que Yukina les iba a decirles

-Mamá¿Que cosa tienes que decirnos?- (Alex)

-Bueno... yo estoy embarazada, chicos...- Kira, Kasumi, Hikari y Alex quedan completamente impactados por tal noticia

-In...- (Kira)

-...cre...- (Kasumi)

-...ible...- (Alex y Hikari)

Fue lo único que se escuchó aquella noche en la residencia Krieger...

Un par de días después, en la noche...

Alex llegaba de trabajar, ya que junto a Shigeru, le había tocado el turno de la tarde en la gasolinera...

-Valla.../Suspiro/... hoy fue un día algo agotador...- decía mientras se tiraba en su cama –Creo que esta semana ha sido algo dura... mi madre embarazada, Satoshi va a tener un combate mortal, y no se que diablos me pasa cada vez que estoy cerca de Hikari...- mientras acomodaba su almohada –Mejor me duermo antes de ir a hacer el encargo-

No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando su celular sonaba de manera estridente interrumpiendo su sueño

-Demonios¿Quién será esta vez?- toma su celular y sin levantarse de su cama contesta –¿Si, hola?... Si soy yo Keiichi¿Qué diablos quieres?- Keiichi le habla por el celular a Alex -¡¿QUÉ?!- este se levanta completamente apurado de su cama

**_Hospital regional, 10:15 PM..._**

Un apresurado Alex entraba al hospital regional, ya que la noticia que le contó Keiichi tenia algo que ver con eso...

-¿Qué ocurrió Satoshi?- Alex entraba a toda velocidad al cuarto y lo primero que se encontró fue que su amigo tenia su brazo derecho completamente vendado y su cara tenia varios parches

-Cuéntaselo Keiichi...- dijo un cabizbajo Satoshi, el cual estaba en bata de hospital y postrado en una cama

-Satoshi estaba entrenando el combate mortal, con la mano atada al volante, cuando su auto no pudo alcanzar a doblar en la tercera curva... ahí fue cuando impactó en la barrera...- Keiichi se detuvo

-Cuando retiré mi mano del volante, sentía como un gran dolor punzante apareció en mi brazo... cuando llegamos aquí, el doctor nos dijo que había hecho tanto esfuerzo con la muñeca, que el tendón de mi brazo se rompió; además mi SW20 quedo destrozado, así que no podré correr el sábado- en eso de la cara de Satoshi comienzan a brotar varias lagrimas

-Hemos perdido la esperanza, y solo nos queda mañana para encontrar a alguien que haga el combate mortal en descenso...- dijo Keiichi, entonces Alex aprieta sus puños y saca la voz

-¡Yo lo haré!- esa respuesta impactó a los chicos

-¿Tu?, pero el combate mortal...- (Satoshi)

-A la mierda... lo haré, y nadie podrá evitarlo- (Alex)

-Amigo, tus probabilidades de ganar son...- Keiichi no alcanza a terminar

-Ínfimas... lo se, por eso yo lo haré- terminó de decir Alex, en eso él se retira por la puerta y se va

-Debemos detenerlo...- (Keiichi)

-Para que, ya sabes que él es tan testarudo como un mula enojada; así que solo habrá que esperar a ver que pasa- (Satoshi)

El combate mortal con cinta adhesiva, el tipo de carrera mas peligroso que existe... y Alex va a competir en lugar de su amigo Satoshi, por el honor de los chicos de Haruna...

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, ya que les prometo que esta carrera estará que arde...

_********__(Ending: Rage your Dream)_

_****__**Fin del capitulo 10...**_

_****__**  
**_


	11. La evolucion del genio

**Capitulo 11**

**La evolución del genio**

_**(Opening: On the **__**Speeeeedway**___

_**Jueves: 3:15 AM...**_

En algún lugar del monte Haruna...

Un Lan EVO V azul, volvía a la base de la montaña... en su interior Alex estaba algo pensativo por lo que ocurre...

-Combate mortal con cinta adhesiva...- dice para si, mientras conduce –Vi eso en la TV, pero parece muy difícil...- dice mientras se acerca a una curva y toma fuertemente el volante con su mano derecha, como si esta estuviera atada al volante –Bien, aquí voy...- Alex gira ligeramente el volante hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, pero al tratar de doblar se fija en la dificultad de la conducción con una mano atada...

En EVO casi termina golpeado con la barrera de contención, pero una rápida acción de Alex, con la ayuda del freno de mano, hace que este logre salir airoso de la maniobra

-Es mas difícil de lo que creía...- mientras mira su volante –'Lo máximo que se necesita para doblar correctamente durante un derrape es un ángulo de 540° de giro del volante... pero hacerlo con un ángulo menor de 90° es casi imposible'- pensaba mientras suspiraba –A este paso acabare estrellado antes de que llegue a la meta-

El EVO se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche, con un preocupado Alex en su interior...

_**A la mañana siguiente**___

En el taller donde tenían el Impreza de Alex...

-Sr. Krieger, que gran sorpresa- dice el dueño del local al ver a Kyle acompañado de Yukina y Kira

-Deja las bienvenidas para después, venimos a recoger el auto...- (Kyle)

-Por supuesto Sr. Krieger, está todo listo y reparado, además le hicimos los cambios que Usted quería... pasen por aquí, por favor...-

En una sección del taller, el nuevo Impreza estaba listo

-Le hicimos todos los cambios que usted nos pidió: Pintura nueva, llantas nuevas, nuevo capó, cambios en el LSD y la dirección y también el logotipo que usted nos pidió ponerle-

El Impreza GL ya no era un auto normal; parecía un Impreza STI Type RA Versión III, por la forma que tenia y los aditamentos que poseía; su pintura era de color Azul oscuro, sus llantas eran de un STI 2003, el alerón no había sufrido cambios, el asiento del conductor había sido cambiado por uno ergonómico de carreras, el capó tenia las típicas tomas de aire que hacían tan especiales a los STI, pero aun conservaba algunos rastros del GL original, tales ellos eran la parte trasera y el panel, ambos no sufrieron ningún cambio...

-Excelente trabajo, por el dinero no te preocupes... lo tendrán la próxima semana sin falta...- le decía Kyle al dueño y a los mecánicos

-Fue un gusto servirle Sr. Krieger, por favor...- mientras el hombre le pasaba las llaves del auto

Kyle entraba al auto e inmediatamente lo encendía; el sonido del motor para muchos era el mismo de antes, pero para Kira no era así...

-Bueno... ¿Y que esperan para entrar?- les dice Kyle a Yukina y Kira...

_**A esa misma hora en la gasolinera...**_

Los chicos estaban trabajando duro... entre todos ellos se podía ver a Suichi y a Alex en el EVO V, el segundo practicando con la mano encintada al volante

-Intenta girar a la derecha...- (Suichi)

-Bien... vamos a ver que tal funciona este cambio en la dirección- Alex gira a la derecha, pero nuevamente no alcanza a dar 2/4 de vuelta cuando su mano llega al limite

-Eso es todo...- Suichi ve las ruedas del auto y estas habían girado mas de lo que acostumbraban

-¿Y como fue?- (Keiichi)

-El tuneado de la dirección quedo bien, solo faltará probarlo en carrera...- (Suichi)

-Pero a este paso crees que pueda ganar- (Shigeru)

-Bueno, no ganar... pero si llegar a la meta en una sola pieza, solo no tienes que pasar los 100 Km./h y estarás bien...- (Suichi)

-De acuerdo...- (Alex)

En eso todos ven como un Impreza azul llega al lugar, por la apariencia todos destacaban que se trataba de un STI; el auto se detuvo en frente de los chicos y de el bajaron: Kyle, Yukina y Kira

-¿Papá?... ¿D...donde sacaste ese STI?- (Alex)

-¿Un STI?, por favor hijo...- decía Kyle mientras le acercaba al chico las llaves del impreza –Es tu Impreza, solo que tiene unos cambios...- Alex algo desconfiado de lo que dice su padre, inmediatamente va a ver la parte trasera del auto y ve que este aun tenia el logotipo **"GL 1.6"**

-...me saldrá pesada la cuenta del taller...- Alex solo decía cabizbajo, mientras que Kira y Suichi se ponían a hablar

-Tu padre es un derrochador...- (Suichi a Kira por lo bajo)

-Y eso que no has visto nada- (Kira)

_**Ya llegada la **__**noche...**_

El Impreza, junto al 32 y el FC, estaba en la cima del monte Haruna. En el interior del auto Alex tenia la mano derecha encintada al volante

-Estas seguro de esto...- (Suichi)

-Pues si... aunque no confió que lo pueda dominar así como así del primer intento- (Alex)

-Bien, entonces yo bajaré delante de ti y grabaré cada momento de la prueba- (Keiichi)

-De acuerdo...- entonces Suichi cierra la puerta del GL

El R32 arranca primero tomando ventaja cuesta abajo, el GL sale unos 10 segundos después seguido por el FC

Al llegar a la primera curva, Alex nuevamente gira ligeramente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, pero para su sorpresa, esta vez no tuvo la necesidad de girar mas, ya que el auto derrapó como lo hacia siempre.

-¿Qué cambios le hizo mi padre al auto?- dijo Alex desconcertado

La imagen se aleja mostrando a los tres autos perderse en la carretera cuesta abajo, en la noche de Haruna...

_**En el restaurante Family's, cercano a la ciudad de Fujiyoshida, en la prefectura de Yamanashi**_

Habían 3 chicos y una chica, sentados alrededor de una mesa; ellos estaban completamente perplejos viendo a la chica

-¿Qué vas a correr, Hitomi?- le dijo un rubio, que respondía al nombre de Andrew, el cual estaba muy impactado

-Pues así es... si les gano me dirán quien es el mejor ahí- (Hitomi)

-Hitomi, esto no será por lo del otro día... ¿Verdad?- (Nakae)

-Pues.. algo así, además he escuchado que últimamente hay un nuevo corredor estrella en Haruna, el cual les gana a todos sus oponentes con tácticas increíbles; de hecho, escuché que el fue quien mandó a Lukas al hospital...- esa noticia impactó a todos y se vio en Nakae una ligera sonrisa, pero desapareció de inmediato

-Así que la cosa es: que si les ganas en la carrera cuesta abajo, ellos te dirán quien es el corredor misterioso y entonces planearas retarlo a duelo...- le dijo un chico que tenia una pañoleta en la cabeza, el cual respondía al nombre de Kenji

-Pues si...- Hitomi se paró con mirada decidida e intimidante –Porque no dejare que ese tipo se salga con la suya luego de que arruinara el final de la cita que Nakae y yo tuvimos- Nakae solo estaba desconcertado por lo que Hitomi dijo

-'De verdad no se como se le metió a Hitomi en la cabeza esto de ser corredora'- pensaba un confundido Nakae

_**Cerca de monte Akagi**__**, unas horas mas tarde... en una casa japonesa de finales de la Tokugawa...**_

En el portón de la casa se podía leer una tablilla que decía "Residencia Murasaki"

Kentaro estaba en su habitación, revisando un video en la TV donde salía una carrera entre un FC blanco y un ST-205 negro

-Y pensar que me costo demasiado ganarme el titulo del "Cometa Oscuro"...- decía Kentaro mientras le ponía pausa al punto clave de la carrera, el cual mostraba al FC irse hacia el exterior de la curva mientras el ST-205 lo rebasaba por el interior de esta –Si no fuera porque mi presión funciono, esa carrera la hubiera perdido sin remedio- dijo mientras sacaba el disco del reproductor y lo guardaba en una caja, después apagó la TV tirándose en su cama –Mejor me duermo un poco...- unos segundos después de que Kentaro cerrara sus ojos...

-¡Hermano, escucha!- (Sakura)

Sakura entra de golpe a la habitación, haciendo que Kentaro se cayera de la cama llevándose con él la lámpara en su mesa de noche

-Sakura por favor... estoy intentando dormir...- dijo Kentaro levantándose del suelo

-Pero tienes que escuchar esto: Alex va a correr contra un EK9 en un combate mortal con cinta adhesiva este viernes- la voz de Sakura sonaba preocupada

-¿Y que con eso?- (Kentaro)

-Es que...- Sakura lo pensó por un momento -¿Qué acaso no le dijiste el otro día que tenias que ser Tú quien lo derrotara?- por esta aclaración de Sakura, Kentaro se cayó de espaldas

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Kentaro levantándose de golpe con una mirada seria forzada

-Bueno... solo venia a decirte eso...- acto seguido Sakura sale de la habitación de Kentaro

-¿Combate mortal con cinta adhesiva?- dijo un pensativo Kentaro –Será mejor que vaya a ver esa carrera-

Mientras Kentaro se preparaba para dormir, Sakura se preparaba para salir en su GT-S

-Espero no llegar tarde para convencerlo- dijo mientras miraba la luna –'Alex'- es lo único que podía estar en la cabeza de ella

_**Unas horas mas tarde...**_

El GL estaba afuera de la casa, Alex estaba cargando algo al maletero del auto, ayudado de su tía Sakiko

-¿Porque tengo que llevar esto a Saitama?- decía Alex mientras se iba hacia el interior del GL

-Porque tu padre te lo pide, además...- en eso ven que Yukina aparece vestida con una bata y con varias naranjas en sus brazos

-¿Mamá que haces?- (Alex)

-Es que tenia ganas de comer algo amargo...- en eso Yukina se fija en que Alex va a salir -¿Adonde vas hijo?-

-Alex se va a Saitama por un encargo de Kyle, además no le tomará mucho si usa el paso de la montaña- (Sakiko)

-¿En serio?... ¿No será malo para su salud?- (Yukina)

-Mamá, he hecho esto por 6 años, no crees que si fuera malo para mi salud, ya me daría cuenta... ya me voy...- el GL arranca a toda velocidad hacia el monte Haruna

-Alex te preguntó algo, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- (Yukina)

-Pues si, me preguntó como era estar en una carrera con la mano encintada al volante- (Sakiko)

-¿Encintada?- dijo mientras se ponía a pensar –'O sea, un combate mortal con cinta adhesiva'-

_**En el monte...**_

El nuevo y mejorado Impreza va a toda velocidad por la subida, Alex sentía que su auto se sentía diferente a lo que acostumbraba, cosa que no pudo notar hace varias horas cuando practicaron.

-Es genial el arreglo, responde mejor que antes, además se siente mas potente- dijo mientras el GL aceleraba a fondo y el velocímetro llegaba a los 160 Km./h en unos segundos

El GL avanzaba a toda la velocidad que podía dar en un paso de montaña, Alex estaba contento por lo que le habían hecho a su auto. Entre todo eso, el chico alcanza a divisar un par de intermitentes que se acercaban mas y mas, en eso pisa fuertemente el freno, detiene el auto y sale y se encuentra con alguien a quien no esperaba a ver a esas horas...

-¿Sakura?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí a esas horas?- (Alex)

La chica caminó pacientemente hacia él, al llegar frente al chico ella se abalanzó y lo abrazó

-¿Porque aceptaste?- (Sakura)

-¿Eh?- (Alex)

-¿Porque aceptaste el combate mortal sabiendo que podría pasar?- (Sakura)

Alex se separa de Sakura y la ve a los ojos, ella solo podía ver que él no tenia ninguna preocupación evidente

-Lo acepte por mis amigos...- Sakura solo se queda impresionada por lo que Alex dijo

-Acaso... ¿Te obligaron...?- (Sakura)

-¡Nada de eso!...- dijo Alex haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera mas –Es que, Satoshi iba a conducir el combate mortal... pero él se accidento antes de ayer y quedo hospitalizado, por eso decidí tomar su lugar en la carrera-

-Pero... pero...- Sakura bajo la vista en ese instante, pero se volvió hacia el chico con una mirada llena de preocupación -¡Acaso no sabes que si cometes un error te podrías matar!- la voz de ella sonaba completamente preocupada

-¡¿Y eso que?!. ¡Si voy a correr en un combate mortal o no, no es problema tuyo ni de nadie, mas que mío!- (Alex)

-¡Claro que es mi problema porque tu me...!- Sakura no alcanzó a decir la ultima palabra

-¿Qué cosa ibas a decirme?- (Alex)

-No... nada... es que, ¿Como me puedes asegurar de que saldrás vivo?- (Sakura)

-Este...- Alex se quedó callado e inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea –Mira Sakura...- la chica lo miró interesada –Que tal que cuando termine la carrera, te invito el domingo a ver una película al cine...- lo que dijo Alex hizo que Sakura cambiara su cara de una de tristeza a una de felicidad

-¿En serio?- (Sakura)

-Pues... si, además se que no me accidentaré mañana- (Alex)

-Entonces... es una promesa, ¿Cierto?- Sakura se acercó al chico, y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la proximidad de ambos

-Eeee... si, lo es...- (Alex)

-Entonces, nos veremos mañana...- en eso Sakura se acerca mas a Alex y le da un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente después Sakura se va a su auto y arranca a toda velocidad yéndose en dirección hacia la bajada del monte

Alex entró a su Impreza y lo hizo andar nuevamente, aun pensando en lo que pasó

-Esa Sakura...- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla –En cierta forma es impredecible- el GL arrancó a toda velocidad dejando una humareda y una marca de caucho en el camino

_**Viernes en la noche... afuera de la residencia Krieger...**_

Alex salía muy apurado y furioso de su casa, ya que Kira y Kasumi habían programado su despertador con dos horas de retraso y al levantarse de golpe fue recibido con que su cara estaba cubierta de manjar

-Esas dos...- decía con frustración por lo bajo mientras se ponía su polera –Cuando regrese les diré unas cuantas cosas-

Alex tomó las llaves del Impreza, las cuales estaban encima de la mesa de la sala, salió apresurado hacia la calzada, entro a su auto y partió a toda velocidad hacia el monte Haruna...

-Espero no llegar tarde...- dijo mientras veía su retrovisor y nota que dos autos lo rebasan: Un Impreza Wagon STI y un EK9 –Guau, si que habrá fiesta hoy en el monte, mejor me apresuro...- a lo cual presiono a fondo el acelerador llegando inmediatamente a los 165 Km./h

El Impreza sobrepasa a toda velocidad a los dos autos anteriormente mencionados, a lo cual los ocupantes de cada auto se quedan pasmados por la velocidad a la que pasa y porque también se pasó un semáforo en rojo sin importarle...

En la Wagon:

-¿Viste eso Nakae?- (Andrew)

-Ese tipo debe tener mucha prisa para pasarse el semáforo en rojo- (Nakae)

-Tenia un calcomanía en la parte trasera, ¿No se si lo notaron?- (Kenji)

En el EK9:

-Ese estilo de conducción lo he visto antes... ¿Pero donde?- (Hitomi)

_**En la cima...**_

-Las 9:55...- decía frustrado Suichi, apoyado en su FC –Siempre llega tarde, y nunca le importa-

-Ya sabes como es...- dijo Keiichi revisando los neumáticos del GT-R -Solo falta esperar a que...- en eso el radio de Keiichi hace un sonido

_-Aquí la base, Un STI va subiendo a toda velocidad...-_

-Ok, gracias por avisarnos...- decía Keiichi mientras tomaba el radio, Suichi salió hacia el centro del lugar y se dispuso a hablar

-¡El ya llegó!- por lo que Suichi dijo, todos inmediatamente se pusieron eufóricos

No pasaron ni 20 minutos, a lo que el nuevo Impreza hizo su aparición en el acotamiento frenando de golpe y colocándose en posición, del cual salió un Alex algo despeinado, Keiichi noto esto y fue a verlo

-¿Qué ocurrió?- (Keiichi)

-Kira y Kasumi...- decía Alex con enojo

-No me digas, despertador atrasado...- (Keiichi)

-Si, y algo nuevo que no me esperaba...- (Alex)

Todos veían como el Impreza estaba en posición de largada, en eso hacen su aparición un EK9 y una Wagon STI, el EK9 hizo un giro de 180° y se posicionó al lado del Impreza, mientras que la Wagon se ganaba a los lados del acotamiento, del EK9 bajó una chica que deja muy sorprendido al chico

-Bueno... ¿Donde esta el chico del SW20?- dijo Hitomi al ver que el joven no aparecía por ningún lado

-El no esta, se accidentó la otra noche...- la voz de Alex captó la atención de Hitomi –Yo vine a reemplazarlo. Soy Alex, corredor activo de los Star Racers y seré tu contrincante esta noche-

-No me esperaba esto...- se decía a si misma mientras revisaba al chico de pies a cabeza –Eres muy joven para ser un corredor- ella le dijo al chico

-Pues tú debes tener mi edad, así que creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones- dijo Alex mientras se le venia a la mente la maniobra que Hitomi hizo –'Si es tan buena haciendo eso... creo que tendré problemas esta noche'- pensó

Todo estaba listo, ambos autos estaban encendidos, y a sus ocupantes terminaban de encintarles la mano derecha a cada uno

-'Esto será mas difícil que lo creí'- (Alex)

-'Ganaré esta noche... o si no perderé mi EK9'- (Hitomi)

Keiichi estaba en la carretera, con el radio en sus manos

_-Todos los puesto en verde, comiencen cuando quieran-_ decían del otro lado de la línea

-Bien... ¡Diez segundos!- el EK9 y el Impreza si que hacían ruido esa noche, al segundo muchos notaron como hacia un ruido diferente a lo que habían escuchado antes

-¡5...4...3...2...1...- Keiichi bajaba su mano a toda velocidad -¡YA!-

Ambos autos arrancaron de golpe dejando una polvareda que ya para muchos era usual

**Battle: ****Honda Civic EK9 V/S Subaru Impreza GL**

_**Insertar**__**canción**__**: You're gonna Be**_

Ambos autos aceleran en la recta mientras se acercan rápidamente a la primer curva, la cual ambos autos toman con gran técnica, al salir vuelven a acelerar

-Veamos de que estas hecho chico- dijo Hitomi mientras acciono sus frenos y giro el volante para tomar la siguiente curva,

El GL sin embargo, le tomo mucho esfuerzo imitar el movimiento, ya que Alex estuvo a punto de irse en contra de la gente, pero una rápida acción con ayuda del freno de mano salvó la situación, de nueva cuenta aceleraron mientras en la cima todo comenzaba a tensarse

_**En la cima...**_

-¿Crees que le pueda ganar? Nakae- dijo Andrew al verle

-No lo se pero hay algo que no me gusta- el chico de improviso subió a su Impreza y con gran técnica dio un giro de 180° y fue tras los dos autos.

-¿Viste eso Suichi?- (Keiichi) -¿Como pudo hacer eso en un auto de ese calibre?- los demás estaban en silencio

Mientras en la carrera el EK9 aun seguía a la cabeza, al entrar en una curva a la derecha el EK9 derrapo con exactitud haciendo que los presentes y Alex se sorprendieran

-Esa chica no es lo que aparenta- pensó el chico -Para lograr un derrape con un FF se requiere de una gran habilidad y tenacidad- el GL entra en la curva y sigue tras de su rival

-Vaya creo que esto será entretenido- Hitomi veía por el retrovisor mientras frenaba y entraba en otra curva

-AMBOS AUTOS TOMAN LA CURVAS CON SUMA FRIALDAD- decía un chico por radio en una de las curvas mientras ambos autos desaparecían de su campo visual -YA NO LOS PUEDO VER MÁS…¿¿¡¡QUE ES ESO!!??- un par de luces aparecieron en el fondo -ES OTRO IMPREZA- el vehiculo giro antes de la curva y entro derrapando en ella saliendo a gran velocidad, los presentes no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver

-¿Hitomi, en verdad hiciste lo correcto en venir a retarlos?-el chico veía con determinación el camino mientras apretaba el volante –Espero que la presión no te haga sucumbir-

El EK9 y GL seguían corriendo, de nuevo toman una curva...

-Ahhh rayos me despiste un poco- corrigió con el freno de mano Hitomi mientras volvía a acelerar -Mejor acabo con esto rápido- pensó -Ya quiero ver la cara de los chicos cuando me vean como la triunfadora -comenzó a imaginar

Alex observo como el EK9 perdió la línea momentáneamente

-¡¡Ya se como ganar!!. No tengo que deslizar completamente el auto en la curva, solo tengo que hacerlo un poco- su mirada cambio a una mas de determinación mientras miraba fijamente al EK9 -No importa que seas una mujer. Tu nos retaste... además por culpa de tu estupido desafió, uno de mis amigos esta en el hospital, ¡Por su orgullo debo ganar!- Alex pisó a fondo el acelerador, haciendo que el GL acelerara y se colocara tras el EK9 al salir de la curva

-¿Como como lo hizo?- sorprendida al ver como el GL se había colocado -No importa no me dejare ganar- acelero mientras los espectadores miraban

-Increíble, ese EK9 tiene una potencia asombrosa- decía un chico

-Si, pero el Impreza tiene las de ganar por ser local- dijo otro

Ambos autos frenaban en la curva...

-Yo debo de ganar mi auto tiene la ventaja por su tracción, el GL es un auto viejo, ni con todas las modificaciones ese chico puede hacer que ese auto gane, además las modificaciones que Kenji y Andrew le han hecho deben servir para acabar con este sujeto- su mirada se veía con frustración -No voy a perder no lo haré por mis amigos y Nakae; ¡No te dejare ganar!- acelero al salir de la curva adelantando al GL el cual sin mucho problema le alcanzo

-Ya casi llegamos a las "Horquilla de las 5 Curvas"- Alex estaba fijo en el camino -Ahí es donde debo atacar- ambos autos toman la penúltima curva antes de las consecutivas

-Los estoy alcanzando- Nakae se veía cada ves mas preocupado fue cuando vio un destello rojo a lo lejos -Ahí están- acelero

_**En la entrada a la Horquilla...**_

-Ok, los veo...- dijo un chico con radio en mano

El EK9 venia primero seguido muy de cerca por el GL, pero todos mas atrás pudieron notar que otro Impreza se hacia presente

-¡El EK9 va a la cabeza, El GL va mas atrás, y los sigue otro Impreza!- dijo el chico con el radio al ver como el EK9 se abría antes de entrar a la curva

-'Ahora es cuando debo atacar...'- vio al EK9 irse hacia el exterior dejando el paso libre por un segundo, El GL entonces tomó la canaleta

Nadie sabe como pasó exactamente, ni siquiera Nakae pudo predecirlo, pero cuando ambos autos salieron de la primera curva, el GL ya había rebasado al EK9

-¡Como demonios!- dijo Hitomi completamente pasmada

-¡Increíble, uso la canaleta para girar!- Nakae estaba igual de sorprendido por como el GL rebasó al EK9

El GL salía de la curva y se ponía a acelerar a fondo, Hitomi en su frustración comenzó a acelerar para poder ponerse a la par del GL

-¡Debo ganar!, ¡Debo hacerlo!- Hitomi presionaba a fondo el acelerador, haciendo que el EK9 se ponga a la par del GL

**Dentro de cada motor...**

El motor del GL hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo para tomar la ventaja y dar tanta potencia, pero en el motor del EK9, los pistones se movían a mucha mas rapidez de lo que acostumbraban haciendo que estos se pusieran al rojo vivo por la fricción provocada, el agua del radiador estaba hirviendo por el calor que despedía el motor

Finalmente los tres autos salieron de las 5 curvas y se encontraron con la curva final, la gran curva donde Ryousuke Takahashi fue derrotado hace ya casi 6 años

-Eso es todo, ya terminó- dijo Nakae al ver como el EK9 aun seguía tratando de rebasar al GL

-Debo hacerlo... debo hacerlo...- con un ultimo esfuerzo, Hitomi presiono a fondo el acelerador pero ocurrió algo que ni ella ni Nakae pudieron predecir

Al momento de acelerar, se pudo ver como unas grandes llamas salían del tubo de escape, pero no eran llamas del turbo... La preocupación de Nakae llego al instante al ver como el capó del auto salio hacia arriba seguido de una gran humareda, a lo cual el EK9 empezó a perder velocidad, haciendo que finalmente se detuviera en medio del camino

Alex se dio cuenta de esto y jalo el freno de mano, haciendo que el GL se diera un giro de 180° sin mucho esfuerzo, a lo cual se dirigió al EK9 rápidamente mientras se sacaba la cinta adhesiva

En el auto, Hitomi salía del EK9 luego de retirarse la cinta, Nakae sale del Impreza completamente preocupado, mientras que Alex salía del GL con un pequeño extintor en su mano izquierda y se acercó al motor del EK9

-Perdí...- es lo único que dijo Hitomi antes de abalanzarse llorando hacia Nakae

-Ya ya, Hitomi, no es para tanto...- le decía Nakae a la chica abrazándola, Alex solo pudo observar la escena con un poco de satisfacción

-'Es increíble...'- pensaba Alex mientras se daba vuelta –'Son iguales que Hikari y yo hace años...'-

Alex solo se dirige a su auto, pero se prepara para hablarles a ambos

-Se que tú apostaste tu EK9 para esta carrera, pero no creo que yo necesite otro auto...- Alex se dirigió a Hitomi

-Pero tu ganaste- (Hitomi)

-Da igual...- mientras encendía el motor de su GL Alex se volteó hacia Hitomi –Quédate con tu EK9, yo no necesito otro auto-

-Gracias...- dijo Hitomi sorprendida

-Oye chico- se dirigió a Nakae –Me fije que nos seguiste todo el camino. Tus dotes de conducción son dignos de cualquiera, me gustaría poder conducir contra ti en algún momento, claro si quieres-

-Por mi no hay problema...- dijo Nakae –Por cierto, me llamo **Nakae Satou**-

-Mucho gusto Nakae, yo soy Alex Krieger Takahashi- a lo cual Alex entró a su Impreza y partió a toda velocidad hacia la meta

_**En la meta...**_

Todos esperaban pacientemente el resultado, pero en eso quien esperaba con mas impaciencia era: Sakura... (¬.¬ sin comentarios)

-Vamos... vamos... ¿Porque no apareces?- Sakura estaba completamente nerviosa, mientras que Kentaro estaba ahí con cara de "a esta no la conozco"

-'Debería calmarse un poco...'- pensaba Kentaro con frustración

-¡Ahí viene!- dijo un chico el cual veía al GL acercarse a gran velocidad

Este pasó la meta y se detuvo justo enfrente de Sakura; Alex apagó el motor y salió del auto como si nada...

-Gane... creo que te debo una promesa, Sakura- decía Alex mientras estaba frente a frente con Sakura

-Entonces...- ella se acercó y le habló al oído –La película que quiero ver comienza a las 2:30 PM, pásame a buscar como a las 1:00 a mi casa- ella finalmente se alejó un poco del chico, pero inmediatamente observó extrañada –Hueles a dulce-

-Si... es una larga historia...- (Alex)

La imagen se aleja mostrando el paisaje nocturno del monte, en otro lado, Hitomi y Nakae aun estaban abrazados

-Nakae...- el chico ve a Hitomi -¿Nos olvidamos de algo?- dijo ella extrañada

-Hmmm... no lo creo Hitomi...- (Nakae)

La escena era perfecta, pero en ese momento un ruido muy familiar para ambos los interrumpe, poniéndolos muy nerviosos

-Ese sonido...- dijo Nakae con cara furiosa, a tiempo de que ve que un auto va subiendo a toda velocidad

_**En la cima...**_

-Es la ultima vez que salgo a un lugar con Nakae- (Kenji)

-¿Qué demonios estará haciendo ese tonto...? (Andrew)

La mayoría del equipo de Haruna estaba celebrando, pero esa algarabía fue interrumpida cuando un auto aparecía en el lugar... Un BMW E30 negro hace su arribo, del cual sale una atractiva chica del lado del conductor y del pasajero, Lukas aun con collarín y vendajes, los chicos se le quedaron viendo callados...

-¡¡Ya verán que el demonio blanco volverá!! ¡¡Así que díganle a Krieger y a su princesa que se vayan preparando ya que mi venganza será su perdición!!-al momento ambos entran al auto y se alejan del lugar, siendo observados por los Star Racers...

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Un E36 va por la calle algo acelerado el cual va en dirección hacia, por lo que parecía... hacia Matsuida...

-Espero llegar cuanto antes...- Shigeru al ver el reloj de su auto –Las 1:30 PM, estoy bien retrasado- en eso Shigeru ve como un auto esta varado en la calle, a lo cual frena de golpe y sale de su auto

-Debe tener algún problema, mejor voy a ayudar...- este se acerca al auto –Disculpe, ¿Tiene algún problema?- dijo Shigeru, en eso se asoma una chica por enfrente del auto a lo cual Shigeru se queda completamente pasmado

La chica era de piel clara, un poco mas baja que nuestro amigo, ojos color verde, cabello color negro amarrado en una coleta, y vestía una falda color negro con un peto blanco sin mangas además de un par de sandalias blancas, el chico solo podía estar completamente embobado por tal chica

-Si... es que no quiere arrancar...- le decía la chica a Shigeru con toda calma, este inmediatamente reacciono y fue donde ella

-Si... si no te moleta, ¿Podría echarle un vistazo?- dijo Shigeru a lo cual la chica asintió y Shigeru acercó su vista al motor –Generalmente solo es un problema con l batería, así que no creo que tome mucho tiempo-

Mientras Shigeru revisaba, la chica solo podía ver el E36 con suma calma...

-'Un E36'- pensaba ella, en eso se fija en la calcomanía del lado –'Star Racers'- esto llamó su atención, hasta que Shigeru se levantaba de golpe

-Listo, con esto esta bien, ya no debería haber ningún problema- ella se acercó a este animada, mientras que el solo podía sentir como su corazón latía aceleradamente –'Es hermosa... no puedo creer que existan chicas con su belleza'- entonces el se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se dispuso a moverse –Este... por que no lo pruebas-

La chica obedece y entra al auto, gira la llave y este enciende perfectamente a la primera oportunidad

-¡Encendió!- dijo ella animada –Muchas gracias...- la chica salió y Shigeru cerro el capo del auto

-No hay de que, solo quería ayudar- (Shigeru)

-No enserio... me gusta la gente que sabe de autos...- la chica vio completamente ilusionada a Shigeru –¿Porque no me das tu numero de teléfono?-

-¿Eh?, no... no es necesario- Shigeru ya se iba hacia su E36 cundo se detuvo bruscamente –'¿Idiota que haces?, tienes una oportunidad única y no la aprovechas'- pensaba mientras se daba vuelta a ver a la chica, la cual buscaba algo en su auto –'¡No puede ser, Dios debe estarme dando una oportunidad y yo la desaprovecho!'- se decía a si mismo con los ojos llorosos

-Disculpa...- la chica llega y le entrega algo a Shigeru en la mano, a lo cual se va lentamente hacia su auto

-¿Eh?- (Shigeru)

-Me llamo, **Kanako Arakawa**- dijo mientras se iba a toda velocidad a su auto y se despedía de Shigeru –Llámame, por favor- el auto arranca y se pierde de vista mientras que Shigeru solo podía quedarse ahí pasmado

Habían pasado unos cinco minutos, a lo cual Shigeru reaccionó de golpe

-E... esto no es un sueño... de verdad me dio su numero telefónico...- dijo mientras miraba hacia donde se fue el auto –Me siento como Iketani luego de conocer a Mako-

La imagen se aleja mostrando a Shigeru subirse a su E36 y arrancar a toda velocidad...

_**(Ending: Rage your Dream)**_

_**Fin del capitulo 11...**_


	12. El viento Azulado de Utsui

**Capitulo 12**

**El viento azulado**** de Utsui**

_**(Opening: On the Speeeeedway)**_

_**2**__** días después del combate mortal entre Alex y Hitomi, vemos a este y a sus amigos en la gasolinera, todos con vestimenta de trabajo...**_

-Es verdad, aun no me creo como tú le ganaste a un **FF**, teniendo la mano encintada es casi imposible ganar, yo diría que eres el hijo perdido de **Keiichi Tsuchiya** o algo por el estilo...- (Keiichi)

-Pues yo diría que te estas convirtiendo, en cierta forma, en Takumi Fujiwara- dijo Satoshi, en eso a Alex se le vino a la cara una mirada asesina hacia el chico, seguido de una pequeña mueca de disgusto

-Nunca mas menciones a ese cretino en mi presencia- (Alex)

-De... de acuerdo...- dijo Satoshi con miedo

-Volviendo al tema del combate mortal, creo que entonces será un gran misterio... ¿Tú que opinas Shigeru?- (Keiichi)

Mientras estos conversaban... Shigeru estaba completamente con la mente en otro lado

-¿Eh?, ¿Que decían?- (Shigeru)

-¿En que opinas respecto a que un **AWD** le ganara a un **FF**?- (Satoshi)

-Este... no se...- dijo Shigeru mientras tenia la vista hacia otro lado y su cara no mostraba mas que una expresión tonta

Alex, Keiichi y Satoshi veían aquella expresión del chico con sorpresa...

-¿Qué le pasa?- (Satoshi)

-Tiene tu misma expresión cuando **Arisa** te beso en la boca el año pasado- dijo Keiichi recalcando algo que le pasó a Alex

-¡Oye no digas eso!- dijo con la cara algo roja –Pero ahora que lo veo, es verdad que tiene una expresión algo tonta- dijo Alex ya mas calmado

Shigeru aun estaba algo embobado, mientras se ponía a recordar algo...

**Recuerdo:**

_-Me llamo, __**Kanako Arakawa**__- _dijo mientras se iba a toda velocidad a su auto y se despedía de Shigeru _–Llámame, por favor- _el auto arranca y se pierde de vista mientras que Shigeru solo podía quedarse ahí pasmado

**Fin del recuerdo...**

-Kanako...- dijo mientras su cara cambio de golpe –Es verdad- dijo sacando su celular de su pantalón, acto seguido entró al edificio con rapidez mientras buscaba algo en su celular –Veamos su numero era...- mientras tomaba el teléfono de enfrente de la caja registradora

Todos veían confundido como Shigeru marcaba números rápidamente en el teléfono, así que Alex Keiichi, Satoshi y hasta Suichi estaban atentos escuchando, el ultimo estaba detrás de la puerta que daba a los vestidores, así que descolgó el teléfono que se encontraba en ese lugar y se dispuso a escuchar

_-Casa de la familia Arakawa, ¿Qué desea?-_ decía un hombre del otro lado de la línea, Shigeru solo estaba completamente nervioso

-Este... ¿Se.. se encuentra Kanako?- logró decir Shigeru

_-¿Kanako?. Espere un momento...-_ mientras le hablan de la otra línea _-¿Alo?-_ habla la voz de una chica desde el otro lado

-¿Kanako?, s...soy yo, Shigeru...- (Shigeru)

_-¡Shigeru!-_ la voz de la chica de la otra línea sonaba feliz _–¡Que bueno que llamas!_-

-Ve...veras Kanako, mañana tengo el día libre en el trabajo, y...- el chico se callo un rato

_-¿Shigeru?, ¿Qué ocurre?-_ desde el otro lado de línea Kanako sonaba algo confundida

-Y pensaba que talvez ...- Shigeru se preparó y tenia una expresión decidida en el rostro –Tu y yo podríamos tener una cita...- la sola palabra hizo que el chico pusiera una expresión nerviosa, mientras que el otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada

_-Sabes... mañana yo también tengo el día libre-_ se escuchó la voz de Kanako –_Así que te esperaré en la plaza de Matsuida, a las 3:00 PM, ¿Qué dices?-_

Shigeru estaba pasmado por tal aclaración, a lo cual solo pudo soltar unas palabras

-Si... seguro, estaré ahí...- a lo cual Kanako se despide del otro lado de la línea y corta...

Todos los presentes estaban pasmados por lo que había pasado... mientras que Shigeru aun estaba con la bocina del teléfono en la mano...

-Oye Shigeru...- Suichi le habló haciendo que reaccionara casi de golpe

-¿Ocurre algo?- (Shigeru)

-Si quieres ir mañana a tu cita, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar- le dijo Suichi, el chico obedeció casi por inercia y se fue al exterior a limpiar las bombas de combustible

Alex, Keiichi y Satoshi se acercaban a Suichi a preguntarle un par de cosas...

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- (Satoshi)

-Es que utilizó el teléfono para llamar a una chica con la que tendrá una cita mañana- (Suichi)

-¿Una cita...?, no me lo creo...- (Keiichi)

-Si, además todos sabemos como es Shigeru para encontrar chicas- (Satoshi)

-De todas formas, solo supe el nombre de la chica...- todos miraron a Suichi interesados –Se llama Kanako Arakawa, y parece que vive en Matsuida, cerca del paso de Utsui-

-¿Kanako Arakawa?, creo que he oído ese nombre por algún lado... pero no recuerdo donde...- dijo Keiichi poniéndose a pensar

-Bueno, si Shigeru tiene una cita no es cosa que le incumba a nadie, así que váyanse a trabajar de una buena vez y no intenten husmear en la cita de Shigeru- les recalca Suichi, a lo cual todos inmediatamente van a buscar algo que hacer, mientras que el aludido solo podía pensar en ellos –'De verdad no creo que tomen en cuenta mi advertencia'- pensó Suichi, a tiempo de que el teléfono del local sonaba y el chico iba a atenderlo

_**Ya llegada la tarde...**_

_**Plaza de la ciudad de Haruna, 7:30 PM.**_

El sol se ocultaba con lentitud, dejando una perfecta atmósfera a todas las parejas jóvenes que por ahí se encontraban, pero entre todas ellas recalca una pareja compuesta por una chica pelirroja de ojos color verde-agua y un chico de pelo castaño de ojos color café

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?- (Kasumi)

-Esta bien, pero tendré que tener el yeso dos semanas mas- (Satoshi)

-Que mal...- dijo Kasumi mientras se sentaba en una banca, a lo cual Satoshi se sienta también a su lado –Creía que íbamos a poder ir a Matsuida esta semana-

-Si, lo se... es que fue inoportuno lo de mi accidente- dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano de ella –Además, nadie se ofrecería a llevarnos mañana...- en eso la cara del chico cambia a una expresión algo sorprendida

-¿Qué ocurre?- (Kasumi)

-Ahora que recuerdo, Shigeru va mañana a Matsuida...- dijo Satoshi animado –Lo convenceré para que nos de un aventón hacia allá-

-Pero crees que nos llevará así de fácil...- (Kasumi)

-Eso creo, además no creo que sea muy difícil convencerlo- (Satoshi)

-Satoshi...- dijo la chica con un tono amable, en eso ella se acerca al chico y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla

La imagen se aleja mostrando a Kasumi y Satoshi abrazados, mientras al fondo se ve la puesta de sol...

_**Al otro día, en la Autopista Jyoushinetsu que va en dirección a Matsuida**_

Había mucho trafico por esta autopista a esa hora, pero entre todo el trafico destacaba un E36 con tres ocupantes a bordo... Kasumi, Satoshi y obviamente Shigeru conduciendo, pero mas atrás se podía ver a un Impreza el cual iba también con tres ocupantes a bordo: Alex, Keiichi y Hikari, el segundo había ido de colado en el paseo...

-De verdad no se como me metí en esto...- decía Alex algo desanimado (vestía un pantalón de Jean color blanco y una polera color azul con el símbolo **Project.D** estampado)

-Veras Alex, es que tenia ganas de conocer Utsui...- le dice Hikari con alegría evidente (vestía una falda color crema con un peto color rosa)

-Lo se, es que me pregunto porque vino también Keiichi...-(Alex)

-Es que no tenia nada que hacer hoy...- le dijo este con tranquilidad (vestía un pantalón de tela negro y una polera manga larga del mismo color, además de un par de lentes oscuros)

-Si no tenias nada que hacer, ¡Entonces te hubieras quedado en tu casa!- (Alex)

-¡¿Y porque dices eso?!- (Keiichi)

-¡Lo digo porque no tienes que venir a fisgonear en las citas de otras personas!- (Alex)

-¡Así que aseguras que tu y Hikari tienen una cita ahora!- (Keiichi)

-¡N...no es eso...!- (Alex)

Mientras ambos discutían, Hikari veía por la ventana con calma y algo de frustración, hasta que algo llamó su atención

-¡Alex... mira a la izquierda!- le dijo Hikari algo alarmada

-¿Eh?- solo pudo decir Alex cuando su vista se dirigió a ese lado y noto que tenia al lado el E36, y a lo cual Shigeru, Satoshi y Kasumi veían al otro auto con evidente disgusto y frustración, Alex solo pudo alarmarse en ese momento -¡Diablos, estaba tan distraído mientras discutía que no deje de pisar el acelerador; lo pasé en vez de perseguirlo!-

Ambos autos siguieron andando, hasta que se detuvieron en un acotamiento en la autopista; Hikari, Alex y Keiichi estaban con la cabeza gacha, debido a que estaban siendo regañados por Kasumi...

-¡¿Porque nos estaban siguiendo?!- (Kasumi)

-Por nada en especial...- decía Alex levantando su cabeza con tono indiferente –Además... ¿Quién iba a seguirte?-

-Pues tú estabas siguiéndome- (Kasumi)

-Hermana, por favor...- dijo Hikari interviniendo –Los chicos y yo vinimos a dar una vuelta por aquí hoy... ni siquiera sabíamos que tu estabas aquí-

-Bueno, si es así, entonces ya no hay nada que hacerle...- (Kasumi)

-Además... también venimos a ver a la chica que Shigeru conoció- (Hikari)

-Me lo temía...- dijo el aludido, el cual solo pudo bajar la cabeza

-Oye no te preocupes, solo queremos conocerla y después no te molestaremos mas- (Keiichi)

-Bueno, ya ni modo...- dijo Shigeru mientras entraba al E36 seguido de Satoshi y Kasumi

_**En la plaza de la ciudad de Matsuida...**_

Todos los presentes (con excepción de Satoshi y Kasumi) estaban completamente pasmados en ese momento, ya que Shigeru les había presentado a la chica que le quitaba el sueño

-Kanako, estos son mis amigos...- le decía Shigeru a la chica, a lo cual todos estaban impresionados al ver a la chica

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Kanako Arakawa- se presentaba la chica con voz amable, Alex y Keiichi estaban embobados, mientras que Hikari la veía con algo de recelo por como Alex se había quedado...

-Eh... hola...- decían Keiichi y Alex a la vez

-Kanako, vamos o se nos hará tarde...- dice Shigeru a lo cual la chica va al E36, y este le abre la puerta del pasajero en señal de caballerosidad; luego se dirige al lugar del conductor y antes de entrar les hace unas señas a los chicos con las manos que les decían que se largaran...

El E36 partió del lugar dejando a Alex y Keiichi aun pasmados, pero el primero reacciono debido a un pequeño codazo que le propinó Hikari en las costillas

-Bueno...¿Que hacemos ahora?- dijo Keiichi cruzándose de brazos

-No se ustedes, pero yo quiero ir a ver el paso de la montaña de Utsui- dijo Alex aun sobandose el lugar donde Hikari lo golpeó

Keiichi se apresuró y entro al GL, a lo cual Hikari también iba a hacerlo pero es detenida por Alex

-¿Podrías evitar darme un golpe cada vez que vea a una chica linda?- (Alex)

-Solo si te fijas mas en la que tienes en frente tuyo, o sea en mi...- le dijo Hikari con una sonrisa para luego irse adentro del GL

-Oye Hikari... ¿Acaso soy tu novio o que?- (Alex)

-Eres mi primo, y eso es peor para ti- le dijo Hikari desde dentro del auto

-'De verdad no entiendo que tipo de relación tienen esos dos...'- pensaba Keiichi viendo la escena que Alex y Hikari montaron

_**Unos minutos mas tarde, en un café al aire libre...**_

Shigeru y Kanako estaban conversando alrededor de una mesa, la segunda solo escuchaba con emoción lo que este le decía...

-¡Increíble! has hecho tantas cosas en todo este tiempo...- (Kanako)

-Pues si... pero nada de eso se compara a volverse corredor de uno de los mas prestigiosos equipos de la ciudad donde vivo- (Shigeru)

-Tu eres de Haruna, ¿Cierto?- (Kanako)

-Bueno... nací en Tokio, pero vivo en Haruna- dijo el chico –Pero, ¿Porque no me cuentas algo de ti Kanako?-

-¿Eh?, bueno... sucede que mi familia en de clase media, así que tengo que trabajar para ayudar en la casa...- (Kanako)

-¿En que trabajas?- (Shigeru)

-Este... en una tienda de ropa, de cajera... el trabajo es algo malo, pero la paga es buena, así que me sirve para todo lo que necesito...- la chica en ese momentote como Shigeru mira para otro lado -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Dime Kanako, ¿Qué opinas de los corredores callejeros?- dice Shigeru con algo de vergüenza

-Bueno... me gustan...- dijo la chica, por eso Shigeru se quedo impactado

-T...te g...gustan...- (Shigeru)

-Pues si...- dijo Kanako para después desviar la mirada con un leve sonrojo en su cara –Será porque también soy corredora-

Shigeru se quedo en shock por la aclaración de Kanako

-'¿Es corredora'- pensó Shigeru –'Pero, en cierta forma me siento feliz... no se porque, pero creo que...'-

Shigeru y Kanako se estaban viendo fijamente a los ojos, ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en su cara...

-'Creo que esto puede funcionar'- pensaban los dos a la vez

_**Mientras, en el paso de Utsui...**_

Alex estaba conduciendo el GL por el paso de la montaña, a lo cual el chico ve inmediatamente la dificultad de correr en ese lugar...

-Vaya, había escuchado de que Utsui era difícil pero es peor de lo que me imaginaba...- dijo Keiichi mientras veía el camino atentamente

-Es verdad, es una curva tras otra... la complejidad se nota en como se regula la velocidad por lo angosto del camino, además de que tienes que estar doblando todo el tiempo- agrega Hikari para asombro de Keiichi, a lo cual este le va a hablar a Alex

-Este.. Alex... – (Keiichi)

-Ya se, pero no eres el primero que se sorprende por la habilidad de Hikari...- dice Alex, en ese momento ve hacia el tablero del auto y nota algo –Hay que cargar combustible-

_**En una gasolinera a la mitad del paso...**_

-¡Bienvenido!- dice un trabajador del lugar al ver al GL acercarse

Alex, Keiichi y Hikari se bajan del auto...

-Gasolina al contado, por favor...- dice Alex, en eso el joven se acerca con la manguera para ponerle gasolina al auto, cuando se fija en la calcomanía que tenia el GL en la aleta dorsal

-¿Eh?...- dice el joven sorprendido -¿Ustedes son de Haruna?-

-Pues si, ¿Porque?- (Hikari)

-Verán, el equipo de Haruna ahora en muy famoso desde que tienen al Impreza que derrotó a los Schwarz Riders y al corredor mas rápido de Yoshida...-

-Entonces somos muy famosos...- dice Keiichi viendo atentamente a Alex –'Diría que Alex es muy famoso'- pensó -Y dígame, ¿Cual es el mejor equipo aquí en Utsui?-

-¿El mejor equipo?, por supuesto que **Impact Blue**-

-¿Cuál es ese equipo?- dice Keiichi algo confundido

-Miren, Impact Blue es un conjunto de corredores de Utsui, el cual tiene integrado a corredores tanto de Utsui, como de Haruna y de Akagi, sus integrantes son tanto hombres como mujeres, no se sorprendan por esto, pero el líder de ese equipo es una chica- dice el joven, en eso Keiichi mira confundido

-Una chica, ¿Como se llama?- (Keiichi)

-Su nombre es Mako Satou, ella comenzó el equipo al principio corriendo sola junto a su amiga. Al cabo de 3 años, ya tenia a varios integrantes mas, entre los cuales destaca su novio...- dijo Hikari con gran sabiduría

-¿Como tu...?- dijo Keiichi impactado

-Es admiradora de Mako y del Impact Blue, así que no te sorprendas- dijo Alex con indiferencia

-Bueno, de todas formas si quieren ver al equipo solo esperen a la noche y aparecerán, pero no intenten retarlos, solo unos pocos pueden superar a **Mako Satou **en Utsui, y esos son **Ryousuke Takahashi **y** Takumi Fujiwara**- Alex hizo una mueca de disgusto por el ultimo nombre que el joven mencionó

-Veo que odias a...- Keiichi no alcanzó a decir el nombre cuando vio la cara de Alex y notó sus ojos llenos de odio –Este.. digo... me pregunto como le estará yendo a Shigeru con su cita...-

_**Unas cuantas horas mas tarde, en la plaza de Matsuida...**_

El E36 estaba estacionado, Shigeru estaba despidiéndose de Kanako...

-De verdad me gusto la cita, Shigeru...- (Kanako)

-Bu... bueno... entonces...- dijo el chico algo avergonzado –Podríamos salir otra vez... ¡Si quieres!, por supuesto- Kanako inmediatamente se sonrojó y se acercó al chico

-Sabes...- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –De verdad me gustaría...- al terminar de decir esto ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda a Shigeru y se fue rápidamente, pero el chico estaba completamente pasmado

-'E encontrado a una diosa...'- pensó embobado

_**10 minutos después...**_

-Eh Shigeru, responde amigo- dice Keiichi al zarandearlo un poco

-¿Eh?, ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- (Shigeru)

-Pues no dijiste que tu cita terminaría a las 6:30- dijo Hikari -Ya son 6:40, te quedaste diez minutos ahí parado-

-Y dinos como te fue...- (Alex)

-Bueno...- Shigeru bajó su cabeza –¡Increíble!- dijo en un instante con los ojos con estrellas -¡Kanako es la chica perfecta, tan hermosa, tan lista, tan...!- Shigeru se detuvo en esto ultimo y una imagen de la chica en ropa ligera (ojo ya saben a lo ke me refiero) se le vino a la mente

-Esta enamorado perdidamente...- dicen Alex y Hikari por lo bajo

-Envidio su suerte...- dijo Keiichi algo frustrado

_**Unos minutos mas tarde...**_

El grupo se había detenido a comer en un restaurante cercano, todos conversaban de lo que había pasado mientras que Hikari hacia una llamada por teléfono

-Aja, entiendo hermana...- dice Hikari con su celular en el oído –Nos vemos en la casa...- Hikari corta y guarda su celular en su chaqueta

-¿Qué dijeron?- (Shigeru)

-Dijeron que no era necesario ir a buscarlos, se encontraron con Kira y Suichi, así que están con ellos- (Hikari)

-Bueno... un problema menos- (Keiichi)

-S... bueno que dicen si nos quedamos...- dice Alex, en eso todos lo ven con cara de WTF?

-¿Quedarnos?- (Keiichi)

-Ya saben, a ver al Impact Blue y a sus integrantes- esto alivió a todos, pero mas a Hikari que ya se estaba pasando cosas por la cabeza que no mencionaré...

-¿Bueno y a que hora será?- (Shigeru)

-Bueno... seria a las 8:00 PM, además no creo que sea mucho tiempo ya que está anocheciendo...- dijo Alex para dirigirse hacia la caja del lugar a pagar la cuenta

-Entonces será cosa de quedarnos...- (Keiichi)

-Esta bien, entonces practiquemos aquí en ese tiempo muerto- (Shigeru)

_**Un par de horas mas tarde...**_

Habían varios jóvenes en los acotamientos del lugar, pero había aun mas en la cima de Utsui, lugar donde los Star Racers, o tres de ellos por lo menos, se encontraban. Los autos de Shigeru y Alex llamaban mucho la atención, tanto que ellos dos se habían ido a comprar unas cosas en un negocio cercano, dejando a Hikari y Keiichi cuidando el GL y el E36 respectivamente...

-Me siento algo mal...- decía Hikari al ver que todos la veían con asombró, mas los hombres que la veían con lascivia

-Cálmate Hikari...- le dice Keiichi desde el E36 –Ya veras que no es tan malo como parece...-

-Pero...- Hikari no alcanzó a terminar cuando dos jóvenes se le acercan

-Disculpe señorita, no le gustaría dar un paseo en mi auto...- le decía el joven tratando de conquistarla

Hikari estaba completamente nerviosa, los tipos esperaban una respuesta, Keiichi no se les acercaba ya que ellos eran algo mas altos que él. Y entre todo eso llegó la salvación, Alex seguido de Shigeru; el primero solo se apresuró a ir donde Hikari a lo cual ella lo vio y se lanzó a sus brazos

-Eh... Hikari, por favor deja esto...- dijo Alex con un evidente sonrojo en su cara, en eso los dos tipos ven la escena y se van con algo de vergüenza

-Idiota te dije que una chica tan linda debía tener novio...- dijo uno

-Bueno, no te hice caso ¿Y que?- decía el otro

Todos esperaban pacientemente a que el Impact Blue llegara. Alex, Keiichi, Shigeru y Hikari estaban ansiosos por ver frente a frente a quienes poseían el titulo de las mas rápidas de Utsui (en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro esta).

Finalmente el rechinar de unos neumáticos y el sonido de varios motores alertaron su llegada. Primero aparecieron dos S13 y dos 180SX, después dos Civic EG6, por ultimo y terminando la caravana aparecieron un Corolla Levin blanco y negro, un S13 color verde agua y finalmente dos Sil-eighty, uno azul claro y el otro azul oscuro...

La caravana se detuvo enfrente de los otros autos y de ellos bajaron sus conductores, eso sorprendió a nuestros amigos, ya que en su mayoría, eran mujeres las que conducían, a excepción de los ocupantes del 85 y del S13 verde agua, que eran hombres...

Finalmente de los Sil-80, bajaron sus ocupantes: del azul oscuro bajó Mako Satou seguida de su copiloto Sayuki Hino, y del azul claro bajó la copiloto, la cual era una chica (No aparentaba mas de 18 años, tenia el cabello de color púrpura, su corte de pelo era corto y elegante, sus ojos eran color verde, vestía una falda del mismo color del cabello y una polera manga corta color azul marino, además de unos lentes y un par de sandalias), mientras que su amiga salía desde dentro del auto y miraba al publico, pero fija su mirada en una persona que conocía muy bien...

-Shigeru...- dice ella con asombro mientras ve al chico, en eso él desde esa distancia también notó a la chica...

-¿Kanako?- este se preguntó al verla

Kanako fue a donde el chico y sus amigos, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por su copiloto, ya que ella fue inmediatamente a seguirla...

Al llegar frente a este, el chico se sorprendió pero no tanto ya que el sabia que ella era corredora

-Hola Kanako...-decía Shigeru con algo de felicidad, la chica se limitó a decir un "Hola" como respuesta

-Kanako, espera... porque corres así.. ¿Eh?- dice la copiloto de ella, que al instante clava su mirada en uno de los del grupo –¡Pero si es él!- dice la chica con corazones en los ojos

-Sabia que había visto a la novia de Shigeru en algún lado, ella es una de las mejores corredoras del Impact Blue luego de Mako Satou- (Keiichi)

-Pues se lo tenia bien guardadito...- (Alex)

-Concuerdo contigo Alex...- (Hikari)

Alex iba a ver a Hikari, pero un grito de una chica interrumpió la escena...

-¡Alex, amor mío!- dijo la chica la cual inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia el chico a toda velocidad, sacándolo de balance de inmediato

Hikari vio esta escena con tristeza/impotencia/furia/frustración. Alex yacía en el suelo abrazado por la chica misteriosa, Keiichi miraba con cara de "yo quiero también", mientras que Kanako y Shigeru estaban completamente sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica

-¡Oye suéltame!- le decía Alex a la chica, la cual solo se dedicaba a abrazarlo mas de lo debido

-Oh Alex, mi príncipe...- decía la chica viéndolo fijamente a los ojos –Tenia confianza en que este día llegaría algún día...-

La chica abrazaba a Alex, el cual solo podía preguntarse el porque de eso. Hikari quien veía la escena estaba a punto de estallar, cosa que Keiichi notó y decidió alejarse un poco del lugar. Hasta que finalmente, la rabia de Hikari se liberó...

-¡Oye tu loca, suelta a Alex!- Hikari pegó un grito que hizo estremecer a todos, a lo cual levantó a Alex y lo separó inmediatamente de la chica

-¡Hey niñita!, ¿Quien te crees que eres para interponerte entre mi príncipe y yo?-

-Pues soy Hikari Takahashi, y yo...- miró a Alex un momento y vio que no estaba prestando atención ya que estaba algo noqueado –Soy la novia de Alex-

A Keiichi se le cayeron los lentes por tal aclaración de Hikari, ya que ella y Alex nunca mostraron que tenían algún tipo de relación...

-¿Su novia?, pues yo me llamo **Arisa Yamagata**, antigua compañera de curso de Alex, y además se supone que yo era su novia...-

-¡¿Arisa?!- Alex se levantó rápidamente en un parpadeo y con la cara enojada –¡Yo que sepa tu nunca fuiste mi novia!-

Shigeru y Kanako se acercaban a Keiichi en ese instante, los tres pudieron notar como un aura negra cubría a Arisa y Hikari...

-¿De verdad Arisa fue su novia?- (Kanako)

-Para nada, Arisa siempre estuvo enamorada de Alex hasta el punto de ser insoportable... creo que si no la hubieran cambiado de colegio, Alex no hubiera tenido mas remedio que irse a Alemania- (Keiichi)

-¿Y que hay de Hikari?- (Shigeru)

-Que yo sepa, ellos dos no tienen ninguna relación, así que no podría decírtelo exactamente, pero creo que Hikari también está enamorada de Alex, pero no es tan acosadora...-(Keiichi)

En el "Campo de batalla", Arisa y Hikari se veían con malas miradas mientras que Alex solo estaba entremedio completamente confundido

-¡¿Qué te hace creer que tienes el derecho de reclamar a Alex como tuyo solo al verlo?!- (Hikari)

-¡Pues porque él me prometió que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, me pediría matrimonio!- (Arisa)

-¿Matrimonio?, ¡Alex nunca te pediría matrimonio, loca!- (Hikari)

-¡Pues si lo haría!, ya que yo le entregue lo mas preciado de mi a él- Arisa se ruborizó en ese instante y puso cara de enamorada

-¡Eso es una mentira y lo sabes!- (Hikari)

-Este... puedo dar mi opinión...- dijo Alex con voz baja, al instante de que Arisa y Hikari lo veían con odio

-¡No!- fue la respuesta de ambas, cosa que hizo que Alex se sintiera amenazado

-Bueno bueno... ya calmemos el escándalo...- dijo Keiichi acercándose a las chicas –Hikari cálmate, Alex nunca ha tenido nada con Arisa ya que yo lo corroboro- Hikari en ese instante se calmó y Arisa puso cara de frustración

-Bueno, no hay nada que hacerle mas que esto...- en eso ella apunta con el dedo a Alex y lo ve desafiante –¡Alex Krieger, Kanako y yo te retamos a una carrera aquí en Utsui!-

-¡Arisa, que demonios dices!- (Kanako)

-Kanako, no perdonaré que Alex haya olvidado todo lo que pasé para estar a su lado...- entonces ella se acerca a su amiga –Así que por favor, hazme el favor de correr contra a él- finalmente dijo Arisa

-¿Eh?, es una propuesta un tanto confusa, pero acepto...- (Kanako)

-Entonces... ¿Como correremos?- (Alex)

-Será una carrera de muerte súbita...- dijo un chico acercándose hacia ellos, este parecía bastante mayor como de 27 años tenia cabello negro y moderadamente largo, sus ropas eran una polera verde y un pantalón verde mas oscuro –Esta carretera es bastante angosta, así que la carrera será del tipo 1ro/2do; en este tipo de carreras un auto va delante seguido por el contrincante...- el joven hizo una pausa –Si la persona que va delante es pasada o alcanzada hasta el punto que su rival iguale su velocidad y se coloque a la par de esta, pierde. Pero si el segundo no consigue sobrepasar al rival, pero lo ha seguido todo el trayecto, la carrera se inicia de nuevo, pero con las posiciones cambiadas, ¿Esta todo claro?-

-Por supuesto, ahora solo falta decidir quien será quien ira primero y quien lo seguirá- (Shigeru)

-Tu eres el retador visitante Alex, así que puedes elegir la posición- (Keiichi)

-Veamos...- Alex comenzó a recordar algunas cosas –'Es parecido a lo que mi papá y yo hacemos durante los entrenamientos del equipo, así que...'- pensó Alex

-¿Ya decidiste?- le pregunto el joven pelinegro

-Si...- en eso todos quedan expectantes por lo que Alex diría –Iré de segundo...-

Eso hizo que todos se sorprendieran en ese instante, pero mas se sorprendieron las lideres del equipo...

-¿Dijo que iría de segundo?- (Mako)

-Eso parece... además no se porque, pero ese chico se parece a Ryousuke- (Sayuki)

-Seria coincidencia, además no es muy común ver un corredor con un STI por aquí- (Iketani)

_**Unos minutos mas tarde...**_

El Sil-80 estaba en posición para largar, el GL se movía pacientemente hasta ganarse detrás de el. Todos estaban expectantes esperando el momento de la largada...

-¿Crees que pueda ganar?- (Shigeru)

-Es la primera vez que Alex corre en un lugar que no sea Haruna, así que no sabría decirte...- (Keiichi)

-Entonces...- dijo Hikari para luego ir de inmediato al GL, por supuesto eso desconcertó a todos los presentes

-¿Hikari que demonios haces?- le dice Alex al ver a la chica entrar al auto y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto

-Correré junto a ti, y nadie podrá evitarlo...- dijo Hikari decidida, cosa que hizo que Alex sonriera

-'Hikari... gracias...'- pensó Alex en ese instante –¡Entonces, confió en ti para que me ayudes en esta carrera!- Hikari asintió feliz mientras el chico sostenía el volante con fuerza

-Recuerda Alex, la carrera comenzará después de pasar la primera curva- (Hikari)

Los dos autos aceleraron para comenzar la competencia, finalmente el Sil-80 y el GL pasaron la primera curva y solo se escuchó el sonido de los motores y de los neumáticos rechinando...

En el Sil-80:

-Bien Kanako, ahora comienza lo bueno...- (Arisa)

-Si, Arisa... ¡Comencemos!- (Kanako)

En el Impreza:

-¡Es el todo o nada!- (Alex)

-¡Hagámoslo Alex!- (Hikari)

**Battle: Nissan Sil-Eighty ****v/s Subaru Impreza GL**

___**Insertar canción: Emotional Fire)**_

El Sil-80 aceleraba a toda velocidad por las curvas, el GL le pisaba los talones..

Ambos autos pasaban una serie de curvas de baja velocidad, mientras aceleraban; a Alex le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo de Kanako, ya que él solo había conducido en Haruna...

-'Mierda, me cuesta seguirlas'- pensaba Alex frustrado

En eso ellos llegan a una curva cerrada, la cual el Sil-80 la toma perfectamente cerrando el lado interno, Alex hizo lo que pudo pero logró dominarla y salir airoso, a escasos centímetros de chocar con la barrera...

En el Sil-80, Arisa veía el retrovisor y se fijaba que el GL no se despegaba ni un poco

-Es guapo y bueno, se ve que tiene técnica, ¿No lo crees?- (Arisa)

-Es verdad, nadie había podido estar detrás mío mucho tiempo, además es un AWD- (Kanako)

-¡Kanako, pégate al borde interno, no desaceleres!-

El Sil-80 se pegó al borde interno de la curva, sin rozar la parte interna a toda velocidad, mientras que al GL le costaba emular estos movimientos, debido a su tracción integral. Alex estaba sudando pese a ser recién el inicio...

-Obstáculos adelante Kanako, ábrete un poco- decía Arisa, Kanako asintió y giro el volante levemente a la derecha

El Sil-80 se movía hacia la derecha evitando así el camino escarpado, cosa que el GL no pudo evitar ya que Alex no se pudo dar cuenta a tiempo...

El GL casi pierde el control durante tal proceso, pero gracias a la suspensión y a la tracción AWD, Alex pudo retomar el ritmo en el ultimo momento...

Nuevamente ambos autos aceleraban en la recta, el GL se pegaba al Sil-80 rápidamente, dando ahí la superioridad del motor Boxer de carreras que poseía...

Pero esa ventaja no duró mucho, debido a que cuando las había alcanzado, comenzaba otra serie de curvas rápidas, que hacían que Alex perdiera la concentración en un momento, pero igual pudo derrapar en estas, evitando perder el control...

-Esto es peligroso, no estoy conduciendo con mi propio ritmo, solo estoy conduciendo como ellas- decía Alex con miedo

-Alex cálmate, por favor...- decía Hikari al punto de ver como Alex estaba atemorizado

-'Creo que metí la pata al aceptar el reto...'- pensaba este con miedo

El GL aun seguía al Sil-80, el cual seguía la línea ideal en el paso de montaña; el velocímetro en el auto de Kanako marcaba 120 Km./h mientras seguía pasando las curvas, Arisa aun estaba atenta por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder...

-'No conocer el camino es una desventaja muy grande... nunca lo había pensado así...'- Alex seguía pensado mientras movía su volante de lado a lado... –'Si cometo un error, un centímetro de mas al entrar en la curva, no reducir correctamente la velocidad, o distraerme... podría ser el fin...'- esto ultimo que pensó lo hizo mirando a Hikari –'No...'- se dijo a si mismo –'No perderé... por Hikari... ganaré esta carrera'-

En el Sil-80, Arisa veía como el GL aun estaba cerca...

-Alex no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, así que no creo que podamos perderlo en un buen rato- (Arisa)

-Así es, todo esto era calentamiento... el verdadero reto comienza ahora...- dice Kanako mientras pisa a fondo el acelerador

El Sil-80 nuevamente mostraba su superioridad en las curvas del paso, mientras que el GL aun intentaba emular los movimientos de tal maquina...

-'Demonios, debo hacerlo... si ellas pueden, yo igual'- se decía Alex a si mismo, a tiempo de que comenzaba a doblar para entrar a una curva

Alex no calculó bien, ya que al momento de entrar en la curva, el GL comenzó a derrapar hacia la barrera de contención sin control, mientras que Alex solo veía con horror...

_**En la cima...**_

-De verdad no se a quien apoyar...- (Keiichi)

-Yo igual, por un lado no quiero que pierda Kanako, pero por otro, Alex no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente, eso lo se...- (Shigeru)

-Es verdad, venció a Sakura, al Demonio de Yoshida y pudo ganar el combate mortal con cinta adhesiva... sinceramente él es invencible...- (Keiichi)

-Sabes Keiichi...- dijo Shigeru a tiempo de que este lo ve –Creo que las carreras que ha tenido Alex, son casi las mismas te tuvo Takumi Fujiwara en su debut como corredor...-

-¿Porque lo dices?- (Keiichi)

-Veras: Ambos se enfrentaron a contrincantes de Akagi y los vencieron, ambos se enfrentaron contra rivales con autos que tienen gran potencia y los humillaron, ambos estuvieron en un combate mortal con cinta adhesiva y lograron ganar aun cuando tenían desventaja, y ambos corrieron contra un Sil-80 aquí en Utsui...- (Shigeru)

-De verdad, nunca lo había pensado así. Pero Alex entonces se estaría convirtiendo en quien mas odia en este mundo...- eso que dijo Keiichi llamó la atención de Shigeru

-¿Odia a Takumi Fujiwara?- (Shigeru)

-Así es... creo que su odio viene desde que él derrotó a Ryousuke Takahashi allá en Haruna, hace casi 8 años- (Keiichi)

-Mmm... cambiando al tema de la carrera, creo que necesitará mucho valor para ganar- (Shigeru)

-Valor y técnica, además de testarudez y cabeza dura, y esas ultimas cosas es algo que Alex posee en grandes cantidades...- (Keiichi)

_**De vuelta a la carrera...**_

El GL nuevamente se apresuraba a seguir al Sil-80, aunque Alex aun estaba desconcentrado...

-¡Diablos!- dice mientras sigue doblando en las curvas –No creo que pueda ganar-

-Alex... no se si los has notado...- Hikari le habla con preocupación –Pero nos acercamos a la C121-

Alex se alarma por la aclaración de Hikari, pero en ese instante se le viene una idea a la cabeza

-¡Eso es!, la famosa curva C121. ¡Gracias Hikari, me has dado una gran idea!- la mirada de Alex cambia en ese momento a una que Hikari conoce muy bien, eso reconforta a la chica ya que Alex se calma inmediatamente.

Alex presiona el acelerador a fondo, haciendo que el auto llegue explosivamente a los 160 Km./h pegándose a la cola del Sil-80 inmediatamente, eso alarma a Kanako y Arisa ya que no habían notado cuando el Impreza se les acercó tanto.

-¿Como pudo acercarse tanto?- (Kanako)

-¡Es imposible, para que pudiera hacerlo tuvo que tener una potencia superior a 400 HP!- (Arisa)

-Creo que lo subestimamos- (Kanako)

-Bueno, no te desconcentres, ya que estamos llegando a la C121- (Arisa)

-Es cierto...- dice Kanako mientras la imagen muestra la famosa C121 –Solo unas pocas personas pueden dominar esa curva, personas como la señorita Mako, y yo...- Kanako cambió su mirada –Es la hora... ¡Vamos a ganar!- ella presiona el acelerador haciendo que el auto llegue a los 160 Km./h rápidamente.

Mientras se acercan a la C121, el Sil-80 y el Impreza se preparan...

En el Impreza:

-Para derrapar en esa curva, se necesita estar en una velocidad constante... además de tener un ángulo de derrape perfecto durante todo el recorrido...- (Hikari)

-Solo corredores de primera clase pueden hacerlo, y para mi suerte y la tuya...- dice Alex mientras ve que la curva ya va a comenzar –¡Yo soy uno de esos!-

En el Sil-80:

-Es la hora...- dice Arisa aferrándose fuertemente al cinturón y al asiento

-Lo se...- (Kanako)

-...es...- (Alex)

-...ahora...- (Kanako)

-...o...- (Alex)

-¡Nunca!- (Alex/Kanako)

Ambos autos entran a la curva a una gran velocidad, haciendo las llantas un gran ruido al rechinar por el derrape...

-'El centro de la curva es ancho, pero la salida en angosta'- pensaba Hikari

-'Solo hay una oportunidad, ¡Y esa es ahora!'- (Alex)

El Impreza comienza a derrapar a toda velocidad, colocándose muy cerca del Sil-80, obligando a Kanako a mover su auto hacia el exterior de la curva...

-'Me esta empujando hacia el exterior, ¿Cómo cree que puede ganar?'- pensaba Kanako

Finalmente ellos pudieron notar como un auto aparecía por el carril de Kanako, a lo cual por una rápida acción de ella, el Sil-80 pudo evitar el choque, pero ya era tarde. Finalmente el Impreza sale primero de la curva, dejando a Kanako impactada, la cual por tal asombro pierde el control y choca la parte trasera del auto en la barrera de contención, y gira sin control...

Finalmente el Impreza se pierde de la vista de Arisa y Kanako, el Sil-80 se detiene entre medio de la C121...

-Perdimos Kanako...- dijo Arisa algo desanimada

-Lo se, pero en cierta forma me siento feliz...- Kanako dijo satisfecha

-Yo también...- dijo Arisa viendo que el Impreza se acercaba –'Siempre creí que Alex solo era guapo, pero ahora veo que él es mas que una cara bonita'- pensó mientras se veía en su cara una sonrisa

_**Ya varios minutos mas tarde...**_

Todos en la cima estaban nerviosos por saber el resultado de la carrera, pero no fue sino hasta que el Impreza apareció seguido del Sil-80 que todos pudieron respirar aliviados...

Alex baja del Impreza seguido de Hikari, la cual se veía algo cansada por el paseo que había dado junto al chico, Keiichi y Shigeru inmediatamente van donde la pareja para preguntarles que pasó...

-¿Y quien ganó?- dijo Keiichi completamente

-Pues...- dijo Hikari cuando Arisa habló desde el otro lado

-Alex ganó...- eso sorprendió a todos los presentes –Nos rebaso en la C121, logró dominarla en el primer intento-

Mako Satou estaba completamente impactada por tal aclaración, ya que muy pocos podían dominar la curva a la primera; interesada ella se acerca a Alex y lo ve como si lo conociera

-Tu... ¿Tienes algún parentesco con Ryousuke Takahashi?- le preguntó Mako directamente al ver a Alex fijamente

-Este... pues yo soy su sobrino...- esa respuesta del chico sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero Mako no mostró ningún tipo de asombro evidente

-Justo como Ryousuke, un as con las chicas y también un as en las carreras- mencionó Mako viendo a Alex con algo de orgullo

-E.. este, ¿Como conoces a mi tío?- (Alex)

-Eso no importa...- Mako se daba la vuelta pero se detiene a los pocos pasos –Si eres tan bueno como dice Kanako, me gustaría correr contra ti alguna vez...- Mako se da vuelta para ver a Alex –¿Que dices al respecto?-

-Bueno... estaría bien, solo que tendría que prepararme mejor...- (Alex)

Mientras Mako y Alex se miraban desafiantes, Shigeru solo se acercó a Kanako

-Kanako...- dijo el chico, ella solo vio a este con algo de tranquilidad

-Me he dado cuenta, de que aun no soy lo bastante buena...- (Kanako)

-No te aflijas por eso... veras yo tampoco soy muy bueno que digamos- (Shigeru)

-Es broma, ¿Verdad?- dijo Kanako algo desconcertada, en eso Keiichi interrumpe como es usual

-Pues no es broma lo que te dice tu novio, ya que él entró a nuestro equipo hace un mes atrás, además Alex lo está entrenando- (Keiichi)

-Gracias Keiichi... pero ya te puedes largar...- dijo Shigeru con algo de molestia, a lo cual el aludido solo salió de allí

-Entonces...- Kanako no alcanzó a terminar cuando Shigeru rodeo su brazo en su cintura

-Creo que es el momento, ¿No lo crees?- Shigeru dijo, mientras tenia un rostro de galán de cine

Kanako y Shigeru cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron el un beso apasionado, dando inicio así a una relación... pero en otro lado del lugar, Hikari golpeaba a Alex nuevamente en las costillas...

-¿Porque fue eso ahora?- dijo Alex sobandose el lugar donde Hikari le golpeó

-Porque no dejabas de mirar a Mako, además de que estabas babeando...- respondió Hikari con molestia

-¡Oye, no estaba babeando!- (Alex)

-¡Pero no dejabas de mirar a Mako!- (Hikari)

-¡¿Pues dime quien te crees que soy yo para ti?!- (Alex)

-¡Eres mi primo!- (Hikari)

-¡Entonces tú no te puedes meter en lo que yo hago y digo!- (Alex)

Hikari hervía de ira en ese momento, a lo cual se fue hacia otro lado...

-¿Hey adonde vas, Hikari?- (Alex)

-¡A buscar a alguien que me lleve a casa!- (Hikari)

-Crees que yo no puedo llevarte, ¿cierto?- (Alex)

-Pues...- dijo Hikari para ver a Alex frente a frente, pero inmediatamente se da la vuelta con la cara toda roja –Si que te quedas corto al hablar con una chica...- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Cómo que me quedo corto?- (Alex)

-Eso es porque nunca tomas la iniciativa, además de que eres muy reservado...- dice Hikari para posteriormente irse en dirección al Impreza

-Así que crees que soy muy reservado, entonces...- Alex de un momento a otro toma la mano de Hikari, y tira a la chica hacia él -¿Qué opinas de eso?-

-Aun creo que nunca tomaras la iniciativa- dice Hikari algo avergonzada

-¿A si?, pues que te parece esto...- dice Alex para posteriormente besar a Hikari en la boca apasionadamente, a lo cual ella comenzó a responder al beso también apasionada...

La imagen se aleja mostrando a Hikari y Alex besándose, a Arisa viendo tal escena con envidia, a Keiichi tratando de conquistar a una que otra chica del lugar, y finalmente a Kanako y Shigeru hablando muy animadamente...

Utsui, la mas peligrosa de las cúspides... ha sido conquistada, pero aun muchas carreras le aguardan a nuestro amigo en su paso para volverse una leyenda...

_**(Ending: Kiseki no Hana)**_

_**Fin del capitulo 12...**_


	13. Un nuevo desafio

**Capitulo 13**

**Un nuevo desafió**

_**Opening: On the Speeeeedway**_

_**En el monte Haruna, varios días después de la carrera en Utsui contra el Impact Blue (aprox. una semana y media)...**_

Un**Celica GT-S** rojo estaba estacionado junto a un **SW20** azul marino, fuera de ambos autos se pueden ver a Sakura junto a una chica algo menor que ella (la chica era de cabello azul, ojos azules, piel morena, vestía un pantalón de Jean azul, unas zapatillas blancas y una polera manga corta roja clara, además de un par de lentes).

-¿Cree que vendrá, señorita Sakura?- dice la chica viendo con nerviosismo a Sakura

-Claro que si, siempre aparece a esta hora...- dice mientras ve que su reloj marcaba las 03:15 AM

El GL avanza en la cuesta abajo a toda velocidad, dobla fuertemente en una curva y sale a toda velocidad haciendo un espectacular derrape, Alex tenia sintonizada una radio local, en la cual estaban poniendo la canción **"Back on the Rocks",** por supuesto nuestro amigo, cantaba al ritmo de esa canción mientras conducía...

En eso Alex se fija mientras conducía, que dos autos que estaban detenidos en un acotamiento, a lo cual uno de ellos le llama la atención, este pasa a toda velocidad por el acotamiento y pisa el freno de golpe haciendo que el GL pare en seco. Alex algo confundido, sale de su auto y se dirige hacia donde estaban los autos...

Mientras Alex avanzaba hacia los autos, sus ocupantes solo podían ver como se acercaba

-¿Es él?- decía la chica al ver a Alex

-Lo es...- dijo Sakura para inmediatamente ir hacia el encuentro del chico

Alex solo veía como Sakura se le iba encima, literalmente hablando, para abrazarlo...

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le dice Alex a Sakura con tono frió

-No recordaba que fueras tan frió de actitud...- dijo Sakura para posteriormente romper el abrazo y ver al chico frente a frente; Alex nota que había una chica cerca de los autos, a lo cual se sorprende

-¿Quién es ella?- (Alex)

-A... ella es...- Sakura no alcanzó a decir cuando fue interrumpida por la chica

-¡Yo soy **Haruka Takagawa**!- se presentó la chica un tanto apenada, Alex y Sakura solo estaban algo perplejos

-¿Tu conduces ese MR2?- le dijo Alex a la chica mientras este veía el auto, esta solo pudo asentir algo apenada

-Haruka es la numero 4 cuesta abajo, mi hermano y yo la hemos entrenado- dijo Sakura con orgullo, mientras que Alex solo veía a esta confundido

-¿Y eso que significa?- (Alex)

-Bueno... creo que ella debe decírtelo...- (Sakura)

La chica solo se acercaba a Alex algo avergonzada, mientras que este solo podía estar indiferente...

-¿T...tú conoces a... un chico q...que maneja un GT-R negro...?- logro decir Haruka algo apenada

-¿Hablas de un chico que tiene el pelo color verde y siempre trae una laptop consigo?- respondió Alex con otra pregunta

-¿Lo conoces?- le dijo ella ilusionada

-Pues... si, solo dime para que lo quieres...- (Alex)

-Bueno... veras... puedes entregarles esto...- en eso ella le pasa una carta a Alex

-Puedo hacerlo, pero ¿Porque debo hacerlo?- (Alex)

-Veras... es que...- la chica intentó responder, pero se quedo callada

-Ahora entiendes...- le dice Sakura a Alex

-Creo que si...- dirige su mirada hacia la chica –Se la haré llegar, no te preocupes-

Haruka solo pudo observar la cara tranquila de Alex en ese momento, a lo cual ella asintió feliz y se dirigió a su SW20 con alegría...

-Te diré una cosa, Haruka a admirado a Keiichi desde que ganó esa carrera contra los Night Kids- Sakura se detuvo un momento –Ella siempre ha sido bastante reservada para hablar y es muy tímida, así que nunca ha tenido novio...-

-En serio me sorprende, digo... es bonita y eso...- (Alex)

-Bueno, todos lo saben... pero no es tanto como yo- dijo Sakura con algo de vanidad

-Si, eso no lo niego ni un poco...- dijo Alex viendo hacia otro lado –Entonces.. mañana le entregaré esta carta a Keiichi- Alex se dirige a su Impreza

-Alex, una cosa mas...- el chico la mira –Veras, mi hermano finalmente se ha decidido, quiere correr contra ti la próxima semana-

Lo que le dijo Sakura a Alex fue algo inesperado, ya que él no se imaginaba que fuera a correr tan pronto, además las clases comenzaban la otra semana, cosa que era mas difícil para él...

-Bueno... gracias por la información- (Alex)

-No hay de que...- en eso Sakura nuevamente se acerca al chico y lo besa... en la mejilla... –Nos vemos- Sakura se dirige a su GT-S a lo cual arranca y se va seguida del SW20

-Aun no me acostumbro a esto- dice tocándose la mejilla donde Sakura lo besó

_**Al otro día en la gasolinera...**_

Todos los chicos estaban en la hora de almuerzo, Keiichi y Alex estaban cambiándole los neumáticos al GT-R del primero...

-Odio el desgaste...- dice Keiichi al sacar el neumático delantero derecho y ver que este estaba todo gastado y se comenzaba a salir cobertura por cobertura

-Lo se, tu crees que para mi no es malo...- dijo Alex en respuesta a la queja de Keiichi –Le he cambiado los neumáticos a mi auto ya cinco veces este mes-

-Es que tu puedes gastar cuantos quieras, solo tienes que ir a un lugar donde vendan neumáticos y mostrar la tarjeta que te acredita como piloto profesional...- (Keiichi)

-A veces, odio como vivo yo...- dijo Alex para recordar algo inmediatamente –Por cierto Keiichi, sabes que ayer alguien me entregó algo para ti...-

-¿A si?, pues no lo sabia... no esperaba nada de nadie...- (Keiichi)

Alex va a los vestidores y saca de su bolso una carta la cual se notaba que era algo... afeminada, luego regresa al taller y se la entrega a Keiichi

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Keiichi al observar atentamente la carta por ambos lados

-Es de una admiradora tuya...- dijo Alex, en eso Keiichi vio con cara de "no te creo" –Créeme, me lo agradecerás algún día-

Keiichi abrió el sobre con algo de desconfianza, y sacó la carta; aun desconfiaba un poco de lo que su amigo le decía, pero al ver la fina caligrafía con que estaba escrita, además del dulce aroma, lo hicieron cambiar de parecer...

-N...no puede ser...- decía Keiichi con asombro -..en verdad... tengo una admiradora...- aun estaba sin palabras

-No te alegres tanto...- (Alex)

-¿Es que no sabes que es lo que dice acá¡Ella me quiere conocer en persona!- dijo Keiichi con felicidad evidente en su rostro

Mientras Keiichi saltaba de la alegría, Suichi seguido de Shigeru entraban al lugar y veían la ridícula expresión en la cara del chico...

-¿Le ocurre algo?- (Suichi)

-Tiene una admiradora...- (Alex)

Suichi abrió los ojos algo sorprendido...

-Vaya...- dijo con sorpresa –Quien iba a pensar que Keiichi tuviera ese tirón con las chicas...-

Mientras Suichi estaba parado algo pasmado por como Keiichi se había puesto...

-No se si ustedes de verdad se toman enserio las carreras, o solo lo hacen solo para conquistar chicas...- (Suichi)

-Pues... me inclino por lo segundo...- (Alex)

_**Ya llegada la tarde...**_

Alex y Keiichi se disponían a irse, cada uno tomaba dirección a sus autos cuando Keiichi detiene de improvisto a Alex...

-¿Ocurre algo Keiichi?- (Alex)

-Veras amigo... esta carta...- decía Keiichi para posteriormente bajar la cabeza

-¿Qué tiene la carta?, es de una admiradora tuya...- (Alex)

-Lo se... es que... en la carta decía que ella quiere conocerme en persona- (Keiichi)

-¿Y ahí algún problema con eso?- (Alex)

-Pues si.. veras, es que yo nunca le he hablado a una chica, y lo sabes bien...- (Keiichi)

-¿Entonces que demonios quieres que haga?- (Alex)

-Quiero que me aconsejes...- eso puso confundido a Alex

-¿Qué te aconseje...¿Qué te hace creer que puedo aconsejarte?- (Alex)

-Veamos... Hikari, Arisa y Sakura...- (Keiichi)

-Esta bien... ya entendí... te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero también deberías preguntarle algo a otros, que tal si mañana nos reunimos a hablar de esto- (Alex)

-Esta bien... gracias- (Keiichi)

Ambos chicos entran a sus autos, el R32 sale primero mientras Alex se queda pensando...

-Pues no lo culpo...- se decía a si mismo, mientras arrancaba el GL y se iba a toda velocidad

_**Unos minutos mas tarde, en la residencia Krieger...**_

El padre de Alex y Kira, estaba revisando algo en el garaje.

Kira aparece por la puerta del garaje, cosa que sorprende a su padre...

-Papá¿Qué haces?- (Kira)

-¿Eh?, a no nada hija, solo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí...- (Kyle)

-En un auto de los tuyos- dijo Kira con indiferencia, pero inmediatamente clava su mirada en uno que tenia una sabana encima –¿Cual es ese auto?-

-A ese...- dijo apuntando al de la sabana –Si, iré a correr por ahí esta noche- (Kyle)

-¿Con quien vas a correr...?- (Kira)

-Eso es, un secreto...- finalmente dijo Kyle acotando que la conversación acabó, a lo cual Kira se va del lugar...

El Impreza hacia su aparición, Alex baja del vehiculo y ve que Kira lo observa con expresión arrogante...

-¿Qué miras demoniza?- (Alex)

-Nada...- dijo Kira con burla en su cara, cuando Alex pasó por su lado esta le habló nuevamente –Por cierto... lo que pasó entre tú y Hikari en Utsui... lo saben todos...- eso hizo que Alex mostrara una mueca de fastidio...

-Te... odio...- dijo Alex para posteriormente irse dentro de la casa

-Lo que decía mi tía es verdad...- dice Kira mientras saca un cigarrillo –Tendrá mas de una decepción amorosa en su vida...-

_**Ya varias horas mas tarde...**_

El Impreza volvía de su encargo usual, Alex estaba pensativo por lo que Sakura le dijo...

-Kentaro correrá contra mi en dos semanas... eso esta mal...- dijo mientras hacia pasar al Impreza por un curva de baja velocidad con mucha destreza –Las clases comienzan el lunes, así que menos tiempo tendré para entrenar-

El Impreza pasaba a mucha velocidad por un acotamiento, a lo cual un motor se hace escuchar y un par de luces se encienden y salen del acotamiento a toda velocidad...

Alex se da cuenta del ruido del motor a lo lejos, y no es uno que el conozca...

-Alguien se acerca...- dice a tiempo de que ve unas luces aumentar mas y mas por su retrovisor-¡Es rápido!-

**Battle extra: Subaru Impreza GL v/s Toyota Supra RX 3000**

_**Insertar canción: Disco Fire de Dave Rodgers**_

La imagen muestra el camino hacia el auto, y la luz de la luna lo ilumina, mostrando que es un Toyota Supra RX 3000 azul (como el de los Impreza STI)

El Supra se acerca a toda velocidad al Impreza, pegándose rápidamente a la cola del auto...

-'Es increíble...'- pensaba Alex –Se pegó a mi cola en un instante- mientras miraba el retrovisor –¿Lo dejo pasar?... - dijo mientras miraba decidido al frente y ponía su mano izquierda en la palanca de cambios –No... no tengo intención alguna de dejarlo pasar... además- mientras la imagen muestra el velocímetro que marcaba 120 Km./h -¡Es la baja de Haruna!- dijo mientras cambiaba a 5ta marcha y el GL sacaba fuego por el escape

Ambos autos aceleraban en la recta mientras llegaban a una curva suave, Alex hacía el procedimiento usual mientras entraba a la curva, haciendo que el GL derrapara con mucha facilidad, pero el Supra imitaba su derrape también con mucha facilidad haciendo que Alex se sorprendiera aun mas...

-'¡Sorprendente!'- dijo mientras veía que el Supra se le pegaba a la cola del auto –¡Ha aparecido un gran rival en Haruna!-

La imagen muestra al Impreza ser perseguido por el Supra, mientras se ve en ambos una intensa aura color violeta...

_**Mientras en la casa...**_

Sakiko estaba fumando mientras leía una revista, su mirada estaba algo perdida y pareciera que estuviera pensando algo...

-Ese Tonto...- decía mientras bajaba la revista de su cara –No creo que Alex pueda ganarle si conduce en serio, hacen falta mas que terquedad y cabeza dura para ganar una carrera...- dijo mientras se iba hacia el interior de la casa...

_**De vuelta en Haruna...**_

El Impreza y el Supra aun seguían corriendo, el primero teniendo problemas para perder al segundo...

-Imposible...- dijo Alex con miedo –No puedo perderlo, aun cuando tomo velocidad en las curvas, el me alcanza en las rectas...-

Ambos autos se acercaban a una curva, a lo cual Alex cambia su expresión a una decidida, haciendo que el Impreza se acerque a la entrada de la curva

-No hay manera. Tendré que derrotar a este tipo con mi técnica especial...- dijo a tiempo de que giraba el volante a la derecha levemente

El Impreza metió sus ruedas derechas en la canaleta, haciendo un estrepitoso sonido, pero otro sonido se hizo presente a lo cual se muestra al Supra haciendo lo mismo...

-'N...no puede ser'- pensó Alex con miedo al escuchar el sonido

Ambos autos toman la curva a gran velocidad, a lo cual ambos salen a la vez de la canaleta. El Impreza se abre levemente haciendo que el Supra aproveche y acelere para ponerse a la par de este.

Dentro del Supra una silueta de un hombre se hacia presente, pero solo se podía ver la parte inferior de la cara del tipo, la cual mostraba una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción...

En el GL, Alex estaba completamente pasmado mientras veía al Supra ponerse a su lado...

El Supra adelantó al Impreza, sacando fuego de su escape y alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar, a lo cual Alex despega lentamente el pie del acelerador, mientras miraba al Supra con miedo...

-No puede ser...- dijo mientras veía que el Supra se perdía detrás de una curva lejana -No he podido ganarle a alguien a quien no puedo sorprender; acaso¿Habrá sido algún tipo de mensaje?-

El Impreza se pierde entre la noche de Haruna, con un sorprendido Alex en su interior...

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

En un restaurante cercano al monte Haruna, se puede ver a Keiichi junto a Hikari, Alex y Satoshi; el tercero tenia la mirada perdida y la mente en otro lado...

-Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora...- (Satoshi)

-También recuerda que siempre debes ser caballeroso con ella- (Hikari)

-Ok, lo tengo todo anotado...- decía Keiichi mientras escribía algo en una pequeña libreta –Oye Alex¿me puedes dar un consejo?-

Aunque Keiichi le hablara, Alex estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos...

-'Ese misterioso Supra...'- pensaba mientras recordaba el punto clave de la carrera –'Me rebasó con facilidad, además de que usó mi propia técnica en mi contra...'- mientras miraba hacia el techo con la mirada perdida -¿Quién era ese tipo del Supra?- dijo mientras todos lo miraban con duda

-¿Supra¿Hablas de un Toyota Supra?- (Satoshi)

-¿Eh?- dice Alex reaccionando de golpe y dirigiendo su mirada hacia todos –Pues si... verán, ayer cuando volvía de la entrega, un Supra me rebasó con facilidad...- eso dejó sorprendidos a Keiichi y Satoshi

-¡¿Te rebasó¡Eso es imposible!- (Keiichi/Satoshi)

-Créanlo...- les dice Alex con algo de indiferencia –Y bueno... ¿Que cosa ibas a pedirme, Keiichi?-

-Eh... bueno, que me des algún consejo para no arruinar la situación- (Keiichi)

-Bueno... no soy de esos que dan consejos, pero lo mejor será que trates siempre de tener un buen tema de conversación- (Alex)

-¿Tema de conversación?... ¿Qué me sugieres?- (Keiichi)

-Sinceramente, no lo se... solo depende de ti...- (Alex)

-...Creo que ese consejo es algo obvio- (Satoshi)

-Bueno... de todas formas la cita es el domingo, así que tengo varios días para ver de que puedo hablar...- (Keiichi)

_**Varias horas mas tarde, en la residencia Krieger... **_

Kyle estaba realizando una llamada, marcaba números rápidamente, mientras que en el auricular finalmente le contestan, la voz de un hombre se hace escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea...

-¿Alo?-

-Yuhi, soy yo Kyle...-

-¿Kyle¿Y que sucede ahora?-

-Acerca de lo del otro día, me he decidido...-

-¿Te has decidido?-

-Si... me gusta, me lo quedo, así que mañana iré a buscar todos los papeles-

-Ok amigo¿Y que dijo tu esposa?-

-Aun no se lo he contado, se lo diré cuando sea tiempo-

-De acuerdo¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-Si, acerca de esos cambios al Impreza, será mejor que los hagas cuanto antes...-

-Esta bien, solo tráemelo y en menos de un día lo tendré listo...-

Kyle solo podía mostrar una ligera mueca de satisfacción en el rostro...

_**Unas horas mas tarde, en un café a la bajada del monte Haruna...**_

Sakura, Kentaro y Haruka estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. El segundo tenia una pequeña laptop y estaba revisando unos datos...

-Mmm... creo que puedo ganar con esta configuración...- (Kentaro)

-Vamos hermano, tu suerte no se puede medir con estadísticas, eso tienes que tenerlo claro...- (Sakura)

-¿Acaso crees que no podré ganar?- le decía Kentaro a Sakura con molestia –Le pude ganar a Ryousuke Takahashi y crees que no le podré ganar a un chico que se cree Takumi Fujiwara-

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso...- responde Sakura con indiferencia –Solo digo que deberías notar cuan bueno es...-

-¿Y tu crees que no lo he notado?- le dice Kentaro, en eso Sakura ve interesada –Veras... en cada carrera que ha tenido he ido recolectando información acerca de él y su estilo de manejo, y te tengo que decir, que finalmente nada de lo que haga me podrá sorprender, porque ya se como vencerlo- dijo Kentaro con tono frió y calculador

Mientras Sakura escuchaba atentamente y Haruka observaba con respeto, un hombre de aprox. 20 años de edad llega a la mesa un poco apresurado (el joven media 1.80 de alto, tenia la piel morena, el cabello era de color negro, vestía un pantalón de jean blanco y una polera azul oscura con unos zapatos negros)

-Kentaro escucha esto... otro equipo profesional esta interesado en que te les unas...- le dijo el joven completamente emocionado

-¿Otro?, increíble¿Y cual es?- dijo Haruka ilusionada

-Si, dinos **Shiro**- (Sakura)

-El**"Jyojima Racing Team"**, el equipo del legendario **Toshiya "Mano de Dios" Jyojima**. Recién me contactaron, dijeron que buscaban a un joven con carisma y destreza...- le dijo Shiro con emoción

-¿Y que harás, hermano?- (Sakura)

-Correr junto a alguien de tal nivel, es un oferta increíble. Debería aceptarla señor Kentaro...- le dijo Haruka con muchos ánimos

Kentaro solo se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de su bebida con calma, cuando terminó la respuesta salió a flote inmediatamente...

-Shiro, por favor diles que no...- tal respuesta de Kentaro sorprendió a todos –Como dije antes, ya tengo decidido mi futuro, y no tengo intenciones de volverme corredor profesional...-

-Pero hermano, de verdad deberías darles una oportunidad...- (Sakura)

-Es verdad, señor Kentaro... quizá tienen algo importante que decirle- (Haruka)

-Como dije, no me interesa ser corredor profesional. Prefiero correr en las calles, ya que todos pueden hacerlo con libertad- hizo una pausa –Para mi, los circuitos y las competencias locales de Rally, son solo procesos para mejorar mi habilidad de manejo. Ahora lo único que me interesa, es derrotar a Alex y su Impreza en Haruna el próximo sábado-

-A propósito... ¿Tendremos alguna carrera este sábado?- (Shiro)

-Pues... aun no lo decido, pero entonces creo que será la hora de arreglar cuentas con Suichi, así que este sábado nuevamente correremos contra los chicos de Haruna...- (Kentaro)

-¿Mas información acaso?- (Sakura)

-No, será por diversión, además quiero que Haruka tenga ya su primera carrera...- dijo Kentaro mirando atentamente a Haruka por una respuesta

-¿Yo?... este... bueno, sabe que no soy buena...- (Haruka)

-No eres buena, por favor Haruka, tienes una estupenda habilidad, y ya es hora de que la hagas relucir...- le dijo Kentaro con regocijo, inmediatamente este se dirige hacia Shiro –Contacta a Suichi y dile que lo retamos a un Downhill el sábado...-

-Entendido Kentaro...- (Shiro)

_**Esa noche**__**, en el monte Haruna...**_

El Impreza volvía de un encargo, nuevamente Alex estaba algo inquieto por sobre la carrera...

-Diablos¿Que no me puedo sacar esto de la cabeza?- decía para si mismo mientras hacia los procedimientos habituales para pasar una curva –De verdad estoy muy nervioso, siendo que la carrera es la semana que viene...-

_**Insertar canción: Back on the Rocks**_

El Impreza nuevamente pasa por un acotamiento cuando nuevamente un motor se hace escuchar y un par de luces salen a toda velocidad, persiguiendo al Impreza. Alex se percata y se alarma.

-No puede ser¿Otra vez?- dice mientras ve al Supra acercarse al Impreza a toda velocidad –Bien, esta vez no será tan fácil...- dijo Alex con decisión mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador

El Impreza nuevamente aceleraba a toda potencia sacando fuego de su escape, mientras Alex tenia fijamente la mirada en el Supra por su retrovisor.

Alex hace el procedimiento usual al llegar a la curva y el Impreza pasa a gran velocidad, a lo cual el Supra lo imita de manera increíble.

Nuevamente ambos autos llegaron a una recta, el Supra nuevamente intentaba pasar al Impreza, pero este le bloqueó el paso haciendo que fuera mas difícil rebasarlo.

-No te creas que será tan fácil...- dijo Alex viendo fijamente al Supra, el cual estaba a escasos centímetros de su parachoques trasero.

-Hump... ha aprendido desde el otro día- dijo el sujeto del Supra con una leve mueca de satisfacción, al cual nuevamente no se le puede ver la cara –No hay manera, tendré que hacerlo- dijo a tiempo de que cambiaba a 4ta y el Supra sacaba fuego del escape.

Cuando llegaron a la curva ambos autos realizaron un derrape de contra inercia, el Impreza se despegó del Supra a la salida de la curva y gano mucha ventaja...

-¿Qué opinas de eso?- dijo Alex viendo que el Supra no aparecía en su retrovisor

El Impreza seguía acelerando en la recta, Alex ya estaba confiado de que lo había perdido a lo cual baja la velocidad un poco y suelta un suspiro. En ese momento Alex escucha el sonido de otro motor que no era el suyo, a lo cual nuevamente se alarma...

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- exclamó Alex completamente confundido

En eso una sombra se coloca a su lado, el sonido del motor era fuerte comparado al del Impreza, en ese instante unas luces se encendieron mostrando al Supra, el cual estaba colocado al lado del Impreza, nuevamente la cara del tipo dentro del auto mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción...

-¿Y tú que opinas de eso?- dijo con calma el tipo dentro del Supra, a lo cual puso 5ta marcha y el auto aceleró de manera rápida, dejando atrás nuevamente al Impreza

Alex estaba completamente impactado. Tanto, que no soporto mas y piso el freno y se detuvo en medio del camino observando como el Supra se perdía detrás de una curva...

-Imposible...- dijo Alex con miedo –Acaso... ¿Este es mi limite?... Acaso¿No puedo avanzar mas que esto?- bajó su cabeza completamente impactado y deprimido –No puedo derrotar a alguien que recién parece hace dos días, siendo que he conducido aquí por mas de 6 años- Alex apretó los dientes con fuerza e hizo un puño con la mano a lo cual golpea el panel del auto con furia.

-¡Maldición!- fue lo ultimo que se escuchó aquella noche en el monte Haruna

_**Un rato mas tarde...**_

El Impreza aparecía en frente de la residencia, se detiene en la calzada enfrente de la casa, de el baja Alex, el cual estaba algo impactado, mientras Sakiko miraba extrañada la expresión del chico...

-Oye, Alex ¿Que...?- Sakiko no alcanzó a terminar cuando vio al chico irse rápidamente dentro de la casa

-No me pregunte, no quiero decirlo...- dijo Alex con un tono de tristeza en su voz mientras desaparecía por la puerta sin siquiera mirar a Sakiko a los ojos, Sakiko estaba sorprendida por tal actitud, a lo cual solo se dispuso a fumar un cigarrillo

-¿Cuantas veces tiene que molestarlo ese idiota, para quedar satisfecho?- dijo mientras encendía el cigarrillo y observaba al Impreza, acto seguido se acercó a este para ver el capó, a lo cual lo toca y nota que estaba algo caliente –Por eso no le pudo ganar, la motorización es mas avanzada que la de un simple motor Boxer, a este paso el motor explotará antes de ganarle-

_**A la mañana siguiente**__** en la gasolinera (Sábado)...**_

Todos estaban trabajando con ánimos, Keiichi y Shigeru estaban limpiando el área del taller, mientras que Satoshi y Alex atendían a los autos que llegaban...

-Ya, ese era el ultimo de la tarde...- decía Alex con algo de desanimo, mientras veía al auto alejarse

-¿Te ocurre algo...?- (Satoshi)

-Nada, solo es que estoy un poco frustrado...- (Alex)

-Pues te ocurre muy a diario- (Satoshi)

En eso un S14 rojo llega al lugar, muchos se asombraron de ver a tal auto, pero mas Suichi que justo en ese momento salía del edificio, en eso un joven baja del auto...

-Busco a Suichi Matsura...- dijo Shiro con algo de arrogancia

-No recordaba que fueras tan arrogante Shiro...- dijo Suichi apareciendo frente a Shiro –¿Y que te trae a mi humilde gasolinera?-

-Pues veras, Kentaro quiere tener una carrera contra tu equipo...- aquella aclaración sorprende a Suichi –Pero será solo por diversión, así que elige a uno de los tuyos para que corra hoy en la noche-

-¿Hoy?, como se espera de Kentaro, no hace las cosas sino hasta ultima hora...- (Suichi)

-Oye Suichi, déjame correr a mi- le dice Keiichi con animo

-¿Porque vas a correr tú?- le dijo Shigeru con aparente molestia –Que lo haga Alex, es el mejor en bajada-

-Veras Shigeru, hoy no estoy de humor para estas cosas...- dijo Alex con desanimo

-Bien, entonces correrá Keiichi, dile que a las 9:30 en la cima del monte, y que no llegue tarde o sino lo lamentará...- le dice Suichi a Shiro, el cual algo arrogante se va a su auto y sale de la gasolinera rápidamente

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- (Satoshi)

-Mira, Alex no quiere conducir, además de que Shigeru aun es un novato y tú estas accidentado y tu SW20 no te lo entregarán en un buen tiempo, por eso creo que Keiichi es una buena opción, le ganó a un R32 de casi 400 HP en subida y le podrá ganar a cualquier tipo que Kentaro envíe...- (Suichi)

-Pero entonces tendremos que hacerle unos cambios al GT-R- (Alex)

-Eso es lo de menos, nos podremos demorar máximo unas dos horas en ajustar bien el auto para Downhill¿No chicos?- dijo Shigeru, a lo cual todos afirmaron moviendo sus cabezas

-Bien, comencemos con esos cambios en el almuerzo, por ahora trabajen...- les dice Suichi para posteriormente irse dentro del local, a lo cual todos comienzan a buscar algo que hacer

_**Ya llegada la noche...**_

Los integrantes de la familia Krieger Takahashi estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, cenando; todos disfrutaban de la comida preparada por Yukina y Sakiko, todos menos Alex, el cual aun tenia el recuerdo de su derrota a manos del misterioso Supra...

-'Imposible... como me pudo pasar así como así'- pensaba mientras recordaba cuando el Supra apareció de la nada al lado de su Impreza –'Apareció de la nada a mi lado, y eso fue porque me confié'-

-¿Hijo te ocurre algo?- le pregunta Yukina a Alex, la cual miraba preocupada como el chico no había tocado nada de su comida, Alex reaccionó con calma y miró algo desanimado a su madre

-Veras mamá... bueno... me siento algo superado...- (Alex)

-¿Superado¿En que sentido?- (Yukina)

-No me digas que alguien ya te venció en la cuesta abajo...- le dijo Kira con sarcasmo a Alex, a lo cual el chico solo bajó la cabeza algo triste

-Hijo, respóndenos por favor...- Yukina miraba preocupada a Alex, a lo cual Kyle también observo como se encontraba

-Veras mamá, odio admitirlo pero... Kira tiene razón- esta aclaración de Alex sorprendió a todos los presentes, e inclusive sorprendió bastante a Kira

-¿Qué alguien ya te ganó?- Hikari se quedo algo impactada por lo que había escuchado

-Si... verán...- Alex estaba a punto de hablar cuando una bocina fuera de la casa interrumpió a todos, a lo cual comenzó a sonar el celular de Alex mostrando en la pantalla el nombre "Shigeru"

-¿Quién es?- (Sakiko)

-¡Lo olvidé!- dijo Alex acelerado alo cual se fue rápidamente hacia fuera

-¿Alex que pasa?- (Yukina)

-Perdonen pero, es que hay una carrera hoy y tengo que ir a animar a Keiichi...- le respondió Alex completamente acelerado a lo cual solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose rápidamente y el de un auto yendo a mucha velocidad...

Todos los integrantes de la familia estaban pasmados por como el joven se había ido...

-¿Fue superado?- decía Kira con incredulidad

-Eso fue lo que dijo...- dijo Kasumi con la misma expresión

Mientras las mujeres estaban sorprendidas por lo dicho por Alex, Sakiko miraba atentamente a Kyle, mientras que este solo podía pensar en lo que pasaba...

-'Demonios, no quería llegar a ese punto...'- pensaba Kyle

_**Ya varios minutos mas tarde, en la cima del monte Haruna...**_

Había muchas personas que habían escuchado acerca de la carrera entre los equipos de Akagi y Haruna, la mayoría de los Star Racers estaban en la cima, esperando por los Schwarz Riders...

-Ya casi es la hora- (Suichi)

-Solo no quiero hacer el ridículo hoy- (Keiichi)

-Tranquilízate, no lo harás- (Satoshi)

En eso todos ven como el GT-S aparece, seguido de un SW20 y de varios autos mas los cuales tenían la calcomanía de los Schwarz Riders. Sakura baja del GT-S y se dirige hacia todos los Star Racers...

-Valla, creía que esto seria mas difícil...- dijo ella con arrogancia

-Bien bien Sakura, di quien va a correr hoy...- (Suichi)

-Ella...- dijo apuntando a Haruka, la cual recién salía del SW20 –Es Haruka Takagawa, la numero tres del equipo-

-¿Numero tres?- dijo Suichi algo extrañado –Es muy joven para ser la numero tres...-

-Pues Alex es igual de joven y es el numero uno...- dijo Sakura, mientras que el aludido estaba en otro lado viendo la situación (cerca del E36 de Shigeru con lentes y una gorra para que cierta chica no lo reconociera)

-Si pero eso se puede explicar...- dijo Alex en un tono casi inaudible y con cierto desinterés en su voz

-¿Bueno y quien correrá por ustedes?- (Sakura)

-Keiichi correrá...- eso puso confundida a Sakura –Ya que es el único disponible por ahora...-

-¿Y Alex¿Dónde esta él?- (Sakura)

En eso todos ven hacia donde estaba el E36 buscándolo con la mirada, pero el aludido ya se había movido de lugar, hacia uno mas seguro...

-Bueno, no hace falta que Alex corra. Además de que él debe estar descansando...- (Suichi)

-Cierto...- dijo Sakura haciéndole una seña a todos de que se movieran –Entonces comencemos de una vez...- en eso ella entra a su GT-S y lo mueve

Haruka también había entrado a su SW20 y lo había movido a la posición de partida, Keiichi se apresuró y movió su R32 al mismo lugar...

En eso una ráfaga de viento frió hace que Alex se alarme...

-¿Qué?- dijo para si mientras se sacaba los lentes y la gorra, y observaba el cielo -¿Viento fuerte?, Dios por favor que no llueva...- Alex estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo pero por suerte no estaba a la vista de nadie...

En la línea de largada, Keiichi estaba completamente confiado, mientras que Haruka estaba completamente nerviosa, en eso Sakura se fija y va donde ella...

-Haruka...-dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado –Recuerda, eres la tercera mejor, así que no puedes ser vencida, además un GT-R es un auto muy pesado, ese chico no podrá derrapar, así que intenta tomar la ventaja de la primera curva- ese consejo hizo que Haruka se sintiera algo mas calmada

-Señorita Sakura...- dijo Haruka mientras observaba al R32 –Se que podré ganar, pero me enfrento a quien admiro, y además se que no será un rival fácil...-

-Mira Haruka, yo también me he enfrentado a rivales difíciles...- dijo con algo de regocijo –Y también me enfrenté contra alguien a quien admiro mucho...- dijo mientras recordaba a Alex y un leve sonrojo aparecía en su cara

-¿Contra quien?- dijo Haruka con duda a lo cual Sakura reacciona de golpe

-Eh... no nada, solo no te confíes , porque a pesar de ser un GT-R, fue capaz de ganarle a otro con casi el doble de potencia en subida- dicho esto Sakura se alejó hasta un lugar seguro y Haruka miraba decidida al frente

-¡Comenzaré con el conteo!- decía Satoshi en medio de la pista

El motor del R32 de Keiichi hizo mucho ruido en el lugar, siendo que el del SW20 de Haruka apenas se escuchaba, Suichi miraba con algo de preocupación...

-'Si Keiichi puede ganar esta, su leyenda estará tan alta como la de Alex o Kira'- pensaba mientras sentía una pequeña gota de agua en su rostro –Lluvia, no puede ser, no ahora...- dijo con frustración y miedo

-¡5...4...3...2...1!- Satoshi bajaba rápidamente su mano -¡YA!- ambos autos salían a toda velocidad dejando una polvareda en el lugar, la cual inmediatamente se disipó

Ambos autos comenzaron a acelerar en la recta, Keiichi ya tenia la ventaja debido a la gran potencia de su R32. Pero en ese instante notó como varias gotas de agua chocaban en el parabrisas, a lo cual inmediatamente se alarmó...

-¿Lluvia?, demonios...- fue lo único que pudo decir Keiichi

-¿Lluvia?, entonces tengo una oportunidad- decía Haruka con animo

**Batt****le: Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 v/s Toyota MR2 SW20 version GT-S**

_**Insertar**__**canción**__**: 24 Hours at Day with You**_

Mientras ambos autos llegaban a la primera curva, Keiichi pisaba fuertemente el freno, haciendo que el agua que chocaba contra los neumáticos se evaporara al instante por el calor provocado por la fricción de los frenos...

El 32 bajo bastante su velocidad, abriéndose hacia el exterior, a lo cual Haruka vio una oportunidad e hizo el procedimiento habitual que todos los corredores hacían al tomar una curva.

El SW20 derrapa con gracia pasando inmediatamente al 32 y posicionándose frente a el. Haruka tenia una expresión sorprendida, mientras que Keiichi estaba completamente pasmado.

-Creía que seria mas difícil, pero pasarlo fue fácil... ahora se lo que quiso decirme la señorita Sakura- dijo Haruka mientras veía al 32 acercarse a su SW20 de manera errática

-No puede ser...- dijo Keiichi con incredulidad –Me rebasó con mucha facilidad...-

En la bajada, el GT-R estaba atrás pese a su avanzada motorización... el SW20 estaba tomando la ventaja cerrándole al R32 la parte interna en cada curva, lo que hacia que Keiichi tuviera problemas al tomarlas con la libertad usual...

Además el circuito estaba lluvioso, lo cual dificultaba cada vez mas el manejo para Keiichi y su R32...

El SW20 se acerca a la segunda curva del circuito, Haruka hace el procedimiento que la mayoría hace al derrapar, a lo cual su auto toma perfectamente la curva, Keiichi a duras penas podía mantener su ritmo... Pese a que Keiichi supiera conducir en caminos lluviosos, estaba en desventaja debido a que sus neumáticos no habían sido cambiados...

En el R32:

-¡Demonios¡Tuve que haber cambiado los neumáticos cuando pude!- decía Keiichi mientras hacia la técnica **Full Braking** para intentar tomar bien la curva, pero una vez mas, la mala elección de sus neumáticos, combinado con lo resbaloso del camino, dificultaban su oportunidad de tomar bien la curva a lo cual casi acaba estrellado...

En el SW20:

-Creí que daría mas pelea...- dijo Haruka al ver al 32 por el retrovisor –Pero creo que puede hacerlo, no por algo de admiro bastante-

Nuevamente al pasar la curva, el 32 casi pierde el control al tomarla, mientras que el SW20 se quedaba invicto en la punta...

-'¡Mierda, si no hago algo...!'- pensaba Keiichi mientras miraba la pantalla del ABS con cautela –El sistema ABS ofrece un mayor control al doblar, pero no lo necesito ahora, así que...- Keiichi presiona un botón en la pantalla a lo cual el pequeño monitor LCD decía **"ABS off"**

Mientras ambos autos se acercaban a otra curva, Haruka hacia el procedimiento habitual impresionando a todos...

En el 32, Keiichi finalmente miraba decidido al frente, a lo cual tomo el freno de mano y se dispuso a hacer algo que muchos conocían bien...

-Es ahora o nunca...- decía mientras veía la entrada a la curva -¡Ahora!- Keiichi jaló fuertemente el freno de mano lo cual hizo que el auto comenzara a derrapar, así que él tomó el volante y giró suavemente a la izquierda y luego de manera fuerte a la derecha, mientras presionaba a fondo el acelerador y el embrague. El 32 derrapó de la entrada de la curva hasta la salida, casi sin perder la línea...

A muchos en las gradas sorprendió esta maniobra, ya que era casi imposible que un R32 pudiera derrapar con tanta gracia como lo hacia el 32 de Keiichi...

-¡Increíble¡Ese 32 derrapó con facilidad!-

-Es sorprendente, además de quien conduce es el legendario Príncipe del Ascenso-

-¡Con esa técnica y ese poder, el SW20 ya perdió!-

Haruka en el SW20, veía apaciblemente el retrovisor...

-Ya lo perdí...- ella decía con calma, pero en el ultimo momento, el sonido de un motor muy potente la sacó de sus vacilaciones –Ese sonido...- dijo a tiempo de que miro nuevamente el retrovisor y vio al R32 acercarse a toda velocidad...

Keiichi estaba con una mirada que solo unos pocos sabían que tenia, los corredores expertos del lugar asentados en los acotamientos (Kouki junto a Miki, además de Kanako y Arisa, con varias integrantes del Impact Blue), notaron como el aura que rodeaba al MR2 se hacia cada vez mas débil, mientras que el aura del 32 estaba brillando a un intenso color Violeta... (Cosa que muy pocos tenían)

-¡Increíble, su aura es mucho mas brillante que cuando combatí contra él!- decía sorprendido Kouki mientras el R32 y el SW20 pasaban a toda velocidad, el primero alcanzando al segundo...

-¿Porque lo dices?- decía Arisa desde su lado, al escuchar lo que el joven dijo

-Los corredores de pasos de montaña de identifican con el color de su aura, el amarillo es para los corredores novatos, el rojo ya es para los avanzados y a aquellos que dominan a la perfección un paso de montaña, pero el violeta solo puede verse en los corredores profesionales y a aquellos que han manejado en un paso de montaña durante mas de 20 años, mi hermano tiene un aura violeta por su experiencia... pero verlo en el corredor del GT-R es increíble...-

Keiichi miraba al SW20 completamente decidido...

-Ganaré esta carrera, aun si mi futuro dependiera de ello..- decía Keiichi con decisión

En SW20 y el R32 se acercaban a otra curva, Haruka hizo el procedimiento usual para derrapar, mientras que Keiichi solo jalaba el freno de mano y giraba el volante para hacer que su R32 derrapara...

El 32 y el SW20 se acercaban a la recta en la pista de patinaje...

-No puede ser... no puedo ganarle...- dijo Haruka completamente pasmada, a lo cual ella comienza a soltar el pie del acelerador –De verdad por eso te admiro tanto...- dijo con felicidad

Finalmente el 32 tomo aceleración he hizo que todos se quedaran pasmados, ya que al instante luego de salir de la curva, el SW20 decidió desacelerar, haciendo que el 32 pasara a gran velocidad, dejando una gran aura violeta a su paso...

El sonido del motor del 32 hizo un gran ruido en el lugar al alejarse a lo lejos seguido del SW20...

Luego de la carrera se pueden ver al SW20 y al R32 detenidos en un acotamiento mas adelante, uno que estaba completamente apartado y en el que nadie se encontraba...

-¿Cómo tu...?- le decía Haruka pasmada por el cambio de técnica de Keiichi en la carrera

-Soy un corredor, puedo cambiar mi ritmo durante una carrera...- le decía Keiichi con expresión feliz

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado...- dijo Haruka mientras veía al auto fijamente -De verdad me sorprendió tu R32, solo había visto a los profesionales derrapar así con un GT-R...-

-Pues bien... la lluvia y el desactivar el ABS ayudaron un poco...- (Keiichi)

En eso Keiichi larga una ligera carcajada...a lo cual Haruka veía confundida...

-¿De que te ríes?- (Haruka)

-Lo siento... jajaja... es que mis amigos nunca me creerán que mi GT-R derrapó, siendo que yo nunca he hecho eso en mi vida- (Keiichi)

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- decía Haruka con una gran sonrisa

La imagen se aleja mostrando a un feliz Keiichi, y a una también feliz Haruka...

Un descenso bajo la lluvia, una peligrosa combinación de destreza y suerte, muy pocos pueden hacerlo mejor que el legendario Fujiwara, y Keiichi Miyamoto pudo hacerlo aun con mucho en su contra...

_**Ya unas horas mas tarde...**_

Ya había parado de llover en la región, el camino aun estaba algo resbaloso, en eso se nota a lo lejos un par de luces que llegaban a toda velocidad...

Era el Impreza, el cual volvía nuevamente de su encargo diario con Alex dentro, pero este ya se notaba un poco mas calmado que antes...

-De verdad ver correr a Keiichi me hizo bien hoy...- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía atentamente su retrovisor –Bueno... si aparece, mejor lo dejo correr, no me quiero meter en ningún conflicto por hoy...-

El Impreza siguió su camino en la cuesta abajo, pero esta vez no había un Supra que lo molestara...

_**Unos minutos mas tarde...**_

Alex bajaba del Impreza como era usual, le echaba llave y se iba hacia adentro de la casa, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Oye hijo¿Puedes ayudarme con algo por favor?- dijo Kyle desde el garaje de la casa, Alex fue de manera rápida donde su padre, a lo cual lo encontró a este sentado en algo que parecía un auto, pero el no lo pudo identificar ya que en lo que fuera que estaba sentado su padre, tenia una sabana cubriéndolo...

-Papá que ocurre ahora, quiero ir a dormir cuanto antes...- (Alex)

-Es que quiero que me ayudes a jalar esta sabana, desde la mañana que se atoró en esto y no la he podido sacar...- (Kyle)

-Ok... tu de ese extremo y yo del otro- dijo Alex a lo cual tomo un extremo de la sabana y ambos la jalaron con fuerza

La gran sorpresa no se dejó esperar...

-¡Un momento!- dijo Alex con asombro al ver lo que cubría la sabana –¡Ese Alerón!- dijo apuntando hacia la parte trasera del auto –¡Esas llantas!- haciendo lo mismo hacia las ruedas –¡Ese frente!- dijo apuntando a... bueno ya saben...

-Sabia que te iba a gustar- dijo Kyle con regocijo, a lo cual sacó un cigarrillo y salio para afuera del lugar

-Este auto- dijo Alex con incredulidad acercándose al Supra -...Pertenece al tipo mas habilidoso, demente...- hizo una pausa -¡Y asquerosamente rápido en la bajada de Haruna!-

Kyle solo exhaló humo, mientras que Alex se colocaba a su lado esperando una respuesta...

-Pues... esa persona soy yo...- dijo Kyle con una expresión muy parecida a la de Bunta...

Alex solo estaba completamente impactado por tal aclaración, a lo cual se sentó en el suelo rápidamente y puso su mano derecha en su rostro...

-Mierda, soy tonto...- fue lo único que Alex dijo, mientras que Kyle miraba hacia el frente con calma y con una expresión desinteresada...

La imagen se aleja mostrando a Alex y a Kyle, los cuales estaban igual que Takumi y Bunta respectivamente, cuando el primero descubrió el secreto del segundo...

_**Ending: Kiseki no Hana**_

_**Fin del capitulo 13...**_


	14. El Final del Verano

**Capitulo 14**

**El ****Final del Verano**

_**Opening: On the Speeeeedway**_

Falta solo una semana para la gran carrera entre Alex y Kentaro, todos los jóvenes estaban impacientes por tal acontecimiento, pero solo unos pocos, temían cual seria el resultado...

_**En la gasolinera...**_

Suichi estaba limpiando el interior del lugar con ayuda de Satoshi y Alex, el ultimo tenia en la cara una expresión algo molesta...

-¿Oye estas bien?- (Satoshi)

-¿Eh?, si estoy bien, ¿Porque lo dices?...- (Alex)

-Es que veo que tienes esa expresión frustrada en tu rostro...- (Satoshi)

-Bueno, estoy así porque mi titulo de corredor no podrá ser opacado por nadie mas, que por una persona a quien conozco muy bien...- (Alex)

-En japonés...- (Satoshi)

-Que ya se quien era el conductor del Supra- (Alex)

-A sí...- dijo sorprendido Satoshi –¿Y ese era?-

-Mi padre...- dijo Alex secamente mirando hacia otro lado

-Guau... aunque no me sorprende, él es corredor profesional de fama internacional, y tu solo eres corredor profesional acreditado en Alemania, con mucha fama en la región...- (Satoshi)

-No tienes que ser tan especifico- dijo Alex con algo de molestia –Y hablando de ser específico, ¿Viste a Keiichi?-

-Pues el pidió un día libre hoy...- (Satoshi)

-A si, la cita con su admiradora...- (Alex)

-Bueno, solo tiene que saber que decir... aunque me sorprende que la rival que tuvo Keiichi ayer, fuese su admiradora secreta...-

-Pues yo no lo sabia...- dijo Alex con cierto sarcasmo

_**Un rato mas tarde (Aprox. unas tres horas)...**_

Keiichi llegaba al lugar acordado y a la hora acordada, él estaba apoyado en su R32 con aspecto serio, pero en realidad estaba mas nervioso que cualquiera (vestía un Jean negro con una polera azul oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas, además de un par de lentes oscuros)...

-'Demonios, es la primera cita que he tenido en mi vida...'- pensaba mientras miraba su reloj –'Las 1:30 PM, llegue un poco antes...-

Keiichi estaba nervioso, en eso se fija que el SW20 azul claro de Haruka se estaciona cerca suyo y de el baja esta, la cual estaba muy atractiva, a lo cual este se queda completamente impactado (ella vestía una falda de mesilla celeste, una polera blanca y un par de sandalias)...

-'Que hermosa se ve Haruka...'- pensaba Keiichi al ver a la chica, en eso ella se acerca lentamente a Keiichi

-Este... Keiichi...- le decía Haruka con vergüenza –¿Como me...veo?-

-Eh... hermosa... eso tengo que decir...- dijo Keiichi con la boca abierta

-G...gracias... ¿Vamos?- dijo Haruka algo apenada

-Eh... si por supuesto...- dijo Keiichi al salir de su trance a lo cual ambos comenzaron a caminar -¿Dónde quieres ir primero?-

-Eh... no se...- (Haruka)

-Bueno, vamos a ver por ahí...- dijo Keiichi con ánimos, Haruka solo asintió

_**En otro lado de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo...**_

Un S15 se estacionaba en frente de un café al aire libre, del auto baja Kira, la cual estaba vestida con una vestimenta mas dominguera (un vestido blanco y un par de zapatillas del mismo color), en eso Kira ve como Kentaro estaba en otro lado mirándola fijamente...

-¿Para que me hiciste venir?- le decía Kentaro a la chica

-Creo que deberías estar contento de que sigo hablándote...- le dijo Kira con sonrisa arrogante, mientras Kentaro solo la observaba algo alegre

-Tan hermosa como siempre, ¿No princesa?- (Kentaro)

-Que yo sepa...- Kira no alcanzó a terminar cuando Kentaro le dio un beso en la boca, a lo cual ella le responde

Ambos estuvieron así un par de minutos, a lo cual se separaron y se miraron a la cara con indiferencia...

-No recordaba que besaras tan bien- (Kira)

-No recordaba que fueras tan arrogante- (Kentaro)

-Me ganaste...- (Kira)

-Eso es lo único que vas a decir al parecer...- Kentaro se sentó en un banco, a lo cual Kira lo imita -¿Y como esta Suichi?-

-Ya sabes, ocupado con su gasolinera...- le dijo Kira con desinterés

-Como siempre se espera de él, solo trabajo y mas trabajo- Kentaro mira a Kira fijamente -E oído que tú y él están saliendo...- (Kentaro)

-Pues si, además es porque él fue el primero en pedirme perdón...- (Kira)

-Si, lo se...- dijo Kentaro, en eso él comienza a recordar...

_**FlashBack**_

_**Hace **__**2 años...**_

_**Lugar: desconocido...**_

_**Hora: 8:35 AM**_

_**Día: Sábado**_

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana del lugar, una chica de cabello azul claro estaba despertado apaciblemente...

-Que dolor de cabeza...- dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

En eso parecen a su lado dos chicos de 19 años a su lado, el único problema radica es que los tres (Kira, Suichi y Kentaro)... Estaban desnudos...

Ahora, ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando despiertas en una cama desnudo, con dos personas desnudas a tu lado luego de una resaca del tamaño de la torre Eifel?

Pues mis queridos lectores, si saben lo que quiero decir, ahora mismo sabrán que viene

-¡Pervertidos!- Kira pegó un grito muy fuerte, a lo cual ambos chicos saltaron de la cama casi por inercia, mientras esquivaban varias cosas que la chica les lanzaba...

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

Saltamos de Kira y Kentaro y vamos a otro lugar...

_**En una heladería cercana...**_

Keiichi y Haruka continuaban con su cita...

-Sabes Keiichi...- dice Haruka mientras termina de comer su helado –De verdad eres muy joven, ¿Hace cuanto estas en el equipo de Haruna?-

-¿Eh?, pues desde que obtuve mi 32- le dice el chico con algo de desinterés

-¿Y eso es?- (Haruka)

-Como hace unos dos meses- (Keiichi)

Una revelación así sorprende algo a Haruka...

-¿Dos meses?, yo creía que a lo menos un año- dijo Haruka algo asombrada –¿Y la forma como obtuviste tu auto?-

-Bueno... a eso se le podría llamar suerte- dijo Keiichi con algo de pena

_**En otro lugar al mismo tiempo...**_

El lago en la cima del monte Haruna, un buen lugar para pasear en el verano, aquí se podían divisar varias parejas de enamorados teniendo su ultima cita antes de volver a clases, pero quienes destacaban eran dos parejas, la primera conformada por un chico pelirrojo y una chica peli rosa. Y la segunda conformada por un chico castaño y una chica pelirroja...

Satoshi y Kasumi estaban caminando cerca de la orilla del lago, mientras que Alex y Hikari estaban un poco mas lejos, sentados en una banca...

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunta Hikari a Alex, el cual tenia un mirada seria

-¿Eh?- Alex sale de sus pensamientos –Si Hikari, no te preocupes-

Alex inmediatamente se queda observando hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida...

-'¿Qué demonios quiso decir mi padre con eso?'- pensaba con algo de frustración –'Que no le puedo ganar a alguien a quien no puedo sorprender, ¿Que clase de broma es esa?'-

-Alex...- decía Hikari levemente con algo de preocupación -¿De verdad estas bien?-

-Hikari...- dijo Alex viendo a la chica a la cara –No me ocurre nada, estate tranquila-

-Pero, es que tienes esa mirada...- (Hikari)

-¿Qué tipo de mirada?- (Alex)

-Esa que siempre tienes cuando algo te atormenta...- dice Hikari con preocupación, a lo cual Alex solo cambia su expresión a una mas calmada

-Me conoces bastante bien- dice Alex con tranquilidad –De verdad no te puedo esconder ningún secreto-

-Entonces, cuéntamelo- (Hikari)

-Bueno, sucede que estoy preocupado por la carrera de la próxima semana- (Alex)

-¿Carrera?, creí que ya habías dejado eso- (Hikari)

-Pues veras, mi destino es ser corredor- Alex hizo una pausa –Además, creo que es lo único para lo que sirve mi habilidad-

-Entonces...- Hikari no supo mas que decir en ese momento

-Voy a correr la otra semana- dijo Alex, en eso su cara se pone seria –Hikari, lo que pasó en Utsui la otra vez...- estaba completamente avergonzado –Creo que me deje llevar y...-

-Entiendo, yo también- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Entonces?, solo somos primos... ahora- lo que dijo Hikari puso sorprendido a Alex

Alex estaba sombrado, pero a la vez él se sentía relajado sin saber porque..

Ambos estaban ahí, callados mirando al lago, ambos sin saber que decir ni que hacer, en eso Satoshi y Kasumi se acercan a ellos...

-Se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Satoshi acercándose a Alex, haciendo que este saliera de su trance

-¿Eh?, ah, bueno...- Alex se levantó y Hikari hizo lo mismo –Vamos a casa-

Todos los demás asintieron, a lo cual entraron en el Impreza, Alex conduciendo, Hikari de copiloto y Satoshi y Kasumi en los asientos traseros...

Ya se podían notar las estrellas en el cielo...

El Impreza va tranquilamente por el camino, Alex estaba con la mirada perdía mientras conducía, mientras que los demás apenas notaban esto...

-'Alguien me puede ayudar a mejorar mi manejo'- pensaba mientras veía el camino –'¿De quien se tratará?'-

Mientras Alex pensaba, Hikari veía atentamente el retrovisor, fue entonces cuando algo la sorprendió

-Alex, un auto nos persigue- dice Hikari, a lo cual todos se sorprendes por tal afirmación

Alex solo ve el retrovisor y toma el volante y la palanca de cambios con suma rapidez, a lo cual nuevamente ve el retrovisor y nota al auto misterioso

-¿Qué tipo de auto es, Satoshi?- (Alex)

-Pues de aquí veo que parece un BMW- dijo a tiempo de que el auto en cuestión choca el parachoques del Impreza -¿Qué mierda piensa el tipo del BMW?-

-'Si lo que me dijo Kira el otro día es cierto, entonces ese tipo es...'- pensaba Alex a tiempo de que su mirada mostraba decisión, a tiempo de que cambiaba a 4t y presionaba a fondo el acelerador...

-¡¿Alex que demonios haces?!-dice Kasumi algo sorprendida

-Satoshi...- Alex le habla al chico, a lo cual este escucha atentamente –¿Recuerdas al tipo del ZR1?- el chico asiente –Pues Kira me dijo el otro día, que ese idiota conducía un E30-

-Entonces...- (Satoshi)

-¡Solo les diré que se agarren, ya que esto será agitado!- exclamó Alex a tiempo de que divisa la curva y reduce la velocidad rápidamente...

**Battle: Subaru Impreza GL v/s BMW E30**

_**Insertar canción: **__**Don't Stop the Music de Lou Grant**_

El Impreza entra a la curva con gran línea, mientras que el E30 imita el derrape a la perfección, al salir de la curva ambos autos estaban a escasos centímetros, cuando nuevamente el E30 choca al Impreza por la parte trasera...

En la recta, el E30 se coloca al lado del Impreza y Lukas se muestra ante Alex por el lado, el primero tenia un sonrisa entre maléfica y arrogante, a lo cual le hace a Alex un gesto que indica que esta acabado...

Cuando ambos autos llegan a la curva, el Impreza nuevamente baja la velocidad y realiza un derrape espectacular, pero el E30 derrapa de la misma forma y se coloca la suficiente distancia para chocar al auto de lado, a lo cual provoca que Alex pierda el control por un momento. El chico ya tenia un mirada mas que furiosa en su cara, cosa que Hikari sabia bien que significaba...

-'No puede ser'- pensaba Hikari con miedo –'Por favor Alex, por lo que mas quieras no...'- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Alex pisó fuertemente el freno en la recta, haciendo que el E30 lo pasara de largo, lo cual recupera velocidad de forma casi instantánea...

-'Se acabó. Podrás hacerlo cuando este solo, ¡Pero no mientras que tenga a alguien a mi lado!'- pensaba con ira, a lo cual Alex pisó el acelerador a tiempo de que apagaba las luces del Impreza y el auto entraba en modo "Blind Attack", con un enfurecido Alex, una muy preocupada Hikari y unos muy asustados Satoshi y Kasumi, en su interior...

Lukas se extrañó al no ver al Impreza, a lo cual solo se dignó a soltar el acelerador y sonreír arrogantemente...

-Hump... y yo creí que daría algo de pelea...- dijo mientras miraba confiado el retrovisor, pero en eso el sonido del motor del Impreza se hizo sentir -¿Qué diablos es eso?- dijo Lukas con sorpresa

La sorpresa en si no se hizo esperar, ya que al momento después de que Lukas escuchará el motor, fue impactado duramente en el parachoques haciendo que perdiera el control de manera instantánea, a lo cual inmediatamente el auto hizo un trompo y se detuvo entremedio del camino. Lukas veía como el Impreza se alejaba rápidamente, pero en ese momento pudo notar que el aura que rodeaba al auto era de un color negro muy intenso...

-Imposible- dijo mientras veía al Impreza alejarse detrás de la curva –Si hubiera querido, me hubiera matado casi de inmediato- el corazón de Lukas estaba latiendo muy rápido y su cara se notaba toda pálida –Bien, ya entendí el mensaje...- dijo mientras arrancaba el E30 y se dirigía lentamente a su destino –Aun tengo que mejorar si quiero retarte otra vez...-

_**Un rato mas tarde...**_

El impreza se detenía enfrente a la residencia Krieger, del auto bajaba Hikari la cual respiraba algo aliviada, y Kasumi la cual estaba completamente impactada por tal carrera...

Alex inmediatamente cierra la puerta y se va del lugar junto con Satoshi, mientras que las chicas solo se dignaban a hablar...

-Me impactó mucho- (Kasumi)

-A mi también- (Hikari)

Ambas chicas en eso, se sientan en el césped y se quedan observando el camino...

-Sabes- habló Hikari –Creo que comienzo a entender esto de correr- Kasumi se extrañó por eso

-¿Eh?, ¿Tú también?- (Kasumi)

-Este... si...- mientras miraba a la luna, la cual se hacia presente entre los cerros y se elevaba hacia el cielo –Desde que vi la primera carrera de Alex por TV, me comenzaron a interesar los autos- tiempo de que ve a Kasumi con cara infantil –Creo que seré corredora el año que viene-

-¿Corredora?. Pues sinceramente hablando, mamá quería que tu fueras doctora y no corredora- (Kasumi)

-¿Y como el tío Ryousuke?, él es ambas cosas- (Hikari)

-Pues el tío Ryousuke es especial, recuerda eso- (Kasumi)

-Si, es verdad- dijo Hikari, en eso ambas chicas ven como un chico que aparentaba mas o menos 18 años, tenia piel morena y cabello azul oscuro (vestía un pantalón de tela blanco, un suéter azul y un par de zapatillas blancas con toques rojos)

-Disculpen...- les dice el chico a ambas a tiempo de que las mira con vergüenza –¿Aquí vive Hikari Takahashi?-

-Este.. soy yo...- dice Hikari a tiempo de que el chico se muestra mas de cerca –No puede ser...- dice Hikari con sorpresa al verlo

_**En otro lugar a la vez...**_

Keiichi y Haruka ya habían terminado con su cita, a lo cual ambos de dirigían a sus autos para irse sus casas

-Gracias Keiichi, de verdad disfruté mucho este día- decía Haruka completamente feliz

-De nada, a decir verdad también lo disfruté- respondió Keiichi muy alegre

Ambos se acercaban al estacionamiento, pero en eso ambos ven como el R32 estaba ahí, mientras que el SW20 había desaparecido

-¡Mi auto!- decía Haruka con sorpresa y tristeza -¡No esta!- ella estaba a punto de llorar, fue cuando Keiichi vio el lugar con mas detenimiento

-Este... Haruka- dijo Keiichi a lo cual le señala a la chica un letrero que decía algo muy importante

-¿Eh?- Haruka miraba atentamente el letrero –"No se permite estacionarse, todos los autos que incumplan esta ley, serán remolcados por la policía hasta el departamento mas cercano"- Haruka estaba en shock, a lo cual Keiichi se queda observándola, la cual tenia una cara triste

-Haruka...- la chica le observa –S...si no es mucha molestia, te podría llevar a tu casa- dijo con la cara toda roja

-En serio- Haruka se animo inmediatamente, a lo cual Keiichi asintió con la cabeza...

Haruka en ese instante tomo la cara de Keiichi y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que el chico se pusiera aun mas rojo...

-Eres muy bueno- dijo Haruka con algo de rubor en su cara

-Gr...gracias- tartamudeó Keiichi completamente avergonzado

Ambos se subieron al 32 rápidamente, a lo cual el auto arrancó en dirección a la casa de Haruka...

_**Mientras tanto, e**__**n el Impreza...**_

Alex ya se había calmado, mientras que Satoshi estaba en la parte trasera viendo el camino...

-No has dicho nada- Alex rompe el hielo inmediatamente

-De que quieres que hable, además de que eres un loco a la hora de conducir- respondió Satoshi con algo de molestia a lo cual ambos se largaron a reír casi inmediatamente

-Jeje, bueno...- (Alex)

-Tu nivel sube y sube, creo que así podrás ganarle a Kentaro esta semana- (Satoshi)

-Si... bueno, también lo creo...- dijo Alex con una sonrisa simulada, cundo nuevamente los recuerdos de la carrera con su padre se le vinieron a la cabeza –'No le pude ganar a papá, y se que no le podré ganar a Kentaro'- en eso Alex divisa la casa de Satoshi, a lo cual se estaciona en frente y Satoshi baja del auto...

-Alex, mañana habrá clases, ya que no fuimos el sábado a la ceremonia de apertura- (Satoshi)

-Si se, es molesto que me lo recuerdes- (Alex)

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, ya que creo que algo pasará- (Satoshi)

-¿Y que demonios crees que ocurra?- (Alex)

-No se, pero se que tiene que ver contigo- (Satoshi)

-Ya no digas mas payasadas- a lo cual Alex presiona el acelerador y el auto se aleja de inmediato, siendo observado por Satoshi...

El chico, en a la parte exterior de su casa, lo primero que ve es, a sus padres junto a un algo que estaba cubierto con una sabana en frente del Garaje...

-Mamá, papá. ¿Qué creen que hacen?- (Satoshi)

-Pues es la hora de que te de esto- dijo su padre, el cual le acerca un par de llaves y se las entrega

-Y yo creo que es hora de que recibas tu regalo de cumpleaños, adelantado- dijo su madre, a lo cual se dispuso a tirar de la sabana y mostró algo que hizo que Satoshi se quedara con la boca abierta

-No saben cuanto los quiero- dijo Satoshi completamente impactado al ver su nuevo auto

_**Enfrente de la residencia Krieger...**_

Alex estacionaba el Impreza, le echaba llave como es usual y se disponía a entrar, cuando escuchó un voz muy familiar para él venir desde dentro de la casa. Alex inmediatamente fue hacia la sala, y lo primero que vio fue a toda su familia hablar con el joven que había aparecido frente a Hikari y Kasumi

-Alex, creo que él...- dijo Kyle señalando al chico -...tiene algo muy importante que decirte-

Alex estaba completamente impactado por la revelación del día, a lo cual el otro chico fue donde Alex y lo vio a la cara. La cara del chico mostraba arrepentimiento...

-Alex, yo...- dijo con vergüenza –Quisiera disculparme por como traté a Hikari en el pasado- terminó de decir con la cara toda melancólica

-Bueno, si así están las cosas- dijo Alex observando a toda su familia la cual tenia su vista fija en ambos –Acepto las disculpas, y quiero disculparme por como te golpee- en eso el chico levanta la mirada y ve a Alex completamente sorprendido

-En serio...- dijo completamente impactado –Gracias Alex-

-Pero no te creas, aun te detesto un poco... **Souji Amakusa**- dijo Alex con algo de indiferencia

_**Ending: Kiseki no Hana**_

_**Fin del capitulo 14...**_


	15. Un entrenamiento muy especial

**Capitulo 15**

**Un entrenamiento muy especial**

Faltaban solo seis días para la gran carrera... pero...

_**Secundaria prefectural, 11:30 AM**__**, (Lunes)...**_

Keiichi, Satoshi y Alex están como siempre, en el tejado de la escuela conversando, solo que el ultimo tenia un expresión algo desanimada, cosa que los otros dos sabían...

-Solo seis días mas- decía Satoshi viendo atentamente al cielo

-Si- decía Alex con evidente mala gana y cansancio –No dejo de pensar como lo haré-

-¿Pues aun no lo sabes?, ¡Solo tienes que sorprenderlo de alguna manera!- (Keiichi)

-¡¿Y como quieren que haga eso?!- exclama Alex –Kentaro ha estado observando cada movimiento, cada carrera, y lo que dijo mi padre aquella noche aun no me lo saco de la cabeza-

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre?- (Satoshi)

-Bien, se los contaré- dice Alex, en ese instante los chicos miran interesados

_**FlashBack...**_

_**La madrugada del domingo...**_

-Mierda, soy tonto- fue lo único que Alex dijo, mientras que Kyle miraba hacia el frente con calma y con una expresión desinteresada...

-Pues si que lo eres- dijo Kyle –Aun no te das cuenta lo que te quise decir con esto-

-¿Eh?, ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo papá?!- exclama Alex algo sorprendido –Tu solo querías molestarme, ¿No es así?- exclamaba el chico, a lo cual su padre solo negó moviendo la cabeza

-Claro que no... Lo que te quise decir es que no le puedes ganar a alguien a quien no puedes sorprender, y conociendo a tu rival, seguramente nada de lo que hagas podrá sorprenderlo, y por consecuente podrás perder con suma facilidad- exclamó Kyle

Alex estaba completamente congelado con las palabras de su padre, a lo cual solo se puso a pensar en cada carrera...

-'No lo puedo sorprender...'- piensa cuando comienza a recordar la carrera contra el ZR1 –'Recuerdo que el GT-4 me estuvo siguiendo todo el trayecto, además...'- mientras recuerda el combate mortal contra el EK9 –'El tenia un radio en la mano luego de la carrera terminó, seguramente le dijeron como estaba conduciendo, pero...'- al momento de recordar la carrera contra el Sil-80 –'El no estuvo en la carrera que tuve contra Kanako y Arisa, pero ahí no hice mucha diferencia con lo que hice aquí'-

-Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Kyle tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo con su zapato –Tendrás que mejorar tu habilidad de manejo. Y creo saber quien puede ayudarte...- a esto ultimo Alex miro entre interesado y confundido

_**Fin del Flash**__**back...**_

-¿Y quien es el gran maestro que te ayudará a mejorar?- (Keiichi)

-No tengo idea, solo tengo la dirección, además mi padre me pidió que por esta semana me vaya a vivir a la casa de esa persona y que deje mi Impreza en casa...- (Alex)

-Auch, eso es como que te tiren el cabello con fuerza- (Satoshi)

-Si... oye Satoshi, ¿Tú sabes de quien es ese 3000GT rojo que estaba en el estacionamiento?- (Keiichi)

-Pues verán chicos...- ambos miraron interesados a Satoshi –Es mío-

Keiichi y Alex estaban completamente sorprendidos por tal aclaración, ya que nunca supieron cuando Satoshi obtuvo su auto...

Mientras los chicos hablaban, una chica de cabellos púrpura y con el uniforme de la secundaria se abalanza por sobre Alex haciendo que este caiga de espaldas con la chica encima de él

-¡Hola Alex!, ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo la chica a momento de que el chico mira con vergüenza

-¡¿Arisa?!- responde el chico completamente asombrado, cosa que también los otros dos se quedan viendo con cara sorprendida

-¡Si, ¿Qué deseas?!- dice Arisa completamente feliz

-Por favor Arisa, es vergonzoso- dice Alex con un leve rubor en sus mejillas señalando a los espectadores...

Arisa obedece y se levanta, ayudando a Alex a levantarse también, a lo cual ambos se miran algo sonrojados...

-Vaya... no sabían que eran novios...- (Satoshi)

-No lo son, ella siempre esta siguiéndolo...- (Keiichi)

-A veces detesto su suerte- (Satoshi)

_**Ya horas mas tarde, cerca de un barrio comercial...**_

Alex caminaba junto con Arisa por la calzada mientras ambos observaban cada casa del lugar mientras buscaba una en especial, una que tenia un numero que estaba anotado en un pieza de papel...

-Veamos... el numero de la casa es...- dice Alex mientras ve el papel y observa el numero de cada casa que pasa

-En serio tu padre es bueno contigo...- dice Arisa con cara alegre

-¿Eh?, eso creo... aunque eso no deja que sea un viejo irresponsable y loco- dice Alex con evidente molestia mientras que Arisa solo mantiene esa expresión alegre en su rostro

En eso Arisa ve la casa que buscaban, la cual concordaba con el numero escrito en el papel...

-Es esa- dice Arisa señalando hacia la casa en cuestión, a lo cual Alex mira y se queda petrificado por lo que decía –Alex, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba ella con preocupación al ver que el chico se había quedado blanco...

La casa era un negocio de tofu, al cual no le vendría nada de mal una mano de pintura, era de dos pisos, afuera de la casa habían un 86 Sprinter Trueno y un Impreza 22-B, y por ultimo tenia un gran cartel en el frente que decía **"Tofu y Tofu Frito Fujiwara".**

En la cabeza de Alex pasaban muchas cosas en ese momento, pero en eso un hombre de aprox. unos 50 años lo observaba atentamente, (el hombre era alto, de cabello canoso, vestía un pantalón de Jean azul y una camisa blanca con unas zapatillas del mismo color de la camisa) a lo cual se dirigió hasta el chico y le habló...

-Así que tu debes ser el hijo de Kyle, ¿No?- le dice el hombre al aludido, mientras buscaba algo en su camisa...

-Este...- solo eso puede decir Alex

-¿Usted quien es?- le pregunta Arisa

-**Bunta Fujiwara**, señorita, espero que eso conteste su pregunta...- le responde el viejo con aire arrogante, en eso Alex sale de su letargo

-Esta debe ser un broma de mi padre- dijo con algo de enojo -¿Cómo se supone que un viejo me va a enseñar algo a mi?-

Bunta se sintió ofendido de que le dijeran viejo, a lo cual responde dándole un coscorrón a Alex en la cabeza en forma de castigo

-Aprende a respetar a tus mayores- dijo Bunta recobrando la postura mientras que Alex se sobaba la cabeza

-Bueno, perdone, ahora dígame cual es el gran plan de mi padre- (Alex)

-Pues creo que eso es algo que debemos hablar en privado...- dijo Bunta a lo cual se retira hacia dentro del local

-Bueno, te veo mañana en clases Alex- (Arisa)

-Si, hasta mañana Arisa, cuídate- (Alex)

Finalmente, Arisa acerca sus labios hacia la mejilla de Alex y lo besa suavemente, a lo cual la chica se va muy animada, mientras que Alex solo veía a esta con algo de vergüenza

-Arisa no cambia...- dijo mientras se dirige hacia dentro del local

_**Ya un rato mas tarde...**_

Bunta y Alex estaban sentados en el piso de la casa, el hombre le contaba al chico el porque el padre de este le pidió que lo entrenara, Alex escuchaba con algo de asombro la historia...

-Vaya, no sabia de ese plan...- dijo Alex con sus ojos como platos

-Así es, ahora te tendrás que quedar toda esta semana aquí y ayudarme, solo así podrás evolucionar tu estilo de manejo- le dijo Bunta el cual se dispuso a fumar un cigarrillo

-Bueno, ¿Y que cosa tengo que hacer?- (Alex)

-A las 3:30 debes estar despierto y llevar el encargo, a las 4:30 a mas tardar debes estar aquí- (Bunta)

-Bueno...- dijo Alex levantándose –Entonces me voy a dormir-

-Esta bien, duerme en la antigua habitación de mi hijo Takumi- (Bunta)

Mientras Alex subía al segundo piso se puede dar cuenta de las condiciones en que Bunta vivía...

-'Dios, esta casa se está cayendo a pedazos'- a tiempo de que Alex encuentra la habitación y abre la puerta y cuando ve hacia adentro, solo ve una cama con una mesilla de noche y un despertador encima de esta

-Por cierto...- gritaba Bunta hacia arriba –Mañana usaras el 86-

Alex escuchó eso pero no se inmutó, a lo cual se sacó su uniforme de la escuela y se puso un pijama normal (pantalón gris y polera), y se acostó en la cama mientras pensaba...

-'¿Qué clase de entrenamiento será?'- pensaba Alex mientras cerraba sus ojos y el sueño se apoderaba de él

_**En la residencia Krieger, a esa misma hora...**_

Todos los miembros de la familia estaban cenando, nadie decía una palabra, ya que usualmente los que hablaban eran Alex y Kira, teniendo unas de sus habituales peleas, pero ahora al no estar el primero, no se escuchaba nada mas que el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con los platos...

Kira estaba algo molesta por el silencio, a lo cual finalmente se dispuso a hablar...

-Por favor, alguien diga algo- (Kira)

-Pues acabas de decir algo- (Kasumi)

En eso Sakiko interrumpe...

-Y bueno, Kyle- dice mirando al aludido con frialdad -¿De que se trata ese entrenamiento?-

-¿Qué entrenamiento?- responde el aludido en defensa

-El que esta haciendo Alex- (Sakiko)

-Ah... ese entrenamiento- (Kyle)

-Querido, ¿Puedes decirnos de que se trata todo esto?- (Yukina)

-Bueno, es una historia un poco larga...- (Kyle)

_**Flashback**_

_**Domingo en la tarde**___

Kyle marcaba números del teléfono de la casa con suma tranquilidad, a lo cual luego de unos segundos de espera le contestan...

_-¿Alo?, Tienda de tofu Fujiwara-_ le responden del otro lado

-Hola Bunta, tanto tiempo, ¿No crees?- (Kyle)

_-Oh, vaya... __¿Y a que se debe esta agradable sorpresa Kyle?. ¿Acaso, te accidentaste y me estas llamando del hospital?-_ (Bunta)

-Nah, eso quisieras...- dice Kyle con suma calma –Veras Bunta, quiero pedirte un favor-

_-¿Un favor?-_ (Bunta)

-Así es, ¿Podrías entrenar a alguien que tiene que mejorar su habilidad para correr en Downhill?- (Kyle)

_-¿Y a quien__ se supone que debería entrenar?-_ (Bunta)

-A mi hijo, si has escuchado bien, él se esta haciendo fama en el monte Haruna, tanto como tu hijo en su tiempo- (Kyle)

_-No me hables de ese malagradecido de Takumi-_ dice Bunta con evidente molestia _–Pero si lo que quieres es que ayude a tu hijo a ser mejor que el mío, cuenta con ello-_ responde el hombre con regocijo

-Gracias Bunta...- (Kyle)

_-Si, bueno, además de que estoy necesitando un ayudante esta semana__, por cosas del gremio de comerciantes y eso-_ (Bunta)

-Solo te digo que no lo hagas enojar por nada del mundo- (Kyle)

-_Bueno, ya hablaste, entonces mañana me lo enviaras a mi casa_- (Bunta)

-Si, irá luego de clases, tenlo por seguro- (Kyle)

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Todas las presentes se quedaron algo pasmadas por tal historia, mientras que Kyle solo se dignó a comer...

-Sinceramente hablando, ¿Lo logrará?- dice Sakiko algo intrigada

-Alex siempre ha sido alguien que logra cosas por el mismo, pero esto lo veo muy difícil- responde Yukina con algo de inseguridad

-Solo espero que no vuelva como cocinero- dice Kira con sarcasmo

Mientras el resto comía, Hikari se levantaba de la mesa con tranquilidad y se retiraba sin decir una palabra...

-¿Qué le pasa a Hikari?- (Yukina)

-Será mejor que no lo sepas mamá- (Kira)

_**Varias horas mas tarde...**_

El despertador sonaba de forma estridente, Alex lo tocaba para apagarlo y lo toma para darse cuenta de la hora, sin muchos ánimos se levanta, se cambia la ropa y se lava.

Abajo lo espera Bunta junto con el 86 de entregas, el hombre estaba terminando de poner las cajas en el auto...

-Huam... un poco temprano, ¿No cree?- dice Alex aun con cara cansada

-Pues eres tu el cansado, yo me siento de maravilla- le responde Bunta, a tiempo de que el chico entra al Trueno con suma calma

Alex enciende el auto y se dispone a partir, pero Bunta lo detiene...

-Una ultima cosa, cronometraré tu tiempo, así que veremos que tan bueno eres- dijo Bunta con un cronometro en mano, mientras que Alex mira indiferente y parte

-De acuerdo...- a tiempo de que ponía la primera marcha y arranca el auto en dirección al monte...

-Si llega en menos de una hora, creo que valdrá la pena...- (Bunta)

_**Con Alex...**_

Alex hacia los cambios de velocidades de manera rápida, a lo cual se da cuenta casi de inmediato que controlar ese auto era complicado, mas de lo que había pensado...

-Mierda...- dice mientras presionaba el acelerador –Es muy difícil- a tiempo de que pisaba nuevamente el embrague, con mucha mas fuerza de lo usual...

El 86 acelera en la recta, nuevamente Alex tenia que pisar fuerte el embrague para poder darle otra marcha al auto.

Alex se fijaba en ese momento en el vaso, el cual tenia algunas gotas de agua escurriéndose por los bordes...

Finalmente luego de sufridos minutos en el 86, Alex llega al hotel del lago y hace la entrega. Tuvo que tener mucha suerte para que el tofu no se dañara, a lo cual se subió al auto y partió en dirección hacia la bajada...

Pero en la bajada, Alex tuvo muchos mas problemas para controlar el auto, ya que este sentía que el auto tenia demasiada potencia...

-Demonios, ahora no puedo controlarlo ni siquiera en la bajada- dice con frustración

_**Varios minutos mas tarde...**_

El 86 finalmente llegaba a la tienda de tofu, a lo cual Alex se baja un poco cansado y frustrado...

Bunta nota eso e inmediatamente, luego de que Alex entra al lugar, va a ver el auto...

-Pues creo que me tomará algo de trabajo- dice mientras ve el cronometro -55 minutos y 38 segundos, entonces creo que si valdrá la pena- dice con una mueca de satisfacción

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

_**Secundaria prefectural, 10:15 AM, (Martes)...**_

Arisa estaba en el salón observando hacia su lado, viendo fijamente el puesto donde usualmente se sentaba Alex, el cual estaba extrañamente vacío. Mientras el profesor daba la clase, ella solo lanzaba un suspiro de aburrimiento...

-'¿Porque no vino hoy?'- pensaba con algo de desanimo mientras observaba el patio de la escuela, y veía fijamente a un árbol, el cual tenia a una pareja de pequeñas aves en un nido, a lo cual se queda mirándolas con algo de felicidad –'Me gustaría estar así con Alex'- pensaba

La campana suena marcando el recreo, a lo cual todos los estudiantes se retiran de la sala de clases, todos menos Arisa, la cual aun estaba sumida en sus pensamientos...

-¡Arisa, oye responde!- Satoshi le habla a la chica, la cual inmediatamente sale de su trance

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué ocurre?- (Arisa)

-¿Tienes idea de porque Alex no vino a la escuela?- (Satoshi)

-Ni yo lo se- (Arisa)

-Dijo que tendría su entrenamiento desde ayer, ¿Creen que esté entrenando?- (Keiichi)

-Si es así, entonces el debe estar entrenando muy duro- dijo Satoshi a lo cual ambos asintieron

_**Horas mas tarde...**_

-Retiro lo dicho- (Satoshi)

Satoshi, Keiichi y Arisa habían ido a la tienda de tofu a ver el "entrenamiento" de Alex, pero se sorprendieron al verlo a este de vendedor...

-¿Porque estas vendiendo y no entrenando?- (Keiichi)

-Buena pregunta- dijo Alex con tranquilidad, a lo cual todos lo vieron con gotas en sus cabezas

-¿Y en que consiste el gran entrenamiento?- (Satoshi)

-¡Como quieres que te lo diga si ni mi padre me lo dijo!- dice Alex con evidente molestia, a lo cual una mujer entra al lugar...

-Disculpe, quiero un tofu frito-

-Enseguida señora, espere un poco por favor- (Alex)

El chico abre una de las neveras, y saca con mucho cuidado el objeto, a lo cual lo pone cuidadosamente en una bolsa y se lo entrega a la señora

-Aquí tiene, son 140 yens- le dice Alex, a lo cual la señora le entrega el dinero y se retira por la puerta del lugar

Por supuesto sus amigos aun tenían esa expresión de "¿Que mierda estas haciendo?" en sus rostros...

-¿Se puede saber porque vendes tofu?- (Keiichi)

-Verán, el viejo ese tenia que salir, así que me pidió que le cuidara el local por un rato, además me dijo que cuando regresara me contaría que será de mi entrenamiento- les dice Alex con toda calma

-Sinceramente estas mas calmado que de costumbre- (Keiichi)

-Es verdad, hasta hace una semana tenias miedo de la carrera contra Kentaro, ahora te vez mas como siempre eres- (Satoshi)

-Bueno, como sea- dice Alex, en eso todos escuchan que un auto se estaciona al lado de la casa, a lo cual un viejo de cómo 50 años aparece por la puerta del local y todos lo observan atentamente

-¿Amigos tuyos?- (Bunta)

-Venían de pasada, ya se iban- (Alex)

Todos vieron a Alex con cara de WTF?, a lo cual entendieron el punto de lo que les quería decir y se van tranquilamente por la puerta del lugar...

-Espero verte mañana en clases Alex- (Arisa)

-Si Arisa, nos vemos- (Alex)

Todos se van y solo quedan en el lugar Bunta y Alex, el cual tenia una mirada algo extrañada por la "calidad" de los amigos de Alex...

-Unos amigos muy especiales- (Bunta)

-¿Vamos a comenzar o no?- (Alex)

Bunta se queda mirando a Alex con algo de intriga, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambia a una de orgullo...

-Bien, hoy en la noche te enseñaré algo- dijo Bunta con confianza, a lo cual Alex mira interesado...

_**Minutos mas tarde...**_

-¿Como es eso Arisa?- (Satoshi)

-¿Cómo es que?- (Arisa)

-Eso de que Alex y tú tienen tan buena amistad- (Keiichi)

-Bueno... no es algo que quisiera decirles a ustedes- dice Arisa mirando hacia otro lado con algo de vergüenza

-Vamos, ¿Qué podría ser tan secreto?- (Satoshi)

-Si, anda cuéntanos...- (Keiichi)

Ambos chicos veían fijamente a Arisa, buscando por una respuesta, finalmente ella se rindió y decidió decir lo que pasaba...

-Bueno chicos, no se lo cuenten a nadie, pero es que Alex y yo...- (Arisa)

A lo lejos se ven a ambos chicos completamente hechos piedra por la respuesta de Arisa, una ligera ráfaga pasó por el lado y junto con ella una planta rodadora se hacia ver...

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- (Keiichi/Satoshi)

_**Varias horas mas tarde, en la cima del monte Haruna...**_

Se ve en este lugar, al 86 de entregas, junto al auto estaban Alex y Bunta...

-¿Porque estamos aquí?- (Alex)

-Veras niño- Alex se molestó ligeramente –Comenzaremos hoy con tu entrenamiento- dijo Bunta tranquilamente, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su camisa

-¿Hoy?, ¿Y porque no antes?-

-Veras, estuve muy ocupado con esas cosas del gremio y las patentes de los autos-

-Bueno, ¿Cuando empezamos?-

-Ahora mismo- Bunta le entregó las llaves a Alex y el viejo solo se retiró

Bunta entró al asiento del copiloto del 86, a lo cual Alex tomo su lugar en el lado del conductor, el chico encendió el auto y este partió en dirección a la cuesta abajo…

_**En el 86**__**…**_

-¿Qué me va a decir?- (Alex)

-He visto que muchas veces los conductores dependen demasiado de la potencia de su automóvil, y no de su técnica- dice Bunta con sabiduría –Y veo que tu también dependes mucho de la potencia de tu Impreza, ¿No es así?- las palabras de Bunta dejaron perplejo a Alex

-¿Entonces como evolucionaré mi técnica?- (Alex)

-Te enseñaré algo que le hizo valer a mi malagradecido hijo, muchas de sus victorias- (Bunta)

-¿Y que es?- (Alex)

-Primero te diré que existe mas de una forma de usar la canaleta, la mas común es la referida a la entrada de una curva- Bunta hizo una pausa –Pero existe otra referida a la salida-

Alex quedo mirando interesado al viejo, mientras conducía el 86. Muchas cosas se le venían a la cabeza, la imagen se aleja mostrando al 86 derrapar en la curva, mientras que sus ocupantes tenían miradas muy serias…

_**Al otro día…**_

_**Secundaria prefectural, 13:30 PM, (Miércoles)**_

Se ven a tres chicos en el patio de la escuela, los chicos tenían una expresión de sorpresa...

-No me lo creo- (Shigeru)

-Créelo, ella misma lo confirmó ayer- (Satoshi)

-Pero de verdad no me lo creo- dijo Shigeru mirando con asombro a Arisa -¿Y que dijo Alex sobre eso?-

-No lo vas a creer, pero dijo que es verdad- (Keiichi)

Por supuesto, los chicos veían con asombro total a la aludida, la cual estaba conversando con otras chicas en otro lado…

-Alex debe estar loco, eso podría justificarlo- dijo Keiichi, a lo cual ambos chicos asintieron...

-Si, tanto tofu debió haber afectado sus neuronas- dijo Satoshi, a lo cual todos los chicos asintieron...

_**Residencia Krieger, esa noche**__**, 8:10 PM...**_

Nuevamente todos los miembros de la familia estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa cenando...

Y nuevamente, no se hablaba de nada...

-¿Porque siento que esto es un_ Deja Vu_?- (Kira)

-¿Porque eres la única que cree eso?- (Sakiko)

-¿Porque no podrían hablar de otra cosa?- (Yukina)

En eso suena el teléfono...

-Yo contesto- Kyle separa de la mesa y toma el teléfono, todas escuchan atentamente lo que iban a decirle –¿Alo?-

_-Kyle, soy yo-_

-Hola Yuhi, ¿Y?- (Kyle)

_-Las modificaciones están hechas, pero tuvimos unos problemas con el__ tamaño del motor, así que tuvimos que quitarle el Twin-Turbo y dejar solo el Supercharger-_ (Yuhi)

-Aun así, ¿Sigue dando la potencia requerida?- (Kyle)

_-Lo pusimos en el dinamómet__ro, y dio unos sorprendentes 295 HP, eso que se le quitó mucha potencia para aumentar la vida útil del motor, que ya esta algo gastado-_ (Yuhi)

Esas palabras fueron como música para los oídos de Kyle...

-Bien entonces lo pasaré a buscar mas tarde- (Kyle)

_-Entiendo, terminaremos__ con la instalación del panel de inmediato-_

-Ok, nos vemos mas tarde- dice Kyle a lo cual cuelga el teléfono y se sienta nuevamente a comer, pero todas lo quedan mirando sorprendidas -¿Qué?- dijo con algo de desinterés

_**Un rato mas tarde, en**__** la gasolinera...**_

Suichi estaba cerrando el lugar, cuando terminó de cerrar este se dirigía a su FC cuando un auto entró al lugar.

Este auto era el Impreza, el cual tenia de conductor a Kyle, en eso este se detiene en frente a Suichi y Kyle le habla...

-¿Oye Suichi, ya estas cerrando cierto?- (Kyle)

-Eh, si señor Kyle... ¿Porque pregunta?- (Suichi)

-¿Quieres ir a dar un vuelta?- (Kyle)

-¿Con usted?- (Suichi)

-Si...- Kyle hizo una pausa –Veras, modifiqué un poco el Impreza y quiero ir a dar un vuelta de prueba- dijo con cara desinteresada

-¿Una vuelta de prueba?- dijo Suichi algo dudoso –'De verdad no me gusta como suena eso...'- pensaba mientras se dirigía al Impreza

_**Un rato mas tarde...**_

El Impreza bajaba a toda velocidad del monte Haruna, este estaba llegando a la recta en la pista de patinaje, en el interior del auto estaban Kyle y Suichi, el primero conduciendo el auto y el segundo de copiloto...

-¿Dígame un cosa señor Kyle?- dice Suichi con duda –Modificó el auto para la próxima carrera de Alex. ¿Verdad?-

-Pues algo así- dijo Kyle mientras miraba atento el camino –Suichi será mejor que te sujetes...Voy a forzarlo un poco- dijo Kyle con toda calma mientras toma la palanca de cambios, mientras que Suichi mira al hombre con miedo y sorpresa.

-¡E...espere!- Suichi en ese momento se agarra como puede del asiento con fuerza... -E...esta bien... pero solo un poco... ¿Ok?- (Suichi)

-Descuida...- dice Kyle mientras presiona a fondo el acelerador, los indicadores marcaban 120 Km./h y 8.600 R.P.M

El Impreza aceleraba a toda velocidad, mientras que Suichi miraba atentamente el camino con miedo. En eso se fija en la curva y habla...

-¡Aquí viene la curva!- dijo con miedo

Es eso Kyle presiona el embrague muy rápido, baja marchas rápidamente...

Suichi es empujado casi instantáneamente hacia delante por la fuerza centrifuga, a lo cual trata de sostenerse al asiento con fuerza...

Kyle mueve el volante ligeramente hacia la derecha y luego de forma fuerte a la izquierda, haciendo que las ruedas del auto patinen y se logre un gran derrape...

Suichi en eso se fija como que todo va en cámara lenta mientras se aferra al asiento...

-'Increíble entrada...'- pensaba –Demonios, siento como las fuerzas G me jalan a la izquierda...- dijo casi inaudiblemente

_**Inserten el comienzo de la canción: Save Me**__** de Leslie Parrish **_

En eso dirige su mirada hacia el lado y ve como Kyle suelta el volante para buscar algo en la guantera lateral, Suichi se alarma inmediatamente y le grita, mientras que se ve al Impreza derrapar...

-¡Se...señor Kyle..., por favor!, ¡¿Qué Demonios esta haciendo?!- dijo Suichi con algo de ira y mucho miedo, mientras que el aludido solo estaba completamente calmado mientras saca una botella

-Veras, tengo algo de sed- dijo con toda calma

-¡P...por favor deténgase!- Suichi estaba histérico

El auto estaba derrapando a toda velocidad, mientras que dentro Kyle estaba sacándole la tapa a la botella, cuando lo hizo solo giró ligeramente el volante a lo cual Suichi se alarma aun mas...

-¡Ni siquiera puede mirar adelante!- dijo con miedo al ver que Kyle se ponía a beber la bebida –'No quiero morir tan joven'- pensaba con miedo mientras cerraba los ojos

El Impreza pasó a toda velocidad a menos de 2 cm. de la barrera de contención, mientras que recuperaba la línea normal...

-Nada mal...- decía Kyle mientras miraba al frente, tapaba la botella, la guardaba y volvía a tomar el volante...

Suichi estaba sin are literalmente, tenia la cara toda blanca mientras bajaba la cabeza e intentaba recuperar el aire...

-Ok, ahora si conduciré seriamente...- dijo con toda calma mientras tomaba el volante y cambiaba a 4ta marcha, inmediatamente Suichi se alarma por esas palabras y mira con miedo nuevamente a Kyle

Lo ultimo que se escuchó aquella noche en Haruna fueron los neumáticos del Impreza rechinando al derrapar a toda velocidad, y un grito de desesperación de Suichi...

-¡DÉJENME SALIR!-

_**Al otro día en la gasolinera**__** (Jueves: 6:15 p.m.)...**_

Todos estaban trabajando con ánimos ese día, pero Alex no se aparecía aun...

Suichi estaba aún algo aturdido por la maniobra del día anterior, hecha por el padre de Alex...

-Demonios, solo había estado así de asustado cuando me subí al S15 con Kira- dijo mientras recordaba –Ella es una loca en la autopista, como se le ocurre pasar por debajo de un camión- en eso se sienta en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire –Aunque todos en su familia son unos locos, el padre, la hija y el hijo...- decía algo cansado, en eso se pone a meditar acerca de la carrera del sábado –Sinceramente Kentaro es muy rápido, aunque Alex es igual, Kentaro tiene lo que se llama destreza, además a Alex lo esta entrenando un grande en las carreras, pero ni con eso creo que pueda ganar-

Mientras todos trabajaban, ven sorprendidos como un GT-S rojo entra a la gasolinera, del cual sale una muy seria Sakura, con lo que parecía una película en la mano...

-Oigan, tienen que ver esto- les dice Sakura con seriedad, a lo cual todos entran al local y ven el disco

Cuando finalmente se ve, en la TV se muestra a un ST-205 negro correr contra un FC blanco en una carrera cuesta abajo, en lo que todos reconocieron como Akagi...

-¿De donde sacaste esto Sakura?- (Keiichi)

-Lo saque de la habitación de mi hermano hace unos días, cuando lo vi de inmediato recordé porque le dicen "El Cometa Oscuro"- dice Sakura algo seria

-Guau, no había visto ese nivel de conducción luego de la ultima carrera de Takumi Fujiwara, en la TV- (Shigeru)

Todos ven en eso como el ST-205 y el FC se apegan muy cerca el uno del otro en la curva, haciendo un derrape paralelo perfecto y saliendo cada uno con una línea perfecta...

-Increíble, solo había visto eso, cuando el padre de Alex corrió hace casi medio año en Argentina- (Satoshi)

Finalmente el video muestra una curva, en la cual el FC se abre ligeramente hacia el exterior y el ST-205 toma la delantera y se aleja a toda velocidad perdiéndose de la vista de la cámara...

-Mi hermano ha sido una de las únicas personas que han podido derrotar a Ryousuke Takahashi en la cuesta abajo- Sakura hizo una pausa –Nadie puede mantener su ritmo por mucho tiempo, solo aquellos que tengan autos de gran potencia pueden acercársele, pero nadie lo ha rebasado en años-

Finalmente el video se detiene, y todos los presentes se quedan asombrados por el gran nivel que tiene Kentaro...

-Si Kentaro es así de bueno, entonces no creo que Alex tenga oportunidad alguna de ganar- dijo Suichi algo desanimado, a lo cual todos pensaron lo mismo...

-¡Oigan escuchen, es de Alex de quien hablamos!- les grita Sakura con algo de frustración –¡Él le ganó a ese tipo de Yoshida, dominó el combate mortal con cinta adhesiva, además pudo soportar los duros entrenamientos en Akagi!-

-Aun así, es muy probable de que pierda- dijo Suichi con tono calculador y pesimista a lo cual todos los chicos asintieron

-A todo esto, no he visto a Alex últimamente- dijo Sakura, a lo cual a los presentes se les ponen los pelos de punta –¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Se lo dices tú?- (Keiichi a Satoshi)

-No, mejor que se lo diga Shigeru- dice Satoshi mirando al aludido, a lo cual este solo sintió algo de lastima

-Bien, se lo diré yo, pero ustedes me cambian las llantas de mi auto- Shigeru se levanta de la silla y sale del local seguido por Sakura

-¿Como creen que reaccione?-

-Sinceramente hablando...- dijo Suichi a lo cual solo se escuchó un estridente grito desde afuera

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- (Sakura)

El grito de Sakura se escuchó por todo el lugar, fue un grito mezclado con pena/ira/frustración/tristeza/odio

-Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba- decía Suichi con algo de miedo

_**En otro lugar al mismo tiempo...**_

Alex y Arisa estaba paseando por los alrededores del lago, cuando el chico sintió una ligera puñalada en el corazón, cosa que hizo que la chica se preocupara...

-¿Te ocurre algo?- (Arisa)

-N...no nada Arisa...- dice Alex con una sonrisa fingida –'¿Porque sentí esta ligera puñalada en el corazón?'- piensa mientras camina junto a la chica

-Sabes Alex- dice Arisa mientras se sienta en un banco –Nunca pensé que me sentiría así- decía la chica con algo de vergüenza

-¿Así como?- dice Alex confundido, a lo cual se sienta a su lado

-Sentirme así de feliz...- Arisa tenia una expresión algo infantil –Sentirme feliz de estar contigo- dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Alex solo se avergonzara

-Este... no se que decir- el chico solo miró hacia otro lado

-Y dime, ¿En que consiste tu entrenamiento?- (Arisa)

-¿Eh?, bueno...-el chico miro el suelo algo indiferente –Es difícil... todos los días me levanto a las 3:30 de la madrugada, después entreno en el monte con el 86 hasta que amanece y después me pongo a hacer tofu y a venderlo- terminó de decir Alex con desanimo

-Auch, eso suena duro- (Arisa)

-Y no sabes cuanto- Alex solo se estiro en el banco y dio un gran bostezo...

Arisa vio pacientemente al chico, ella tenia una expresión feliz mientras que todo estaba en silencio...

-'Siempre eres así, aun cuando algo parezca difícil, tú lo haces ver como fácil al resto'- pensaba Arisa mientras veía fijamente al chico, el cual solo se levantó mientras veía fijamente al cielo, el cual ya comenzaba a tener un leve tono rojizo...

-Se está haciendo tarde- Alex se voltea hacia la chica –Vamonos a casa- dijo este a tiempo de que Arisa asiente feliz

Cuando ambos llegaron al 86, Alex estaba a punto de encenderlo, pero Arisa lo detuvo...

-Arisa, ¿Qué ocurre?- (Alex)

-Es que, quiero que hablemos un poco mas- (Arisa)

-Bueno- (Alex)

Alex y Arisa se quedaron ahí, en silencio, mientras la radio del auto estaba encendida...

-¿Dime Alex?- dijo Arisa un tanto intrigada -¿Qué cosa te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-¿Eh?, bueno... no se podría explicar así de fácil- dijo el chico con cierta pena –Pero creo que, fue por como te he tratado siempre- Arisa se sorprendió por esta declaración del chico

-¿Entonces tú?- (Arisa)

-En realidad no se porque, pero cuando te volví a ver y me fijé cuan cambiada estabas- el chico hizo una pausa –Me...sorprendí, pero no cambiabas con respecto a lo de tu actitud-

-¿Y que fue lo que te hizo fijarte en mi?- dijo Arisa un tanto intrigada

-Creo que fue esa actitud tuya, mas que nada- dijo Alex con soltura, a tiempo de que la chica se ponía alegre

-¿Alex?- dijo Arisa levemente mientras se acercaba al chico

-¿Arisa?- Alex decía levemente mientras veía a la chica acercarse a él

Todo pasó en un instante, casi sin notarlo, ambos cerraron pacientemente sus ojos y abrieron levemente sus labias, preparados para lo que iba a pasar...

El 86 se movió levemente en el exterior, mientras que adentro se podía ver a Arisa y a Alex dándose un ligero beso en la boca...

-Nos están observando- dijo levemente Alex al ver que algunas personas observaban fijamente el auto

-No me importa- respondió Arisa con el mismo tono casi inaudible, a lo cual solo se dispuso a darle otro beso al chico

_**Horas mas tarde...**_

_**En el exterior de la tienda de tofu, aprox. las 3:45 AM...**_

Alex se preparaba para salir nuevamente al ultimo encargo de la semana, pero el chico se extrañó de ver que Bunta también se apuntaba a ir, cargando cajas a su 22-B...

-¿Qué cree que hace?- (Alex)

-¿Pues no lo ves?, iré contigo para que me demuestres que tan lejos has llegado- (Bunta)

-¿Me perseguirá acaso?- (Alex)

-Bueno, ese tonto de Takumi no pudo aguantar ni diez minutos mientras yo lo perseguía, así que tu meta ahora es romper esa marca y demostrarme que tan bueno te has puesto- (Bunta)

Alex estaba algo sorprendido, mientras que Bunta entraba a su auto y pacientemente arrancaba...

_**Ya un rato mas tarde, en la baja de Haruna...**_

Alex estaba en el 86, Bunta estaba en el 22-B siguiéndolo.

Todo estaba listo, solo hacia falta que comenzaran a corren en serio...

-Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes- Bunta tomaba un cronometro a lo cual comenzaba a hacerle cambios de luces a Alex en el 86 para que se preparara

-Bien es el ahora o nunca- Alex también tomaba un cronometro y comenzaba a contar

–La carrera comenzará en 10- (Bunta)

-9- (Alex)

-8-(Bunta)

-7- (Alex)

-6- (Bunta)

-5- (Alex)

-4- (Bunta)

-3- (Alex)

-2- (Bunta)

-1- (Alex)

-¡Ahora!- gritan ambos a la vez a tiempo de que comienzan a andar sus cronómetros a la vez...

**Battle: Toyota Sprinter Trueno ****GT APEX AE86 v/s Subaru Impreza STI 22-B**

_**Insertar canción: Disco Fire de Dave Rodgers**_

El 86 aceleraba a toda potencia, seguido muy de cerca por el Impreza, al acercarse a la curva, Alex baja la marcha con suma rapidez, a lo cual Bunta en el 22-B hace lo mismo, ambos autos toman la curva de manera rápida y espectacular. Lastima que no haya nadie para ver esa gran carrera...

El 86 nuevamente aceleraba en la recta, Bunta se acercaba para pasar al auto rápidamente, pero Alex le bloquea el paso a escasos centímetros de chocar, haciendo que Bunta desacelerara para evitar un golpe...

-Un minuto- decían ambos a la vez

Nuevamente el 86 aceleraba en la recta, pero el Impreza seguía dándole caza sin descanso...

Se acercaban a la curva, Alex desaceleraba el auto y se disponía a tomar la canaleta, a lo cual Bunta lo imita.

Ambos autos toman la canaleta a toda velocidad, mientras que ambos tenían expresiones decididas...

-Tres minutos- dijo Bunta viendo el cronometro –Es mejor de lo que pensaba-

Ambos autos salían de la canaleta y nuevamente el 86 aceleraba en la recta, Alex se fijaba en el retrovisor que nuevamente el 22-B intentaba sobrepasarlo, pero nuevamente le cerró el paso, obligando a Bunta a desacelerar...

Ambos se acercaban a la curva mas pronunciada del circuito, una curva en "S"...

Alex vio que la curva en S estaba comenzando, a lo cual aceleró, el velocímetro marcaba 145 Km./h. En eso, Bunta se fija en tal maniobra y se sorprende...

-No sabia que podía hacer eso- (Bunta)

El 22-B aceleró rápidamente, mientras que el 86 comenzaba a deslizarse levemente hacia la derecha, Alex tenia listo el pie en el freno, para presionarlo en el momento indicado...

-Bien... 3...2...1...- Alex pisa el freno haciendo que el auto fuera hacia el lado contrario y así tomar la curva con gran maniobra y velocidad

Por supuesto, Bunta no se quedaba atrás y hacia lo mismo...

Ambos autos realizaron un Derrape de Inercia Dual, cosa que sorprendió a un par de jóvenes que estaban ahí en un acotamiento...

-¡Guau, esos deben ser los Fujiwara!- dijo uno de ellos

-¡Si es verdad, nadie puede tomar esa curva con tanta destreza como ellos!- dijo el otro completamente asombrado

Ambos autos recuperan su línea normal, mientras que ambos conductores nuevamente se preparan para hacer lo mismo en la segunda curva en "S"...

Alex baja las marchas con suma rapidez y nuevamente hizo que el 86 comenzara a deslizarse levemente hacia el lado contrario de salida y luego de forma rápida hacia el lado contrario, pero no se fijó que había cometido un grave error, había dejado libre la parte interna de la curva...

El 22-B lo había pasado por el lado interno, poniendo la rueda delantera derecha en la canaleta, y así Bunta logró tomar la delantera, a lo cual solo aceleró y perdió de vista al 86...

Lo ultimo que Alex pudo fue suspirar y comenzar a desacelerar...

-Demonios, me confié otra vez- dijo el chico con desanimo, mientras este en su frustración no se dio cuenta del tiempo del cronometro y solo lo apagó

El 86 y el 22-B se perdían entremedio de la noche...

_**En la tienda de tofu, un rato mas tarde...**_

Alex estaba algo desanimado, mientras veía llegar al 22-B, que por algo se detuvo a mitad del recorrido. Del auto bajó Bunta, el cual tenia una expresión satisfactoria en el rostro...

-Buen trabajo- dijo el viejo con orgullo

-¿Cuál trabajo?, al final lo arruiné todo- Alex dijo con desanimo

-Eso no es verdad...- dijo Bunta, a lo cual le arrojó el cronometro a Alex, y este lo tomaba con rapidez...

Alex estaba mas que perplejo por el resultado, ya que en el cronometro daban unos increíbles **12 min. y 15 seg.**, cosa que ya era increíble

-¿No te dije que Takumi no había podido soportar ni siquiera diez minutos?- dijo Bunta con orgullo, a lo cual se dispuso a fumar...

-Y dígame...- dijo Alex con intriga mientras sujetaba el cronometro -¿Porque se detuvo?-

-Bueno, me encontré por casualidad con tu padre- Alex miró interesado a Bunta –Y me dijo que te llevara mañana a un lugar, donde te tenia un regalo muy importante-

-Gracias por decírmelo- el chico solo se levantó y se dispuso a entrar a dormir, mientras que el viejo solo observó atentamente al auto

-Te dominó por completo en tan solo una semana- le dijo Bunta al auto –Y ni Takumi te ha podido dominar tan bien-

Bunta solo se quedo ahí afuera observando atentamente al 86...

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

_**Secundaria prefectural, 11:15 AM...**_

Satoshi, Keiichi, Shigeru, y, el recién aceptado, Souji, estaban conversando en el techo de la escuela. ¿Y de que hablaban?...

-¿Supercharger?- (Souji)

-Así es, me lo contó Kasumi esta mañana cuando iba a dejarla a su escuela, me dijo que el padre de Alex había mandado a ponerle un Twin-Turbo y un Supercharger al Impreza- (Satoshi)

-Pero eso no se puede hacer... digo para que tenga un Supercharger debe quitársele el Turbo, no se pueden poner ambas cosas juntas, esa es la lógica- dice Souji aplicando algunos conocimientos básicos sobre autos

-Pues ya sabes que el padre de Alex es el rey de lo ilógico, así que no es mucha novedad- (Keiichi)

-Si, solo a el se le ocurre correr con un Honda Integra en una competencia de formula D- (Shigeru)

-¿También viste esa carrera?- (Keiichi)

-Si, fue noticia en su tiempo- (Shigeru)

-Lo que mas me pregunto es, cuanta potencia debe tener ahora el Impreza de Alex- (Souji)

-Pues antes la potencia estaba entre los 210 y los 240 HP, ahora debe estar bordeando los 300 Hp- (Satoshi)

-Ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana...- dijo Keiichi con nerviosismo y emoción

-Todos estamos igual Keiichi- (Satoshi)

Los chicos tenían miradas serias mientras conversaban...

_**Varias h**__**oras mas tarde, en la cima del Monte Miyogi, aprox. las 6:15 PM...**_

El 22-B se detenía en este lugar, del auto bajaban Bunta y Alex, los cuales se encontraron frente a frente con el padre del Chico, el cual estaba junto a varias personas (Hombres y Mujeres), al lado de un camión de transporte de vehículos... (Si han visto la Live action, es casi el mismo tipo de camión en que los Emperor traían el EVO de Kyouichi)

-Valla, así que trajiste a todo tu batallón- dice Bunta con arrogancia

-Ya cállate viejo gruñón- dice Kyle con calma y algo de enojo, a lo cual posa su mirada en su hijo –Creo que ya es la hora de probar esta cosa, ¿No?-

-¿Qué cosa papá?- (Alex)

-Esto..- a lo cual Kyle presiona un botón en un panel a lo lados del camión

El camión se abre por la parte trasera, y desde dentro, un hombre de mas o menos 40 años, piel morena, pelo negro y vestimenta veraniega lo saca desde adentro...

-Gracias Yuhi- dice Kyle, a lo cual el aludido solo sale del auto y le entrega las llaves a Alex

-Tu auto, esta como nuevo- le dice Yuhi a Alex

El chico algo confundido entra al auto y se sienta, lo primero que nota es que el panel esta completamente modificado, y que ya no tiene el tacómetro usual, sino otro distinto, también al tomar el volante nota que esta algo pesado y al presionar el embrague también nota lo mismo...

Kyle solo se acerca a Alex y le habla...

-¿Esta mas cambiado que antes, no crees?- (Kyle)

-Si, pero siento que no me costará manejarlo- (Alex)

-Bueno, primero que nada fíjate en los nuevos indicadores- dice Kyle señalando el tacómetro y otro indicador

-Papá, te dije que no quería Turbo- (Alex)

-Y te obedecí, ese indicador es de un Supercharger- (Kyle)

-¿Supercharger?- dijo Alex intrigado viendo fijamente al indicador

-Bueno, creo que también notaste el nuevo tacómetro de 11.000 R.P.M- dijo Kyle señalando tal cosa –El motor no mostrara su potencia total sino hasta las 9.500 R.P.M, pero al mismo tiempo, la línea critica es mas cercana-

-¿Y cual es el punto crítico?- (Alex)

-10.500 R.P.M, eso y nada mas, pasas ese punto y date por muerto- dice Kyle con preocupación

-Mas bien por derrotado- dice Bunta desde otro lado

-No, estoy diciendo que si pasa ese punto, que será mejor que le rece a quien sea, ya que esta cosa es una bomba con ruedas- dice Kyle, a lo que todos esperaban una reacción algo desesperada de parte del hico, pero nada sucedió

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo el chico con indiferencia

-Si, ahora pruébalo si quieres- (Kyle)

Alex no tardó y encendió el automóvil, cosa que automáticamente al acelerar en dirección a la cuesta abajo, sintió que era mucho mas rápido que antes, pero que eso no era ningún problema para él...

-No entiendo porque, pero puedo controlarlo- Alex estaba mas que impresionado, al fijarse en el tacómetro vio que solo marcaba 6.500 R.P.M, a lo cual rápidamente presionó el acelerador y el indicador marcó rápidamente 9.500 R.P.M -¡Muéstrame lo que tienes bebe!-

El Impreza hizo un fuerte estruendo en el lugar, tanto que muchos lo confundieron con un trueno...

-Hace mucho ruido- (Bunta)

-Si, no tenia pensado que sería tan ruidoso- (Kyle)

Nuevamente otra explosión se hizo sentir, acompañada de un fuerte rechinido de llantas a lo lejos...

-Habrá que cambiarle el tubo de escape simple, por uno doble y un par de silenciadores nuevos- (Yuhi)

-Eso no lo dudo- (Bunta)

_**A la otra noche, en la cima del monte**_...

Todos estaba listo, los Star Racers esperaban la llegada de la estrella de Haruna...

-Bien, es lo definitivo- (Suichi)

-Si, que bueno que vine- (Keiichi)

-¿Y los demás?- (Suichi)

-Dicen que verán la carrera desde otro punto- (Keiichi)

Cuando ambos terminaron de hablar, se escuchó por el radio de Keiichi la voz de uno de los integrantes del equipo...

_-¡Oigan, los Schwarz Riders van subiendo!-_

-Entendido- (Keiichi)

Pasaron unos minutos, pero todos habían llegado...

El GT-S llegaba liderando la formación, seguido del GT-4, el SW20 y el S14,seguidos del resto del equipo, en ese orden, cuando los autos se detuvieron y bajaron sus ocupantes...

-¿Y donde esta Alex?- dijo Kentaro con algo de indiferencia

-Recuerda que él no llega, sino hasta las 10:00- (Suichi)

Kentaro asintió y les dio la orden a todos de que despejaran el camino rápidamente, a lo cual todos obedecieron...

Mientras que Kentaro movía su GT-4 hasta quedar en la línea de salida...

-'Bien Alex, no nos falles ahora'- pensaba Suichi

_**Tienda de Tofu Fujiwara**__**, 9:35 PM...**_

Bunta entraba al asiento del copiloto de su Impreza mientras Alex cerraba el local, finalmente el chico acabó y se dirigió al asiento del conductor del 22-B, este lo encendió y se puso en marcha inmediatamente...

Pasaron unos minutos y casi habían llegado al monte, mientras que Bunta se dignó a tener una conversación con su "Alumno"...

-Sabes...- dijo Bunta –De verdad me sorprendes- antes estas palabras Alex solo miró extrañado

-¿Eh?, ¿Porque lo dice?- dijo Alex con duda

-Veras... a mi hijo Takumi le tomó algo más de un año mejorar su estilo de manejo...- Bunta dijo a tiempo de que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía –Pero a ti, te tomó solo una semana-

-Este... no se que decir...- dijo Alex con algo de vergüenza

-Pues será mejor que me lo muestres, en la subida has unos derrapes para los pobres ilusos- lo que Bunta dijo puso algo confundido a Alex

-¿Esta bien hacer eso?- (Alex)

-Bueno... a menos de que no te sientas capaz...- Bunta no alcanzó a terminar cuando ambos divisaron la línea de meta, a lo cual Alex se apresuró a poner su mano en la palanca de cambios, Bunta en cambio solo se sujetó de la agarradera porque ya sabia lo que venia...

Todos en ese lugar veían como el Impreza se acercaba, pero todos ignoraban quienes estaban dentro...

Alex inmediatamente aceleró, mostrando en su rostro una expresión desafiante, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hizo el procedimiento habitual sorprendiendo y asustando a todos los presentes, ya que el auto pasó a menos de un centímetro de tocar la barrera de contención con la parte trasera, a lo cual casi atropella a alguien...

-¿Dijo algo?- (Alex)

-¿Yo?, ¡Por supuesto que no!- (Bunta)

El chico que tenia el radio se propuso a alertar a todos en la cima...

-Oigan, aquí la línea de meta- decía el chico con tono desesperado

_**En la cima...**_

Haruka y Keiichi estaban cerca del 32, hablando, a tiempo de que escuchan la transmisión del otro lado...

_-Oigan,¿Hay alguien ahí?- _dicen del otro lado de la línea, a lo cual Keiichi toma la radio

-Si, te escuchamos fuerte y claro, ¿Qué ocurre?- (Keiichi)

_-Un Impreza, ¡Un maldito Impreza viene subiendo!-_ dice el chico con tono desesperado, a tiempo de que todos se quedan expectantes por lo que oyen

-¿Pudiste notar que modelo era?- (Keiichi)

_-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que lo hiciera?!, ¡Si el maldito casi me atropella!__-_

-Bueno, a lo menos podrías haber notado cuantas puertas tenía- (Keiichi)

_-Eso si...-_ dijo el tipo con aire mas calmado _–Parecía un versión V si pude notar bien, además tenia dos puertas...-_

Inmediatamente todos sabían que venia, en especial Kyle, ya que este estaba junto a su esposa e hija, los tres esperando pacientemente al lado del S15 y del camión de transporte que traía en su interior, al Impreza...

-Un poco vaga la descripción- (Kira)

-Ese maldito viejo, haciendo de las suyas otra vez- (Kyle)

-Ya, no hables así de Bunta...- (Yukina)

_**Mas abajo...**_

El Impreza aun seguía subiendo, mientras realizaba varios derrapes que dejaban a todos con la boca abierta literalmente, Bunta tenia una expresión feliz, ya que es increíble la habilidad que Alex había ganado en tan solo una semana...

-'Si sigue así, creo que podría darle una lección a ese idiota de Takumi'- pensaba Bunta con una sonrisa

Todos estaban esperando pacientemente en la cima por la llegada de Alex, pero mas lo estaba, Kentaro...

-Ya llegó- dijo con confianza –Tarde como siempre, pero llegó- Kentaro tenia una gran sonrisa

-Hermano, ¿Porque sonríes?- (Sakura)

-Veras, se que esto será la verdadera prueba de la destreza de ambos...- Kentaro hizo una pausa –Además, el día en que sea superado... solo tendría que ser por alguien a quien conozca, ya que solo hay 3 personas que pueden derrotarme- Sakura estaba algo interesada –Una es Kira- dijo señalando a la chica la cual estaba junto a su familia –La otra persona, eres tú Sakura- la chica estaba completamente impactada por lo que le dijo

-¡¿Yo?, pero no puede ser, yo no soy tan buena como tú!- (Sakura)

-Eso no es verdad, es cierto que te falta mejorar, pero tienes un gran potencial por explotar, mientras que yo casi he llegado a mi limite- (Kentaro)

-Pero, si yo soy la segunda persona, entonces la tercera es...- Sakura estaba impactada, mientras que Kentaro solo tenia una cara algo arrogante

En eso todos ven como unas luces se divisan a lo lejos, mostrando al Impreza de Bunta avanzando a toda velocidad...

-Jeje, esto será muy interesante- dijo Kentaro con confianza

Finalmente el Impreza se detuvo frente a todos, y de el bajó Alex del lado del conductor, mientras que Bunta seguía en el lado del copiloto...

-¡Es ahora o nunca, Kentaro Murasaki!- dijo Alex con un tono de voz fuerte y desafiante

_**La ultima carrera esta a punto de comenzar, solo habrá que ver quien de los dos ganará...**_

_**Fin del Capitulo 15...**_


	16. Ha nacido una Leyenda

**Capitulo final**

**Ha nacido una leyenda**

Alex había aparecido frente a todos con un aire algo arrogante, a lo cual solo se acercó a Kentaro y le dirigió la Palabra, mientras que Bunta entraba a su auto y lo ponía a los lados del camino...

-Un poco tarde, ¿No crees?- (Kentaro)

-Como sea...- dijo Alex con aire arrogante, a lo cual alcanzó a divisar a su familia, la cual estaba cerca del GL, Alex solo se acercó a este lugar...

-Hola hijo- (Kyle)

-Hola papá...- Alex vio al resto de su familia –Hola mamá, hola demoniza- dijo mirando a su madre y a Kira, a esta ultima con algo de arrogancia...

-Te has vuelto mas arrogante- (Kira)

-Cállate- dijo Alex con algo de molestia, a lo cual su padre va hacia él y le entrega las llaves de su auto

Alex toma las llaves y se acerca a su auto, entra y enciende el motor. Este se mueve hasta quedar a la par del GT-4, a lo cual Kentaro entra al auto y lo arranca...

Todos estaba listo, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, Shiro iba a comenzar con el conteo...

-Bien...- dijo levantando sus manos -¡10 segun...!- no alcanzó a terminar cuando Sakura fue hacia su lado y le dirigió la palabra

-Shiro, déjame a mi hacer esto- dijo Sakura con decisión

-Bueno, si tanto insistes...- a lo cual Shiro se fue a los lados del camino, y Sakura se colocaba en el centro del lugar

-¡Ahora si!- dice mientras levantaba las manos -¡10 segundos!-

El Impreza y el GT-4 encendían sus motores, llamas salían de los escapes de ambos autos, un aire de completa angustia se poseía del aire, ambos chicos estaba listos para lo que seria: "La batalla decisiva"...

Por un lado, Alex Krieger Takahashi, apodado el Príncipe, la nueva gran estrella de Haruna, descendiente de una familia de corredores, la mejor estrella de la zona después de Takumi Fujiwara, y alumno del gran Bunta Fujiwara...

Por otro, Kentaro Murasaki, líder de los Schwarz Riders de Akagi, equipo sucesor de los Redsuns, apodado "El cometa Oscuro", descendiente de una poderosa y millonaria familia, gran corredor en nivel tanto amateur como profesional, una gran leyenda del descenso de Akagi y uno de los pocos que han podido derrotar al gran Ryousuke Takahashi...

-¡10!, ¡9!, ¡8!, ¡7! ¡6!- el escape del Impreza sacó una espectacular llamarada que asustó a todos -¡5!, ¡4!, ¡3!, ¡2!- ambos chicos miraban con decisión al frente -¡1!- ambos colocan su mano en la palanca con rapidez y presionan rápidamente el acelerador -¡YA!-

Ambos autos salen a gran velocidad, para aquellos que fueron capaces de ver la salida, fue como si iniciara una pelea de titanes...

Ahora solo queda decidir quien será el ganador...

**Battle**** final: Subaru Impreza GL v/s Toyota Celica GT-4 ST-205 TRD**

_**Insertar **__** canción: Night Fever**_

El Impreza rápidamente tomo la delantera, seguido muy de cerca por el GT-4. Ambos autos pasaban la primera curva del circuito a un velocidad endiablada, muy pegados el uno al otro, el Impreza comienza a cerrarse mas al lado interno de esta, mientras que el GT-4 hace lo mismo siguiendo su línea...

-Estoy asombrado...- dijo Kentaro mirando al Impreza fijamente –Los movimientos de Alex son completamente distintos a anteriores veces...- hizo una pausa mientras hacia el procedimiento habitual para derrapar, haciendo que su GT-4 derrapara muy cerca del Impreza, a pocos centímetros de tocar la barrera con el frente –Justo como antes, su derrape es muy estable, con lo cual no pierde velocidad al salir de la curva. Pero el ángulo de entrada se ha vuelto mas pequeño que antes... De verdad estoy impresionado, él ha evolucionado su estilo de manejo en tan solo una semana-

El GT-4 derrapaba en la curva, aun seguía pegado al Impreza, mientras que Alex solo veía como Kentaro daba pelea...

-Ahora se lo que quiso decirme papá con que esta sería una batalla muy cerrada- dijo Alex viendo el retrovisor

Ambos autos pasaban la segunda curva a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en la recta que seguía a la curva, ninguno de los dos autos se enderezaron, y solo continuaron derrapando a mas de 140 Km./H.

Nuevamente ambos autos entraban a la curva, Alex y Kentaro hacían rápidamente los procedimientos y lograban que sus autos hicieran un espectacular derrape paralelo...

Cuando salen de la curva, el Impreza acelera despegándose momentáneamente del GT-4, pero al llegar a la curva, nuevamente ambos autos se encuentran mas que cerca el uno del otro...

_**En la cima...**_

-¿Como fue que lo hiciste Bunta?- (Kyle)

-Solo le dije que su derrape apestaba, y le enseñé un par de cosas nuevas- (Bunta)

-Pues, espero que esas cosas incluyan como ganar- (Kyle)

-Despreocúpate, lo entrene especialmente para que pudiera derrotar a quien sea, incluso diría que puede derrotar a ese tonto de Takumi- Bunta dijo con orgullo, como si Alex fuera su gran obra

-Es como si tu fueras el único que sabes como derrotar a quien sea- le dijo Kyle con evidente molestia

-Te entrene a ti, y ahora entrene a tu hijo. ¿No crees que merezco algo de reconocimiento de tu parte?- (Bunta)

-Para mi aun eres un viejo cascarrabias sabelotodo- (Kyle)

_**De vuelta en la carrera...**_

_**Insertar canción: Jumping up the Nations**_

El GT-4 y el Impreza aun seguían dando pelea, ambos nuevamente pasaban otra curva a gran velocidad, Kentaro tenia una expresión calmada mientras veía fijamente al Impreza...

-No importa como sea, yo debo ganar- dijo Kentaro con calma, a lo cual presionó a fondo el acelerador y el GT-4 se colocaba a menos de 10 cm. del Impreza

Alex ya comenzaba a perder la concentración al ver que Kentaro estaba muy cerca de su auto

Nuevamente ambos pasan otra curva a una velocidad mas que endiablada, cosa que sorprende a todos en las gradas...

-¡¿Esos dos que mierda tienen en la cabeza?!- dice un joven al ver que los autos pasan a gran velocidad

-¡Pareciera como si ellos quisieran morir!-

-¡Esto es lo que deben llamar una batalla al limite!-

En eso un E30 negro destacaba, a lo cual Lukas Soujiro ve algo inquieto esas maniobras tan alucinantes...

-Imposible, en la vez que corrí contra él, note que él tenia miedo de conducir tan rápido, pero ahora parece como si no le importara nada mas que ir mas y mas rápido- decía Lukas con gran admiración –'De verdad estoy admirado, serás un gran rival cuando te enfrente otra vez'- pensaba

Nuevamente ambos autos entran a otra curva, pero nuevamente no existía distancia posible entre ambos...

Alex ya estaba desconcentrado nuevamente, el Impreza estaba aun en la punta seguido muy de cerca por el GT-4...

-Mierda... es imposible, no puedo aumentar la distancia entre ambos- decía Alex, el cual estaba sudando...

El Impreza pasaba otra curva, este derrapaba con gran estilo sorprendiendo a todos, mientras que el GT-4 hacía lo mismo casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

Nuevamente ambos autos estaban en la recta, el GT-4 se comenzó a pegar mas al Impreza, mostrando una gran superioridad por el motor TRD que poseía frente al simple motor Boxer de STI sin turbo que el Impreza tenia...

El Impreza pasaba otra curva, Alex y Kentaro hacían el procedimiento habitual, ambos autos derrapaban con gran destreza, el GT-4 se pegaba mas al interior, provocando que el Impreza se fuera al exterior de la curva, la ventaja casi se lograba, pero nuevamente ambos autos al salir de la curva, recuperaron su línea normal.

Seguían acelerando en la recta, el GT-4 aun estaba pegado al Impreza, Kentaro tenia una expresión serena en el rostro, pero Alex ya estaba empezando a perder la concentración...

_**En la cima...**_

-A este paso tienen que estar por la mitad del recorrido...- (Suichi)

-El punto decisivo de esta batalla esta en las 5 curvas, espero que todo sala bien- (Keiichi)

En eso, el radio de Keiichi comienza a hacer ruido

_-Aquí la recta antes de la horquilla, escuchamos los motores-_ decían desde el otro lado de la línea

-Ok, cambio...- dice Keiichi, la transmisión se corta inmediatamente

Todos estaban completamente pasmados por escuchar esa transmisión por radio, ya que nadie se esperaba que llegaran tan rápido al lugar decisivo...

En eso Suichi saca un cronometro de su auto y lo ve, a lo cual se queda boquiabierto por lo que pasó...

-N...no puede ser...- decía Suichi con miedo al ver su cronometro

-¿Qué ocurre, Suichi?- dice Kira, ella y Sakura se acercaban a los chicos a lo cual Suichi solo les puede mostrar el cronometro –El cronometro... ¿Qué pasa con el?-

-Ve el tiempo...- (Suichi)

Kira toma el cronometro, a lo cual se sorprende bastante y va al S15 y busca algo...

-¡Esto es imposible!- gritaba Kira desde el S15

-¿Qué ocurre?- (Sakura)

-A este paso...- dijo Kira con asombro –Esos dos romperán el mejor record que existe en este lugar, por dos minutos- dice con sorpresa sosteniendo una hoja de papel

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Hablas del record hecho por _**Project D.**_?!- (Keiichi)

-Si...no me había fijado, pero esos dos están teniendo una carrera al mismo estilo que Fujiwara y mi tío Ryousuke hace años atrás- (Kira)

-Entonces...- (Keiichi)

-Alex ya es leyenda, gane o pierda- (Haruka)

Kira miraba con impotencia el cronometro y la hoja de papel, a lo cual solo pudo apretar la hoja con la mano en señal de frustración

-'Tarde 5 años en hacer un record, uno que compitiera con el de Project D. Pero esos idiotas, romperán el record que hice... y de paso el mejor record de este lugar'- pensaba Kira con frustración –'Me tomó 5 años, y a ese idiota le tomó solo una semana poder evolucionar su estilo de manejo'-

_**De vuelta en la carrera...**_

El Impreza y el GT-4 aun seguían en carrera, ambos derrapan en la que sería la ultima curva antes de la recta a las "5 curvas".

-No puedo... no puedo perderlo...- dijo Alex con frustración, a lo cual presionó el acelerador a fondo

El Impreza ganaba distancia por sobre el GT-4 en la recta antes de las 5 curvas, pero Alex estaba tan presionado que no podía pensar claramente en el error que estaba cometiendo. Kentaro se fijó del error e inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza la manera de ganar...

-Va muy rápido...- dijo con asombro –¡Cometió un error!- exclamó a tiempo de que presionaba el freno y el auto comenzaba a desacelerar

Alex en su letargo finalmente se fija de tal error, pero ya era tarde...

-¡Mierda!- solo pudo decir a tiempo de que presionaba el freno a fondo, pero no podía hacer que el auto girará ya que las llantas terminaron bloqueándose –¡Gira!, ¡Hazlo!- a tiempo de que batallaba con el volante y pisaba a fondo el embrague para poder tomar bien la curva y no perder aceleración...

Todos en el lugar vieron como todo pasaba en cámara lenta, el GT-4 pasando al Impreza con mucha gracia mientras que el primero se iba encima de la gente a la entrada a la horquilla...

Finalmente Alex pudo retomar el control de su auto, y a lo cual pudo girar sin perder potencia quedándose bastante lejos del GT-4, pero en este, Kentaro ya presionaba el pedal a fondo, haciendo que el tacómetro llegara a las 11.000 R.P.M, el punto donde la verdadera potencia del motor TRD se hace notar...

-Con un auto con gran potencia, es fácil recuperar velocidad... De verdad tu Impreza es un gran oponente, ¡Pero esto ya se acabó!- decía con un tono de voz fuerte

El GT-4 ya estaba comenzando a alejarse del Impreza en la primera recta, Alex estaba completamente impactado viendo como el GT-4 se alejaba de él...

-Mierda, no me puedo acercar...- dijo Alex con fastidio al ver que el GT-4 se alejaba lentamente

El GT-4 pasaba otra curva nuevamente, haciendo que la distancia entre los autos se hiciera cada vez mayor. Pero en eso, Kentaro nota que comenzaba a perder el control sobre el auto al salir de la curva...

-¿Que demonios?- a tiempo de que veía como su línea comenzaba a verse afectada –No puedo creerlo, los neumáticos se desgastaron- en eso Kentaro comienza a recordar –He seguido la línea de Alex todo el trayecto antes de sobrepasarlo, no seguí mi propia línea, por eso mis neumáticos se desgastaron mas rápido...- Kentaro miraba decidido el camino –No importa... ¡Ganaré esta carrera!- Kentaro presionó a fondo el pedal del acelerador, haciendo que el auto llegara a las 11.000 R.P.M inmediatamente.

-Creí que la distancia entre nosotros aumentaría luego de que me sobrepasara, pero me doy cuenta de que nuestros autos tienen el mismo nivel...- exclamaba Alex, a tiempo de que hacia el procedimiento habitual para que el Impreza derrapara en la curva –Aun tengo una oportunidad- decía con frustración

El Impreza derrapaba en la curva, pasaba muy cerca de tocar la barrera con la parte delantera del auto. Alex ya tenia la mirada fija en el camino y al mismo tiempo tenia su vista posada en el GT-4...

-'Tal como me dijo mi tío ese día después de la carrera, hizo un mal cálculo y eso le ocasionó la derrota'- pensaba Alex –La técnica de Fujiwara...- dijo con furia –¡Tendré que hacerlo, o sino perderé!- dijo a tiempo de que aceleraba a fondo y el tacómetro llegaba a las 9.500 R.P.M haciendo que el auto se colocara a la par del GT-4 de manera instantánea...

En eso Alex ve en las ultimas curvas su oportunidad de ganar: La canaleta...

-¡Bien, vamos!- y Alex gira el volante a lo cual hace que las ruedas del auto entren en la canaleta a lo cual se moviliza toda la curva, finalmente el Impreza sale de la canaleta y por el impulso al salir, logró acercarse bastante al GT-4.

Kentaro se fija en eso y se alarma inmediatamente...

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- dice incrédulo Kentaro al mirar al Impreza por el retrovisor, el cual estaba muy pegado a su auto

Inmediatamente Kentaro acelera para despegarse de Alex, pero cuando obtiene la ventaja, Alex nuevamente hace la técnica anteriormente mencionada y nuevamente se acerca a Kentaro, haciendo que este comience a perder la concentración...

_**En la ultima curva...**_

En ese lugar solo habían tres autos asentados, el primero era el 3000GT de Satoshi, el Segundo era el Sil-80 de Kanako y Arisa y el tercero era el E36 de Shigeru...

-Ya se escuchan...- dijo Shigeru al oír el ruido de los motores de ambos autos

-Si, y se notan que vienen muy rápido- (Souji)

-¿Porque estamos aquí?- (Arisa)

-Te lo diré niña, este lugar es el punto decisivo de la carrera...- explicaba Kasumi mientras una imagen de la curva se hacia ver –Si quieren ganar, ellos deben de acelerar aquí. Este lugar a excepción de todo el circuito, tiene tres líneas, cada una con distinto grado de dificultad...- hizo una pausa –Y después viene la gran curva en forma de "R", el auto que este en la punta al salir de esta curva, será el ganador-

-Aunque creo que Kentaro tiene toda posibilidad de ganar, Alex puede sorprendernos en el ultimo minuto- (Satoshi)

-Pero es casi imposible que le gane a Kentaro- (Souji)

-Puede que aun no se puede decidir a un ganador...- dijo Kanako, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de los autos al salir de la curva

El GT-4 estaba siendo perseguido por el Impreza, ambos ya estaban a la misma velocidad...

-¡Pero que!- dijeron todos a la vez

-¡El GT-4 esta en la punta!- dijo Souji

El Impreza aun peleaba por poder pasar al GT-4, todos se asombran por la velocidad a la que estaban corriendo...

-¿Podrá pasarlo?- (Satoshi)

-¿Por dentro?- (Souji)

-¿Por afuera?- (Shigeru)

En eso todos ven como el Impreza se pone a la par del GT-4 yéndose a la derecha...

-¡¿Por afuera?!- (Todos)

Todo pasa en cámara lenta a quienes están de espectadores, dentro de las cabinas de ambos autos se ve como Kentaro y Alex hacen el procedimiento usual a gran velocidad, los autos frenan y comienzan a derrapar a toda velocidad en la curva, en eso todos ven como el GT-4 se va al exterior y abre el lado interno de la curva, cerrándole el paso al Impreza...

-¡El GT-4 derrapa hacia fuera de la curva!- (Satoshi)

-¡No puede ser, el ángulo de salida es muy ancho, a este paso se estrellaran!- (Arisa)

Finalmente todos ven como el Impreza se desliza hacia la parte interna de la curva...

-¡Imposible!- (Todos)

El Impreza y el GT-4 salen de la curva a toda velocidad, pero el primero ya tenia cierta ventaja por sobre el segundo, finalmente Alex presionó el acelerador a fondo, llegando el auto rápidamente a las 9.500 R.P.M, a lo cual saca fuego de su escape y se coloca frente al GT-4.

Finalmente Kentaro sabe que no habrá un segundo milagro, así que lentamente suelta el pie del acelerador y su expresión ya se nota mas calmada...

El sonido del motor del GT-4 de Kentaro Murasaki, hace un débil y triste eco en la montaña Haruna, todo terminó en un instante, en un parpadeo...

_**En la cima...**_

-Kentaro, ¿Perdió?- decía incrédula Sakura mientras sostenía un radio

Esas noticias fueron un duro golpe para los miembros de los **Schwarz Riders** en la montaña, ninguno de ellos pronunciaba una sola palabra, solo estaban ahí parados, en silencio...

-Imposible...- decía Suichi igual de sorprendido

Los miembros de los **Star Racers** estaban igual de callados, ninguno de ahí se atrevía a decir una palabra. Ellos se preguntaban si deberían estar felices porque Alex ganó, pero nadie pudo decir nada, todos en el lugar se acercaron a sus autos en silencio y se fueron, quienes fueron los únicos que quedaron ahí fueron Kira, Sakura, Suichi, Keiichi y Haruka, todos completamente pasmados por tal acontecimiento...

-¿No te lo dije Kyle?- Bunta estaba con una gran sonrisa

-Bien lo admito, eres un gran maestro- dijo Kyle con algo de frustración

Nadie de ahí puede estar seguro que diablos sucedió abajo, ellos no lo saben y es mejor que nunca lo sepan, pero esta es una cosa que todos saben de verdad: Nadie puede derrotar al príncipe, el maestro del descenso de la montaña Haruna...

_**Mas **__**Abajo...**_

-Increíble...- decía Satoshi sentado en el capó del 3000GT

-Es verdad, no sabia que Alex tuviera ese nivel...- dijo Kasumi completamente incrédula

-Acabamos de presenciar algo sin nombre...- Arisa estaba completamente pasmada

-Me pareció... que fue la misma maniobra que usó Takumi Fujiwara contra Ryousuke Takahashi en su carrera...- dijo Shigeru con asombro, en eso todos lo ven con sorpresa

-Es verdad, no había visto tal conducción desde que vi Initial D en la TV- Kanako estaba impactada

-Bueno, de una cosa podemos estar seguros...- dijo Kasumi levantándose

-¿A sí?, ¿De que?- dijo Souji con duda

-De que nadie puede derrotar a Alex aquí en Haruna, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca- (Kasumi)

-Pues yo creo que el talento es de familia...- (Shigeru)

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a los autos, a lo cual partieron del lugar con calma...

**E****l Cometa Oscuro de Gunma, Kentaro Murasaki, se ha estrellado en el descenso de Haruna...**

_**Una leyenda cae, y otra se levanta en su lugar...**_

_**En otro lugar...**_

Se ven al GT-4 y al Impreza estacionados cerca de unas maquinas expendedoras, Alex y Kentaro estaban sentados en el pavimento tomando sodas...

-De verdad nunca había conducido tan seriamente, desde esa carrera contra Ryousuke Takahashi que no me sentía así- decía Kentaro tranquilamente

-Cierto, yo tampoco conducía tan rápido desde hace tiempo- decía Alex completamente cansado

-Sabes...- dijo Kentaro –Me pareció como que nuestra carrera hubiese sido un _Deja vu_-

-¿Deja vu?- dijo Alex en tono dudoso –De verdad me lo pareció a mi también...-

En eso Kentaro lanza un pequeño suspiro, y se levanta, a lo cual Alex lo imita...

-Bueno... creo que es hora de volver a la escuela de manejo otra vez- dijo Kentaro en señal de broma

-Dime una cosa Kentaro...- el aludido mira a Alex con duda -¿Qué demonios ocurrió ahí, en la ultima curva?-

-Pues no sabría decirte...- Kentaro se dirigió a su GT-4 –Pero si se que tengo que decirte esto: No te conformes con el pequeño circuito de Haruna. Mejora y prepárate... un mundo mas grande espera... a que lo conquistes...- Kentaro encendió el GT-4 y entró –Nos vemos- dicho esto cerró la puerta y partió a toda velocidad del lugar...

_**Insertar canción: Kiseki no Hana**_

Alex estaba ahí parado junto a su Impreza, completamente sorprendido por las palabras de Kentaro...

La imagen se aleja del lugar, mostrando toda la ciudad, la cual esta completamente iluminada por las luces...

_**Cambio de escena...**_

Se ve a Alex y Arisa en el lago, estaba anocheciendo y ambos estaban a punto de entrar al auto, cuando Alex se detiene frente a el...

-¿Ocurre algo?- (Arisa)

-Este auto...- dijo mirando fijamente al Impreza

Arisa ve fijamente a Alex, en eso muestra una ligera sonrisa...

-¿Es bueno cierto?- dijo Arisa con alegría en su rostro, Alex solo la miró feliz

-Es verdad... Vamos a casa- finalmente dijo Alex

Ambos entraron al auto, a lo cual Alex lo encendió y puso primera marcha...

_**Escena final...**_

El Impreza esta afuera de la residencia Krieger, es de madrugada. Alex estaba en el Impreza esperando por su padre, el cual le entrega el vaso de agua usual...

-Sabes papá...- decía Alex, a lo cual su padre se voltea y lo ve –En un par de meses mas, seré mejor que tú o mi tía...-

-No te confies hijo, solo has tenido suerte...- dijo Kyle –Bueno, suerte y técnica, además de que has avanzado mucho. Pero... ¿En verdad crees que me podrás ganar algún día?- dijo para después sacar un cigarrillo

-Pues las sorpresas existen, además de que aun tengo unas cuentas pendientes con mi tío- dijo Alex con regocijo

-Si, ya había olvidado esa tonta promesa entre Ryousuke y tú- Kyle exhaló humo en ese instante y vio a Alex a la cara –Mejor vete rápido, tienes clases mas tarde y no te estaré despertando-

-No tienes que ser tan gruñón...- dijo Alex para inmediatamente poner la primera marcha y hacer arrancar el auto

Mientras Alex va conduciendo, las imágenes de sus carreras se le vienen a la mente:

La carrera con la cual inició su fama, cuando rebasó a Sakura en las 5 curvas.

Su duelo mas difícil, cuando bloqueo la visión de Lukas e hizo que el Corvette se estrellara en la entrada a la horquilla.

El combate mortal contra Hitomi y su EK9, su primera victoria por suerte...

La gran carrera en Utsui, el Sil-80 y el Impreza derrapando en la C-121 a toda velocidad...

Finalmente el Duelo Fugaz contra Kentaro, cuando fue sobrepasado e hizo todo lo humanamente posible para ganar en la ultima curva...

_**Varios m**__**inutos mas tarde...**_

El Impreza bajaba el monte a una velocidad normal, Alex en su interior tenia la mirada fija en el camino a tiempo de que estaba pensando lo que Kentaro le dijo al final de su carrera...

-Un mundo mas grande- dijo Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro –Puede ser...- a tiempo de que realizaba la maniobra usual haciendo que el Impreza derrapara...

La imagen se congela mostrando el derrape del Impreza a toda velocidad...

_**1st Stage, Fin...**_

_**O no???...**_

_**En la gasolinera, **__**varios días mas tarde...**_

Los chicos estaban en la parte exterior del lugar, todos estaban pasmados por el gran acontecimiento del día...

Alex, Keiichi, Satoshi, Shigeru y Suichi estaban perplejos acerca del nuevo auto de Souji, el cual fue contratado durante la semana, a lo cual este solo tenia una gran sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el...

-Jejejeje- decía mientras se acomodaba la gorra –Me compre un Impreza- decía con felicidad mientras todos veían fijamente al auto

-Increíble- (Satoshi)

-Si, es verdad- (Shigeru)

-Si, ¿Como convenciste a tu padre?- (Keiichi)

-Pues verán, solo le dije que ya era hora de que tuviera un auto ya que no quería seguir ocupando la vieja camioneta familiar- dijo Souji con felicidad –Además de que le prometí que yo pagaría la mitad del dinero del automóvil, ¡Y lo mejor es que este auto era de un ex-corredor, así que la suspensión esta muy modificada!- exclamaba con felicidad desbordante

-De verdad me sorprendes Souji, no te creí cuando me lo dijiste el otro día- (Alex)

-No importa... Además no puedo quedarme muy atrás de ti- apoyándose y acariciando su auto –A es mío, es mi Impreza- decía con idiotez

-Oye Souji, enciéndelo- (Keiichi)

-Si, veamos el poder que tiene- (Shigeru)

-De acuerdo- Souji sacó la llave y entro al auto rápidamente

Cuando lo encendió y lo aceleró todos notaron como hacia un sonido mucho mas diferente del Impreza se Alex...

-No suena muy bien- (Satoshi)

-Quizá seria porque el Impreza de Alex es **Supercharger** y este no lo es- (Shigeru)

-¡No importa, le pondré un Turbo y verán como vuela!- (Souji)

Entre la algarabía, Suichi tenia una expresión algo seria en su rostro, mientras miraba fijamente las dos ultimas ventanas del auto...

-No me gusta nada de esto- dijo Suichi acercándose al auto –Souji abre el capó- dice con expresión seria –Tengo que ver algo-

El chico algo confundido jala una pequeña palanca, con lo cual se abre el capó del auto, Souji sale del auto y mira confundido a Suichi, el cual solo observaba atentamente el motor, luego todos vieron como la expresión de este fue de sorpresa, luego Suichi cierra el capó y mira fijamente a todos...

-Creo que estas equivocado Souji- le dice Suichi con seriedad

-¿Eh?, ¿Porque?- le responde Souji con sorpresa

-Este no es un Impreza- (Suichi)

-¡¿Ah?!, ¿Entonces que auto es?- (Alex)

-Es un Legacy- por esa aclaración todos se quedan perplejos –Déjenme explicarles, el Legacy era el rey de los rally hasta 1994, donde salió por primera vez el modelo Impreza STI y la fama de este auto fue opacada enormemente- Suichi hizo una pausa –Al inicio, el Impreza STI ofrecía cosas que un Legacy no tenia, como un motor turbo mas potente de 250 HP, frenos mejor fabricados y un Intercooler de mejor manufactura, además del ABS reconfigurado para las 4 ruedas, en vez del ABS para dos ruedas del Legacy- nuevamente hizo una pausa –La entrada del Impreza al mundial de Rally hizo que ya nunca mas se usara el Legacy para este tipo de competencias, a lo cual se le reconfiguró como auto familiar, en vez de auto de carreras. Aunque las versiones mas modernas tratan de revitalizar la fama de competiciones del Legacy, el Impreza es el rey, ya que tiene casi el doble de caballos que el Legacy, además...- dijo viendo fijamente al auto –Las versiones del año '95 de ambos autos se parecen bastante, solo con la diferencia de las dos ventanillas extras que posee y que el Legacy GL tiene apenas 105 HP, comparado con el Impreza GL que puede dar hasta 165 HP de fabrica. En otras palabras, es un carnero con piel de lobo-

Todos estaban completamente pasmados por lo que les dijo Suichi, Souji estaba impactado y algo triste...

Pero en eso Keiichi y Satoshi tenían las cabezas gachas, a lo cual se les salió a ambos una pequeña risotada, que se fue intensificando cada vez mas...

-¡Jajajajajaja, es imposible que seas tan tonto!- (Satoshi)

-¡Si... jajaja... comprar un auto y ni siquiera fijarse en el modelo!, ¡Eso si que es una estupidez! ¡jajaja!- (Keiichi)

Por supuesto esas crueles risotadas fueron como un golpe en el estomago para Souji, el cual solo comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas triste y finalmente no puedo soportar mas humillación y salió corriendo del lugar...

-¿Pero que pasó?- dijo Keiichi limpiándose las lagrimas que le habían salido por reírse tanto

-Chicos, sinceramente fueron muy crueles, piensen como se siente Souji al respecto- dijo Suichi con cierto reproche a ambos

Alex estaba algo triste mientras miraba por donde se fue el chico, a lo cual salió en busca de él...

-¿Qué le pasa a Alex?- (Satoshi)

-No lo se...- (Suichi)

_**En unos **__**juegos, algo cerca de la gasolinera...**_

Souji estaba sentado en uno de los columpios, con los ojos rojos, y con la cabeza gacha...

-Oye Souji, no fue intención de los chicos- Alex aparece y se sienta en el columpio de al lado

-Creo que he hecho muchas cosas malas, y ahora Dios me las devuelve- dice el chico con cierta pena

-Sabes... yo también he hecho cosas malas, pero lo que cuenta es aprender a reparar el daño y seguir adelante- Alex tenia una cara algo feliz –Sabes... estoy algo envidioso de ti-

-¡No me vengas con esas mentiras!- (Souji)

-¡No son mentiras!- Alex se calmó un poco –Yo tengo ese auto y esa habilidad no porque lo quiera, sino porque mi familia lo necesitaba-

-¿Eh?, ¿De que hablas?- (Souji)

-Veras... yo he sido obligado a conducir desde que tenia 10 años, a los 12 ya comenzaba a dominar la conducción, y a los 15 ya era reconocido en Alemania como campeón del circuito amateur- dijo Alex con algo de frustración

-¿Acaso no lo disfrutabas?- dijo Souji algo dudoso

-Bueno... en cierta forma no, y en cierta forma si...- Alex hizo una pausa –Siempre era lo mismo en cada lugar al que iba mi familia, nosotros no nos quedábamos en una ciudad mas de seis meses, a lo cual para mi era muy difícil hacer amigos- Souji estaba pasmado por esa historia –Recién cuando tenia 12, supe que tenia tíos y tías, además de primas... Eso fue después de pasarme toda mi infancia viajando. Yo crecí entre tuercas y llaves, entre llantas y neumáticos... Tengo pistones en el cerebro y gasolina en mis venas...-

-¿Y cual es el punto de contarme todo eso?- (Souji)

-Bueno, tu no estas obligado a ser corredor, mientras que por cuanto mas intente nunca podré dejarlo- Alex se levantó –Además, un Legacy no es tan malo, ¿Sabias que mi Impreza era un auto de segunda mano antes de todos sus cambios?-

-¿En serio?- (Souji)

-Así es.. en todo caso, yo te podría dar algunas partes para tu auto... tengo unos alerones de sobra en el garaje de mi casa, y llantas de agarre, eso por un precio sí, además tenemos aquí a los chicos, que podrán convertir tu patético Legacy, en un superbólido de carreras cuesta abajo- (Alex)

-Gracias Alex, de verdad me has levantado el animo- Souji se levantó del columpio y Alex le acercó la gorra, a lo cual este se la acomodó en su cabeza

-Bien... ¿Qué te parece si los probamos esta noche?- (Alex)

-Si, y me podrías enseñar algunas de tus técnicas- (Souji)

-Oye, una cosa, mis técnicas son para profesionales- (Alex)

-¡¿Y como Shigeru?!- (Souji)

Ambos chicos seguían discutiendo con felicidad mientras caminaban...

_**A la noche...**_

Los neumáticos rechinando en el asfalto se podían escuchar cada vez mas fuerte...

Mientras que en la cima habían unos jóvenes que tal pareciera que esperaban algo, ahí también estaban un par de autos (Un S13 y un 180SX)...

-Es imposible que un Impreza haya podido derrotar a Kentaro Murasaki- dijo uno de los tipos

-Es verdad, ni Ryousuke Takahashi pudo derrotarlo, y ahora nos salen con esa de que un simple Impreza GL lo derrotó- dijo el otro recargado en el capó de su auto

-Si, es como para no creerlo- dijo el tercero

En eso todos se fijan como unas luces van hacia su dirección, cuando están a la suficiente distancia se muestra el auto misterioso, el cual era el Legacy de Souji...

Cuando el Legacy se detiene, de el bajan Souji y Alex, el primero con una gran felicidad...

-¡Genial!- exclamaba a tiempo de que se estiraba –Nunca me sentí mejor, es un poco lento en las rectas, pero tiene muy buena estabilidad en las curvas- Souji estaba deslumbrante

-Es cierto, la suspensión modificara funciona a las mil maravillas- (Alex)

Souji como un loco se pone a ver de frente a su auto, a lo cual estaba completamente maravillado...

-Si lo veo desde aquí, mi auto si parece un Impreza- dijo Souji para si con evidente orgullo

En eso ambos chicos se fijan en que otros tipos, mas altos que ellos se acercan al Legacy y lo quedan mirando fijamente...

-Oigan ustedes, niños- dijo el tipo, a lo cual Alex se molestó ligeramente –Ustedes saben a que hora se aparece el supuesto Super Impreza-

-Contesten de una vez, cobardes- dice otro tipo que parecía rudo

-'¿Cobardes?, ¿A quien crees que le dices así?'- pensaba Alex con algo de enojo

-Este...- Souji mira a Alex, el cual solo mira hacia otro lado –No se sabe exactamente, pero parece que no aparecerá esta noche-

-Demonios, mejor no hubiéramos venido-

-Si, vamonos a casa de una vez-

En eso el mas alto ve fijamente a Souji con intimidación...

-Oye- dirigiéndose a Souji –Ese auto es tuyo, ¿Verdad?- recalcando al Legacy

-Este... si, es mi auto- dice Souji con algo de miedo evidente

El tipo mas grande ve fijamente al automóvil, en eso el tipo se fija en las dos ultimas ventanillas del auto...

-Vaya, un Legacy '95, no veía uno de estos desde que mi abuela conducía- dijo el tipo con burla a lo cual Alex solo se molestó mas

-Esas ruedas son tan patéticas, las llantas no tienen nada de agarre según veo- dijo el rudo viendo fijamente a las llantas, a lo cual solo les da un ligero puntapié en señal de desprecio

-Es verdad, esa cosa es un ataúd con ruedas- dijo el tercero, a lo cual lanzó una ligera carcajada

Souji estaba deprimido de lo que le decían a su auto, pero Alex ya se estaba enfureciendo, tanto que en cualquier momento golpearía a todos los tipos, pero no lo hizo, por la ligera desventaja en tamaño que él posee...

-Un chico tan tonto merece un auto tonto- dijo el mas grandote a lo cual solo se fue hasta su auto y entró

-La próxima vez niño, mejor cómprate un 85- dijo el rudo con burla

Cuando los tipos se subieron a sus autos, el grandulón sacó la cabeza y se dirigió a hablarles a Alex y Souji...

-Les faltarían mas de 100 años para que puedan alcanzarnos, niños idiotas- dijo el grande, a lo cual ambos autos aceleraron y se perdieron por entre la oscuridad

Souji estaba decaído, mientras que Alex ya tenia cierta ira en los tipos, a lo cual solo miró a los autos fijamente y se dispuso a hablar...

-¡No puedo dejar que se vayan impunes de este lugar!- dijo Alex acercándose a la puerta del conductor del Legacy

-¡¿Alex que haces?!- dice Souji con sorpresa

-¡¿Pues que crees?!- dijo subiéndose al auto y encendiéndolo -¡Voy a derrotarlos!-

-Pero Alex- Souji entra al asiento del pasajero con rapidez –Las llantas del auto están algo desgastadas, además no tiene bien configurado el LSD y...-

-¡A quien le importa, ponte el cinturón de una vez!- dijo Alex con tono fuerte, a lo cual Souji lo obedece –Puede quesea traumatízante al principió, pero confía en mi... No le haré nada a tu Legacy-

Souji Asintió y Alex puso la primera marcha, a lo cual hizo un giro en 180° y se fue en dirección hacia la cuesta abajo.

Mientras que en el interior del Legacy, Souji estaba mas que asustado por la conducción de Alex, mientras que el segundo estaba completamente calmado

Lo ultimo que se escuchó aquella noche en la cima del monte Haruna, fue un grito de desesperación de parte de Souji...

Y así termina esta historia, llena de momentos buenos, malos y emocionantes. Gracias a todos los lectores de mi fic, ya que gracias a ellos me animé a seguir con esta gran historia...

No tengo nada mas que decirle a todos, mas que:

_**SEE YOU NEXT STAGE!!!**_

_**Fin**__** de Revolution D 1st stage... **_

_**Ahora sí...**_


End file.
